<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Bloom [Tradução PT-BR] by ReadMeRight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551756">In Bloom [Tradução PT-BR]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight'>ReadMeRight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanho - Freeform, Florista!Jongin, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, chenxing, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadMeRight/pseuds/ReadMeRight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin, um florista tímido,  conhece o pragmático contador Kyungsoo quando é forçado a entregar flores no escritório onde ele trabalha por causa de uma emergência. Tímido demais para convidar Kyungsoo para sair, Jongin finge ser um entregador para que ele possa continuar a vê-lo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233885">In Bloom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk">lotusk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>E vamos de tradução nova! Desta vez, viemos com essa fanfic láaa de 2012 da fantástica lotusk! A fic é a coisa mais fofa e doce do mundo, e esperamos que você gostem tanto quanto nós gostamos!</p><h6>Equipe de tradução</h6><p>Silvia (vennusis)<br/>Florien (alonexodus)<br/>Eddi (ultkadimate)<br/>Yasmin (powerainbow)<br/>Mikaelle (sooyeong_park)<br/>Bre (jjankmul)<br/>Mavi (kimbangssi)<br/></p><h6>Equipe de revisão:</h6><p>Thainá (sweetiekaisoo)<br/>Neylane (luaerin)<br/>Stéphane (sweetkjdae)</p><h6>Nossas plataformas de postagem:</h6><p>
  <a href="https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1">Archive of Our Own (AO3)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP">Wattpad</a>
</p><h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6><p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sempre há flores para aqueles que querem vê-las.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Henri Matisse </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Com as sobrancelhas franzidas em profunda concentração, Jongin inseriu cautelosamente a haste final da Grandiflora branca em um mar de flores multicoloridas. Raios de luz vindos através de janelas limpas banhavam a sala de trabalho com uma luz suave e natural. Ele checou seu relógio — tinha mais duas horas antes que a parte central da peça de casamento na qual ele estava trabalhando fosse entregue e ele já tinha praticamente a terminado. Como sempre, Jongin sentou e avaliou o equilíbrio e composição de cores do arranjo, seus olhos castanho-escuros focados.</p><p>Ele estava reajustando uma das flores rosa-champanhe no centro quando seu celular vibrou em seu bolso traseiro. Era Luhan ligando. E falando em Luhan, por que ele não estava na loja? Havia um grande buquê de flores de primavera para ser entregue.</p><p>“Jongin! Peguei um trânsito horrível. Acho que vou ficar preso aqui por horas, cara, e está derretendo aqui.” A irritação de Luhan era palpável através do celular. “Não tem como eu voltar a tempo de pegar o buquê. Você vai ter que entregar, ok? Sehun está morto de doente em casa, então… É, desculpa, Jongin, mas tem que ser você.”</p><p>“Quê? Eu? Falar com estranhos? Não… Não quero.” A relutância praticamente escorreu de sua voz.</p><p>“Bem, Chanyeol não sabe a diferença entre um volante e um acelerador, então estamos sem opções. É na empresa Meyer no centro da cidade, ok? E o buquê é para a senhorita Gennifer Hynes. Você tem 40 minutos, não se atrase! Vou desligar agora. Tenho que me refrescar senão desmaio. Tá parecendo o Saara. Boa sorte, Jongin!”</p><p>Jongin ainda estava miseravelmente reclamando sobre seu azar quando seu celular tremeu novamente. Era uma mensagem de Luhan, uma <em> selca </em>. Fios de cabelo dourados e suados em seu rosto, e uma expressão entediada. No fundo, Jongin viu carros, um monte deles.</p><p><b>Trollhan:</b> <em>Eu trocaria de lugar com você se pudesse. Fiquei com o deserto enquanto você pega o ar-condicionado vindo do ártico da empresa Meyer. Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo. Idiota!</em></p><p><b>Shy Boy:</b> <em>Ok, ok. Mas acredite em mim, prefiro o engarrafamento a falar com estranhos, sempre :(</em></p><p><b>Trollhan: </b> <em> Cala a boca. E não se atrase! </em></p><p>Não era como se Jongin não conseguisse falar com pessoas. Ele conseguia e até chegava a ser charmoso quando tentava ou queria fazer o esforço, é só que ele precisava se acostumar com elas primeiro. Falar com estranhos deixava-o um pouco nervoso e ele tentava evitar ao máximo, mas ele podia fazer isso quando precisava, e, definitivamente, ele teria que preparar suas habilidades de conversação hoje. Graças a Deus, as pessoas não esperam que entregadores sejam tagarelas, porque ele sempre foi tímido e desajeitado. Ele olhou melancolicamente para a peça central em cima da mesa. É por isso que ele gostava de trabalhar com flores — elas não esperavam que ele ficasse de conversa fiada.</p><p>Jongin deu um longo suspiro e se preparou para a tarefa indesejada.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Aparentemente, Gennifer Hynes trabalhava no Departamento de Contabilidade. Jongin estava parado do lado de fora do escritório, segurando um grande buquê de gérberas, tulipas e ranúnculos — um buquê simples, mas elegante, que seu talentoso assistente Chanyeol montou.</p><p>Jongin estava prestes a apertar o sino no balcão quando viu um homem parado próximo de si. Ele estava apoiado em uma mesa debruçado sobre uma pilha de documentos que pareciam importantes. Vestido em uma camisa azul-escuro listrada com uma gravata de seda cinza, o empregado da Meyer tinha uma pele clara e um cabelo negro que estava cortado num estilo simples e conservador.</p><p>Jongin olhou para sua própria pele bronzeada e inconscientemente deu batidinhas em sua franja levemente reta e bagunçada. Enquanto Jongin era desengonçado e alto, aquele homem era compacto e de baixa estatura. Jongin meio que gostou do extremo contraste entre os tipos corporais. Se ele apenas pudesse ver seu rosto, pensou, pesaroso.</p><p>Continuou encarando o homem à medida que levantou um dedo e pressionou o botão. Quando o <em> ding </em> metálico foi ouvido, ele se virou na direção de Jongin, e quando sentiu a sensação de dois grandes e intensos olhos voltados pra si, Jongin de repente se sentiu um pouco tonto.</p><p>“Sim? Posso lhe ajudar?” O lindo homem lhe perguntou em uma rica e grave voz.</p><p>E Jongin só encarou. Sua boca tentou desesperadamente formar palavras, mas por mais que ele tentasse, as palavras não saíam.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Olá? Eu suponho que essas flores sejam pra alguém?” A voz baixa e, de alguma forma, achocolatada do estranho estava completamente em desacordo com sua figura pequena. Jongin também se deu conta do quão afiado era seu nariz, o quão larga e alta sua testa era, e de como todos esses diferentes elementos apenas uniram-se para fazer um rosto discretamente arrebatador, que lhe tirou o fôlego.</p><p>O homem perguntou mais uma vez por quem ele procurava, mas o florista estava lutando para lembrar o próprio nome, quem dirá o nome da pessoa para quem as flores eram. Gynes? Hennifer? Qual diabos era o nome dela mesmo?</p><p>“Talvez se você olhasse o cartão no buquê?” O contador sugeriu prestativamente. Ele parecia levemente entretido e Jongin quis morrer de vergonha. Por que ele não podia ser calmo como Luhan?, lamentou. Ele olhou no Cartão Presente como fora sugerido, antes que pudesse humilhar a si mesmo ainda mais – assumindo que isso ainda fosse possível.</p><p>“Desculpe, tem alguma Gennifer Hynes nesse departamento?” O moreno finalmente recuperou o uso de sua língua e pôs toda sua determinação em não corar, mas já podia sentir um calor denunciador em suas bochechas.</p><p>“Gennifer? Claro. Mas ela está em uma reunião agora.”</p><p>“Eu... Hm... Preciso de alguém para assinar pelas flores.” Tentou o melhor para soar e parecer casual enquanto oferecia ao homem sua prancheta de plástico e a caneta.</p><p>Ele tentou pensar em algo inteligente para dizer — ou pelo menos algo que não fosse idiota — mas para alguém cujas habilidades de conversação eram ruins até nos melhores cenários, a mente de Jongin estava totalmente em branco. E o florista já estava começando a sentir suas bochechas realmente quentes.</p><p>“Aqui está,” o estranho lhe devolveu a prancheta e se ofereceu para pegar as flores. “Obrigado, eu vou garantir que Gennifer as receba.” Ele pareceu estar prestes a dizer algo mais quando uma voz do além chamou das entranhas do Departamento de Contabilidade:</p><p>“Kyungsoo! O senhor Meyer quer nos ver em cinco minutos!”</p><p>“Esse sou eu. Acho que é melhor eu ir. Eu sou… hm, Do Kyungsoo. Desculpe, eu não ouvi seu nome...?” Kyungsoo soou quase nervoso à medida que se apresentava. Talvez fosse porque as pessoas normalmente não ficassem de papo fiado com entregadores, Jongin pensou.</p><p>“Jongin. Eu sou Kim Jongin.” Deixou escapar.</p><p>“Foi ótimo te conhecer, Kim Jongin.” O contador sorriu e com o flash do lindo sorriso dele atingindo os olhos do Kim, ele partiu.</p><p>Jongin apenas ficou ali, silenciosamente assistindo a esbelta figura sumir no posto de trabalho. Continuava no mesmo lugar um minuto mais tarde, quando seu celular começou a vibrar insistentemente no seu bolso traseiro.</p><p>“Kim Jongin! Por favor, me diga que você está no prédio da Meyer e que entregou as flores, porque elas eram para ser entregues quatro minutos atrás.” Era Luhan, naturalmente. Luhan que era seu melhor amigo, seu parceiro de negócios e também seu tormento pessoal.</p><p>“Sim, elas já estão entregues.” O florista ainda estava meio atordoado e esperava que sua voz não o entregasse, pois ele ainda não estava pronto para lidar com a curiosidade de Luhan. E se tinha uma coisa que era garantida nesse mundo, era a curiosidade infalível de seu amigo chinês.</p><p>O iPhone de alguém soou à distância. O toque de ficção científica fez seus cabelos ficarem em pé. E foi aí que Jongin de repente lembrou-se de que ainda estava parado na recepção do Departamento de Contabilidade da empresa Meyer. Ele rapidamente tomou o caminho para o elevador porque simplesmente morreria se Kyungsoo brotasse, vindo do nada, e percebesse que ele ainda vagava pela recepção como um stalker doido.</p><p>“Então você sobreviveu à sua tarefa de lidar com um estranho. Como foi seu encontro com Gennifer Hynes?”</p><p>“Não me encontrei com ela. Um de seus colegas assinou pelas flores.”</p><p>“E deu tudo certo? Você não congelou ou algo do tipo?”</p><p>“Não exatamente.” Jongin respondeu sinceramente. Ele nunca seria capaz de mentir para Luhan. Não tinha nenhum sentido, de qualquer maneira, porque o cara podia arrancar informações sobre qualquer coisa de qualquer pessoa. Ele era tipo o FBI, só que mais assustador.</p><p>“Espera aí, quem era esse colega?” Luhan soou… desconfiado.</p><p>“Ninguém?”</p><p>“Põe. Pra. Fora. Ele era bonito?”</p><p>“Sim.” Jongin admitiu timidamente enquanto entrava no elevador.</p><p>“Desembucha. Agora.” As pesadas portas de metal se fecharam.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Os olhos e a mente rápida de Kyungsoo passavam por cada coluna de figuras à medida que estudava os papéis à sua frente. Tinha que apresentá-los para o Chefe da Contabilidade em vinte minutos, então foi até a área da recepção, onde quase sempre era quieto e podia ouvir apenas o som distante e silencioso dos celulares sendo desligados ou das vozes abafadas de seus colegas discutindo. Dificilmente alguém visitava o Departamento de Contabilidade, então eles não tinham um recepcionista. Só um sino.</p><p>E foi nesse ritmo que Kyungsoo analisou e memorizou as figuras por dez minutos até que ouviu o <em> ding </em>do sino da recepção. Virou-se para ver quem era, na expectativa de encontrar alguém em um traje corporativo. Ao invés disso, deu de cara com um homem alto e com roupas casuais que o encarava sem jeito. O rapaz tinha um enorme buquê de brilhantes e coloridas flores nos braços, e o contador pensou ter reconhecido algumas tulipas, enquanto não fazia a menor ideia de como as outras se chamavam. Vestido em uma camiseta branca, jaqueta de mesma cor e calça jeans desbotada, o entregador tinha uma pele dourada e bronzeada, maxilar quadrado, belos traços e um sorriso tímido. </p><p>“Sim? Posso lhe ajudar?” Kyungsoo o observou com interesse, mas o estranho só ficou ali, quieto. Se não conhecesse bem aquele tipo, pensaria que o rapaz estava tímido porque as bochechas pareciam um pouco rosadas. Mas com certeza não era possível que alguém bonito assim fosse inseguro, certo? Encarou-o com expectativa, mas, ainda assim, ele se manteve quieto, as bochechas ficando mais rosas a cada segundo. <em> Meu Deus, ele era mesmo tímido </em>, Kyungsoo notou. Se sentiu um pouco mal por isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era legal saber que tinha a habilidade de fazer um cara tão bonito como aquele corar. </p><p>“Olá? Eu suponho que essas flores sejam para alguém?” O mais baixo deu um pequeno empurrãozinho já que o moreno ainda parecia perdido. Ele parecia lutar para lembrar o nome da pessoa para quem as flores eram, e não aparentava ter muita sorte, então Kyungsoo sugeriu que olhasse no Cartão Presente. Naquela altura, parecia que o rapaz evaporaria de tanta vergonha e o contador não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso, já que raramente tinha esse efeito em alguém, quem dirá numa pessoa tão atraente. E não havia dúvidas de que o rapaz era atraente. Convenientemente.</p><p>“Desculpe, tem alguma Gennifer Hynes nesse departamento?” Fora a primeira vez que o desconhecido bonito falou e o Do foi pego de surpresa pelo quão grave e densa a voz era. Confirmou que havia sim uma Gennifer ali, mas que ela estava em uma reunião no momento. O entregador passou para o contador uma prancheta e uma caneta e murmurou algo sobre ele precisar que alguém assinasse pelas flores. Ele claramente havia retomado compostura suficiente para falar, mas, ainda assim, com pouca confiança, o que realmente intrigava Kyungsoo. Enquanto assinava o formulário, reparou especialmente na logo da companhia que possuía uma fonte feita em caligrafia e incorporava a imagem de uma tulipa.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Floricultura In Bloom </em> </b>
</p><p>Ele devolveu a prancheta e a caneta para o entregador cujas bochechas continuavam em um tom rosado, provavelmente o máximo que podiam devido ao seu tom de pele bronzeado. Kyungsoo esticou os braços para alcançar o buquê, já que o rapaz parecia ter esquecido o porquê de sua vinda ao Departamento de Contabilidade. </p><p>“Obrigado, eu vou garantir que Gennifer as receba.” Sorriu para o rapaz ao pegar as flores. O moreno lhe deu o sorriso tímido mais adorável, e ele soube naquele momento que não queria que aquela fosse a última vez que o veria. </p><p>Mas logo quando ele estava prestes a perguntar seu nome ou qualquer coisa útil ligada a ele (Talvez o número de celular?), ouviu uma voz penetrante saída do escritório: “Kyungsoo! O senhor Meyer quer nos ver em cinco minutos!” Amaldiçoou Kim Jongdae pelo seu infalível talento para sempre aparecer na hora errada. Você sempre podia contar com Jongdae para escolher o pior momento possível para falar ou fazer algo. Ele realmente tinha um <em> dom </em>para isso. Fez uma careta. </p><p>“Esse sou eu. Eu acho que é melhor eu ir. Eu sou… Hm, Do Kyungsoo. Desculpe, eu não ouvi seu nome...?” Sentiu um toque de nervosismo à medida que se apresentava. Com certeza não queria assustar o entregador, mas estava determinado a descobrir o nome do rapaz, porque realmente queria vê-lo de novo.</p><p>“Jongin. Eu sou Kim Jongin.” Ele falou rapidamente.</p><p>“Foi ótimo te conhecer, Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo deu um sorriso sincero e até teria apertado a mão dele se pudesse, porém era simplesmente muito complicado com o enorme buquê em seus braços. Então contentou-se com o fato de já ter memorizado o nome da companhia onde o Kim trabalhava — ele podia se virar com aquilo. Enquanto fazia seu trajeto de volta para o escritório, ele quis muito, muito mesmo, dar uma última olhada em Jongin, mas não tinha tanta autoconfiança para ser tão óbvio, então apenas continuou seguindo o caminho original ao invés disso.</p><p>Apenas depois de colocar apressadamente as flores na mesa de Gennifer que Kyungsoo lembrou-se da pilha de papéis na qual esteve trabalhando na recepção. Droga, ele tinha apenas três minutos e meio sobrando. Já estava quase na esquina quando viu a jaqueta branca e pele dourada. Parou bruscamente antes de entrar na linha de visão do rapaz. Kim Jongin ainda estava ali, e parecia… Encantado, na falta de uma palavra melhor. Ele tinha o celular pressionado na orelha, mas a expressão avoada indicava que sua mente estava a quilômetros de distância.</p><p>Foi quando o Do decidiu que iria até ele e pediria por seu número. Senhor Meyer ficaria irritado pelo atraso, mas valia a pena enfrentar a ira dele se conseguisse o número de Jongin no final. Quando estava prestes a sair de trás do cubículo onde se escondeu, o toque de celular de Jongdae soou, o toque horripilante que vinha causando queixas de todos os funcionários do escritório há meses. Isso pareceu acordar o moreno de seu devaneio e o fez começar a andar apressado em direção ao elevador. Dessa vez, Kyungsoo teve certeza de amaldiçoar Jongdae três vezes mais por sempre ter um <em> timing </em>tão ruim.</p><p>O mais baixo assistiu ele se afastar em passos longos no corredor com uma espécie de graça hipnótica e desajeitada no caminhar. Kim Jongin era verdadeiramente lindo. Agora era a vez do mais baixo ficar parado no meio do corredor, encantado, à medida que o moreno ia embora e sumia por trás das portas de metal do elevador.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Graças a algum milagre, Jongin foi capaz de convencer Luhan a adiar o interrogatório até que ele voltasse para a floricultura, usando como desculpa primeiramente a recepção do elevador, depois o estacionamento e finalmente o trânsito infernal daquele horário. Trânsito infernal que exigia do moreno absoluta e completa atenção na direção. Jongin tinha total certeza de que o chinês não tinha acreditado em nenhuma de suas desculpas, mas surpreendentemente ele aceitou adiar o joguinho de perguntas e respostas. Obviamente, o florista estava apenas evitando o inevitável. O Kim empurrou a porta da floricultura com um sentimento de pavor que só crescia. O “<em> eu estarei te esperando </em>” de Luhan parecia cada vez mais sinistro. Por que ele era amigo de um cara tão barulhento e cruel?, pensou enquanto dava um longo e sofrido suspiro.</p><p>“Jongin! Eu já tava morrendo de tanto esperar! E nem tente se esconder porque nossa loja nem é tão grande assim, ok?” Jongin grunhiu e começou a caminhar bem, bem, <em> bem </em>lentamente até o pequeno escritório que dividia com o chinês. Com uma razão legítima, o moreno adiou um pouco mais sua discussão com Luhan, parando para falar com o alto e desengonçado rapaz que estava nos fundos da loja. Seu silencioso assistente, Chanyeol, estava pondo cravos vermelhos em um buquê, enquanto o cabelo castanho avermelhado sacudia-se em todas as direções agressivamente.</p><p>“Yeol, não tivemos nenhum pedido novo enquanto eu estava fora?”</p><p>“Tivemos. Luhan tá preparando ele agora.”</p><p>Park Chanyeol era um cara meio tristinho, mas era realmente abençoado quando se tratava de flores, e não era só papo fiado de Jongin. Os colegas eram, de verdade, perfeitos no que faziam, deixando as flores falarem por si próprias à medida que criavam arranjos florais, buquês e botoeiras esplêndidas e artísticas. Os dois podiam até ser péssimos quando o assunto era conversa e habilidades sociais, mas quando se tratava da linguagem das flores e expressão criativa, Chanyeol e Jongin fluíam e impressionavam sem nenhum esforço.</p><p>“Leve o tempo que precisar, Kim Jongin. Leve o tempo que precisar.” A voz do amigo era cheia de sarcasmo e o moreno suspirou, rolando os olhos.</p><p>“Você sabe que ele vai te caçar e te matar nos próximos seis segundos se você não for lá, né?” Chanyeol fez uma piada, e isso era algo que ele fazia tão raramente que Jongin fazia o melhor para rir de cada uma delas. Seu assistente era muito sério para um homem de vinte e poucos anos.</p><p>“É melhor eu ir até lá, então. Mas eu realmente não quero ir, Yeol. Sabe aquela olhada que ele dá e que simplesmente faz você contar tudinho? Até as coisas que ele nem perguntou?” Jongin estremeceu.</p><p>“Só. Vai. E não, eu não conheço esse olhar, porque ele nunca o usou diretamente em mim.” Chanyeol soou bem entretido enquanto voltava a reorganizar os cravos, claramente abandonando Jongin ao destino. Batendo o pé como uma criança de dez anos, o Kim logo se encontrou encarando Luhan no minúsculo escritório que compartilhavam.</p><p>“Então? Quem é o cara? Estou assumindo que seja um cara, certo?” A face animada de Luhan enchia-se de curiosidade.</p><p>“Posso me sentar, pelo menos?”</p><p>“Você pode se jogar no chão se quiser, mano, não ligo. Só desembucha. Quem é?”</p><p>“Um contador, eu acho? Era o Departamento de Contabilidade, de qualquer forma. O nome dele era Do Kyungsoo.”</p><p>“Então? Como ele é?!” Luhan perguntou, cheio de expectativa.</p><p>“Não muito alto. Pele clara. Cabelo preto. Bonito.” Jongin foi intencionalmente vago.</p><p>“Isso descreve praticamente metade dos homens da cidade! Você é melhor que isso, vamos lá. Ele não tinha nada de diferente?”</p><p>“Os olhos eram meio grandes e ele tem… Hm… Lábios um pouco grossos.”</p><p>“Lábios grossos?” Luhan pareceu um pouco desejoso. “Não consigo lembrar a última vez que beijei um par de lábios gordinhos.”</p><p>“Mas e seu namo-”</p><p>“Meu namorado? Olha, eu gosto dos lábios dele como são, mas com certeza não são grossos.”</p><p>“Okay…” Jongin falou com um pouco de vergonha. “Hm... Luhan? Eu prefiro que você não dê mais nenhum detalhe sobre os lábios do seu namorado porque no futuro eu quero poder conversar com ele sem olhar pra boca dele o tempo todo. Então, é… Para, por favor.’’</p><p>“Oh, sim, só me distraí um pouquinho. Desculpa aí. Então, o quão alto ele é mesmo?” <em> Ele não parece nem um pouco arrependido </em>, Jongin pensou.</p><p>“Olha, eu não sei. Muito mais baixo que eu. Talvez 1,70? Eu não prestei tanta atenção porque tava muito distraído com o rosto dele. Droga, eu não queria dizer isso.” Jongin se chutou mentalmente. Por que ele sempre dizia mais do que Luhan tinha perguntado?</p><p>“Oho! Parece que a coisa já tá bem séria sobre esse Do Kyungsoo. Então, como vai chamá-lo pra sair? Vai chamar pra um café? Chato! Que tal um passeio no parque? Muito clichê. Jantar? Clichê e óbvio demais… E que tal… um filme? Ugh, tão sem inspiração. Já sei! Leva ele pra andar de patins!”</p><p>“Lembra do nosso último ano da escola? Quando fomos andar de patins no Parque Battery?”</p><p>“Ai, Deus. Você bateu direto num carrinho de cachorro-quente. E tivemos que pagar por todos eles e ainda limpar o ketchup e a mostarda no carrinho. Ok, esqueça andar de patins. Você podia levar ele pra dançar! Dá uma de malandro.”</p><p>“Luhan, eu não consigo dançar! Eu tenho seis pés esquerdos!”</p><p>“Você quer dizer dois pés esquerdos, né.”</p><p>“Não, eu quis mesmo dizer seis pés esquerdos porque eu sou mesmo <em> muuuuito </em>ruim.” Jongin deu uma risadinha.</p><p>“Você é um caso perdido! Vai fazer o quê, então?”</p><p>“Quem disse que eu vou fazer alguma coisa?” Jongin encolheu os ombros. “Ele é fofo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou chamar ele pra sair.”</p><p>“Quando foi a última vez que você saiu com alguém?” Luhan parecia frustrado.</p><p>“Seis meses atrás? No encontro às cegas que você me forçou a ir com aquele florista.”</p><p>“Exatamente! Forcei. Eu tive que te forçar. Os últimos quatro encontros que você teve foram encontros às cegas que eu te fiz ir.”</p><p>“Você sabe que eu não sou bom com pessoas.” Jongin encarou um ponto fixo no chão, tentando ao máximo não olhar para o amigo.</p><p>“Jongin, eu sei que você não gosta de encontrar novas pessoas e sei que você acha que eu estou enchendo seu saco quando te faço sair com estranhos, mas é só porque eu me preocupo com você. Sua vida é tão... Solitária. Você é um cara legal. Devia sair mais e conhecer gente nova. Não é sobre achar seu amor verdadeiro, é só sair de casa e da floricultura, sacou? Eu me preocupo contigo. Tudo que você faz é trabalhar e ir pra casa. Trabalhar. Ir pra casa. Ler seus livros de fantasia e ouvir sua música grunge.”</p><p>“Eu sei que você tá preocupado, mas eu saio com o Tao e o Kris pelo menos uma vez na semana. Também tomo drinks e janto com você e os outros algumas vezes no mês.”</p><p>“Não é disso que tô falando, Jongin, e você sabe. Você tem vinte e cinco anos. Devia estar conhecendo gente, fazendo amigos e se divertindo.’’</p><p>“Eu me divirto.” Jongin disse, desanimado.</p><p>“Eu quero dizer se divertir com outra pessoa além de si mesmo e daqueles que você já conhece por metade da sua vida.”</p><p>“Eu só conheço o Tao e o Kris há dois anos.” Jongin pontuou.</p><p>“Você está se apegando aos detalhes.” Luhan balançou a cabeça. “Só tô dizendo que se você realmente acha esse contador aí fofo, deveria se arriscar. Dá uma de doido só uma vez e chama ele pra sair. Ok?”</p><p>“Vou pensar.” Jongin tinha a atenção voltada pro botão de metal em sua jaqueta.</p><p>Luhan pareceu realmente cansado enquanto suspirava profundamente. O moreno fingiu não notar e continuou brincando com o botão. </p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Jongin desligou a ignição do seu elegante e pequeno Kia Rio e saiu, cansado. A conversa com Luhan o esgotou mais do que esperava e tudo que ele queria fazer era tomar um banho rápido e se deitar na cama com um bom livro. Ele tinha acabado de apertar o botão do elevador quando sentiu alguém bater uma mão grande em seu ombro. Jongin se virou para ver os cabelos pretos espetados e familiares do homem alto e nariz de falcão. A luz do teto refletia energicamente os inúmeros piercings em seus ouvidos elegantes.</p><p>“Ei, Jongin, por que você parece tão triste?” Era Tao, seu vizinho do lado. Tao era um fotógrafo profissional de 26 anos que trabalhava para uma revista de esportes e dividia um apartamento com seu namorado arquiteto, Kris, dois anos mais velho. Dois dias depois que Jongin se mudou para o seu prédio, Tao e Kris tocaram a campainha e o convidaram para uma partida de basquete. Eles apenas chegaram e o tiraram de lá. Seus vizinhos eram amigáveis, extrovertidos e não pareciam se importar que Jongin fosse realmente quieto. Mas depois de dois anos de amizade, Jongin estava tão à vontade com eles quanto com qualquer pessoa e eles geralmente trocavam conversas fáceis sobre tudo e qualquer coisa.</p><p>“Dia longo e confuso.”</p><p>Kris, um rapaz alto, magro e de cabelos loiro-escuros, subiu no elevador e ficou ao lado de Tao, colocando a mão direita na região da lombar do namorado: “Por que foi longo e confuso? Embora, se eu estiver lendo Kim Jongin direito... Não é o dia que o está confundindo tanto, e sim alguém. Quem está confundindo você, Jongin?”</p><p>“É tão óbvio?!” Jongin gemeu.</p><p>“Bem, talvez não para a maioria das pessoas, mas é para nós.” Tao respondeu. “Então, quem é esse cara que deixou você todo amarrado?”</p><p>“Eu tive que entregar algumas flores no prédio da Meyer porque os outros dois não podiam ir. E o cara que assinou as flores ― o nome dele é Do Kyungsoo ― bem, ele é realmente fofo. Mas eu fui fraco demais para pedir seu número e agora provavelmente nunca mais o verei.’’ Jongin parecia e soava abatido.</p><p>“Bem, você o conheceu porque estava entregando flores no escritório dele, certo? Então, se você quiser vê-lo novamente, envie mais algumas flores. Apenas certifique-se de que você é quem as entrega, e não Luhan ou Sehun, porque isso poderia meio que acabar com o propósito.’’ Kris fazia tudo parecer muito lógico. Ele sempre tinha essa capacidade de fazer as coisas mais complicadas parecerem simples.</p><p>“Mas eu não posso continuar enviando flores para Gennifer Hynes!”</p><p>“Não, não. Envie flores para esse Kyungsoo. Sem assinatura. Dê um ar de mistério. E assim ele tem que sair e assinar as flores e você tem a chance de vê-lo e você pode, sabe, chamá-lo para sair. Você pode fazer isso, Jongin. Você é um florista, um arsenal floral de um homem só,’’ disse Tao, tranquilizando-o.</p><p>“Mas parece uma coisa <em> stalker </em> de se fazer. E eu não sou um <em> stalker </em> e não quero que o Do Kyungsoo pense que sou um.” Jongin estava em dúvida sobre a estratégia de seus vizinhos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia um plano viável. “Talvez eu pudesse tentar apenas uma vez?”</p><p>“Tenho certeza de que deveria fazer isso pelo menos uma vez,” Tao piscou para ele, sorrindo.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Ao longo dos anos, Jongin gradualmente memorizou o máximo que pôde da linguagem das flores; e, depois de muita reflexão angustiada na cama, na noite anterior, decidiu dar gardênias brancas a Kyungsoo, que simbolizavam admiração secreta. Mais apropriado, considerando todas as coisas. Ele duvidava que Kyungsoo pensaria em verificar o significado simbólico, mas e daí, flores sempre foram uma das maneiras únicas de Jongin de se comunicar com as pessoas ao seu redor.</p><p>Infelizmente, as gardênias eram flores realmente femininas. Então, ele decidiu entregar uma planta de gardênia em vasos, esperando que isso fizesse as flores parecerem mais masculinas de alguma forma. O que ele estava fazendo enviando flores para um homem? Isso foi uma péssima ideia, mas se acabasse sendo um fracasso épico, pelo menos ele teria mais uma chance de ver Do Kyungsoo. E ele realmente queria vê-lo novamente.</p><p>Jongin combinou de pegar o vaso de gardênia da <em> Bloomlicious </em>, uma de suas lojas favoritas de horticultura, depois do almoço. Não havia como ele querer que Luhan sentisse o cheiro disso, então disse que tinha algumas coisas pessoais para cuidar e que tiraria uma hora de folga depois do almoço. Agora ele estava subindo no elevador do prédio Meyer pela segunda vez em três dias. Desceu no 10º andar… Departamento de Contabilidade. </p><p>Ele era uma mistura vibrante de antecipação e ansiedade enquanto apertava a campainha da recepção, a gardênia em vaso embalada contra o lado esquerdo do quadril.</p><p>“Sim, como eu posso te ajudar?” Para a decepção de Jongin, não foi Do Kyungsoo. Era um jovem de 20 e poucos anos com um sorriso largo com as pontas viradas para cima e olhos inteligentes.</p><p>“Eu tenho uma entrega para Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin arrastou os pés conscientemente enquanto respondia ao homem. O jovem virou-se para a área do escritório e projetou sua voz fenomenalmente alta: “DO KYUNGSOO! Recepção. Agora!” Jongin não pôde deixar de pensar que aquela voz parecia familiar — como se ele tivesse ouvido na primeira vez que esteve aqui.</p><p>“Então, o que você tem aí?” O homem perguntou, curioso.</p><p>“Hm... Uma gardênia em vaso.”</p><p>“Pro Kyungsoo? Alguém está enviando flores pro Kyungsoo?” O homem parecia quase... alegre. Nesse momento, Kyungsoo apareceu no canto, concentrando-se em alguns documentos importantes.</p><p>“Alguém te mandou flores, cara.” Jongdae brincou e a cabeça de Kyungsoo se levantou com isso, seu olhar caindo no jovem tímido do outro lado do balcão da recepção.</p><p>“Oh! É você. Oi.” Ele sorriu abertamente para Jongin, cujas bochechas imediatamente começaram a esquentar. Kyungsoo virou-se para o colega: “Jongdae, já estou aqui. Você pode ir agora.”</p><p>“Oh, mas eu não quero ir.”</p><p>Kyungsoo murmurou algo que parecia <em> “pior timing possível” </em>e praticamente empurrou o outro homem em direção à área do escritório.</p><p>“Por favor, desculpe Jongdae. Ele é curioso.”</p><p>“Tá tudo bem.” Jongin estava razoavelmente certo de que tinha acabado de sorrir para Kyungsoo, mas ele não podia ser positivo, porque realmente não podia acreditar que era na verdade Kyungsoo em pé na frente dele, então suas expressões faciais e tudo mais eram um borrão.</p><p>“Então, oi, Jongin, certo? É bom ver você de novo. Você tem algo para mim hoje? Não pra Gennifer?” Ele apontou para o vaso de flores equilibrado no quadril de Jongin.</p><p>“Hm, sim. É uma gardênia em vaso.”</p><p><em> Muito bom, Jongin. ‘É uma gardênia em vaso.’ </em> Oh Deus, ele realmente precisava se inscrever em um curso básico de habilidades de conversação. Desesperadamente.</p><p>“De quem é?” Sua voz era abertamente curiosa.</p><p>“Não está assinado, na verdade.”</p><p>“Nem mesmo uma dica?”</p><p>“Ah, não podemos divulgar o nome do cliente se ele não quiser. Política da empresa.”</p><p>Jongin se perguntou se Kyungsoo poderia dizer que ele estava mentindo e fazendo um trabalho muito ruim também. Ele se forçou a não desviar o olhar (apesar de ser um mentiroso ruim e mentir sempre o deixava nervoso e de olhos arregalados), porque se essa era a última vez que ele iria ver Kyungsoo, ele queria reunir tanta memória sensorial quanto ele poderia. E a possibilidade de ser sua última vez era alta, já que Jongin era, para todos os efeitos, um grande medroso. E quando se tratava de convidar alguém para sair, ele era dez vezes pior.</p><p>A única ocasião em que ele realmente se aproximou de alguém foi no último ano do ensino médio. O nome dele era Yoo Seung Ho e ele disse sim. Eles estavam namorando há três meses quando o pai de Seung Ho foi repentinamente transferido para outra cidade. Jongin chorou por semanas e apenas Luhan conseguiu arrastá-lo para fora de sua pequena nuvem azul de tristeza. Ele superou Seung Ho eventualmente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não conhecia ninguém desde então, pois isso o magoara tanto que ele consideraria muito antes de dar o primeiro passo. Até agora, isto é, porque aqui estava ele, parado no Departamento de Contabilidade do Edifício Meyer, com uma gardênia em vaso na mão. Mas, ainda assim, Jongin suspirou. Ele era um frangote.</p><p>Ele inalou profundamente e sentiu o leve cheiro de uva e laranja em Kyungsoo. Seu cabelo preto estava tão arrumado quanto na primeira vez, com todos os fios meticulosamente no lugar, o que fez Jongin querer bagunçá-los para fazer Kyungsoo relaxar. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que se deixava levar. Ele olhou os olhos amendoados e arredondados de Kyungsoo, as maçãs do rosto altas, as sobrancelhas grossas e os lábios carnudos e tentou guardar tudo na memória.</p><p>“Quem me mandaria flores? Posso dar uma olhada nelas?” Ele estendeu a mão para o pote de terracota e Jongin entregou-o cuidadosamente. Seus dedos roçaram levemente um contra o outro quando a planta de flor branca trocou de mãos, e Jongin fez o possível para parecer calmo, mesmo que o toque mais rápido o tivesse abalado.</p><p>“Então, essas são gardênias. Elas são realmente lindas... É ok para um cara dizer que as flores são lindas?” Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Jongin riu suavemente com isso porque era tão inesperado. Kyungsoo sorriu ao ouvi-lo rir. “Então você ri!” E assim as bochechas de Jongin pegaram fogo, mas ele conseguiu responder: </p><p>“Sim, eu rio.”</p><p>“Eu li em algum lugar que existe uma linguagem das flores. Você trabalha para um florista, certo, Jongin? Então, o que significa quando alguém lhe envia gardênias?” Kyungsoo observou Jongin, um olhar sério em seus olhos.</p><p>“Hm... Gardênias simbolizam admiração secreta.”</p><p>“Então a pessoa que me enviou isso está tentando me dizer que secretamente gosta de mim?” Kyungsoo continuou a olhar nos olhos de Jongin e ele teve que lutar muito para não quebrar o contato visual.</p><p>“Acho que sim. É possível.” Os pés de Jongin começaram a se mexer nervosamente.</p><p>“Tem certeza de que não pode me dizer quem as enviou?” A voz de Kyungsoo era muito persuasiva e Jongin sabia que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para convidá-lo para sair, mas seu frangote interior fez com que ele sacudisse a cabeça. <em> Não </em>.</p><p>“Você gosta de chá?”</p><p>“Sim. Sim, eu gosto.”</p><p>“Tem um lugar perto do Battery Park chamado<em> Organic Tea Cafe </em>, e eu estava pensando, se você tiver tempo neste sábado à tarde, talvez possamos nos encontrar para tomar um chá?” Kyungsoo olhou e soou um pouco nervoso ao sugerir isso. E fez Jongin se sentir melhor ao saber que ele não era o único interessado aqui.</p><p>“Eu realmente gostaria disso.” Jongin sorriu e se forçou a dizer: “A que horas você quer se encontrar? Provavelmente também devemos trocar números de telefone... Você sabe, em caso de emergência.”</p><p>“É uma boa ideia. Me dê seu telefone.” E Kyungsoo habilmente digitou seu número de telefone e nome antes de ligar para seu próprio telefone. Tinha um toque moderado e conservador que parecia muito apropriado para um contador.</p><p>“Você pode digitar seu nome para mim?” Kyungsoo entregou seu telefone a Jongin, que digitou as letras com dedos que tremiam levemente, mas felizmente conseguiu fazê-lo de uma só vez. Ele teria morrido de vergonha se tivesse levado 5 minutos para digitar o que eram essencialmente três sílabas.</p><p>“Vamos nos encontrar às duas e meia da tarde de sábado? Quem chegar lá primeiro pode pegar uma mesa.” Kyungsoo pegou o vaso de plantas no balcão da recepção. “Sinto muito, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. É melhor... Antes que Jongdae comece a gritar. E ele gritará, acredite em mim.”</p><p>“Claro, claro. Acho que te vejo no sábado à tarde.” Jongin deu um aceno desajeitado.</p><p>“Estou ansioso para isso.” Kyungsoo deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego pouco antes de ele se afastar.</p><p>“DO KYUNGSOO! ALGUÉM NA LINHA PARA VOCÊ!”</p><p>Kyungsoo virou-se para sorrir para Jongin: “Viu? É sempre assim. Esse é Kim Jongdae. Vejo você no sábado, Kim Jongin.” Desta vez, Kyungsoo realmente desapareceu atrás dos cubículos.</p><p>“Sim," Jongin disse suavemente. “Até mais.”</p><p>Jongin virou-se de costas para a recepção e afundou no chão lentamente. Ele enterrou o rosto nos braços em uma mistura de êxtase e ansiedade, com apenas um pensamento passando por sua cabeça: O que ele ia dizer a Kyungsoo no sábado?</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo encerrou a ligação e, assim que o telefone tocou no gancho, a cabeça de Jongdae apareceu por trás da parede do cubículo. Sua expressão significava travessura e problema, e Kyungsoo suspirou alta e profundamente.</p><p>“Então? As gardênias… De quem elas eram? Você deve ser o primeiro cara neste edifício a receber flores. Na verdade, é meio legal.” Jongdae se acomodou na mesa de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Vá embora. Estou revisando o relatório financeiro da Wayfarer Inc. e ele deve ser entregue às 16h.”</p><p>“Ele disse de quem era?” Jongdae poderia ser realmente persistente, mas ele até que era um cara decente. Uma companhia boa o suficiente para que Kyungsoo e ele frequentemente saíssem juntos socialmente, com alguns outros amigos.</p><p>“Não foi assinado, na verdade.”</p><p>“Mas quem poderia ser? Você conheceu alguém novo recentemente?”</p><p>“Não. Eu realmente não tenho ideia, Jongdae. Relatório. Para as 16h. Vá. Embora.” Kyungsoo manteve o olhar focado na papelada, ignorando cuidadosamente Jongdae, a não ser para fazer movimentos espasmódicos para expulsá-lo.</p><p>“Você deve estar morrendo de curiosidade. Apenas admita.”</p><p>“Não faz nenhuma diferença. Meyer vai me matar se isso não for revisado e estiver na sua mesa às 16h. Xô, agora!”</p><p>“Existe mesmo um relatório da Wayfarer Inc.?” Jongdae reclamou e Kyungsoo segurou o rascunho encadernado do relatório como evidência. Diante de provas físicas inegáveis, Jongdae bufou em aborrecimento, mas não foi suficiente. Não até perguntar com uma falsa amargura: “Como é que ninguém nunca me mandou flores?”</p><p>“Não é como se alguém já tivesse me mandado antes.” Kyungsoo pontuou razoavelmente. O dedo médio de Jongdae apareceu por trás do cubículo, deixando bem claro o que ele pensava da observação de Kyungsoo. O contador teve que rir disso. Você sempre pode contar com Kim Jongdae para animar o ambiente.</p><p>“Eu acho que você sabe que gardênias brancas simbolizam admiração secreta?” Byun Baekhyun apareceu logo depois da partida de Jongdae, inclinando-se sobre o cubículo de Kyungsoo, falando em voz baixa.</p><p>“Ei, Baek. Você ouviu também? Sobre as flores, quero dizer, não o que elas significam.” Kyungsoo estava surpreso. Baekhyun era o tipo de cara que geralmente observava tudo, mas nunca falava muito. Embora ele ocasionalmente fizesse uma observação, indicando que ele estava prestando atenção o tempo todo, e apenas escolhendo não se envolver. Então o fato de ele estar se envolvendo meio que surpreendeu Kyungsoo. Mas não de um jeito ruim. Às vezes ele confiava em Baekhyun — tanto quanto um cara provavelmente confiaria em outro, de qualquer maneira. Ele era um bom ouvinte e dava conselhos práticos e sólidos e mantinha seus segredos. Eles eram colegas de trabalho e amigos há três anos.</p><p>“Eu ouvi? Quase todo o andar ouviu falar do seu, hm... <em> Presente floral </em>depois que você expulsou Jongdae da recepção. Eles simplesmente não se atrevem a perguntar sobre isso”, Baekhyun riu, continuando a falar em voz baixa para não atrair atenção: “Você tem alguma ideia de quem pode ser? Esse admirador secreto? Suponho que a pessoa enviou gardênias brancas com um propósito muito claro. E antes que você pergunte, não, eu não tenho um conhecimento íntimo dos significados simbólicos das flores. Eu pesquisei no Google,” ele sorriu, seus olhos enrugando naquele sorriso característico que deixava as meninas da área do secretariado loucas.</p><p>“Eu tenho uma suspeita... Acho que poderia ser esse cara que é um fofo e cora bastante. Mas não tenho certeza e eu não quero trazer má sorte dando a você mais detalhes do que eu acabei de lhe dar.”</p><p>“Trazer má sorte, hein? Parece que não é uma coisa unilateral, então.”</p><p>“Você poderia dizer isso, eu acho.” Kyungsoo admitiu um pouco timidamente.</p><p>“Bem, boa sorte, cara. Espero que dê certo para você. Agora, o que eu precisava de você novamente? Ah, as finanças da McConnell &amp; Leigh, LLC.” E assim, Baekhyun mudou perfeitamente do modo social ao profissional. Podia ser bastante perturbador às vezes.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo estava admirando as bonitas gardênias repousando em sua mesa quando percebeu abruptamente que Jongin não pediu para ele assinar por elas. Ele ponderou por três segundos antes de pegar seu telefone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Para: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Ei, eu não assinei pelas flores. Você vai ter problemas com seu chefe? ~DK </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele esperou inquieto tentando ao máximo se concentrar na revisão do relatório da Wayfarer Inc., que infelizmente não era fictício. Em 40 segundos, o telefone tremeu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>De: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Tudo ok. Meu chefe confia em mim. Eu não vou ter problemas. Obrigado por pensar em mim. Você gostou das gardênias? Não se esqueça de regá-las. Não muito pq elas não gostam de muita água. Mantenha elas onde possam ter luz solar. Boa sorte! Apenas me pergunte se você precisar de mais infos. Ah e não fertilize demais! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Interessante. Em mensagens de texto Jongin parecia menos tímido e mais expressivo do que o Jongin da vida real. Ele também realmente conhecia de cuidados com as plantas para um entregador. Kyungsoo pensou um pouco antes dos dedos deslizarem pela tela.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Para: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Obrigado pelas dicas! Eu realmente não tinha ideia de por onde começar. Eu nunca cuidei de uma planta antes. Você tem certeza de que não precisa que eu assine as flores? Você pode vir a qualquer momento desta semana, eu devo estar no escritório. Só me avise primeiro pra ter certeza de que estou aqui. Eu realmente não quero que você tenha problemas. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo não clicou em <em> enviar </em>imediatamente. Ele leu o texto três vezes. Ele soou muito desesperado? Jongin seria capaz de ver que era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para vê-lo novamente? Talvez ele deva reescrever, deixar mais curto e menos ‘por favor-venha-me-ver-rápido’.</p><p>Nesse momento, a campainha de seu escritório tocou alto, interrompendo desagradavelmente seu dilema. Era seu chefe pedindo para Kyungsoo ir vê-lo o mais rápido possível. Kyungsoo suspirou. Ele supôs que realmente deveria tomar mais riscos em sua vida excessivamente planejada e organizada. Fechando um olho, ele cautelosamente pressionou <em> enviar </em>.</p><p>Quando ele estava a caminho do escritório do chefe, os pés pisando silenciosamente no carpete em um cinza carvão, seu telefone tocou.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>De: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Eu poderia ir na quinta à tarde? Depois do almoço? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo não parava de sorrir e respondeu: <em> Sim! Quinta depois do almoço seria ótimo. Vejo você em breve. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>De: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Te vejo na quinta. Ansioso por isso. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aquelas eram palavras muito simples que as pessoas usavam o tempo todo, então por que ele sentiu tanta ansiedade fervendo em seu corpo? <em> Acalme-se, Kyungsoo. Ele só está vindo para pegar a assinatura, que você praticamente o obrigou a fazer, de qualquer maneira. Assim como você praticamente o obrigou a concordar em tomar chá com você no sábado. </em></p><p>Ele parou de repente quando percebeu que havia chegado ao fim do corredor. Ele havia ultrapassado o escritório do seu chefe por duas portas! Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em descrença. Aparentemente Kim Jongin tinha atrapalhado seu equilíbrio muito mais do que ele esperava. Quinta depois do almoço. Mais três dias. Ele poderia esperar.</p><p>Sem. Problema.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Dizer que o apartamento de Kyungsoo era sério e básico era amenizar demais a realidade. Tudo era branco ou preto, com alívios ocasionais na forma de uma almofada cinza aqui e um tapete cinza ali. E tudo estava em seu devido lugar porque Kyungsoo gostava de manter a ordem em todos os aspectos de sua vida. Se as coisas estivessem em seu devido lugar, tudo o mais se seguiria. Menos risco, menos estresse.</p><p>Ele decidiu colocar o vaso de gardênia em sua mesa de café. A gardênia que ele suspeitava ser um presente de Kim Jongin. Mas como ele havia dito a Baekhyun antes, ele não queria ferrar consigo mesmo, então ele tentava não pensar muito na identidade do remetente. Sua sala tinha logo ao lado uma grande janela de vidro, que deixava entrar raios dourados de sol pela manhã, e Jongin dissera que a luz era essencial.</p><p>As densas pétalas das flores brancas misturavam-se quase perfeitamente com o gritante e monocromático esquema do apartamento de Kyungsoo. No entanto, as hastes e folhas verdes da planta não se encaixavam da mesma forma, forçando um toque vibrante de cor à paleta quase proibitiva em torno dela. Kyungsoo ainda não tinha certeza de como se sentia ao ver o verde vívido e a terracota no meio de sua vida, mas não estava causando exatamente nenhum tipo de angústia, então ele achou que poderia viver com isso. Por enquanto, pelo menos.</p><p>Ele supôs que a planta da gardênia era um pouco como música grunge. A arrumada e organizada vida que ele tinha provavelmente combinaria mais logicamente com música clássica, ou talvez algum rock voltado para adultos ou até músicas pop genéricas. Música grunge com seus pesados riffs de guitarra, letras cheias de angústia e antissistema e músicos desleixados não combinavam de maneira alguma com a ordenada e conservadora vida de Kyungsoo. Mas ele adorou mesmo assim, e de bom grado abraçou sua desordem. Ele estava só um pouco melancólico por nunca ter encontrado mais alguém que compartilhasse sua paixão pela música grunge além de seu ex-vizinho Ethan Jameson, que o apresentara ao Nirvana e ao Pearl Jam há anos.</p><p>Imagens proibidas de uma pele de um tom clarinho de café com leite, sorrisos tímidos e olhos castanhos escuros e quentes inundaram os sentidos de Kyungsoo. Ele não tentou lutar com eles e apenas os deixou passar por cima de si, imaginando que tipo de música Kim Jongin gostava.</p><p>A mão de Kyungsoo se enrolou em seu telefone e ele hesitou por alguns segundos antes de acessar sua caixa de entrada.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>De: Kim Jongin</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Te vejo na quinta-feira. Ansioso por isso. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ele olhou para o vaso de gardênia. Mais dois dias e meio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h6>Nossas plataformas de postagem:</h6>
<p>
  <a href="https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1">Archive of Our Own (AO3)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP">Wattpad</a>
</p>
<h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6>
<p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu nunca mais vou comer pizza velha de três dias. Nunca mais,” Sehun gemeu penosamente em sua atual posição, caído sob o balcão do caixa. “Quero dizer, NUNCA.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nós já entendemos, Sehun.” Chanyeol assegurou-lhe sarcasticamente, enquanto habilmente aparava algumas folhas do arco entrelaçado em que estava trabalhando. “Nós entendemos das sete primeiras vezes que você disse isso, para ser sincero.” Sehun gemeu de novo, mas conseguiu reunir energia suficiente para levantar uma saudação de três dedos. Chanyeol apenas bufou e continuou trabalhando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin deu um tapinha reconfortante nas costas do primo mais novo. Ele se sentiu mal por ele, honestamente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele queria abençoar a pizza de três dias também por fazer Sehun se ausentar do trabalho naquela sexta-feira, porque ele nunca teria feito essa entrega ou conhecido Do Kyungsoo. Ele decidiu comprar algo realmente bom a Sehun para compensar a agonia da intoxicação alimentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun, você está bem, cara?” Jongin esfregou as costas suavemente. “Você tomou algum soro ou remédio? Faz quatro dias, por que você ainda está tão doente? Você deveria ir ao médico novamente, ok? Eu não quero que sua mãe venha atrás de mim, dizendo que não cuidei de você.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, minha barriga dói muuuito,” lamentou Sehun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não temos mais entregas hoje, então você deve ir pra casa e dormir. Luhan pode lidar com qualquer coisa que chegar depois que você sair,” Jongin continuou, esfregando as costas de Sehun consoladoramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“EU OUVI ISSO!” A voz de Luhan estava chocantemente alta, o que perturbou o silêncio zen da loja de flores. “Mas sim, vá pra casa, Sehun. Você parece estar morrendo de peste bubônica. Deve estar assustando os clientes potenciais e isso é ruim para os negócios. Apenas vá pra casa, pelo amor de Deus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin franziu a testa na direção do escritório de Luhan e fez uma anotação mental para ter alguma música preparada em algum momento para que ele não tivesse um ataque cardíaco toda vez que Luhan decidisse falar alto ― o que era muito mais frequente do que todo mundo gostava. O problema era que todos tinham um gosto tão diversificado para música que tinha sido mais fácil não ter nenhuma. Todo mundo sempre ligou em seus iPods individuais quando necessário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin gostava mais da sua música grunge e não tinha muita tolerância para nenhum outro tipo de música. Sehun gostava de bandas de punk rock como The Killers e My Chemical Romance, enquanto Chanyeol estava no outro extremo do espectro com suas preferências pop clássicas. Ninguém concordaria com pessoas como Josh Groban e Charlotte Church tocando pelo In Bloom, Jongin suspeitou. Por último, mas não menos importante, Luhan teve uma propensão inesperada e inexplicável para os musicais e adorava o trabalho de Andrew Lloyd Webber, especialmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin estremeceu ao se lembrar de um Luhan entrando uma vez enquanto Christine estava falando “O Fantaaaasma da Ópera está aqui, dentro de miiiiiiiiiim.” Isso lhe deu pesadelos por semanas. Honestamente, eles eram uma eclética zona de desastre no que diz respeito à música. Jongin coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e suspirou em renúncia. Talvez eles devessem deixar a música de lado, afinal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun reclamou um pouco mais sobre como doía respirar e concordou em ir para casa. Jongin sentiu pena do pobre rapaz. Ele era geralmente uma bola de energia hiperativa que falava praticamente sem parar enquanto chupava balas de hortelã durante todo o dia. Era enervante vê-lo todo deprimido e gemendo de agonia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de Sehun deixar a loja, Jongin voltou sua concentração para os cinco buquês que estava preparando para uma festa de casamento na praia que aconteceria na noite seguinte. Ironicamente, ele estava trabalhando com gardênias e ele realmente não precisava de mais nada para lembrá-lo de Do Kyungsoo e seus olhos fascinantemente grandes, sobrancelhas fortes e boca lindamente modelada. Ele estava colocando o toque final no terceiro buquê quando seu telefone vibrou no bolso de trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin olhou para a tela, incrédulo. Era um texto de Kyungsoo perguntando se ele teria problemas com o chefe, porque ele havia esquecido de assinar as flores. Jongin empacou um pouco com isso, já que tecnicamente ele era seu próprio chefe e não era nem uma entrega real e, oh meu Deus, ele era um idiota perseguidor do mal e ele estava indo para o inferno! Jongin se sentiu se afogando em um oceano de culpa por fazer Kyungsoo se preocupar com ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele rapidamente digitou alguma porcaria evasiva (e basicamente desonesta) sobre seu chefe confiar nele e que ele não teria problemas. Então, para se distrair de seus furiosos sentimentos de remorso, ele decidiu perguntar a Kyungsoo se ele gostava das gardênias e deu-lhe algumas dicas sobre como cuidar delas. Depois de clicar em enviar, Jongin começou a se chutar. O que ele estava fazendo?! Ele estava aborrecendo o homem com dicas de horticultura sem sentido. Ele quase podia ver a notícia: “MORTE POR HORTICULTURA: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Contador encontrado sem vida no edifício Meyer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Jongin, o que diabos você está fazendo?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O telefone tocou, fazendo-o pular. Era Kyungsoo novamente, perguntando se ele tinha certeza de que não gostaria de ir ao escritório já que ele ficaria a semana toda lá. Jongin podia ter um problema com timidez debilitante, mas não havia nada errado com sua capacidade de raciocinar. Ele queria desesperadamente ver Kyungsoo novamente e esta era a oportunidade perfeita, então ele concordou apressadamente antes que Kyungsoo pudesse mudar de ideia e retirar a oferta. Ele sugeriu quinta-feira após o almoço e começou a atacar a flor mais próxima enquanto esperava a resposta. Jongin havia arrancado todas as pétalas de uma gardênia infeliz quando a resposta de Kyungsoo chegou, agradecendo-lhe pelas dicas de jardinagem e confirmando que quinta-feira seria bom e que ele o veria em breve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O instinto imediato de Jongin foi responder com um impessoal “Ok, até mais” ou apenas “Ok”, mas emoções derrubaram sua cabeça no chão e ele acabou digitando: “Vejo você na quinta-feira. Ansioso por isso.” Assim que ele clicou em enviar, ele foi tomado pela dúvida. E se Kyungsoo pensasse que ele parecia desesperado? E se...?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Kim Jongin! Para quem você está mandando mensagens e por que parece que alguém acabou de morrer?” Luhan estava olhando-o com muita desconfiança.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu repito, com quem você estava conversando? E eu sinto muito, mas ‘hm’ não quer dizer nada.” O rosto inquisitivo de ‘agente do FBI’ de Luhan estava firmemente no lugar e Jongin sabia que estava acabado. Jongin suspirou, sabendo que Luhan certamente extrairia a maior parte, senão todos os seus segredos, com precisão militar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ninguém?” Jongin achava que valia a pena tentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu definitivamente vi você mandando mensagens para alguém e não tente me dizer que você estava trocando mensagens com um fornecedor ou um cliente porque eu vi você corando e surtando. Definitivamente não é de negócios. Eu estou de olho em você, Kim Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você precisa de um novo hobby, Luhan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu tenho hobbies. No plural, muito obrigado. Um deles simplesmente é estar atormentando... quero dizer, cuidando, de você.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E quais são seus outros passatempos?” Jongin bufou, incrédulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Paintball. Você sabe que eu amo paintball. Nós jogamos o tempo todo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não chamaria jogar uma vez por mês ‘o tempo todo’, mas tudo bem, então são dois. Que outros hobbies você tem além de torturar seu melhor amigo e jogar paintball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jogar </span>
  <em>
    <span>strip poker</span>
  </em>
  <span> com Xiumin,” Luhan mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PARE!” Jongin tampou os ouvidos, tentando ao máximo não imaginar Luhan e seu namorado em vários estágios de nudez. “Informação desnecessária! Pode parar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu te disse que eu tinha hobbies,” Luhan sorriu maliciosamente para ele antes de mudar de humor e perguntar em um tom sério, “não, mas sinceramente, Jongin. Com quem você estava trocando mensagens? Quando eu vejo você fazendo coisas que você não faz normalmente eu me preocupo. Está tudo bem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claro que sim, Luhan,” Jongin sorriu para seu melhor amigo e não foi nem um sorriso dolorido. Então, depois de um momento de hesitação, ele acrescentou: “Acho que ele me convidou pra sair. O contador, quero dizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O quê?! Quando você estava planejando me dizer, seu merda?” Primeiro Luhan ficou chocado, depois ficou extremamente magoado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, eu não ia te contar, na verdade. Porque você é intrometido, ok? Mas eu estou te dizendo agora, já que você perguntou, e você parecia preocupado e outras coisas. Então… sim, ele me pediu para encontrá-lo para um chá no sábado à tarde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chá? Quem é que sai para tomar chá?” Luhan parecia genuinamente perplexo. Ele era um legítimo viciado em café que não conseguia entender por que alguém consideraria beber o que era claramente uma “bebida inferior”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não há nada de errado com o chá, Luhan,” Jongin riu, “eu bebo chá o tempo todo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu desisto dessa questão. Então como ele é, esse contador? Ele é chato? Porque ele é um contador, afinal de contas. Ou ele é legal? E o mais importante: ele é legal com você? Porque se ele te machucar, eu vou mutilar ele.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calma! Eu só o encontrei dua- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uma</span>
  </em>
  <span> vez e ele parece legal até agora. Ele não está passando nenhuma vibe de serial killer, de qualquer maneira. E nós realmente não conversamos o suficiente para eu dizer se ele é chato. Mas se tem alguém chato, provavelmente esse alguém sou eu.” Jongin ficou aliviado por Luhan não ter percebido que ele quase admitiu ter encontrado Kyungsoo duas vezes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, você não é chato! Você só leva um tempo para se acostumar com as pessoas e tudo mais. Depois de entrar no ritmo, você é muito divertido. Eu não teria continuado seu amigo desde o ensino médio se você fosse chato, cara. De qualquer forma, estou feliz que você esteja dando uma chance a tudo isso.” Luhan deu um tapinha nas costas dele de maneira tranquilizadora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele está te incomodando de novo?” Os dois se viraram e viram um homem atraente e de semblante bem definido encostado na porta. Ele tinha bochechas proeminentes e seus olhos brilhavam com malícia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O tempo todo, Xiumin! Você sabe como ele é.” Jongin deu a Xiumin um sorriso irônico, empurrando Luhan em sua direção. Ele estava sempre feliz em ver o namorado de Luhan por duas razões: primeira, ele era um cara legal, e segunda, ele geralmente conseguia deixar Luhan de bom humor. Um Luhan feliz significava todos felizes na In Bloom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não posso sair do trabalho ainda. Sehun está em casa doente.” Luhan soou quase petulante e Jongin riu com o amigo. Luhan pode ser um </span>
  <em>
    <span>troll</span>
  </em>
  <span> para o resto deles a maior parte do tempo, mas ele sempre se transforma em uma poça de afeto e luz quando seu namorado está por perto. Jongin achava divertido e ligeiramente perturbador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, eu não vim aqui para te levar nem nada assim. Eu estava por perto, então comprei um saco de donuts pra vocês.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você está dizendo que não apareceu porque estava morrendo de vontade de me ver?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muita informação! Eu não estou interessado nessa conversa de pessoas apaixonadas. Saiam da minha sala de trabalho!” Jongin sorriu quando empurrou os dois para fora e fechou a porta com firmeza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que eles saíram, o silêncio se estabeleceu mais uma vez no cômodo. Apenas mais três dias antes de ver Do Kyungsoo novamente. Jongin tirou a franja dos olhos, suspirou, depois forçou a atenção de volta para as gardênias em sua mesa de trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin afundou contente no sofá de tecido marrom que dominava sua pequena sala de estar. Ele tinha feito frango cozido e salada para jantar e seu estômago parecia confortavelmente quente e saciado. O fato de que Jongin não gostava de lidar com estranhos significava que ele não era um grande fã de comer fora, então ele fazia refeições simples em casa e comia sozinho — embora ele comesse com Tao e Kris uma vez por semana, e Luhan e seus outros amigos algumas vezes por mês. Esta era a sua hora favorita do dia, quando ele podia simplesmente relaxar na confortável segurança de sua própria casa e assistir alguma coisa na TV ou ler um livro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dez minutos depois de se estabelecer em sua terceira releitura de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magician's Gambit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de David Eddings, a voz rouca e os acordes pesados de Kurt Cobain quebraram o silêncio do apartamento com </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He's the one who likes all our pretty songs; and he likes to sing along” </span>
  </em>
  <span>(</span>
  <span>Ele é quem gosta de todas as nossas lindas canções e gosta de cantar junto).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pegou o telefone da mesa de café com cautela. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In Bloom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do Nirvana, era o seu toque geral — todos os seus amigos tinham os seus próprios toques especiais. Quem ligaria para ele neste momento que não fosse um de seus amigos? Seu queixo caiu quando ele viu o nome piscando na tela: Do Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Olá?” A voz de Jongin soava muito alta para seus próprios ouvidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Jongin. Sou eu, Kyungsoo. Desculpe ligar para você tão tarde, mas... bem, lembra como você me disse para não regar demais as gardênias? O que isso significa?” Kyungsoo soltou suas palavras com pressa, como se estivesse realmente nervoso ou um pouco desconcertado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ei, Kyungsoo. Não há necessidade de se desculpar... não é tão tarde assim,” Jongin conseguiu responder antes de entrar em mais detalhes sobre exatamente a quantidade de água necessária para regar uma gardênia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Jongin. Espero não ter interrompido nada?” Jongin ouviu o ponto de interrogação no final da observação de Kyungsoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh meu Deus, ele estava tentando prolongar a conversa?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, não! Você definitivamente não estava interrompendo. Eu estava apenas relendo um dos meus livros favoritos, e não é como se eu não soubesse o que vai acontecer ou como vai acabar. E você? O que está fazendo?” Jongin, felizmente, conseguiu se forçar a conversar como um ser humano normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, o que você está lendo? Eu adoraria saber que tipo de livros você gosta. Quanto ao que eu estou fazendo? Tentando descobrir como regar uma gardênia, pra ser honesto,” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E dessa maneira, um pouco desajeitada, eles passaram a meia hora seguinte fazendo um ao outro perguntas sutis e não tão sutis, rindo de vez em quando. Mas Kyungsoo teve que terminar a chamada quando sua bateria estava praticamente esgotada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então... eu acho que vou te ver na quinta-feira no meu escritório.” Jongin jurou que podia ouvir um sorriso na voz de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, quinta-feira. Estou ansioso para isso.” Jongin tentou projetar seu sorriso em sua voz do jeito que Kyungsoo tinha feito, porque ele queria que Kyungsoo soubesse que ele também estava feliz com a perspectiva de vê-lo novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois que Kyungsoo desligou, Jongin colocou o telefone na mesa, gemendo de frustração. Como ele aguentaria até quinta-feira? São dois dias e meio de distância! Ele com certeza não sobreviveria aos próximos dois dias e meio. Jongin socou uma das almofadas em derrota, seu livro praticamente esquecido.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando a quarta-feira chegou, Jongin decidiu que ele certamente morreria se tivesse que esperar até quinta-feira para ver Kyungsoo. Então ele mandou uma mensagem perguntando se poderia ir até o escritório hoje em vez de quinta-feira, já que ele tinha que fazer uma entrega (falsa) para o Edifício Meyer de qualquer maneira. Ele se sentiu quase culpado quando a resposta de Kyungsoo chegou, dizendo que quarta-feira estava bom. A consciência de Jongin estava agitada. Ele certamente queimaria no inferno por todas as mentiras que contara desde que conhecera o pobre e desavisado contador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Várias horas depois, Jongin respirou fundo e mexeu a franja macia que quase cutucava seus olhos. Ele realmente estava precisando muito de um corte de cabelo. Penteou os fios lisos do cabelo escuro até que ficou razoavelmente satisfeito de que ele estava no melhor estado que poderia. Depois esfregou nervosamente a frente da camiseta, respirou profundamente e apertou a campainha da recepção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dessa vez era um jovem de baixa estatura, com cabelos castanho-escuros ondulados e olhos levemente travessos que apareceu. Jongin se viu imaginando se alguma mulher trabalhava na Contabilidade. Além de Gennifer Hynes, a senhora que recebeu aquele buquê de primavera na última sexta-feira, abençoada seja sua alma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, posso ajudá-lo?” o homem tinha um sorriso amigável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estou procurando Do Kyungsoo.” Jongin segurou o vaso contra seu quadril em um aperto mortífero, a apreensão o deixando tenso. O homem levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso, antes de levantar a mão, como se quisesse dizer para esperar, e se virou para sair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Um sorridente Kyungsoo chegou momentos depois. “Oi, como você está?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bom, eu estou bem. E você?” Jongin sorriu timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu estou bem. Então, eu acho melhor assinar aquele recibo de entrega antes que nos esqueçamos e você tenha que voltar de novo,” Kyungsoo riu de sua própria tentativa de humor. Ambos estavam tentando não olhar um para o outro abertamente, e estavam falhando miseravelmente. Jongin entregou a prancheta e tentou não se incomodar enquanto Kyungsoo assinava a ordem de entrega. Então, quando ele estava prestes a devolver o documento, Jongin disse-lhe timidamente que tinha que assinar outra entrega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hã? Eu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin colocou cuidadosamente o pote de flores no balcão enquanto Kyungsoo olhava para ele, estupefato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outra entrega de flores para mim? Mas quem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não está assinado,” Jongin disse baixinho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mão de Kyungsoo se curvou em torno de seu telefone e ele hesitou por alguns segundos antes de acessar sua caixa de entrada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>De: Kim Jongin</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Te vejo na quinta-feira. Ansioso para isso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ele olhou para a gardênia no vaso. Quinta-feira estava a dois dias e meio de distância. Mas Kyungsoo não queria esperar dois dias e meio. Além disso, a planta poderia não sobreviver tanto tempo se ele não perguntar a Jongin como cuidar dela. Era isso! Ele tinha que perguntar quanto de água usar. A sobrevivência da gardênia dependia literalmente dele falar com Jongin. Enquanto esperava ele atender, Kyungsoo ignorou as borboletas em seu estômago, assim como teimosamente ignorava a voz interior que zombava de sua ridícula desculpa para ligar para Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando ele ouviu a voz profunda do outro homem pronunciar “olá” de uma forma um pouco confusa, o nervosismo de Kyungsoo levou a melhor sobre ele e as palavras saíram dele em uma rapidez embolada, dizendo como ele estava arrependido por estar ligando tão tarde e perguntando quanta água ele precisava para regar a gardênia. Ele tentou desconsiderar todas as coisas que a voz baixa e rouca de Jongin o fazia sentir enquanto ele cuidadosamente dizia a Kyungsoo como cuidar de sua gardênia. Kyungsoo de alguma forma sentiu que Jongin se aproximava da maioria das coisas na vida do mesmo modo, sempre paciente e cuidadoso, do mesmo jeito que ele estava agora ensinando Kyungsoo a cuidar de sua planta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Jongin chegou ao final de sua rápida instrução, Kyungsoo percebeu que ele não queria que a conversa terminasse ainda, então ele tentou manter as coisas fluindo. “Muito obrigado pela ajuda, Jongin. Espero não ter interrompido nada?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, não! Você definitivamente não estava interrompendo. Eu estava apenas, hm, relendo um dos meus livros favoritos, e não é como se eu não soubesse o que vai acontecer ou como vai acabar. E você? O que você estava fazendo antes disso?” Kyungsoo notou com alívio que Jongin parecia querer continuar falando também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, o que você está lendo? Eu adoraria saber que tipo de livros você gosta. Quanto ao que eu estava fazendo? Tentando descobrir como regar a gardênia, pra ser honesto,” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estou relendo o livro 3 de </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Belgariad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. É uma série de fantasia de David Eddings. Eu não suponho que você já ouviu falar de David Eddings? É uma série muito antiga, mas... sim, reli algumas vezes. Eu fico assim com livros que eu amo. Inaceitável, certo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu acho que devo ser igualmente inaceitável então. Eu gosto de David Eddings e eu li </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Belgariad </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mallorean.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Duas vezes!” Kyungsoo admitiu e eles naturalmente se lançaram em uma animada discussão de dez minutos sobre autores de fantasia que eles gostavam. As palavras simplesmente fluíam facilmente entre eles, como encontraram muito em comum para falar sobre — o que foi tão bom que distraiu Kyungsoo do fato que ele estava realmente começando a gostar de Kim Jongin. Talvez um pouco demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em algum momento, Kyungsoo perguntou a Jongin como ele acabara trabalhando em uma floricultura e Jongin hesitou antes de responder: “quando eu estava crescendo, minha mãe adorava jardinagem. Nós vivíamos nos subúrbios e nossa casa não era muito grande, mas tinha um enorme jardim. E minha mãe, bem, ela costumava plantar todos os tipos de flores, mas suas favoritas eram tulipas roxas. Ela plantou uma cama inteira delas debaixo da janela da frente para que pudesse vê-las de dentro da sala de estar. Passei muito tempo ajudando no jardim. Meu irmão foi para a faculdade quando eu tinha 8 anos, então era só ela e eu em casa, e eu acho que você poderia dizer que nós não saíamos muito,” Jongin riu, mas Kyungsoo não tinha certeza se foi uma risada feliz. “Ela me ensinou a amar flores e a entender o que elas significam. Eu estive cercado por flores durante a maior parte da minha vida, então eu acho que foi natural que eu acabasse trabalhando com elas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você ainda a vê muito? Eu quero dizer, você mora na cidade agora. Ou vocês se mudaram para cá juntos? Desculpe, não posso acreditar que acabei de lhe perguntar algo tão pessoal. Apenas ignore isso, por favor? Eu juro que normalmente não pergunto a pessoas coisas assim. Eu acho que só quero saber mais sobre você.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É... eu não me importo, Kyungsoo. Eu nem costumo dizer tanto às pessoas, para ser honesto. Eu simplesmente não falo muito sobre qualquer coisa com ninguém, na verdade. Quero dizer, tenho certeza que você notou que eu sou geralmente um pouco... quieto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo poderia apenas ouvir Jongin suspirando em resignação depois de fazer aquela balbuciante e sincera revelação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não sou o cara mais falante, Jongin, então somos bem parecidos, eu diria. De qualquer forma, ignore minhas perguntas sobre sua mãe. Foi rude da minha parte perguntar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu gostaria de respondê-las, na verdade. Se você ainda quiser ouvir,” disse Jongin quase timidamente e Kyungsoo apressadamente o encorajou a continuar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minha mãe faleceu há alguns anos. Ela estava doente. Câncer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu sinto muito. Você deve sentir falta dela.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu sinto às vezes, mas trabalhar com flores ajuda porque elas me lembram dela — em um bom sentido. Elas me lembram de como ela era quando estava saudável e feliz, sabe? Me sinto um pouco conectado a ela desse jeito, então não consigo me ver fazendo outra coisa, honestamente. Mas de qualquer maneira, isso é o suficiente sobre mim. E quanto a você? Como você acabou sendo um contador?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu me tornei um contador porque sou chato?” Kyungsoo riu, tentando aliviar o clima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você não é chato! Você é ótimo para conversar. Quero dizer, você até me faz esquecer que eu deveria ser tímido às vezes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Espere, isso foi um elogio?” Kyungsoo brincou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, sim, foi,” a risada baixa e constrangida de Jongin era profundamente atraente, fazendo com que Kyungsoo se sentisse todo quente por dentro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, como eu me tornei um contador chato... eu sempre fui bom com números, mas eu era péssimo em física, então engenharia não era uma opção para mim e os computadores me odeiam muuuuito. Você poderia dizer que eu meio que ‘caí em contabilidade’ porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Mas eu não me arrependo. Eu não amo, mas também não odeio. É um trabalho.” Então Kyungsoo parou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar, “Jongin, o que você costuma fazer em noites de semana?” Kyungsoo se encolheu com o quão óbvio ele era sobre não querer terminar a conversa deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu vivo uma vida muito chata e tranquila. Costumo comer em casa sozinho e então assisto TV e leio um livro. Uma vida embaraçosamente tranquila para um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos. Meus amigos me arrastam para fora de vez em quando para que eu não me torne uma rejeição social completa, mas eu não sou um grande fã de lugares lotados, então... sim, aí está minha vida chata.” Jongin soou praticamente envergonhado quando terminou de responder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soa muito parecida com a minha vida, para ser honesto. Deveríamos sair uma noite dessas para que não tenhamos que… você sabe, comer sozinhos.” Kyungsoo decidiu que não havia nada a perder em chamar Jongin para jantar porque o pior que poderia acontecer era ele dizer não. E o melhor resultado seria ele dizer sim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu realmente gostaria disso.” Ele disse sim!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E foi aí que seu celular começou a apitar com muita insistência e olhou para ele, o pensamento cruzando sua mente de que se este telefone fosse um humano, provavelmente se chamaria Kim Jongdae. Então ele olhou as horas na tela e percebeu que eles estavam no telefone por meia hora!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, esse é o som da minha bateria morrendo, então eu tenho que desligar.” Kyungsoo esperava que a relutância em sua voz não fosse muito óbvia, mas se Jongin percebeu isso, ele não deixou transparecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu vou te ver quinta-feira depois do almoço, ok? Eu, hm... realmente gostei da nossa conversa. Boa noite, Kyungsoo,” ele soou carinhosamente estranho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quinta-feira depois do almoço, sim. Eu também me diverti.” Ele ainda teve tempo suficiente para dizer “Boa noite, Jongin” antes do telefone ser desligado. As emoções de Kyungsoo estavam em um redemoinho, uma bagunça desordenada, e bagunça era algo que ele normalmente odiava. Agora, porém, ele não estava odiando. Porque desta vez foi causada por Kim Jongin, que estava na mesma categoria que a música grunge e gardênias. Ele de alguma forma encontraria espaço em sua existência ordenada para todos os três, não importasse o que.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para as quatro flores de gardênia que adornavam a planta em sua mesinha. O branco das pétalas não se destacava em seu apartamento do jeito que as folhas verdes vivas faziam, mas acrescentavam a mesma explosão silenciosa da vida. De repente, a quinta-feira parecia ainda mais distante do que antes do telefonema. As gardênias pareciam zombar dele e Kyungsoo suspirou pesadamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mais dois dias e meio. Ele poderia fazer isso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo conseguiu chegar até terça-feira sem enviar mensagens, ligar ou ver Jongin — e felizmente sem matar seu novo vaso de plantas. Mas já era quarta-feira e sua determinação estava começando a desmoronar perceptivelmente. Ele havia descido em Crossepoint, sua parada habitual, e agora estava a caminho do Edifício Meyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez tenha sido o fato de ele ter se distraído durante toda a semana, mas ele se viu inexplicavelmente observando o que acontecia ao seu redor — os rostos inexpressivos e quase sombrios dos transeuntes enquanto passavam a passos largos. A maioria deles tinha a cabeça inclinada para o chão, uma mão carregando uma pasta enquanto a outra estava enfiada no bolso da calça ou na saia. Todos pareciam estar se dirigindo rapidamente ao seu destino sem registrar ninguém ou alguma coisa ao seu redor. Ele imaginou que ele mesmo estava tão desconectado assim na maioria dos dias e não gostou de como a realização o fez se sentir. Talvez ele estivesse se acostumando demais a uma vida nitidamente compartimentada, em grande parte sem cor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez fosse hora de deixar entrar alguma cor em sua existência cinzenta, pensou Kyungsoo ao pegar o celular. Mas antes que ele pudesse acessar seus contatos, uma mensagem chegou. Era de Jongin, perguntando se ele poderia ir depois do almoço naquele mesmo dia. Os dedos de Kyungsoo praticamente tropeçavam uns nos outros na pressa de digitar: “Sim! Vejo você depois do almoço! :)” Ele colocou a palma da mão no meio da testa e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não acabou de usar um sorrisinho. Do Kyungsoo não usava emojis. Do Kyungsoo era um adulto. Do Kyungsoo era um contador. O que diabos ele estava fazendo?! Seu telefone tocou. Sem palavras. Apenas um ":)" e a percepção de que uma espera de um dia e meio tinha inesperadamente caído para apenas 5 horas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como bolhas de antecipação percorrendo as veias de Kyungsoo, ele se encontrou sorrindo de verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek? Você tem tempo para um café?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Desde quando você faz pausas para cafés não programadas?” Baekhyun parecia animado, mas ele já estava empurrando a cadeira para trás e se levantando para se juntar a Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Desde que comecei a ter ataques de pânico durante o expediente. Apenas não pergunte, ok? Eu preciso de uma companhia que não seja o Jongdae.” Kyungsoo parecia inquieto e nada como o sujeito composto e abotoado que normalmente estava no trabalho. Baekhyun seguiu seu colega inquestionavelmente enquanto se dirigia ao refeitório da empresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou profundamente para a caneca de porcelana branca e fumegante de café preto. A superfície escura ainda estava girando de quando ele a mexera mais cedo. Era um hábito nervoso porque ele nunca realmente adicionava qualquer açúcar ao seu café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você está bem?” Baekhyun sondou discretamente. Ele não era do tipo que se intrometia, mas Kyungsoo parecia precisar tirar algo do peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não tenho certeza, para ser honesto,” Kyungsoo continuou olhando para o líquido escuro diante dele como se ele tivesse as respostas para todas as perguntas da vida. “Você sabe que eu gosto que as coisas tenham estrutura, certo? Quero dizer, eu não gosto de surpresas e não gosto de mudanças repentinas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, isso soa bem como você,” Baekhyun assentiu sabiamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, de repente, minha vida está cheia de surpresas e mudanças não planejadas e isso deveria estar me perturbando, certo? Mas não está. Por que não estou chateado? Não é... bem, estranho?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não acho que exista algo de estranho nisso, Soo. Se alguma coisa é realmente estranha na sua vida é que ela tenha sido tão estruturada todos esses anos. Quero dizer, você só tem 20 e poucos anos, mas é sempre muito cauteloso, entende?” Baekhyun o olhou especulativamente. “Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com as flores que você recebeu na segunda-feira? É sobre o admirador secreto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pode ser, eu acho. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Isso é totalmente sobre ele,” Kyungsoo suspirou frustrado. “Eu provavelmente estou errado sobre quem é, mas eu realmente quero estar certo. Isso faz qualquer sentido?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mais ou menos,” Baekhyun riu. “Então você realmente gosta desse cara, hein? Quem é ele? Você disse que ele cora muito?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu tenho esse pressentimento de que é o entregador. O nome dele é Jongin e ele é tímido e trabalha em uma loja de flores porque as flores o lembram de sua mãe e ele é tão... e eu tão... é. Sinto muito, não estou fazendo muito sentido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você está fazendo bastante sentido. E esta é provavelmente a primeira vez que eu te vi tão nervoso. Não é o seu estilo. Ele deve ser realmente especial, hein?” Baekhyun descansou a palma da mão no ombro de Kyungsoo em um gesto reconfortante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não gosto de sentir que perdi o controle das coisas.” Kyungsoo parecia levemente angustiado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O controle é superestimado, se você quer saber. Você deveria ir para onde isso te levar. Se você realmente gosta desse cara — seja ele o admirador secreto ou não — chame ele para sair. Então, e se a vida ficar um pouco fora de controle? A vida está destinada a ser bagunçada e a sua esteve livre de bagunça por muito tempo. Eu acho que um abalo seria bem-vindo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ficou pensativo enquanto ouvia o conselho de Baekhyun. Ele supôs que poderia lidar com um pouco mais de emoção em sua vida. Então tomou um gole de café e estremeceu. Deus, como estava amargo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin havia mandado uma mensagem de texto 5 minutos atrás para dizer que estava quase na Meyer Corp e Kyungsoo andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro no cubículo de Baekhyun desde então. A área de recepção dava a Kyungsoo o ponto de vista perfeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cara, acalme-se. Eu nunca vi você tão ansioso,” Baekhyun balançou a cabeça enquanto Kyungsoo espiava a área da recepção pela terceira vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para ele e em seguida congelou quando ouviu o </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> do elevador. Com um dedo indicador pressionado contra os lábios, Kyungsoo observou furtivamente enquanto a figura esguia de Jongin emergia à vista. Suas pernas longas e vistosas estavam vestidas com jeans brancos e ele usava uma camiseta azul-marinho com gola V, que ele tinha colocado cuidadosamente sob o cós da calça jeans. Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de notar como os quadris de Jongin eram atraentemente esguios. E então havia os braços bronzeados e seu belo rosto. Kyungsoo suspirou nervosamente. Ele não mentiria para si mesmo — estava muito ciente de Kim Jongin e seus atributos físicos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele observou em silêncio enquanto Jongin penteava inconscientemente sua longa e sedosa franja com dedos elegantes, seus olhos quase se cruzando enquanto ele olhava para os fios que cutucavam seus olhos. Então ele cuidadosamente esfregou o tecido de sua camiseta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O peito de Kyungsoo ficou pesado com alguma emoção sem nome, enquanto observava Jongin e sua preocupação exagerada com sua aparência. Era como se Jongin estivesse fazendo um esforço para parecer melhor para ele e isso consumiu Kyungsoo com uma abundância de sentimentos que ele não tinha certeza se estava preparado. Perdido em seu devaneio, ele mal percebeu o som metálico feito pelo sino da recepção. Ainda sobrecarregado, Kyungsoo se voltou desesperadamente para Baekhyun. “Eu preciso de um minuto, Baek. Por favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suspirando, Baek murmurou: “As coisas que faço para meus amigos” e desapareceu atrás da divisória. Kyungsoo assistiu enquanto os dois homens interagiam brevemente e antes que ele percebesse, Baek o estava empurrando gentilmente na direção da área de recepção e encorajando-o suavemente, “Ok, você tem o seu minuto, Soo. Ele está esperando por você. Fighting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, como você está?” O sorriso de Kyungsoo veio naturalmente quando ele ficou cara a cara com o belo entregador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bom, eu estou bem. E você?” O sorriso de Jongin era tímido, mas sincero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu estou bem. Então, eu acho melhor assinar aquele recibo de entrega antes que nos esqueçamos e você tenha que voltar novamente,” Kyungsoo riu embaraçosamente de sua própria piada. Ambos Jongin e ele estavam tentando não olhar um para o outro, mas eles continuaram trocando olhares hesitantes. Jongin passou a prancheta e esperou que Kyungsoo assinasse a ordem de entrega. Mas quando ele estava para entregar o documento, Jongin disse timidamente que precisava assinar outra entrega.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hã? Eu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin colocou cuidadosamente um pequeno pote terracota de tulipas laranjas no balcão, enquanto Kyungsoo ficou boquiaberto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outra entrega de flores pra mim? Mas de quem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não está assinado,” Jongin disse baixinho, olhando para os pés.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elas são simplesmente incríveis, Jongin. Tem certeza de que não pode me dizer quem as enviou?” Kyungsoo tentou soar o mais persuasivo possível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sinto muito, mas não posso. Política da empresa, lembra?” Jongin disse, desculpando-se, mas sua expressão era evasiva, até mesmo culpada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, eu não suponho que você saiba o que elas significam? Tulipas laranjas, quero dizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm... tulipas laranjas simbolizam fascinação e felicidade e calor e é, é isso, eu acho.” Jongin sorriu sem jeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elas são realmente amáveis e você vai ter que me ensinar como cuidar delas, ou então eu vou acabar matando as tulipas! Então, eu estava pensando, se você não tiver feito nenhum plano, você gostaria de talvez um jantar hoje à noite? Eu conheço esse ótimo restaurante de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>em Springvale. É chamado de Palácio da Batata.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin deu uma gargalhada rouca com o nome bobo e Kyungsoo riu também: “Não ri! Eu sei que é um nome muito brega, mas o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>deles é o melhor da cidade e já que nós dois temos que comer... quero dizer, se você não estiver fazendo nada e gostar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim!” Jongin soltou sua resposta, suas orelhas tingidas de um tom de rosa cativante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, você tem planos? Ou sim, você gostaria de jantar comigo? Ou sim, você gosta de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jantar! Quer dizer, eu adoraria jantar! E eu gosto de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>também.” Jongin estremeceu visivelmente ao ver quão atrapalhada sua resposta fora. Kyungsoo achou inacreditavelmente adorável. Então, surpreendentemente, Jongin se ofereceu para buscá-lo em seu apartamento. Kyungsoo tirou um de seus cartões de identificação e escreveu seu endereço residencial com sua caligrafia limpa e angular. Jongin enfiou dentro da carteira de couro marrom surrada, depois disse que precisava voltar ao trabalho e o veria às 19h30.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando as portas de aço se fecharam, o rosto de Kyungsoo abriu um largo sorriso. Mais 5 horas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Jongin entrou na loja às 14h40, ele ainda estava levemente atordoado — tanto que até os funcionários mais distraídos do In Bloom perceberam. A fragrância precisamente doce de menta fazia cócegas nas narinas de Jongin quando uma mão de dedos longos acenava exageradamente alguns centímetros na frente do seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está bem?” Como sempre, uma energia inquieta e um perfume avassalador de menta irradiavam do alto e esticado Oh Sehun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Totalmente recuperado da intoxicação alimentar da semana passada, Sehun estava de volta ao seu regime diário habitual, o qual incluía o consumo obsessivo de balas refrescantes. Luhan costumava reclamar que eles deveriam incluir uma regra de “Proibido Menta” no manual de funcionários, porque a ingestão ridiculamente excessiva de Sehun do doce o tornava insuportavelmente hiperativo e tagarela. Porém, cada vez que Luhan mencionava isso, Sehun alegremente ignorava os insultos e duplicava seu consumo de balas pelos próximos dois a três dias. Levava Luhan à loucura com uma fúria (de mentirinha).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certo. Ok.” Jongin respondeu enquanto se movia apático pelo chão da loja, o que intrigou Sehun ainda mais. Jongin nunca poderia ser classificado como um tipo de pessoa enérgica, ele sempre se deslocava pelo local de trabalho com um senso de propósito. Ele nunca andava como um zumbi como estava fazendo agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não sou especialista nessas coisas, mas Jongin parece um pouco... Qual é a palavra antiquada que minha vó gosta de usar? Caidinho, é isso. Jongin parece caidinho de amor por alguém.” Chanyeol fez o pronunciamento da sua maneira habitual, sóbria e estoica.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O quê? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Você tá apaixonado?!” Sehun gritou de espanto e foi alto o suficiente para tirar Jongin de seu estupor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cale a boca, Sehun! O que você está tentando fazer? Eu não estou apaixonado e é melhor Luhan ter saído para fazer entregas, ou então você vai varrer e esfregar o chão da sala de trabalho pelas próximas seis semanas!” Jongin sibilou em uma mistura de aborrecimento e pânico. Ele realmente não queria Luhan ouvindo e perguntando sobre Kyungsoo. Ele nem tinha certeza do que estava sentindo, então certamente não estava pronto para dissecar a coisa toda com seu melhor amigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ei, isso não é muito cruel? Tudo o que perguntei foi se você estava apai-” e Sehun encontrou seu fluxo de palavras desagradáveis cortado pela palma da mão que Jongin colou com firmeza em sua boca. Chanyeol riu, se divertindo, enquanto colocava cuidadosamente cinco graciosas variedades de lavanda e miosótis no refrigerador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cara, o silêncio é a melhor política algumas vezes,” Chanyeol aconselhou Sehun sabiamente antes de se dirigir para Jongin. “Luhan saiu. Você está seguro. Por enquanto, pelo menos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quem é ele? É um ‘ele’, certo? Acho que me lembro de você gostar de garotos no ensino médio. Você não namorou Yoo Seung Ho por um tempo? Sabe, antes dele se mudar. Então tem que ser um cara, certo? Quem é ele? Vamos, você pode me dizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare.” Jongin levantou a mão com desdém, fazendo uma careta para o primo. “Não vamos ter essa conversa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entretanto, por mais que Jongin lutasse para ocultar informações de Sehun, o mais novo tinha a capacidade de sempre arrancar as coisas dele. De certa forma, ele era como o irmão mais novo, mais reclamão e irritante de Luhan — seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>protégé </span>
  </em>
  <span>em reunir informações sobre todas as coisas pertinentes a Kim Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin estremeceu com o pensamento de ter seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo expostos por Luhan e Sehun, também conhecidos como Agentes 007 e 008.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qual o nome dele?” Sehun persistiu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não. Vamos ter. Essa. Conversa.” Jongin o ignorou quando começava a selecionar talos de gladíolos altos e roxos. Ele teve que preparar um arranjo de mesa dramático para um evento beneficente no centro da cidade e teria que fazer seus neurônios criativos trabalharem um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, porque sua entrega improvisada de tulipas o atrasara consideravelmente em termos de tempo. Mas ele não se arrependia nem por um único segundo perdido de tempo, já que ele conseguiu </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>e a companhia de Kyungsoo. Ok, quem ele estava enganando? Ele também ganhou o rosto lindo de Kyungsoo, um sorriso caloroso e sua voz atraente e...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum, suas orelhas e bochechas estão rosas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Você está pensando nele? Você está totalmente pensando nele, não é? Quem é esse cara? Qual é o nome dele? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunggggg! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Isso é sério! Quem é esse homem por quem você tá apaixonado?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quem disse alguma coisa sobre amor? E quem disse que estou pensando nele? Estou elaborando o design para este arranjo de mesas que deve ser entregue em duas horas. E você deve… fazer algo até a hora de entregar isso aqui. Não pagamos para você trabalhar? Tenho certeza de que não te pagamos para interrogar os chefes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não estou interrogando você. Estou... preocupado porque você está agindo de maneira estranha e tal. E como se gladíolos já tivessem feito você corar alguma vez na vida, por favor! Você definitivamente não estava pensando em flores quando corou.” Sehun bufou sarcasticamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que eu te dei esse emprego? Não tem respeito pelos chefes, insubordinado, fofoqueiro...” Jongin murmurou sombriamente, não muito baixinho. Sehun fingiu não ouvir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele é um cliente? Alguém que você conheceu na loja de discos? Livraria? Mercado dos produtores? Vamos lá, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você pode me dizer. Não vou contar a ninguém, prometo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em algum lugar nos fundos da loja, alguém emitiu uma bufada alta e incrédula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ei! Park Chanyeol! Eu ouvi isso! Quero que você saiba que sou muito confiável!” Sehun gritou, sua voz cheia de falsa indignação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que eu estava preocupado com Luhan? Você é dez vezes mais intrometido que ele!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun desconsiderou todos os insultos e repetiu sua pergunta, indagando se era alguém que Jongin havia conhecido na livraria, na loja de música ou no mercado dos produtores. E aí estava, o somatório de sua vida patética, refletiu Jongin. Até seu primo impermeável e imaturo de 21 anos sabia que suas interações com as pessoas tendiam a se limitar às esferas de seus interesses: flores, música grunge e os livros de fantasia que ele tanto amava. Ele suspirou. Não é de se admirar que Luhan estivesse preocupado com sua falta de vida social.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungggg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quem é ele?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun continuou a perturbá-lo com uma enxurrada de perguntas sobre o objeto de sua afeição e Jongin o deixou reclamar sem responder a uma única pergunta — toda sua atenção foi direcionada para as ricas flores roxas à sua frente. Infelizmente, seu primo era imparável. Completamente e totalmente imparável. E depois de mais três minutos de implacáveis ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung-quem-ele-é?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, Jongin só queria que ele calasse a boca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele é um contador, caramba! Isso é tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim. Agora suma da minha vista antes que eu te condene a varrer e esfregar a sala de trabalho pelas próximas seis semanas! De verdade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você quer dizer que ainda não me sentenciou a trabalho braçal? Pontoooo!” Sehun sorriu presunçosamente e Jongin rosnou de frustração quando jogou caules e hastes de flores cortadas em seu primo insuportável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Também te amo, hyung!” Sehun sorriu descaradamente para Jongin antes de desaparecer. Jongin balançou a cabeça em resignação. Era realmente muito difícil conseguir uma boa ajuda hoje em dia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As bordas da euforia desta tarde haviam desaparecido e Jongin estava no momento passeando pelo tapete cinza metálico do corredor no lado de fora de seu apartamento. Seu corpo estava rígido de tensão e seu lábio inferior estava preso nervosamente entre os dentes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin?” As sobrancelhas elegantes de Tao se arquearam de surpresa ao ver seu jovem vizinho em tal estado de agitação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tao! Socorro! Eu tenho que buscá-lo em meia hora e... o que eu digo?” Jongin passou a mão pelos cabelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É melhor você entrar.” Tao puxou a porta ainda mais para que Jongin pudesse entrar no apartamento elegantemente decorado que ele dividia com seu parceiro, Kris. Com um fotógrafo e um arquiteto morando nele, o apartamento não podia deixar de exalar um gosto impecável e toques sutis de vanguarda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma vez que ele estava dentro do apartamento e na companhia de Tao, a ansiedade parecia drenar visivelmente de Jongin e ele se jogou no sofá de couro da maneira mais desagradável e dramática.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você precisa me salvar, Tao. Você sabe que eu sou péssimo em conversa fiada e ele me deixa todo nervoso e... eu tenho essa sensação horrível de que vou corar quando falar com ele. É algo que Sehun disse esta tarde. Eu estava pensando em Kyungsoo — esse é o nome do contador — enfim, eu estava pensando no Kyungsoo enquanto eu conversava com Sehun e ele disse que minhas orelhas e bochechas estavam vermelhas! Estou tão ferrado, Tao.” Jongin praticamente chorou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele nunca se deixava agir como uma criança com ninguém além de Tao e Kris, isso porque eles sempre permitiram que ele se comportasse como o irmãozinho malcriado que eles nunca tiveram. Enquanto crescia, Jongin nunca teve a chance de ser o irmão mais novo malcriado de seu irmão mais velho biológico, distante e muito ausente, Jong Ho. Por causa da diferença drástica de 10 anos entre os dois irmãos, Jongin era essencialmente filho único em casa desde que completara 8 anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então, quando ele se mudou para este prédio e se tornou amigo de seus vizinhos, foi como ganhar dois irmãos mais velhos que o amavam como o seu nunca tinha. Ele costumava se voltar para Tao e Kris com seus problemas, mas era mais pelo conforto e segurança que eles davam a ele do que pelas respostas que eles poderiam oferecer. Luhan era seu melhor amigo e ele confiava nele sobre a maioria das coisas, mas a abordagem ousada de Luhan com a vida e sua maneira franca de expressar suas opiniões podiam ser intimidantes. Então, para algo tão frágil e sensível como uma paixão iniciante, Jongin estava definitivamente mais confortável em ir aos seus irmãos mais velhos, Kris e Tao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vocês realmente... bem, conversaram?” Tao sentou-se em frente a Jongin no sofá e esfregou a têmpora com o dedo indicador, algo que muitas vezes fazia inconscientemente quando pensava em algo com cuidado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim... Conversamos por 30 minutos no telefone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E como foi? Doeu?” Tao não pôde deixar de rir depois de fazer o último comentário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ei! Isso não é nem remotamente engraçado!” Jongin jogou uma almofada de linho azul royal em Tao antes de responder seriamente: “Na verdade, não foi nada ruim. Tínhamos algumas coisas em comum, então apenas conversamos até a bateria do telefone acabar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não vejo problema, Jongin. Você parece ter o problema da conversa todo resolvido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas hoje à noite será cara a cara. Não terei um telefone para me esconder atrás. Você sabe como costumo congelar com pessoas que não conheço há muito tempo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, volte um pouco. Como você vai ver ele hoje à noite? De quem foi a ideia? De alguma forma, sinto que não foi você quem perguntou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fui ao escritório dele depois do almoço para entregar flores,” Jongin admitiu timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“De você pra ele?” Tao sorriu. “O que aconteceu com mandar flores pra ele apenas uma vez?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin ignorou as provocações de bom humor de Tao e continuou relatando como Kyungsoo havia sugerido que jantassem juntos naquela noite; e só Deus sabe como e por quê, mas Jongin ofereceu uma carona para o restaurante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que diabos eu fiz isso? Agora não só tenho que me preocupar com o que dizer a ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>durante o </span>
  </em>
  <span>jantar, mas também preciso me preocupar em dizer a ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>antes </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>depois do </span>
  </em>
  <span>jantar! E se eu ficar com a língua presa ou disser algo estúpido e ele achar que sou uma completa rejeição social? Taoooooooo... eu estou tão morto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Se o cara te convidou por conta própria, ele provavelmente está realmente interessado. E se ele estiver, ele vai se esforçar para manter a conversa, então relaxe, ok? Vai ficar tudo bem! Não pense demais.” Tao sorriu de forma tranquilizadora para Jongin, depois jogou uma almofada nele para distraí-lo. Jongin pegou facilmente antes de enterrar o rosto nela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você sabia, Tao? Quando você conheceu Kris, você sabia que vocês ficariam juntos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestamente? Não foi uma coisa instantânea. Nós nos conhecemos em uma exposição de fotografia... Eu já te disse isso? Não? Enfim, eu estava estudando essa fotografia em preto e branco de uma vila espanhola. Foi um estudo sobre o uso da luz e da sombra e achei lindo por sua simplicidade gritante. De repente, tinha uma voz grossa à minha esquerda, dizendo que ele realmente gostava das linhas bonitas e simples da fotografia. Quando me virei para olhá-lo, não me apaixonei instantaneamente ou o desejei. Ele era apenas um estranho muito atraente para mim. Vimos o resto da exposição juntos, andamos pela galeria e conversamos sobre as fotografias que vimos. E no final da noite, eu sabia que queria vê-lo novamente. Felizmente para mim, Kris se sentiu da mesma maneira. Depois de três encontros, acho que sabia que ficaríamos juntos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Três encontros, hein?” Jongin apertou o canto da almofada, fazendo uma careta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kris afirma que sabia depois de um encontro, mas eu duvido seriamente que alguém possa ter certeza tão rápido,” Tao revirou os olhos com ceticismo. “Aqui está o meu conselho, garoto. Tente não pensar no quanto você gosta dele. Fale se você tem algo a dizer e fique quieto se não tiver. E o mais importante, não fique se preocupando se não tiver nada a dizer, porque é normal haver lacunas na conversa. Kyungsoo não parece o tipo de cara que espera que você fale sem parar, de qualquer maneira. Apenas tente ser você mesmo, como quando está comigo e com Kris, e ele provavelmente o achará irresistível. Eu sei que Kris e eu achamos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas fico tão nervoso quando o vejo.” Jongin lutou contra o desejo de lamentar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vai ficar tudo bem, confie em mim. E quanto mais tempo você passar com ele, menos nervoso vai ficar. Agora vá! Ou então você vai se atrasar para buscá-lo. Você consegue, Kim Jongin. Eu prometo que você consegue. Boa sorte.” Tao bagunçou o cabelo de Jongin carinhosamente e puxou-o do sofá antes de arrastá-lo firmemente em direção à porta da frente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin desejou que seus nervos se acalmassem enquanto batia os nós dos dedos na pesada porta de mogno. Cinco segundos depois, a porta se abriu lentamente para revelar um Kyungsoo radiante e sorridente. Jongin não pôde deixar de encará-lo, pois nunca o tinha visto em nada além de roupas de escritório até agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O algodão verde-escuro da camisa de mangas curtas de Kyungsoo contrastava com sua pele clara lindamente e ele parecia mais jovem e mais relaxado nos justos jeans azuis. Os cantos da boca de Jongin se ergueram quando ele sentiu o perfume cítrico familiar que se agarrava levemente à pele de Kyungsoo, e admirava o modo como os cabelos cor de meia-noite de Kyungsoo pareciam mais macios e mais naturais quando sua franja tocava o topo de suas sobrancelhas grossas de forma atraente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin só tinha visto o cabelo de Kyungsoo penteado ordenadamente para longe da testa no trabalho, e ele preferia muito a aparência que estava hoje à noite. Kyungsoo no trabalho era bonito, mas Kyungsoo casual era simplesmente devastador. Jongin esperava que não se esquecesse de como respirar hoje à noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi.” Kyungsoo sorriu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi.” Jongin sorriu.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Também disponível no Wattpad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para o ponteiro dos segundos, hipnotizado enquanto o observava lentamente percorrer o mostrador azul-marinho do relógio de pulso. Eram 19:24h. Faltavam seis minutos. Assim que ele completou esse pensamento, ouviu duas batidas tímidas na porta e teve que se conter para não pular do sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele parou na frente da porta, em um esforço para se acalmar, porque se recusava a renunciar todo o controle sobre seus sentimentos rebeldes. Ele verificou seu reflexo no espelho do corredor, ajeitando impacientemente a camisa de algodão verde-musgo que comprara em uma promoção na GAP há algumas semanas, e certificou-se de que seu cabelo parecia apresentável. Então ele inalou bruscamente, destrancou a porta e puxou a maçaneta de aço em sua direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que viu Jongin, seus lábios formaram um sorriso involuntário. Vestido com uma camisa de mangas curtas de linho preta e jeans também pretos, Jongin era ainda mais bonito do que ele podia imaginar. Ele só o viu com as roupas casuais que usava durante as entregas e essas poucas aparições mal haviam preparado Kyungsoo para o quão devastador Jongin era, todo vestido de preto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava devastador. Mesmo. E Kyungsoo realmente, realmente, realmente tinha que se acalmar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” Kyungsoo sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” Jongin sorriu de volta, seus olhos enrugando e as linhas de riso aparecendo, e Kyungsoo sentiu os últimos fios de controle precário estalando. Ele esperava que se lembrasse de como respirar naquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reservei uma mesa para as 20h e o restaurante fica a 15 minutos de carro daqui, então provavelmente devemos ir.” Kyungsoo trancou a porta atrás de si e conduziu Jongin em direção ao elevador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os seus encontros até agora haviam acontecido próximos a um elevador, mas esta era a primeira vez que eles realmente estavam entrando juntos, e elevadores eram tão apertados… Esse pensamento estava deixando Kyungsoo um pouco nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, como você encontrou esse restaurante de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jongin perguntou um pouco constrangido, enquanto esperavam o elevador chegar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"É uma história realmente chata, acredite, você não precisa ouvir," Kyungsoo deu um sorriso dolorido, mas Jongin o incentivou a continuar. “Bem, quando eu estava no segundo ano da faculdade, tive que ir a Springvale para coletar dados para um trabalho de Observação Comportamental… Você já está roncando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não! Isso é fascinante, confie em mim.” Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo teve que pensar muito para se lembrar do que aconteceu depois, porque o sorriso de Jongin — não um sorriso tímido e hesitante, mas um sorriso sincero — apenas afugentou todos os seus pensamentos racionais, deixando para trás sentimentos desordenados e confusos. E, mesmo assim, Kyungsoo descobriu que não se importava. Mas como foi mesmo que ele encontrou o Palácio da Batata?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, você pediu. De qualquer maneira, já era muito tarde quando terminei de entrevistar as pessoas e tirar fotografias no lugar da pesquisa. Para resumir uma história longa e chata, perdi o ônibus das 18h30 e me vi preso em Springvale com 35 dólares na carteira. Para piorar as coisas, eu estava morrendo de fome. Então eu comecei a andar por aí, tentando encontrar um lugar para comer que não passasse do meu orçamento, porque eu tinha que ter algum dinheiro sobrando para as passagens de ônibus também. Então, enquanto eu caminhava pela Jarvis Street, vi uma batata gigantesca. Quero dizer, era um cara vestido com uma roupa de batata, e ele me convenceu a entrar e experimentar o famoso </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E foi assim que acabei entrando no Palácio da Batata pela primeira vez e descobrindo o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>mais delicioso que já provei. Sempre como lá desde então.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não disse nada, mas o observou silenciosamente enquanto contava sua história e Kyungsoo sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem sob seu olhar silencioso. Felizmente, antes que houvesse a chance de um silêncio constrangedor se desenvolver, o elevador chegou ao andar deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Havia outras seis pessoas no elevador e Kyungsoo e Jongin tiveram que manobrar cuidadosamente a entrada deles, para que não tivessem que esperar pelo próximo. Estavam a poucos centímetros de distância e Kyungsoo estava hiper consciente dos braços nus de Jongin a seu lado — braços de pele cor de oliva, longos e musculosos, bonitos de se olhar e que Kyungsoo teve que se forçar a desviar os olhos. Jongin arrastava os pés de vez em quando e Kyungsoo imaginou que ele também estava nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No quinto andar, uma mulher magra e nervosa se moveu para a porta da parte de trás do elevador. Quando estava prestes a chegar à saída, ela tropeçou e de alguma forma caiu de lado, batendo em Kyungsoo, efetivamente empurrando-o para um inocente Jongin, cujas mãos dispararam para segurá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está bem?” A voz de Jongin estava preocupada e Kyungsoo sorriu, assegurando que ele estava bem. Mas, honestamente, ele não estava bem. E agora ele estava ainda mais consciente de Jongin do que antes e isso já era ruim o suficiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O ar da noite de verão estaria quente se não fosse uma brisa que soprava a quantidade certa de frescor, de modo que Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam confortáveis sem ficar pegajosos. Eles haviam conversado sobre livros de fantasia novamente no carro. Kyungsoo achou que Robin Hobb era um dos melhores escritores que já existiram e que ele amava as séries </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Farseer </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tawny Man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, enquanto Jongin odiava o modo como a série terminou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei se algum dia perdoarei Robin Hobb por não dar a Fitz e o Tolo uma chance de ficarem juntos.” Jongin havia anunciado enfaticamente, esquecendo por um momento que ele deveria ser tímido. Kyungsoo ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de olhar para Jongin, estudando seu perfil enquanto dirigia com cuidado pelas ruas bem iluminadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é romântico.” Kyungsoo finalmente disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu...? Por que você acha isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você queria que Fitz e o Tolo tivessem um final feliz. Você gosta de finais felizes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não gosto de finais felizes... bem, talvez... ok, sim, acho que sim, né?” Jongin continuou olhando direto para a estrada à frente, evitando contato visual com Kyungsoo. Mesmo na penumbra do carro, Kyungsoo percebeu que o outro homem estava corando e mais do que um pouco perturbado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho bom que você seja romântico e que goste de finais felizes. Sou muito pragmático. Eu realmente preciso começar a acreditar em finais felizes. Quando li o final da série, nem pensei muito no fato de as coisas não funcionarem para eles. Eu estava mais focado na história, no que estava acontecendo e em como Robin Hobb tinha uma maneira incrível de resolver tudo. Era nisso que eu estava me concentrando e não pensei o suficiente sobre como Fitz e o Tolo tiveram que desistir de tanta coisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu me senti tão mal pelo Tolo. Fiquei deprimido por dias depois de terminar </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tawny Man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Foi vergonhoso, na verdade.” Jongin deu uma risadinha autodepreciativa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu acho que é fofo.” Kyungsoo insistiu e Jongin não protestou, mas Kyungsoo percebeu que se sentia constrangido com o comentário. Eles percorreram o resto do caminho até o restaurante em um silêncio agradável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No Palácio da Batata, eles compartilharam um grande pote de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>e suas barrigas estavam agora repletas de uma espécie de calor escaldante. A sopa de batata tinha sido deliciosamente picante e aromática, e a conversa foi interessante para os dois, enquanto descobriam mais um sobre o outro – onde estudaram, quais eram seus programas de TV e filmes favoritos e quais eram suas comidas preferidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo adorava comida italiana, enquanto Jongin não era um grande fã, pois o queijo lhe dava “problemas na barriga”. Kyungsoo tinha a sensação de que isso era código para “o queijo me dá diarreia”, mas ele decidiu não pedir mais detalhes, caso fizesse Jongin corar novamente. Quanto à comida coreana, ambos adoravam </span>
  <em>
    <span>galbi </span>
  </em>
  <span>e </span>
  <em>
    <span>sundubu jjigae </span>
  </em>
  <span>e, claro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma coisa que eles não discutiram, no entanto, foi música. Kyungsoo optou por não expor sua paixão pela música grunge, porque a maioria das pessoas que ele conhecia achava seu gosto musical completamente estranho. Ele não estava pronto para assustar Jongin ainda, então guardou essa discussão para mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum momento, Kyungsoo sugeriu que visitassem um de seus lugares favoritos em Springvale após o jantar — uma loja de música chamada TuneStop, a cerca de 5 minutos a pé do restaurante. Jongin assentiu com entusiasmo, dizendo que havia alguns CDs que ele queria comprar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A conversa fluía e diminuía como a maioria das conversas, e embora houvessem pequenos espaços de silêncio durante o jantar, não eram estranhos. Talvez fosse o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, talvez fosse a garrafa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli </span>
  </em>
  <span>que eles compartilhavam, ou talvez fosse uma combinação dos dois, mas Jongin parecia mais relaxado do que nas vezes anteriores. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Foi legal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kyungsoo pensou. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Passar um tempo com Jongin foi legal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam a uns três metros do </span>
  <em>
    <span>TuneStop </span>
  </em>
  <span>quando o tema de Darth Vader começou a tocar dramaticamente. O som emanava persistentemente do bolso da calça jeans, é claro, e Kyungsoo amaldiçoou Kim Jongdae mais uma vez por seu senso de timing extraordinariamente ruim. Ele sabia que, se não atendesse a ligação, havia grandes chances de Jongdae continuar a persegui-lo com telefonemas com aproximadamente 3 minutos e meio de intervalo até que ele finalmente atendesse. Era assim que ele era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desculpe, Jongin, vou ter que atender essa ligação. Por que você não segue em frente e entra primeiro? Vou me juntar a você depois que descobrir o que Jongdae quer.” Jongin assentiu, dando-lhe um aceno peculiar antes de ir para a loja de música.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou enquanto observava a figura magra e recuada de Jongin. Aquele pequeno aceno foi apenas uma das muitas coisas que ele achou irresistível em Kim Jongin. Ele lançou um olhar demoníaco para o telefone ainda tocando e zumbindo. Ele balançou sua cabeça. Mesmo quando Jongdae não estava por perto, ele ainda conseguia interromper uma noite perfeitamente boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alô?” Ele mal conseguiu esconder a irritação enquanto cumprimentava seu colega entusiasmado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, onde está você, cara?! Em casa?! É melhor você não estar assistindo a um especial da National Geographic sobre os hábitos de acasalamento dos Tamanduás ou eu pessoalmente irei de carro até seu apartamento e vou bater na sua cabeça! Com força! Cara, você precisa sair mais!” Jongdae estava gritando para ser ouvido com as batidas de música </span>
  <em>
    <span>house</span>
  </em>
  <span> tocando de fundo, mas mesmo que as palavras de Jongdae não fossem fáceis de entender, Kyungsoo podia ouvir o sarcasmo alto e claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu estou na rua.” Kyungsoo comentou laconicamente, depois acrescentou, quase como uma reflexão tardia: “Com um amigo”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você saindo durante a semana com alguém que não seja a gente?! Como isso aconteceu?! Ah, isso não tá certo! E SOMOS SEUS AMIGOS, POR QUE NÃO FOMOS CONVIDADOS?!” ele gritou a última pergunta muito alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É só jantar com um amigo. Ele não conhece vocês e, mais importante, não quero que vocês o assustem. Não é grande coisa."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duvido muito! Então você está se divertindo?!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanium, </span>
  </em>
  <span>de David Guetta, estava pulsando em um volume dolorosamente alto onde quer que Jongdae estivesse, os vocais nasais da Sia entrando e saindo dos ritmos eletrônicos. Kyungsoo se encolheu um pouco porque música eletrônica era algo que ele tolerava e raramente gostava. “Sim, estou me divertindo, na verdade. Você sabe que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>nunca desaponta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você sabe que eu não estou perguntando sobre a comida, Do Kyungsoo! Então, por que vocês não se juntam a nós? Todo mundo está aqui!” Com </span>
  <em>
    <span>todo mundo</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongdae queria dizer Baekhyun, Yixing, Junmyeon e ele mesmo: “A música é ótima, a cerveja é fria e nossa companhia é, como sempre, EXCELENTE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo teve que rir da habitual e descarada falta de modéstia de seu amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A menos que eles estejam tocando Pearl Jam ou Stone Temple Pilots, não estou interessado. Amanhã será um dia longo pra mim e prefiro não estar de ressaca e inútil, se você entende o que quero dizer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl Jam? Stone Temple Pilots? O que são esses nomes estranhos que você está falando?” Jongdae gostava de provocar Kyungsoo sobre sua predileção incomum pela música grunge, que era um gênero de música que Jongdae não conseguia compreender. Na verdade, nenhum dos amigos de Kyungsoo entendia música grunge e Kyungsoo havia se resignado ao fato triste de que ele nunca encontraria outro fã de grunge em sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adeus, Jongdae. Divirta-se e não fique muito bêbado, porque eu não terei tempo para cobrir você e Baek amanhã, se vocês estiverem como mortos. Diga a Yixing e Junmyeon que vou tentar encontrá-los neste fim de semana.” Kyungsoo estava um pouco ansioso por sentir falta de Yixing e Junmyeon porque ele não os via com tanta frequência e eles eram bons amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing era um designer gráfico que trabalhava em uma enorme empresa de publicidade do outro lado da cidade, enquanto Junmyeon era arquiteto. Ele estava muitas vezes exausto de visitar locais de trabalho durante o dia, então não saía muito durante a semana. Kyungsoo se arrependia de não tê-los visto hoje à noite, mas, por outro lado, não se arrependia de convidar Jongin para sair. A noite tinha sido emocionante e tranquila, e Kyungsoo estava impaciente por estar na companhia do outro homem novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem certeza de que não posso convencê-lo a trazer seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Mesmo com a música estridente ao fundo, a voz de Jongdae conseguiu pingar insinuações e Kyungsoo o teria socado no braço — muito forte — se fosse fisicamente possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, não, acho que não. Sério, vocês se divertem e eu vou ver você e Baek no trabalho. Supondo que vocês consigam se arrastar pra lá. Fique longe da Sambuca!” Kyungsoo advertiu divertidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas onde estaria a diversão nisso? Ok, acho que não vamos ver você então. Aproveite o seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Opa, eu queria dizer, aproveite o </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempo </span>
  </em>
  <span>com seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>amigo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai meu Deus, quantos anos você tem? Doze?!” Kyungsoo gemeu e Jongdae gargalhou de alegria antes de desligar. Kyungsoo deu um suspiro de nojo antes de seguir para a entrada da loja de música. Antes que ele pudesse alcançar a maçaneta da porta cromada, seu telefone vibrou energicamente no bolso da calça.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mensagem de Zhang Yixing</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você está em um encontro?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quem? Onde? Podemos ir aí?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mal teve a chance de amaldiçoar ‘Kim Bocão Jongdae' quando ele foi interrompido por outro zumbido.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mensagem de Kim Junmyeon</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele é bonito? Foto!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Depois, houve um texto do próprio Jongdae:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Mensagem de Kim Bocão</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não poupe os detalhes amanhã. VAI COM TUDOOOO!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fez uma careta, meio frustrado, meio divertido, apunhalando seu telefone. Uma loira passou por ele no momento e olhou apreensivamente, como se ele estivesse louco. Ele levantou as mãos timidamente em desculpas. Ela andou mais rápido para se afastar dele. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bzz</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kyungsoo olhou desconfiado para a tela.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Byun Baekhyun:</b> <em><span>Apenas delete as últimas 3 mensagens e divirta-se haha. Lembre-se: às vezes, um pouco de confusão na vida é bom.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu. Por mais frustrantes que fossem às vezes, seus amigos nunca eram chatos. Ele mordeu o lábio superior em contemplação, depois digitou rapidamente uma resposta a Baekhyun:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diga NÃO. PRA TUDO. Exceto para Junmyeon. A resposta para a pergunta dele é um “Com certeza”. Desligando meu telefone agora. Não deixe eles pedirem Sambuca!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sempre gostou de entrar na TuneStop. Os CDs empilhados ordenadamente, o piso de madeira, a iluminação brilhante da loja e os clientes navegando pelos corredores com rostos sérios, profundamente estudando uma capa de um CD ou dois — tudo isso o fazia se sentir seguro e em casa de alguma forma. Criatura de hábitos, Kyungsoo frequentava essa loja há três anos, desde que descobriu que eles tinham a maior variedade de grunge e música alternativa da cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instintivamente, seus pés o levaram à sua seção favorita. Ao se aproximar da prateleira que abrigava os CDs de Alice in Chains, Blind Melon, Foo Fighters e Green Day, ele ouviu uma voz masculina cantando baixinho. Não era uma voz melódica como a dele, mas era profunda, baixa e esfumaçada e fazia coisas engraçadas em seu interior. Ele parou de andar quando ouviu a voz, porque não queria interromper o canto, especialmente quando percebeu que, quem quer que fosse o cantor, estava cantando palavras que lhe eram mais do que familiares:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Black hole sun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won’t you come and wash away the rain,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Black hole sun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Won’t you come…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele começou a procurar a fonte do canto. Ele tinha que saber quem era. Ele se aproximou da estação de escuta de CD. Então, congelado no meio do caminho, Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos quando viu o cara alto e bronzeado diante dele. Grandes fones de ouvido pretos cobriam seus ouvidos e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ele cantava a letra suavemente. Kyungsoo lutou para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, porque era surreal demais que seu tímido entregador estivesse cantando uma de suas músicas favoritas de grunge de todos os tempos.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou para os sapatos chukka Timberland de cor camurça marrom de Kyungsoo, depois para seus próprios Vans azuis enquanto passeavam vagarosamente pela Avenida Tilson. Olhando para os Vans novamente, passou pela cabeça que talvez ele devesse comprar um par de sapatos de gente grande também.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por que diabos estou contemplando sapatos de novo? Ah, é mesmo, porque é melhor do que ficar encarando e admirando Kyungsoo toda vez que ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jongin suspirou. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sim. Sapatos eram coisas boas de se olhar. Chato. E seguro. Eles não fazem seu coração bater mais rápido nem seu rosto ficar quente.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele agora estava olhando para os chukkas do outro homem. O andar de Kyungsoo era profundamente gracioso. Ele dava passos puros e econômicos que Jongin considerava bastante hipnóticos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles haviam deixado o Palácio da Batata há quase cinco minutos, para que chegassem ao TuneStop a qualquer momento, e o corpo de Jongin estava agradavelmente quente e relaxado por causa da garrafa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli </span>
  </em>
  <span>que ele compartilhou com Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se havia um benefício em beber, era que o zumbido alcoólico geralmente o fazia se sentir menos inibido e agir mais como ele mesmo em torno de pessoas que não conhecia muito bem. E ele não conhecia Kyungsoo muito bem. Tecnicamente, de qualquer modo. Mas Jongin sentiu que eles se conheciam há muito mais do que apenas 6 dias. Então foi provavelmente graças ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli </span>
  </em>
  <span>que Jongin não ficou olhando sua sopa durante toda a refeição, como costumava fazer nos primeiros encontros (isso era mesmo um encontro?). Ele realmente gostou da conversa e ambos sorriram e gargalharam muito durante a refeição, enquanto ele e Kyungsoo preenchiam os espaços em branco sobre a vida um do outro.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Provavelmente foi o </span></em><span>makgeolli</span><em><span>.</span></em> <em><span>Ou talvez fosse Kyungsoo?</span></em> <em><span>Talvez fossem o </span></em><span>makgeolli e </span><em><span>Kyungsoo.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Tanto faz. Jongin estava feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a placa roxa e brilhante do TuneStop apareceu, as primeiras notas da música de abertura do Darth Vader interromperam dramaticamente a conversa. O rosto de Kyungsoo franziu brevemente com irritação quando ele pegou o telefone. Então, ele estava dizendo que tinha que atender a ligação e pediu a Jongin para que entrasse na loja primeiro — ele se juntaria a ele assim que terminasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin assentiu e fez o possível para dar um tipo elegante de tchau, mas acabou dando um pequeno aceno desajeitado. Por que ele não podia ser confiante como Luhan e urbano como Tao ou Kris? Jongin esfregou a testa com as costas da mão em frustração. Kyungsoo provavelmente pensava que ele era um idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A TuneStop estava bem iluminada, limpa e cheia de fileiras e mais fileiras de estantes de CDs, mas Jongin ficou mais fascinado com o que estava acontecendo na calçada iluminada do lado de fora da loja do que com os CDs que ele poderia encontrar dentro da loja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disfarçadamente, ele espiou Kyungsoo por trás das bordas brilhantes de um gigantesco pôster dos Gym Class Heroes. Ele tinha certeza de que Kyungsoo não o pegaria, já que seus olhos estavam voltados para o chão, andando de vez em quando enquanto toda uma série de expressões perseguia seu rosto — tudo, desde irritação, exasperação divertida até alegria total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin adorava que o rosto de Kyungsoo fosse tão expressivo. Ele lembrou a si mesmo que Kyungsoo não tinha nada a esconder agora, já que estava sozinho na calçada sem ninguém para impressionar. Mas, novamente, o rosto de Kyungsoo sempre parecia mapear suas emoções quando eles conversavam. Isso espelhava sua empolgação ao descrever um romance de fantasia que ele amava, seus olhos arregalados e sobrancelhas subindo pela testa. Ou assumiria uma seriedade interessada, quando Kyungsoo pedia a opinião de Jongin sobre como cuidar de suas gardênias e tulipas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin provavelmente poderia encarar seu rosto expressivo e bonito por horas. Mas, infelizmente, ele não podia. Ele suspirou e se afastou de Travie McCoy e companhia. Jongin caminhou até onde estavam as estantes de CDs e conseguiu localizar um adolescente cheio de espinhas e levemente atormentado que usava uma camiseta roxa impressa com o logotipo da TuneStop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vocês têm uma seção de grunge ou rock alternativo?” Jongin perguntou brevemente, porque nunca gostou de prolongar qualquer tipo de interação com estranhos. Ele também nunca perdeu tempo em lojas de CDs. Jongin pode ser mais do que um pouco sonhador e descontraído na maneira como viveu sua vida, mas quando se tratava de música, ele sabia do que gostava e poderia ser incomumente intenso em conseguir o que queria. E Jongin era todo grunge e rock alternativo. O vendedor o guiou até a seção relevante antes de bater em retirada apressadamente pros fundos da loja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou em volta com curiosidade e, enquanto passava por um reprodutor de música, viu a imagem distorcida de um homem cantando contra um fundo preto, com letras brancas que liam </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soundgarden</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Era o cartaz para o álbum </span>
  <em>
    <span>Superunknown</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que continha uma de suas canções favoritas do gênero grunge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Hole Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora uma cópia do álbum residisse confortavelmente em sua prateleira de CDs em casa, Jongin nunca resistiria em ouvir aquela faixa se a encontrasse em uma loja. Apenas uma de suas manias, ele pensou. Cuidadosamente, ele puxou os grandes fones de ouvido e, em instantes, seus ouvidos foram inundados com ritmos de guitarra temperamentais e os vocais profundos de Chris Cornell. Inconscientemente, seu pé batia no chão e suas pálpebras se fechavam enquanto ele deixava a música dominar seus sentidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não costumava cantar músicas, exceto quando estava sozinho, mas hoje tinha sido uma noite muito boa. Sair com Kyungsoo tinha sido incrivelmente agradável, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang </span>
  </em>
  <span>realmente tinha sido o melhor da cidade e passar um tempo com Kyungsoo tinha sido muito, muito legal. Ele estava se sentindo muito feliz e seu corpo zumbia com o calor induzido pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bem como a atração que ele sentia pelo outro. E todas essas coisas fizeram Jongin querer cantar. E assim ele fez.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando as notas finais da música desapareceram, ele sentiu uma pressão sutil e quente em seu ombro e suas pálpebras se abriram para revelar Kyungsoo em pé diante dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo? É você. Eu... Eu estava apenas, hm... cantando.” Jongin podia sentir o inevitável avermelhamento de suas bochechas. Então, tardiamente, ele percebeu uma expressão de quase admiração no rosto muito expressivo de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você conhece as músicas do Soundgarden? Você gosta?” A voz de Kyungsoo parecia curiosamente urgente e ele não parecia tão calmo como de costume. Ele continuou a olhar intensamente para Jongin, com a mão ainda presa no ombro do homem mais alto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, sim, eu gosto. Por quê?” Jongin estava confuso e provavelmente apareceu em sua voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que outras bandas você gosta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu... Nirvana? Pearl Jam? Stone Temple Garden? São bandas antigas dos anos 90. Eu sou estranho assim. Meus amigos me zoam muito sobre o meu gosto musical. Você, ah- Você provavelmente nunca ouviu falar deles, né?” Jongin riu um pouco nervoso enquanto respondia à pergunta de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pearl Jam. Stone Temple Garden. Smashing Pumpkins. Essas são as minhas bandas favoritas.” Kyungsoo recitou, os olhos brilhando de excitação e uma espécie de intensidade emocional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smashing Pumpkins? Espera... Quer dizer que ouve música grunge?” As sobrancelhas de Jongin se ergueram em descrença. “Eu nunca conheci ninguém da minha idade que gostasse de música grunge. Mas você ouve grunge, Kyungsoo? Eu não entendo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Era meu vizinho do lado, Ethan. Ele era 8 anos mais velho que eu e os Stone Temple Pilots costumavam sair pela janela do quarto. Era muuuuito barulhento” Kyungsoo riu. “Foi realmente uma questão de sobrevivência. Se eu não aprendesse a gostar daquele tipo de música, eu ficaria louco ou surdo ou ambos. E quanto a você? Qual a sua história? Nunca conheci ninguém da nossa idade que soubesse que o grunge existe e muito menos gostasse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lembra que eu disse que tinha um irmão mais velho, Jong Ho? Ele é 10 anos mais velho que eu e, quando foi embora para a faculdade, superou a música grunge, deixando para trás seus CDs do Soundgarden, Nirvana e Pearl Jam. Quando eu tinha treze anos, comecei a ouvi-los e foi assim para mim. Grunge pra sempre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você cantou muito bem, Jongin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black Hole Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quero dizer. É uma das minhas favoritas.” Então Kyungsoo de repente percebeu que sua mão ainda segurava o ombro de Jongin e ele a retirou timidamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uma das minhas também.” Os olhos de Jongin estavam brilhantes e, de repente, ele pareceu um pouco menos constrangido. “Eu nem canto fora de casa, normalmente, porque sou meio… é, tímido. Você provavelmente já descobriu isso hoje. Devo estar de bom humor esta noite, eu acho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou tão feliz que você cantou. Não acredito que encontrei outra pessoa que adora música grunge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu também.” Jongin sorriu e, pela primeira vez, ele não desviou quando Kyungsoo fez contato visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você terminou de olhar? Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos dar uma volta? Tomar um café? Quero dizer, se você não precisar estar em outro lugar ou trabalhar muito cedo amanhã?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim!” Jongin quase gritou, como de costume, e gemeu interiormente com o quanto ele era tão articulado quanto uma criança de três anos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, você terminou de olhar? Sim para a caminhada e café? Sim, você tem que estar em algum lugar hoje? Ou sim, você tem que trabalhar cedo?” Os olhos de Kyungsoo brilharam com diversão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez, Jongin grunhiu alto de verdade e cobriu o rosto com as duas palmas, morrendo de vergonha enquanto murmurava: “Que tal sim, eu preciso me inscrever em um curso de conversação básica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu e tranquilizou Jongin, gentilmente puxando as mãos dele para longe do rosto. “Você não tem que mudar nada sobre você. Jongin, você é perfeito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram sinceros quando ele segurou as mãos de Jongin apenas alguns momentos a mais do que ele precisava antes de soltá-las. As mãos de Jongin estavam seguras nas de Kyungsoo e ele sentiu uma pontada quando Kyungsoo permitiu que elas caíssem. Mas antes que ele tivesse a chance de pensar na perda, Kyungsoo colocou a palma da mão direita no meio das costas de Jongin e perguntou: “Agora, que tal caminharmos?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eles saíram da loja, os pés pisando na calçada exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Jongin estava muito quieto e Kyungsoo se perguntou se deveria apenas ser direto e perguntar se ele estava saindo com alguém e, caso não, então se consideraria tal ideia. Mas ainda era cedo demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não era de ter atitudes imprudentes. Ele preferia ponderar sobre o assunto por dias, semanas. Então pensar em perguntar isso tão cedo estava assustando-o um pouco. Do jeito que estava, ele já tinha bastante dificuldade em lidar com o fato de que a primeira pessoa que ele conheceu que gostava de música grunge tanto quanto ele era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o jovem andando ao seu lado. Inacreditável. Era essa a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com dois minutos de caminhada, Kyungsoo percebeu que ainda mantinha sua mão no cotovelo de Jongin e retirou-a rapidamente, desculpando-se de modo tímido. As bochechas de Jongin ficaram um pouco coradas quando ele sorriu calorosamente para Kyungsoo, quase como se dissesse que estava perfeitamente bem com o mais baixo deixando sua mão onde estava. Eles continuaram caminhando, envolvidos em um silêncio confortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma noite amena de verão e o céu estava estrelado. Bom, tão estrelado quanto um céu podia ficar em uma cidade. A rua estava movimentada, repleta de casais em encontros, adolescentes andando pela calçada com seus skates e patins, executivos com a cara fechada andando apressadamente pelo pavimento. E então havia eles. Um contador entediante e um entregador tímido. Kyungsoo mergulhou na atmosfera, deixando a sensação de contentamento inundar seus sentidos. Então virou a cabeça para Jongin, perguntando-lhe quais eram as suas músicas favoritas do Nirvana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois conversavam ocasionalmente enquanto faziam o trajeto de maneira relaxada ao longo do calçadão, o qual Kyungsoo disse a Jongin que era realmente bonito à noite. Mas, principalmente, eles gostavam da companhia um do outro. Tudo estava banhado pela luz um tanto forte das lâmpadas de rua, mas não importava para nenhum deles que parecessem um pouco pálidos e doentios à luz. Certamente não impediu Kyungsoo de roubar olhares para o moreno de vez em quando, admirando sua mandíbula forte e seus olhos quentes como café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uau.” A voz de Jongin estava carregada de admiração quando olhou para a vista de tirar fôlego. Várias luzes pisca-piscas estavam espalhadas pelo calçadão. Naquela área, a iluminação dos postes era menor, então os pisca-piscas eram capazes de lançar um brilho suave e quase mágico sobre tudo. Era realmente deslumbrante, mas Kyungsoo estava mais fascinado com as reações de Jongin com a paisagem mágica do que com a paisagem em si. O outro homem pode ter ficado encantado com a cena diante de si, mas Kyungsoo ficou inegavelmente encantado por Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais abaixo no calçadão, eles encontraram uma gelateria Amorino e Jongin insistiu em pagar um gelato para Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas eu comi muito mais cedo,” ele protestou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você nunca está cheio demais para um gelato. Minha sábia avó me disse uma vez,” Jongin ignorou seus protestos, e para a grande surpresa de Kyungsoo, o moreno pegou em seu braço, arrastando-o através das portas de vidro. Seu aperto era gentil, seus dedos eram longos, finos e quentes, muito quentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qual sabor você quer, Kyungsoo? Você já experimentou o gelato do Amorino antes, né? Você sabe como funciona?” O rosto de Jongin se iluminou com uma espécie de excitação infantil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu quase nunca tomo gelato, Jongin. Engorda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Engorda?” As sobrancelhas de Jongin levantaram em surpresa, então ele examinou a figura de Kyungsoo e deu um sorriso irônico “Eu não vejo o problema? Mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor, o gelato contém muito menos gordura do que um sorvete. Agora, qual sabor você quer? Você pode escolher quantos sabores quiser e eles farão uma flor para você. Eu li em algum lugar que deve ser um crisântemo, mas sempre me lembrou uma rosa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou querer o </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> de limão,” Kyungsoo disse à atendente. Sua voz era grave, doía em seu coração ignorar todos os outros sabores que pareciam muito mais apetitosos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qual outro sabor você gostaria, senhor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apenas o de limão.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A atendente assentiu sem dizer uma palavra e começou a moldar o sorvete de cristal branco em uma rosa. Kyungsoo estudou as pétalas de sorvetes agrupadas delicadamente em um cone de waffle. Ele tentou trocar o cone por um copo, mas Jongin não deixou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, você tem certeza?” Jongin parecia preocupado e um pouco atormentado. “É LIMÃO!” Ele disse, como se fosse seu pior pesadelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenho certeza. Não se preocupe, Jongin. Apenas escolha seus sabores”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se você tem certeza… Senhorita, eu gostaria de um gelato de pistache, avelã e noz pecan, por favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rosa gelato de Jongin era uma linda confecção de pétalas cremosas verde-claro, marfim e chocolate. Kyungsoo tentou não gemer de arrependimento quando olhou desconfiado para sua própria rosa incolor. O mais novo pagou por seus pedidos antes de saírem da loja, decidindo saborear seu gelato ao ar livre, nas mesinhas em frente à gelateria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em algum lugar ao longo da jornada entre a TuneStop e o calçadão, a timidez de Jongin foi embora e ele parecia muito mais à vontade com Kyungsoo. Ele pressionou os cotovelos contra a borda da mesinha e inclinou-se para Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se o sabor do sorvete que você escolheu pudesse dizer algo sobre sua personalidade, o que diria sobre você?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… o limão é azedo, então... eu sou mal-humorado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não é mal-humorado!” Jongin riu, totalmente incrédulo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, você está certo. Eu não sou realmente mal-humorado. Mas eu posso ser muito sério. Meus amigos reclamam o tempo todo que eu sou um maníaco por controle. Eu nem gosto de limão, pra ser honesto, mas eu sempre peço esse sabor porque é o menos calórico. Eu não gosto de manga, framboesa e amora tanto quanto eu não gosto de limão, e esses eram os únicos outros sabores que eles tinham, então peguei o de limão.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas há tantos outros sabores de gelato lá, por que você escolheu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jongin parecia quase perplexo, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido a entender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boa pergunta,” Kyungsoo ponderou. “Honestamente, eu costumo tomar </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> porque ele tem muito menos açúcar e gordura. Minha família tem histórico com diabetes, então eu acho que você pode dizer que eu sou muito cuidadoso com a minha ingestão de açúcar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então você não toma </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> porque você gosta?” O rosto de Jongin estava enrugado na careta mais adorável e Kyungsoo teve que se esforçar para não esticar as linhas de expressão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quando você pergunta isso assim... eu acho que não. Tomar </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> é a minha maneira de ter algum controle sobre minha saúde? E nossa! Quão antiquado eu pareci?” Kyungsoo gemeu de vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não pareceu antiquado, maaaaas...” Jongin arrastou a palavra da maneira mais cativante antes de declarar: “eu acho que você precisa relaxar um pouco. Tomar um sorvete de vez em quando, sabe? Eu quero dizer um sorvete </span>
  <em>
    <span>de verdade.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu amigo Baekhyun diz que eu preciso de um pouco mais de confusão na minha vida,” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom, eu não diria confusão exatamente, mas você definitivamente vai tomar um sorvete de verdade esta noite. Aqui, você pode pegar o meu, e eu vou pegar o seu. Eu nunca provei </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> e esta noite é um bom momento para mudar isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ofereceu sua rosa multicolorida em troca da monocromática de Kyungsoo, que hesitou por cinco segundos antes de entregar seu sorvete cítrico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na contagem de 3, ok?” O Jongin envergonhado era ruim o suficiente, mas o Jongin brincalhão estava matando Kyungsoo, porque se tornava verdadeiramente encantador e irresistível, uma vez que ele se esquecesse de ser tímido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"3-2-1, COMA!" E eles lamberam seus sorvetes simultaneamente. As feições de Kyungsoo foram tomadas pelo êxtase, enquanto Jongin fazia uma careta de nojo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Azedo!” As feições de Jongin estavam contorcidas em incredulidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não pode estar falando sério?!” Ele ergueu o </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet </span>
  </em>
  <span>em horror enquanto olhava acusadoramente para Kyungsoo. Em resposta, o outro homem sorriu, fazendo um grande show ao saborear o gelato do qual Jongin tinha desistido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Onde foi que eu me meti?” Jongin gemeu com bom humor antes de fazer Kyungsoo prometer começar a comer sorvete de verdade depois daquela noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei o que é isso, mas definitivamente não é sorvete. Eu não me importo se é melhor para sua saúde. Apenas. Não.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho que admitir que isso é delicioso, especialmente o pistache. Eu nem tenho certeza se poderia voltar ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> depois disso. Hmm, qual o sabor do seu mesmo? Pistache, avelã, pecan? Então o que esses sabores dizem sobre você, Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho desejo por doces?” Jongin sorriu timidamente. “Eu realmente não sei o que esses sabores dizem sobre mim. O que você acha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que você gosta de nozes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ei! Só por isso eu deveria pegar de volta o meu gelato!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns minutos tinham se passado quando o telefone de Kyungsoo vibrou. Ele tinha deixado seu celular no modo vibratório, para o caso de ter alguma ligação urgente </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> atitude essa que seus amigos conheciam bem. Ele era uma pessoa cautelosa demais para realmente desligar seu telefone, não importando o quanto ele quisesse ficar incomunicável. Transferindo seu cone para a mão esquerda, Kyungsoo tirou o celular do bolso da calça direita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era uma foto de Kim Bocão. Claro! Kyungsoo estremeceu de apreensão antes de abrir a imagem e então se viu rindo alto. Havia quatro copos de shot espalhados em torno de uma pequena mesa circular preta. Kyungsoo sabia que aqueles copos tinham que estar cheios de Sambuca ou Jongdae não teria se incomodado, o insolente bastardo. Em seguida, chegou uma mensagem de Baekhyun:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu tentei, mas a força de vontade em Kim Jongdae é grande. Como você bem sabe. J &amp; Y estavam cansados demais para discutir com o Darth. Espero que você esteja se divertindo ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Kyungsoo pudesse responder a mensagem de Byun, o seu telefone vibrou de novo. Agora era uma mensagem de Jongdae:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Venha AGORA! E traga seu ***AMIGO***!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ignorou o texto de Jongdae e respondeu o de Baekhyun:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tô me divertindo sim. Tô tomando gelato. Ele é muito legal. Diga ao Jongdae pra ir se catar kk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun respondeu em segundos:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você? Tomando gelato? Eu preciso perguntar a esse cara como ele conseguiu que você fizesse isso. Bocão disse para ir se catar você.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yixing foi o próximo:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Salve o Junmyeon e eeeeeu. Venha agoraaaaaa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Meus amigos são idiotas,” Kyungsoo informou a Jongin, que estava assistindo com espanto o tempo todo. Ele mostrou a Jongin a foto do Sambuca, mas não as mensagens de Baek e Jongdae, obviamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eles me pediram para me juntar a eles antes. Você sabe, quando eu tive que atender a ligação do lado de fora da TuneStop? Bem, Jongdae é sempre impossível quando está bêbado de Sambuca. Eu disse a ele para ficar de fora e esta foi a sua resposta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eles parecem divertidos,” Jongin riu. “Por que você não foi com eles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo queria mesmo dizer a verdade, que era porque ele estava se divertindo tanto com Jongin e não queria compartilhá-lo com seus amigos ainda. Mas, em vez disso, ele disse: “Tenho muito trabalho para fazer amanhã e </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli</span>
  </em>
  <span> e gelato me deixarão com menos ressaca do que Sambuca. Aquela coisa é tóxica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é tão ruim. Não que eu, hm... saiba muito sobre beber. Eu realmente não saio muito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você obviamente nunca bebeu muito Sambuca,” Kyungsoo sorriu. “É como estar no sétimo círculo do inferno, eu juro. Espero que Jongdae e Baek não arrastem seus cadáveres pelo escritório amanhã porque eu tenho muito o que fazer e não terei tempo para tomar conta deles. Sabe, você deveria se juntar a nós para beber um dia. Você pode conhecer meus amigos e descobrir em primeira mão que idiotas eles são. Ok, eu estou sendo malvado. Baek, Junmyeon e Yixing são legais, mas Jongdae é um idiota completo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho certeza de que eles são ótimos. E Jongdae deveria conhecer meu amigo Luhan. Ele é um idiota completo também, então eles vão se dar muito bem. Err... você precisa voltar agora? Quero dizer, se você tiver muito de trabalho e tal? Eu deveria levá-lo para casa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu estou bem. Vamos apenas caminhar mais um pouco,” Kyungsoo sugeriu e Jongin assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles se levantaram e continuaram passeando pelo calçadão. Absorvendo o ambiente mágico criado pelos pisca-piscas, caminharam juntos de um lado do calçadão ao outro. O coração de Kyungsoo pulava uma batida toda vez que Jongin falava algo particularmente cativante, e acelerou ainda mais quando ele percebeu que o mais novo também roubava olhares para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim?” Jongin virou-se lentamente para encarar Kyungsoo e foi quando ele percebeu como o olhar de Jongin era sensual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado pelo gelato. E eu, hm... me desculpe pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, você não tá arrependido coisa nenhuma!” Jongin riu, só um pouco ciente do gesto. “Mas pelo menos agora eu sei que não sou um cara que gosta de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Estou feliz que você me trouxe aqui. É tão… uau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez fosse o sorriso tímido de Jongin, a voz profunda e olhos sonolentos e sensuais. Talvez fosse a loucura de verão. Talvez tenha sido o gelato. Talvez tenha sido o </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Talvez fosse o amor que eles compartilhavam pelo grunge. Talvez fossem as luzes fascinantes. Ou talvez tenham sido todas essas coisas combinadas que fizeram Kyungsoo abandonar a cautela e o controle para dar alguns passos na direção de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin olhou para o céu noturno, registrando vagamente as luzes que brilhavam no horizonte. Ele e Kyungsoo chegaram ao fim da praça, mas em vez de voltarem, ambos concordaram em permanecer lá por um tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O corrimão de madeira da sacada estava seco e desgastado por anos de contato direto, mas Jongin amava a maneira que sentia a madeira sob seus braços nus. A brisa suave do mar bagunçou seu cabelo preto enquanto se inclinava sobre o corrimão, tentando de alguma forma ficar mais perto da água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O aroma e o gosto de sal davam sabor à brisa enquanto ela se espalhava por sua pele e ele inspirou profundamente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tudo neste lugar é perfeito</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pensou Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas, apesar de toda a beleza física que o rodeava, todos os nervos de seu corpo estavam sintonizados na presença de um único indivíduo a poucos centímetros à sua esquerda. Jongin teve que se controlar para não virar e olhar para o homem mais velho. Já era ruim o suficiente que Kyungsoo tivesse pego ele o encarando algumas vezes, embora Jongin não pudesse deixar de sorrir um pouco quando ele tardiamente percebeu que o mais velho só o pegou olhando porque ele também estava roubando olhares dele. Suspirou contente e voltou a olhar para o céu furta-cor e sem lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin?” A voz baixa e aveludada interrompeu o olhar distraído de Jongin para o céu e ele se virou para encarar Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado pelo gelato. E eu, hm... me desculpe pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyungsoo sorriu ironicamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, você não tá arrependido coisa nenhuma!” Jongin riu, tentando ao máximo não olhar para a boca de Kyungsoo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>É uma boca tão gostosa e, ai meu Deus, Kim Jongin, não acredito que você está pensando isso sobre a boca dele</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gemeu internamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não respondeu à acusação de Jongin, mas o recompensou com um sorriso enigmático que o levou a mais distrações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou feliz que você me trouxe aqui. É tão… uau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin sentiu sua timidez retornar de repente e desviou os olhos desajeitadamente, deixando seu olhar cair sobre a água que estava espalhada pelas pedras, refletindo a luz dos pisca-piscas. Seus olhos naturalmente se moveram para cima, em direção às estrelas que iluminavam o céu escuro acima deles. Era realmente lindo ali fora. E como tinha feito pela maior parte da noite, a pele de Jongin esquentou com a consciência da proximidade do mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, eu…” Kyungsoo começou, deixando sua sentença inacabada. O moreno se virou para ele apenas para descobrir que não havia mais nenhum tipo de distância entre eles. De fato, se Jongin tivesse se inclinado um pouco para a frente, eles poderiam ter esbarrado os narizes </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> embora ele tivesse que se curvar um pouco, já que ele era mais alto que Kyungsoo. Os olhos amendoados de Kyungsoo tinham uma intensidade que fazia Jongin se sentir todo tímido novamente, mas ele se forçou a perguntar ao mais baixo qual era o problema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralmente demoro semanas pensando em como chegar ao ponto de iniciar as coisas, mas… tenho feito todo tipo de coisa que normalmente não faço desde que te conheci. Te ligando com alguma desculpa boba sobre gardênias, convidando você para jantar e tomar chá, algo que eu nunca faria, a menos que eu conheça a pessoa a pelo menos duas semanas. Você apenas… eu nunca conheci alguém que me faça sentir tão confortável sendo eu mesmo, sabe? Os livros, a música, eu só… eu nem consigo explicar o que estou sentindo, Jongin. Desculpe, estou embolando tudo, mas apenas me escute, ok? Quero dizer, eu sei que só te conheço há menos de uma semana e isso é muito rápido pra mim, então é meio que assustador, e provavelmente vai te assustar completamente, mas… eu acho que eu vou te beijar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo finalmente disse, daquela forma séria, pragmática, mas um pouco estranha que ele tinha de dizer as coisas. Tudo saiu rápido no começo, as palavras atrapalhadas, mas no final de sua declaração, suas palavras foram calmas e sinceras. Com suas emoções em um turbilhão, Jongin só teve tempo suficiente para piscar os olhos antes que uma mão se enrolasse timidamente em volta de sua nuca e um par de lábios quentes cobrisse os seus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boca de Kyungsoo se moveu suavemente sobre a de Jongin, como se ele estivesse pedindo permissão. Seus lábios sutilmente perguntando se estava tudo bem em aprofundar o beijo deles. Jongin exalou com a voz trêmula e abriu os lábios, concedendo ao outro homem o acesso que procurava. O que se seguiu foi uma fusão suave de bocas e línguas, com Kyungsoo se aproximando e Jongin se abaixando para encontrá-lo no meio do caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As estrelas, o céu e as luzes foram todos esquecidos quando os dois homens se beijaram, com as mãos timidamente e cautelosamente explorando contornos e texturas. A pele pálida de Kyungsoo e a pele bronzeada de Jongin eram tão diferentes em tom e ainda assim pareciam igualmente quentes no brilho radiante das luzes piscantes. Jongin deixou Kyungsoo tomar a liderança com o primeiro beijo, mas ele se tornou surpreendentemente confiante e expressivo com o passar dos segundos, uma de suas mãos segurando a parte de trás da cabeça de Kyungsoo enquanto a outra segurava sua cintura com força enquanto compartilhavam o mais doce dos beijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventualmente, se acomodaram nos braços um do outro, sem dizer nada, apenas curtindo a sensação do abraço — a bochecha direita de Kyungsoo descansando no ombro de Jongin e o rosto de Jongin enterrado na camisa de linho de Kyungsoo. Apenas dez minutos atrás, Jongin estava inalando o cheiro salgado do mar, mas agora, seus sentidos estavam inundados com um perfume inebriante que era parte uma deliciosa loção pós-barba cítrica e três partes Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Influenciado pelo clima, ele acariciou o pescoço do mais velho e beijou-o. A pele do outro homem ficou vermelha enquanto ele ria. “Eu sou sensível, Jongin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa revelação levou Jongin a enterrar o rosto na branca e convidativa curva do pescoço dele e deixar beijos por toda a extensão enquanto o outro homem ria e tentava afastá-lo. Sorrindo com carinho, Jongin colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kyungsoo e gentilmente o virou para que ambos ficassem de frente para o mar. De pé logo atrás de Kyungsoo, ele passou os braços ao redor dele e apoiou o queixo no seu ombro esquerdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não é lindo?” A voz de Jongin era baixa e profunda ao lado da orelha esquerda de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, é. Então… acho que está tudo bem? Eu ter te beijado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin não respondeu. Simplesmente pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e apertou-a com força. Às vezes as palavras não eram necessárias.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Durante a caminhada de volta para o carro, eles andaram apenas ligeiramente separados, seus braços e dedos roçando um no outro enquanto falavam sobre nada e tudo. Eles ficaram de mãos dadas no calçadão, mas quando chegaram às ruas cheias de gente e bem iluminadas, os dois relutantemente liberaram as mãos um do outro — ainda um pouco autoconscientes. Entretanto, isso não os impediu de trocarem olhares e sorrisos tímidos. O Kim sentiu que seu coração ia explodir de felicidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin acabou por deixar Kyungsoo em seu apartamento por volta das 11 da noite. Eles ouviram canções grunges no carro e cantaram suas partes favoritas em voz alta, rindo na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, porque, obviamente, nenhum deles tinha cantado junto de outra pessoa bandas como Stone Temple Pilots, Blind Melon ou The Lemonheads antes. Na terceira música, eles estavam gritando as palavras </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> meio rindo, meio que cantando as letras. Foi a noite mais divertida que Jongin teve em muito tempo. Ele levou Kyungsoo para a frente do prédio e ficaram ali, de frente um para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado pela carona, Jongin. E eu realmente sinto muito sobre o </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kyungsoo tentou manter a cara séria, mas falhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, você não sente.” Jongin riu e Kyungsoo deu-lhe um sorriso ofuscante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, talvez eu não esteja arrependido. Seu gelato estava realmente bom. Eu não acho que consiga voltar a comer </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorbet</span>
  </em>
  <span> nunca mais.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou fingir que você não disse isso,” Jongin cobriu os ouvidos com as palmas das mãos antes de dizer mais seriamente: “Obrigado pelo jantar. Foi realmente o melhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Boa sorte com o trabalho de amanhã e boa sorte com seus amigos de ressaca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou me esconder na área da recepção. Era o que eu estava fazendo na primeira vez que nos conhecemos.” Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão de Jongin. “Eu realmente me diverti muito esta noite, Jongin. Vejo você no sábado à tarde?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim… eu também me diverti muito hoje,” Jongin admitiu timidamente e Kyungsoo o puxou para baixo para um beijo suave, mas demorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho que entrar agora,” Kyungsoo fez uma careta de arrependimento. “Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que tenho muito trabalho para fazer amanhã. Vejo você no sábado?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu mal posso por esperar,” Jongin disse baixinho enquanto Kyungsoo passava pelas portas automáticas de vidro e se virava para dar tchau. Jongin devolveu o aceno com um sorriso melancólico no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto fazia a jornada solitária de volta ao seu carro, seu telefone tocou. Acabou sorrindo quando viu o nome de quem mandou a mensagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Mensagem de Huang Zitao: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Como é que foi, cara?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Kim Jongin:</b> <em><span>Ele gosta de música grunge! Taooooooo!</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Huang Zitao:</b> <em><span>Isso é algum tipo de código para dizer que a noite foi boa?</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Kim Jongin:</b> <em><span>GRUNGE! E nós tomamos gelato!</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Huang Zitao:</b> <em><span>Tô feliz por você, kk. Nos conte tudo amanhã. Fiz arroz de Claypot para o jantar. O de sempre</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Mensagem de Kim Jongin:</b> <em><span>OK! :)</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso bobo brotou em seu rosto. Jongin ligou o carro e pensou em pisca-piscas e beijos sob o céu estrelado enquanto dirigia para casa pelo calmo tráfego. Peônias vermelhas, ele pensou. Peônias vermelhas seriam perfeitas.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Estamos com vagas abertas para tradutores, revisores e designers! Para mais informações, acesse nossa conta do twitter! TT: projetoRMR</p><p>Dúvidas e sugestões de fics para tradução, Curious Cat: readmeright</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h6>Nossas plataformas de postagem:</h6><p>
  <a href="https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1">Archive of Our Own (AO3)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP">Wattpad</a>
</p><h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6><p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Isso…” Jongdae apontou seu indicador direito. “Isso é tudo culpa <em> sua </em>!” Continuou, apontando acusadoramente para Kyungsoo, enquanto o contador continuava a olhar para os papéis espalhados em sua mesa milimetricamente organizada.</p><p>“Você percebe que parece completamente desequilibrado, né?” Kyungsoo afirmou calmamente, digitando número após número em sua grande calculadora cinza. Ele fazia isso com um ar indiferente que estava deixando Jongdae mais revoltado ainda.</p><p>“O que quer dizer com desequilibrado? Estou sendo completamente lógico. Se você tivesse se juntado a nós no clube, nunca teríamos pedido Sambuca. Se não tivéssemos pedido Sambuca, eu não teria bebido nenhum copo de Sambuca. Se eu não tivesse bebido qualquer Sambuca, eu não estaria neste estado deplorável. Viu? Perfeitamente lógico. Tudo. Culpa. Sua.” <em> Tap. Tap. </em></p><p>“Eu não consigo ver a lógica,” Kyungsoo tossiu em uma tentativa de encobrir uma quase risada.</p><p>“Eu ouvi isso! Você está rindo de mim!” Jongdae ergueu a voz antes de gemer quando se lembrou que barulhos altos não eram seus melhores amigos naquele momento. Kyungsoo escreveu algumas observações à margem do relatório, ignorando o homem à sua frente.</p><p>“Então, como foi esse seu encontro?” Jongdae começou a buscar um tópico alternativo, já que estava claro que ele não estava recebendo nenhuma simpatia de seu colega hoje.</p><p>“Bom, não é da sua conta.” O rosto de Kyungsoo era inexpressivo, mas por dentro ele estava praticamente em euforia (surpreendentemente), tendo <em> flashbacks </em> de como o encontro foi, de como Jongin amava música grunge, de como Jongin tinha comido seu <em> sorbet </em>mesmo odiando limão, e de como Jongin o beijou e o segurou debaixo das luzes piscantes… e como ele se sentiu feliz com Jongin sendo simplesmente Jongin. Seu sorriso carinhoso, o jeito que seus olhos formavam pequenas rugas quando ria, sua linda mandíbula e sua pele dourada, o jeito que ele o abraçou…</p><p>“DO KYUNGSOO!” Jongdae gritou e imediatamente se arrependeu, gemendo baixinho ao sentir sua cabeça doer.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Quem é esse seu <em> amigo </em>? Eu o conheço? Impossível você estar pensando em números agora. Não com esse olhar perdido no rosto. Desembucha! Quem é ele?”</p><p>“Você vai conhecer ele uma hora. Isso se ele ficar mesmo — e provavelmente ele não ficaria se ele te conhecesse agora.” Os dedos de Kyungsoo voltaram a teclar freneticamente na calculadora. “Sério, Jongdae, eu preciso me concentrar agora. Estes relatórios precisam ser entregues às quatro. Então, vou falar depois com você, ok? Vá para a lanchonete e beba um Red Bull ou um chá preto ou um chai latte ou algo do tipo. Talvez isso o ajude com a ressaca.”</p><p>“Você é muito dramático,” Baekhyun afirmou calmamente, aparecendo inesperadamente. Ele não parecia tão ruim, Kyungsoo notou. A pele de Jongdae tinha uma palidez meio esverdeada, mas a pele de Baekhyun estava clara e pálida como sempre.</p><p>“Eu não sou.” Jongdae rosnou.</p><p>“Eu falei para você não pedir a Sambuca…”</p><p>“Você não disse alto o suficiente, por isso não consegui te escutar.” Jongdae insistiu e Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos.</p><p>“Eu falei alto o suficiente, cara. Eu tenho quase certeza que todo mundo no bar me escutou gritando ‘NÃO FAÇA ISSO!’ Agora pare de perturbar o pobre homem. Alguns de nós trabalham de verdade. Kyungsoo, eu preciso do relatório anual do Wayfarer.”</p><p>Em apenas seis segundos, Kyungsoo localizou o relatório. Ele sempre arquivava seus documentos meticulosamente para que sempre soubesse exatamente onde tudo estava a qualquer momento. Entregou o relatório encadernado com a capa azul-marinho para o Byun. Para seu grande alívio, o outro homem levou com firmeza um Jongdae irritadiço para fora de seu posto de trabalho para que assim pudesse trabalhar em seus relatórios em paz.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava trabalhando continuamente por quarenta minutos quando seu telefone vibrou. Era Jongin no KakaoTalk.</p><p> </p><p><b>Jongin:</b> <em>Espero que o trabalho não esteja tão ruim e que seus amigos não estejam insuportáveis com a ressaca.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo não pôde impedir que suas feições se transformassem em uma risada enquanto ele começava a escrever sua resposta: <em> Apenas um tá insuportável, o outro tá mantendo ele afastado de mim agora. O trabalho… está sendo feito kkk. E como você está? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>Com sono :)</em></p><p>
  <em> Tive que levantar seis horas para trabalhar. Vai estar no escritório depois do almoço amanhã? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>K: </b> <em> Sim! Por quê? </em></p><p>
  <em> E por que você precisa levantar antes do sol nascer para ir trabalhar? Isso é cruel. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>J: </b> <em> Eu tenho que ir até os fornecedores na maioria das manhãs. Quanto mais cedo você for, mais bonitas estão as flores. Eu tenho uma entrega no seu prédio amanhã e eu estava pensando em deixar o CD do Faith no More com você </em></p><p> </p><p><b>K:</b> <em>Claro! Vou te esperar ;)</em></p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>14:30 está bom pra você?</em></p><p> </p><p><b>K:</b> <em>está ótimo. Obrigado, Jongin. Estou feliz que não terei que esperar até sábado.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>J: </b> <em> Esperar até sábado? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>K:</b> <em>Não queria admitir, mas… estou feliz que não terei que esperar até sábado para ver você</em></p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>Ohhhh.</em></p><p> </p><p>Houve uma pausa de cerca de cinco segundos antes de Jongin voltar a digitar. Cinco segundos muito agonizantes para Kyungsoo, que se chutava por falar demais.</p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>Eu também. Estou feliz também. Me diverti muito ontem, Kyungsoo.</em></p><p>
  <em> E estou feliz que você decidiu dar uma pequena bagunçada na sua rotina e não esperar semanas para… É. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>K: </b> <em> Não, eu não sei o que você quis dizer. Pode me explicar? ;) </em></p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>O.o</em></p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo riu alto para aquilo.</p><p> </p><p><b>K:</b> <em> Ok, eu mereci isso kkk. Estou feliz que segui o conselho do Baek e não desperdicei semanas planejando e planejando em como tomar uma atitude. O makgeolli provavelmente ajudou. E Soundgarden.... </em></p><p> </p><p><b>J: </b> <em> kkk. Ou na verdade você não conseguiu resistir aos meus charmes? </em></p><p>
  <em> Meu Deus, o que eu tô digitando? Deleta isso, eu não escrevi nada 🤦♀️ </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>K: </b> <em> kkk. Mas é verdade. Eu realmente não pude, não pude resistir a você. </em></p><p> </p><p>Houve outra pausa breve e Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração com pesar. Ele realmente precisava parar de falar muito.</p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>^-^</em></p><p> </p><p><b>K:</b> <em>O que aconteceu com o cara envergonhado que me entregou flores dias atrás? Você é impossível!</em></p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>Você não quis dizer irresistível? Tô brincando. Volte para seu trabalho.</em></p><p> </p><p><b>K</b> : <em> Ok… Eu preciso mesmo entregar os relatórios hoje as 16h ;( </em></p><p>
  <em> Vejo você na sexta-feira? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>J:</b> <em>Sexta :)</em></p><p>
  <em> Tchau, hyung! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Hyung </em>. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Jongin o chamou assim. Kyungsoo falou suavemente a palavra, imaginando Jongin dizendo em sua voz grave. Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. De alguma forma, ele esperava que o gesto pudesse impedir que a maré de calor enchesse seu peito com os pensamentos de Kim Jongin e sua boca pecaminosa e bonita. A boca pecaminosa e bonita sobre a sua…</p><p>
  <em> Os relatórios devem ser entregues em 5 horas. Foco, Do Kyungsoo, foco. </em>
</p><p>Mas o mantra desesperado não impediu que ele olhasse suas mensagens de texto, de quatro a cinco vezes no decorrer do dia, embora conseguisse se conter e não enviar mais mensagens. <em> Malditos prazos do inferno </em>, Kyungsoo se viu xingando repetidamente durante a tarde.</p><p>Kyungsoo colocou o papel pardo em um pequeno e compacto pacote e o jogou dentro do lixo. O lanche de peru que ele comprou na CloDeli perto da estação de metrô tinha sido nutritivo e saudável e… não muito satisfatório. Mas ele raramente cozinhava durante a semana. Geralmente cozinhava comida extra durante os fins de semana para que ele pudesse embalar porções de comida no freezer para reaquecer durante a semana. Ele tinha folgado no último fim de semana, então ficou sem cozinhar na terça-feira. Não era o mesmo que comer comida recém-feita todos os dias, mas era muito mais conveniente. Cozinhar uma refeição do zero, quando havia apenas uma pessoa para jantar, era apenas um incômodo que Kyungsoo não estava preparado para lidar depois de um dia inteiro no trabalho, especialmente quando ele era apenas um cozinheiro amador. Mas, apesar disso, ainda era bom ter uma refeição quente e fumegante para comer — como <em> gamjatang </em> da noite passada.</p><p>Isso naturalmente trouxe seus pensamentos de volta ao seu companheiro de jantar no Palácio da Batata. Vagando para fora de sua sombria cozinha preta e indo para sua sala de estar branca, cinza e preta, ligeiramente menos sombria, Kyungsoo moveu-se devagar enquanto imagens de um Jongin sério, sorridente, corado e intenso apareciam seguidas em sua mente. Afundou no sofá preto e olhou para os dois pontos de cor em sua casa monocromática. As gardênias brancas estavam orgulhosamente no centro de sua mesa de café preta, enquanto as tulipas laranjas se aconchegavam confortavelmente no canto distante, em uma mesa quadrada preta combinando. Por que ele ainda tinha tanto preto em seu apartamento?</p><p>Ficou apreensivo quando trouxe as flores para casa pela primeira vez, mas elas eram agora as primeiras coisas que seus olhos procuravam quando entrava na sala de estar. Era bom ter um pouco de calor em seu apartamento frio, ele agradecia Jongin por isso. Ou pelo menos ele achava que era Jongin. Tinha que ser ele, mas por que o outro homem não falara nada ainda? Talvez ele ainda estivesse tímido sobre toda essa coisa de admirador secreto. Kyungsoo decidiu que não perguntaria a ele sobre isso e o deixaria falar em seu próprio tempo.</p><p>Olhou para as flores brancas requintadas novamente. <em> Admiração secreta </em> . Seu olhar se dirigiu para as tulipas laranjas brilhantes ao lado. <em> Fascinação </em> . Ele se perguntou que flores ele ganharia na próxima vez e que emoção elas representariam. <em> Se houver uma próxima vez </em>, disse a si mesmo, para não aumentar suas esperanças.</p><p>Abriu a gaveta da mesinha de centro e tirou uma cópia do último romance de Malazan e continuou a ler de onde havia parado. Ou pelo menos tentou. Depois de dez minutos lutando para se concentrar, jogou o livro na mesa, frustrado. Pegou seu telefone e ligou para Jongin.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>?” A voz rouca de Jongin ao pronunciar a palavra era infinitamente melhor do que qualquer coisa que Kyungsoo havia imaginado antes.</p><p>“Oi, Jongin. Como foi seu dia?” Kyungsoo se acomodou confortavelmente em seu sofá, recostando-se nas almofadas cinza e fechando os olhos.</p><p>Realmente havia muito preto e cinza em seu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>O CD de Faith No More estava seguro em sua mão esquerda. Esperou que Jongin desse a ele aquele tchau peculiar que achou tão cativante, mas Jongin não se moveu do seu lugar do outro lado do balcão onde Kyungsoo estava de pé.</p><p>“Só tem mais uma coisa,” as bochechas de Jongin estavam pintadas de um rosa revelador quando ele levantou o braço direito para revelar os dedos bronzeados enrolados em torno de um pequeno buquê de flores vermelhas. “Elas são da mesma pessoa que lhe deu as gardênias e tulipas,” disse baixinho e quando passou o buquê para Kyungsoo, ele timidamente encostou seus dedos contra os de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Um pouco abalado por aquele toque mais gentil, Kyungsoo perguntou se ele tinha certeza de que ele não poderia dizer a identidade do remetente e Jongin balançou a cabeça. Não.</p><p>“Então eu sei que essas não são rosas… o que elas significam, Jongin?”</p><p>“Elas são peônias vermelhas. Elas representam devoção.” Jongin estava corando pouco, muito mais confortável agora com Kyungsoo do que nas duas primeiras entregas.</p><p>“Elas são lindas! Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem está me enviando essas flores tão lindas. Vou precisar colocá-las na água imediatamente?”</p><p>“Você pode fazer isso quando chegar em casa. Há água suficiente no tubo aquático para mantê-las frescas por mais algumas horas.”</p><p>Em algum lugar ao fundo, o barulho das portas do elevador se abrindo soou. Um jovem magro e bonito saiu com uma bolsa preta pendurada no ombro direito. Embora seu rosto em forma de coração parecesse pertencer a alguém em seus vinte e poucos anos, Kyungsoo sabia que o homem que caminhava na direção deles estava na verdade mais perto dos trinta anos de idade.</p><p>“Junmyeon! O que você está fazendo aqui?”</p><p>“Eu preciso estar em um lugar às 15h a dois quarteirões daqui. Pensei em aparecer pra dizer oi pra vocês. Talvez possamos tomar um café rápido no andar de baixo?”</p><p>“Isso parece ótimo!” Kyungsoo sorriu. “Oh, deixe-me apresentá-lo a um amigo,” ele apontou para Jongin, que se virou desajeitadamente para encarar Junmyeon. Seu rosto ficou todo tímido novamente, Kyungsoo percebeu, e lembrou que Jongin não lidava bem com estranhos.</p><p>“Jongin?” As sobrancelhas de Junmyeon se ergueram em surpresa.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Após o choque inicial, Junmyeon sorriu e perguntou: “Vocês se conhecem?”</p><p>“Junmyeon <em> hyung </em>,” Jongin fez uma pequena reverência. “Nós nos conhecemos há uma semana.”</p><p>“Ele era o amigo com quem eu estava jantando na noite da Sambuca,” Kyungsoo disse baixinho, uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação em seu rosto bonito. “Como vocês se conhecem?”</p><p>“O vizinho do lado de Jongin, Kris, é meu colega e amigo da faculdade, então nos conhecemos há cerca de dois anos. E como vocês se conheceram?” Junmyeon de repente notou a grande quantidade de peônias vermelhas no aperto de Kyungsoo e perguntou: “Jongin fez-”</p><p>Naquele momento, Jongin, que ainda estava de costas para Kyungsoo, começou a fazer sinais frenéticos para Junmyeon para ficar quieto.</p><p>“Fez?” Kyungsoo soou um pouco confuso.</p><p>“Eu estava apenas entregando as flores pra ele!” O rosto de Jongin estava queimando de vergonha enquanto ele tentava atrasar a volta para encarar Kyungsoo. “Vou explicar depois,” ele disse ao arquiteto confuso.</p><p>“Ahhhhh… é claro que você estava fazendo uma entrega.” Junmyeon assentiu, entendimento lentamente se espalhando por suas belas feições.</p><p>“Jongin, você pode se juntar a nós para o café?” Kyungsoo olhou para ele com expectativa.</p><p>“Eu realmente tenho que voltar para a loja.” Jongin pediu desculpas, não totalmente arrependido. Depois do choque de descobrir que Junmyeon <em> hyung </em>era um dos amigos íntimos de Kyungsoo, ele não achava que poderia lidar com seus outros amigos, pois eles definitivamente seriam estranhos. Ele podia pelo menos contar Junmyeon como um bom amigo — bom o suficiente, de qualquer maneira. Jongin nunca se sentia realmente consciente de si mesmo perto dele.</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu e sorriu, dizendo que o veria no dia seguinte e Jongin acenou, lembrando-o de colocar as flores na água quando chegasse em casa.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, por que você não vai buscar os outros? Eu vou esperar aqui,” sugeriu Junmyeon, daquele jeito agradável que ele tinha, que sempre desarmava e encantava as pessoas sem esforço.</p><p>“Tchau, Jongin.”</p><p>“Tchau, <em> hyung </em>.” Jongin deu um sorriso caloroso quando Kyungsoo saiu da área da recepção.</p><p>“Então… isso é sério?” Junmyeon limpou a garganta atrás de Jongin.</p><p>“Sim, é. Para mim, de qualquer maneira, e ele também, eu acho.” Jongin se virou para encarar o homem mais velho.</p><p>“Por que você está de repente ‘entregando’ flores? Eu pensei que estranhos estressassem você.”</p><p>“Eles estressam. Conheci Kyungsoo quando tive que fazer uma entrega de emergência na semana passada. Luhan estava preso em um trânsito enorme, Sehun tinha intoxicação alimentar e Chanyeol não pode dirigir. Havia um tempo limite e assim Luhan me forçou. Mas conheci Kyungsoo aqui e eu… queria vê-lo novamente, mas eu não sabia como e… foi ideia do Kris!”</p><p>“Kris?!” Junmyeon riu. “Eu deveria ter adivinhado que Kris estava envolvido. Então, qual foi esse grande plano que Kris inventou?”</p><p>“Que eu deveria entregar flores a Kyungsoo, dizendo que elas eram de um admirador secreto — que tecnicamente não é uma mentira, se você entende o que quero dizer.”</p><p>“Você vai dizer a ele depois? Eu conheço Kyungsoo há anos. Ele é muito honesto e espera o mesmo das pessoas ao seu redor, então não guarde isso dele para sempre, ok?”</p><p>“Eu não vou, Junmyeon <em> hyung </em>, prometo. Eu só tenho mais uma entrega para fazer e então vou contar a ele. É realmente especial, então eu não posso... Eu não posso contar a ele ainda. Eu preciso ver tudo isso. Você pode manter meu segredo por enquanto? Por favor?”</p><p>“Você sabe que vou.” Junmyeon deu um tapinha nas costas de Jongin para tranquilizá-lo. “Tem certeza de que não vai se juntar a nós para o café?”</p><p>“Eu não acho que estou realmente pronto para conhecer dois estranhos ao mesmo tempo hoje. E o que eu ouvi de Jongdae? Estou com um pouco de medo… não vou mentir.”</p><p>Junmyeon caiu na gargalhada com a expressão cautelosa de Jongin.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, o toque dele no celular do Kyungsoo é o tema de Darth Vader, pelo amor de Deus!”</p><p>“Ele é perfeitamente inofensivo. Um pouco barulhento e inquisitivo, mas ele tem um bom coração. Ah, e ele tem um péssimo senso de oportunidade. E você deveria saber que Kyungsoo escolheu o toque para irritá-lo,” Junmyeon sorriu.</p><p>“Sim, eu ouvi sobre o seu péssimo timing!” Jongin riu. “Mas eu realmente preciso voltar à loja. Chanyeol provavelmente está se afogando agora — não que ele tenha admitido isso.”</p><p>“Como está Chanyeol?” Junmyeon soou mais do que apenas casualmente interessado. Interessante, Jongin pensou, e arquivou a informação para ponderar no futuro. Junmyeon havia encontrado Chanyeol algumas vezes quando ele foi à loja para comprar o buquê estranho.</p><p>“Chanyeol é… Chanyeol. Tranquilo, meio melancólico e absolutamente brilhante com flores. Você deveria convidá-lo para um café, <em> hyung </em>.”</p><p>“Talvez eu deva fazer isso.” Junmyeon disse, pensativo.</p><p>“Eu vou dizer a ele que você perguntou como ele estava.” Jongin tentou ao máximo não soar como se estivesse provocando — não que Junmyeon parecesse se importar, tão absorto em pensamentos quanto ele.</p><p>“Vou indo lá agora. Não esqueça que eu sou apenas um entregador, ok?”</p><p>“Entendido.”</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin, jogaremos paintball às duas da tarde amanhã. Você está dentro, certo?” Luhan sentou-se na esquina da grande mesa de trabalho de madeira de Jongin. Jongin amava sua mesa de trabalho. Ele tinha essa coisa sobre a maneira como o grão desgastado da madeira era sentido contra sua pele — seca, lisa e um pouco quente no verão. E por amar sua mesa de trabalho, ele estava constantemente tentando empurrar Luhan para longe de sua superfície.</p><p>“Um pouco de respeito pela mesa, por favor. Tire sua maldita bunda daí.” Jongin empurrou o quadril de Luhan.</p><p>“Cara, é uma mesa. Vai superar eu estar com a bunda nela. Entãooooo... paintball amanhã? Eu até consegui inscrever Chanyeol. Você sabe como ele fica com homens adultos correndo por aí gritando e atirando entre si. Então, não é a praia dele. Estou surpreso que ele concordou, para ser honesto. Vai ser bom pra ele, até. Ele precisa sair, pegar um pouco de sol e… nossa, suar ou algo assim.”</p><p>“Erm… eu meio que não posso ir, Luhan.”</p><p>“O quê?! Mas você nunca vai a lugar nenhum. Que diabos, Jongin?”</p><p>“Ei! O que você quer dizer com ‘eu nunca vou a lugar algum’?” Jongin protestou e Luhan levantou uma sobrancelha ironicamente e lançou-lhe um olhar duro.</p><p>“Ok, tudo bem. Eu nunca vou a lugar nenhum, mas lembra que o contador me convidou pra tomar um chá? Bem, é amanhã, às duas da tarde. Desculpe.”</p><p>“Você sabe que eu deveria te dar um chute no traseiro por estragar minha formação de equipe, certo? Mas eu estou tão feliz que você esteja vendo alguém que eu vou deixar passar. Desta vez.” Luhan deu um suspiro muito alto, longo e sofrido. “E pensar que consegui levar Chanyeol a bordo também. Jonginnnnn…”</p><p>“Olha, vou ver se consigo encontrar alguém para me substituir, ok? Não tire o Yeol primeiro.”</p><p>“Cara, você está brincando comigo? Eu não vou desperdiçar todo esse esforço! Demorei dois malditos dias para convencê-lo! Eu só ia fazer dele um substituto ou um menino da água ou algo assim.”</p><p>“Menino da água?” Jongin lançou um olhar incrédulo para Luhan.</p><p>“Ou algo assim.” Luhan encolheu os ombros. “Então! Grande encontro amanhã! Como vão as coisas com o contador?”</p><p>“Elas estão indo muito bem, na verdade, mas eu não vou dizer mais porque eu não quero me sabotar.”</p><p>“Que diabos, Jongin?! Mas você vai me contar tudo na segunda-feira, ok? Sem mas.”</p><p>“Ok, ok, segunda-feira.” Jongin levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição — porque não era como se houvesse alguma maneira de vencer Luhan em uma discussão, então ele não ia nem tentar.</p><p>“Divirta-se amanhã, e que valha a pena. Eu realmente espero que ele seja tudo que você precisa. Boa sorte! Eu tenho que ir para casa tomar banho. Xiumin e eu vamos sair para jantar e assistir a um filme.” Luhan então começou a contorcer-se na parte de trás da mesa de trabalho, anunciando alegremente: “Agora, <em> isso </em>é o que eu chamo de desrespeito. Eu só estava sentado antes.”</p><p>“Eu espero que seu filme seja uma merda!” Jongin rosnou quando Luhan saiu da sala em uma explosão de energia e barulho.</p><p>Ele balançou a cabeça diante da audácia de seu amigo e começou a reunir seu equipamento de trabalho para armazenamento. Ele supôs que eles deveriam trabalhar nos finais de semana e faturar um extra como os outros floristas faziam, mas eles eram basicamente um bando de folgados que ainda gostavam de relaxar aos sábados e domingos como outros jovens de vinte e poucos anos. Eles ganhavam o suficiente para viver confortavelmente e ainda assim tinham um bom lucro para que os fins de semana de trabalho pudessem ficar em segundo plano por enquanto.</p><p>Sábado à tarde. Com Kyungsoo. Jongin suspirou alegremente antes de tirar o telefone da mesa de trabalho e percorrer seus contatos.</p><p>“Junmyeon <em> hyung </em>? Você está livre amanhã à tarde? Você está? Você pode me fazer um favor? Você pode hmm... jogar paintball?”</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>As mãos de Jongin agarraram o volante cansadamente. Ele pensou que era uma coisa boa que aniversários só acontecessem uma vez por ano. Jongho havia enviado uma mensagem a ele na terça-feira para dizer que este ano eles se encontrariam no Seoul Garden Restaurant, no centro da Baker Street. Depois que anotou, ele tentou o seu melhor para tirá-lo da sua mente. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele permaneceu nas bordas de sua consciência, como uma mancha permanente que não podia ser apagada.</p><p>Sua tela se iluminou. Era uma mensagem de seu irmão:</p><p> </p><p><b>Kim Jongho: </b> <em> Jongin, chegarei meia hora atrasado. Preso no trabalho. Desculpa. Vou tentar chegar lá mais cedo se eu puder. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jongin gemeu. Como ele conseguiria passar a primeira meia hora? E seria meia hora e não menos porque, embora houvesse muitas coisas que o homem não tinha, ele não era nada se não fosse infalivelmente pontual. Então aquela primeira meia hora seria excruciante e Jongin já estava se encolhendo em antecipação. Jongho geralmente estava por perto para compartilhar a carga ao longo de todo o calvário. Seu trabalho estúpido que o atrasou desta vez. Ele inspirou profundamente. <em> Calma, Jongin, você pode fazer isso. </em></p><p>Então, esfregando os olhos em um gesto nervoso, ele abriu a porta do carro e balançou as pernas compridas com relutância. Sentindo como se tivesse engolido uma bola de medo, Jongin começou a correr em direção ao Jardim Seul. Uma leve garoa tinha começado quinze minutos antes e Jongin não tinha um guarda-chuva, então lá estava ele, correndo pela chuva. A umidade frisou as pontas de seus cabelos que haviam escapado dos limites de seu capuz — ele odiava quando isso acontecia, mas estava preocupado demais para se importar agora.</p><p>Antes que ele percebesse, estava tirando gotas de água de seu leve capuz de verão e sendo levado a uma mesa em um canto bem iluminado do aconchegante restaurante coreano. Havia um homem magro, de meia idade, sentado à mesa reservada. Suas feições eram severas, havia finas rugas quase gravadas sob os olhos e os pés de galinha eram mais profundamente marcados do que da última vez que o vira, há um ano.</p><p>“Jongin.”</p><p>“Boa noite, pai.” Jongin se curvou respeitosamente antes de se sentar ao lado do homem sem sorrir.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Jongin, me desculpe por chegar atrasado. Tem sido muito ruim no trabalho esta semana. Eu sei que passar um tempo com o papai é um pouco difícil para você por causa da mamãe. Espero que não tenha sido tão desconfortável antes de eu chegar. Vocês ao menos conversaram?” Jongho deu um sorriso de desculpas. Ele tinha um rosto gentil, tão bronzeado quanto o de Jongin, embora não tivesse as feições bonitas de seu irmão mais novo. Eles tinham o mesmo sorriso, os dois irmãos. Seus olhos se iluminavam e enrugavam da mesma maneira, mas enquanto o sorriso de Jongho era sempre seguro, Jongin tinha toda uma variação de sorrisos tímidos e desajeitados em seu repertório, para equilibrar com os sorrisos confiantes que ele compartilhava com as pessoas com quem ele ficava confortável. E, claro, havia a considerável diferença de idade de dez anos que os separava. O rosto de Jongho era mais largo na área da mandíbula. Jongin era mais alto e esbelto, e seu irmão era mais baixo e forte.</p><p>“Bem, ele não está melhorando com a idade. Não que eu tenha percebido, de qualquer maneira. Por que ainda fazemos isso todos os anos? Nós mal dizemos nada durante o jantar. E pelo menos você é um advogado, então tem um trabalho respeitável e ele vai perguntar como está indo sua carreira. Eu não acho que ele vá aceitar que sou um florista... Ele não considera isso um trabalho. Ele me pergunta a mesma coisa toda vez: ‘<em> Então, você já achou um trabalho de verdade?’ </em> É sobre isso que conversamos antes de você chegar, carreiras alternativas para as quais eu poderia mudar, porque tenho 25 anos e é hora de parar de me envolver com flores e começar a usar as qualificações da faculdade para procurar um emprego respeitável.”</p><p>Jongin não estava exatamente amargurado, mas não havia dúvida de que ele tinha um relacionamento problemático com seu pai.</p><p>“Basta ignorá-lo, Jongin. Você tem uma carreira perfeitamente respeitável e você provavelmente ganha tanto quanto eu — sem ter que lidar com clientes corporativos detestáveis.”</p><p>“Bem, nós ocasionalmente pegamos uma noiva com TOC e a madrasta assustadora. Isso pode ser um pouco estressante. E você sabe que sou inútil, <em> hyung </em>. Eu só digo sim a tudo o que elas exigem — não importa o quão ridículo seja. É por isso que Luhan lida com os clientes mais intimidantes,” Jongin riu e Jongho sorriu com isso.</p><p>“Vou te dizer, você poderia ter um pouco mais de crença em si mesmo. É bom que você tenha Luhan para interferir. E da próxima vez que papai disser para você usar seu diploma, diga a ele que você está usando o tempo todo. Aquele diploma de administração que você tem, porque ele não deixou você estudar Horticultura.”</p><p>“Você sabe que eu nunca vou fazer isso. Sempre que ele me dá aquele olhar de desaprovação, todos os pensamentos apenas voam para fora da minha cabeça, hyung.”</p><p>“Ah, eu não sei sobre isso, Jongin. Você parecia um pouco diferente hoje à noite. No entanto, você nem olhou para sua comida durante toda a refeição.”</p><p>“Você só está dizendo isso porque perdeu a primeira meia hora!” Jongin deu um leve soco em seu irmão. “Eu posso te dizer o tom exato de vermelho da toalha de mesa, e o número e formas exatas das manchas de <em> kimchi </em> e molho de soja que tinham nela.”</p><p>“Está exagerando!” Jongho riu e bagunçou o cabelo de Jongin carinhosamente. Eles não eram os irmãos mais próximos do mundo, mas compartilhavam um relacionamento fácil e caloroso. Ele não podia agir de maneira tola e chorona na frente de Jongho e não podia pedir conselhos sobre namoro, como fazia com Tao e Kris, mas eles faziam dar certo. Jongin amava seu irmão e seu irmão o amava.</p><p>“Você não vem jantar lá em casa há anos, Jongin, o que é mais minha culpa. Eu tenho estado tão ocupado com o trabalho. Eu só desmaio durante os finais de semana. As crianças têm reclamado — <em> sentimos falta do Tio Jongie, papai, peça para ele vir visitar logo. </em> E Jiwon tem insinuado também que eu negligencio meu irmãozinho. Ela disse que se eu não convidar você em breve, ela mesma vai. Você sabe como ela tem sido protetora desde que mamãe morreu. Ela diz que sou um irmão mau que não cuida do seu irmão mais novo.”</p><p>“<em> Hyung! </em> Eu tenho 25 anos, não sou mais uma criança. O que ela quer dizer com negligência?” Jongin riu, mas apesar da irritação, sua cunhada e ele sempre cuidavam abertamente um do outro. E é claro que ele simplesmente adorava sua sobrinha de oito anos, Jinri, e o sobrinho de dez anos, Jinki.</p><p>“Faz muito tempo, Jongin. De qualquer forma, vou ver um dia com Jiwon e te avisar, ok?”</p><p>“Claro, <em> hyung </em>.”</p><p>“Não deixe o papai te derrubar, ok? Você sabe como ele é. Só faça o que quiser. Mamãe ficaria tão orgulhosa de você.”</p><p>“Obrigado, <em> hyung </em>. Isso me deixa muito melhor sobre hoje à noite.”</p><p>Jongho pigarreou desajeitadamente. Eles raramente discutiam qualquer coisa que fosse pessoal um com o outro e, agora, ambos se sentiam um pouco desconcertados, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse o outro.</p><p>“Então, eu te ligo para jantar na minha casa quando eu tiver tempo, ok?” Jongho sorriu com carinho e Jongin assentiu. <em> Sim. </em></p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sempre assegurou a seu irmão que estava bem, mas ele nunca estava, não de verdade. Geralmente, levava um ou dois dias para se livrar do ar melancólico que sempre se agarrava a ele depois do encontro periódico com seu pai. Estava nas garras desse clima azul quando se viu dirigindo sem rumo por ruas cheias de lâmpadas fluorescentes depois de sair do restaurante. Quinze minutos depois, ele se viu sentado no estacionamento do condomínio de Kyungsoo, o motor em marcha lenta e as mãos descansando de forma impotentes em seu colo.</p><p>Desligando a ignição, ele levou uma mão trêmula ao celular.</p><p>“Jongin? O que foi?”</p><p>“Hyung, você está em casa?” Mesmo para o próprio Jongin, sua voz soou desanimada e um pouco machucada.</p><p>“Sim, estou em casa. O que há de errado? Você não parece tão bem. Jongin?” A voz de Kyungsoo estava impregnada de preocupação e ansiedade.</p><p>“Eu meio que estou aqui embaixo. Posso subir?”</p><p>“Sim, suba! Jongin, você está bem?”</p><p>“Vou ficar. Sempre fico.”</p><p>Jongin odiava usar campainhas. Elas sempre soavam chocantes para ele. Os dedos dele estavam prestes a bater na superfície de mogno da porta do apartamento quando ela de repente se abriu. Kyungsoo estava lá com uma mão na porta, suas características atadas com o que parecia ser uma leve ansiedade. Mesmo em uma camiseta preta gasta que dizia “Confie em mim, eu sou um Jedi” (Jongin teve que sorrir para isso) e calça de cordão cinza, Kyungsoo conseguiu parecer arrumado. Mas, acima de tudo, ele parecia preocupado.</p><p>“Desculpe por aparecer assim, <em> hyung </em>,” ele pediu desculpas, um sorriso pálido no rosto. Kyungsoo não disse nada, apenas o pegou pela mão e puxou para o apartamento.</p><p>“O que aconteceu, Jongin?”</p><p>“Eu só... eu não quero falar agora. Podemos apenas... ficar... quietos por um tempo?”</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu e apenas o abraçou. Jongin afundou em seu caloroso abraço e inalou o aroma reconfortante de sabonete de limão, xampu de menta e Kyungsoo. E pelo que pareceu a primeira vez naquela noite, ele parou de prender a respiração.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO &amp; JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Eles apenas ficaram assim por um tempo — Jongin descansou sua bochecha no ombro de Kyungsoo enquanto ele acariciava a parte de trás de sua cabeça em traços suaves e rítmicos. Jongin fechou os olhos e apenas se permitiu aquecer-se no conforto do abraço de Kyungsoo, sentindo as frustrações amarrotadas da noite se esvaindo lentamente, como a água do mar afundando em grãos de areia na praia. Estar com Kyungsoo era acolhedor.</p><p>“Você já comeu? Eu posso arranjar algo se você estiver com fome.” A pergunta de Kyungsoo estava com um tom leve de preocupação.</p><p>Jongin balançou a cabeça, enterrando o rosto mais fundo no ombro coberto de algodão de Kyungsoo. “Jantei,” ele murmurou no tecido que estava quente da pele de Kyungsoo e cheirava deliciosamente a cítrico, menta e masculino.</p><p>Kyungsoo cheirou experimentalmente o cabelo e as roupas de Jongin. “Você comeu churrasco… por esse cheiro… e…” Ele deixou o nariz deslizar pela mandíbula de Jongin, depois o queixo, parando apenas quando alcançou o contorno de sua boca, o lábio inferior espesso. Os lábios de Jongin formaram um sorriso quando a ponta do nariz de Kyungsoo roçou a pele sensível do lábio.</p><p>“Soju?” Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho e o sorriso de Jongin se tornou irônico.</p><p>“Sim, hyung. Soj-” e antes que ele pudesse terminar de dizer a palavra, Kyungsoo pegou aquele generoso lábio inferior suavemente entre os dentes e deslizou seus próprios lábios sensualmente sobre os de Jongin. Suas línguas dançaram timidamente uma com a outra, lábios criando uma deliciosa fricção. Surpreendendo os dois com uma ousadia desconhecida, Jongin segurou a nuca de Kyungsoo e o puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Gemendo suavemente, os braços de Kyungsoo se apertaram ao redor da cintura de Jongin enquanto trocavam beijos, às vezes hesitantes e às vezes apaixonados.</p><p>Quando Kyungsoo finalmente parou de beijar Jongin, talvez dois, talvez três minutos depois, seu coração estava acelerado e ele ficou um pouco sem fôlego enquanto esfregava o nariz contra o dele. Jongin se inclinou em direção a Kyungsoo e pressionou suas testas, respirando mais do que um pouco irregular. Seu coração deve ter acelerado também, Kyungsoo adivinhou, e a noção daquilo o fez sorrir.</p><p>“O que foi isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando.” Jongin trocou olhares com Kyungsoo, suas testas ainda se tocando. A tristeza quase tangível que o dominara mais cedo se dissipou agora que seu coração e sua mente estavam cheios de nada além de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Eu tive que fazer um teste de sabor só para ter certeza. E sim, parece que você bebeu soju hoje à noite.” Kyungsoo tentou o seu melhor para manter uma cara séria e totalmente falhou quando uma pequena risada escapou de seus lábios.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, isso é tão clichê!” Jongin riu daquele jeito profundo e gutural que sempre aquecia Kyungsoo por dentro.</p><p>“Clichê é bom pra você e você parecia precisar de um pouco disso. Eu sei que você não quer falar sobre isso agora, mas se você precisar, eu estou aqui, ok? Vou até mesmo providenciar um pouco de <em> makgeolli </em>, sorvete e beijinhos de esquimó.”</p><p>“Eu sei.” Jongin abraçou-o com força. “Eu sei.” Eles trocaram mais alguns beijos carinhosos e abraços e Kyungsoo sentiu que estava se apaixonando mais e mais por seu tímido entregador. Certamente não poderia ter sido apenas uma semana desde que Jongin entrou em seu escritório com aquele buquê ridiculamente grande de flores e aquele sorriso tímido.</p><p>Kyungsoo ajeitou pensativamente os fios ondulados da franja de Jongin. “O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo? Geralmente é liso.”</p><p>“Tive que correr na chuva do carro para o restaurante e meu capuz não fez um trabalho tão bom de me manter seco. Quando meu cabelo fica molhado, fica tudo... eu não sei, não liso? Odeio quando fica assim. Tão bagunçado.”</p><p>“Não tá bagunçado.” Kyungsoo argumentou suavemente enquanto brincava com o cabelo macio e ondulado, penteando-o com os dedos. Então, ele guiou Jongin para o sofá. “Venha sentar um pouco.”</p><p>Jongin seguiu Kyungsoo, seus olhos rapidamente encontrando os pequenos pontos de cor em uma sala de alguma forma espartana e esmagadoramente preta. Eles se sentaram um ao lado do outro no sofá, braços e coxas se tocando e mãos entrelaçadas. Jongin encostou a cabeça no ombro magro de Kyungsoo e suspirou contente. Kyungsoo tinha melhorado seu humor e Jongin sabia de alguma forma lá no fundo que ele faria. Foi provavelmente por isso que ele se dirigiu para lá, como uma agulha de bússola desenhada para o norte magnético.</p><p>“Hyung! Você encontrou um lugar para as peônias.” Jongin não pôde deixar de se inclinar para a frente para reorganizar as robustas flores vermelhas onde elas estavam no que parecia ser um jarro de água de vidro. Quando Jongin começou a movimentar os dedos com destreza, as peônias começaram a parecer elegantemente arrumadas e, por mais impossível que parecesse, pareciam ainda mais bonitas do que antes dos serviços de Jongin. Kyungsoo assistiu pensativamente enquanto Jongin transformava seu arranjo áspero em algo realmente de tirar o fôlego.</p><p>“Eu não tinha um vaso porque nunca guardei flores no apartamento, então usei minha jarra de água. Isso parece incrível, Jongin, mas como você ficou tão bom em organizar flores?” A voz de Kyungsoo estava pensativa e, abruptamente, os dedos de Jongin pararam de se mover.</p><p>“Eu trabalho em uma loja de flores. Você pega uma coisa ou duas, eu acho.” Kyungsoo poderia jurar que ele ouviu traços de culpa na voz de Jongin. Mas esta noite era sobre animá-lo, então Kyungsoo deixou isso de lado, distraindo-o brincando com seu cabelo novamente. Eles não falavam… só gostavam do conforto de estar um com o outro.</p><p>Jongin parecia devastadoramente bonito esta noite em calça cáqui e uma camisa azul-marinho com mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo, para expor aqueles bronzeados e magros antebraços que Kyungsoo nunca conseguia resistir em olhar. Ele deixou seus dedos deslizarem lentamente pela pele quente e sedosa de caramelo dos braços de Jongin, sorrindo ao ouvir a respiração de Jongin pelo contato.</p><p>“Você está muito bacana esta noite.” Kyungsoo disse, grunhindo por dentro. O elogio parecia sem inspiração e “muito bacana” era totalmente inadequado para descrever o quão atraente Jongin parecia naquela noite.</p><p>“Hoje é o aniversário do meu pai. Meu irmão mais velho e eu jantamos com ele todos os anos em seu aniversário e essa é a única vez que o vemos realmente. Nós nunca fomos… chegados.” Uma sombra atravessou as feições de Jongin e Kyungsoo soube naquele momento que era o pai de Jongin que o perturbava profundamente.</p><p>“Diga-me o que vocês comeram. Foi <em> samgyeopsal </em> ?” Kyungsoo tentou o seu melhor para desviar Jongin de pensar em seu pai. “Eu realmente amo <em> samgyeopsal </em>, então temos que ir para um churrasco um dia desses, ok?”</p><p>“Sim, <em> hyung </em> , nós comemos <em> samgyeopsal </em> . E nós definitivamente vamos comer <em> samgyeopsal </em> em breve. E depois disso, eu vou levá-lo para tomar um sorvete de verdade ou um bolo de verdade. Nada daquele sorvete aguado de merda.” Jongin riu, e como ele tinha feito duas noites antes, ele acariciou o pescoço de Kyungsoo e o encheu com beijos de cócegas. Ele realmente gostava que Kyungsoo pudesse ser vulnerável também, porque ele sempre parecia tão competente e um pouco sério. Foi bom vê-lo rir e agir feito bobo, e quem ele estava tentando enganar? Ele amava sentir o pescoço de Kyungsoo sob seus lábios e o jeito que a risada aveludada de Kyungsoo o fazia ficar quente por dentro.</p><p>“Pare! Eu me rendo!” Kyungsoo levantou os braços, rindo, e Jongin passou os braços ao redor dele com força e encostou a bochecha em seu pescoço.</p><p>“Obrigado, hyung.”</p><p>“Pelo quê?”</p><p>“Por me fazer esquecer. Por me fazer sentir melhor. Por sentir cócegas.”</p><p>Kyungsoo sentiu o sorriso de Jongin contra sua pele e ele sorriu também, acariciando o cabelo dele gentilmente. “Você pode me agradar a qualquer momento, mas eu estou cobrando taxas de admissão a partir de hoje, ok?”</p><p>“Ok.” Jongin se afastou da segurança do pescoço de Kyungsoo para olhar para ele. “Eu não te perturbei, né? Quando cheguei aqui, quero dizer. O que você estava fazendo? Você estava fazendo uma maratona de Star Wars?” Jongin brincou enquanto traçava as letras na camiseta de Kyungsoo com os dedos. Ambos riram e Kyungsoo esperou que Jongin não tivesse notado sua respiração se contraindo em seu toque.</p><p>“Eu só vou começar a assistir à meia-noite, porque eu não aguento a trama de atuação ruim e confusa nos episódios 1 a 3… Ok, e eu não consigo lidar com Jar Jar Binks. E ambos os Anakins. Não dá.”</p><p>“Haha, eu também. Eu só vejo o que vale a pena. Chewbacca e Obiwan ou eu tô fora.”</p><p>“Então, vamos fazer isso?”</p><p>“Isso?” Jongin inclinou a cabeça com curiosidade.</p><p>“A maratona, é claro. Eu tenho lanches de grãos saudáveis e queijo e biscoitos.”</p><p>“Saudável… grãos… lanches?” Jongin usava a mesma expressão mortificada que Kyungsoo tinha visto quando descobriu que ele estava comendo sorvete de limão duas noites antes.</p><p>“Eu tenho problemas.”</p><p>“Eu não estou julgando, mas podemos ter alguma comida decente? Você não tem nada com gordura trans?”</p><p>“NÃO!” Agora foi a vez de Kyungsoo ficar horrorizado.</p><p>“Precisamos de algumas batatinhas, <em> hyung </em>. Não é uma maratona de filmes adequada sem comida para ataque cardíaco.”</p><p>“Mas batatinhas são tão oleosas. E salgadas. E fazem bagunça.”</p><p>“Vi uma lojinha de conveniência aqui do lado. Vamos, vamos lá. Vai ser divertido. Poderíamos até comprar pipoca de caramelo.”</p><p>“NÃO! Eu vou ter diabetes!” Kyungsoo protestou em voz alta quando Jongin o puxou para a porta da frente. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que ficaria feliz em comer três sacos de batatas fritas se isso fizesse Jongin sorrir. Ele não queria vê-lo parecer tão ferido novamente. Jamais.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Original? Churrasco? Wasabi? Jalapeño? Creme de leite e cebola? Sal e vinagre?” O tom de Jongin era exageradamente otimista e esperançoso enquanto ele pegava um pacote de papel brilhante atrás do outro.</p><p>“Não, não, não, não, não e não.”</p><p>“É uma maratona de Star Wars! Você não pode deixar faltar as batatinhas, <em> hyung </em>.” Mas, apesar dos esforços de Jongin para convencê-lo de que uma noite de indulgência não obstruiria completamente suas artérias, Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça com firmeza, o lábio inferior no aperto de seus dentes.</p><p>“Os chips de sal e vinagre estão vindo pra casa com a gente, <em> hyung </em>, não importa o que você diga.” Jongin estava igualmente firme enquanto pegava dois sacos de sal e vinagre de Lay’s, ignorando os insistentes sinais negativos de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Eu não vou comer nenhum, ok? Você só pegue sua própria parte, porque eu não vou poluir meu sistema com toda aquela gordura e sódio, então, você pode simplesmente colocar um daqueles pacotes de volta na prateleira.” Kyungsoo estremeceu positivamente.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, dois pacotes são a minha parte.” Jongin riu, surpreendendo Kyungsoo com um rápido abraço no ombro.</p><p>“Mas pra onde vai tudo isso?” Kyungsoo gesticulou impotente para o físico alto e obviamente magro de Jongin.</p><p>“Alta taxa metabólica. E eu jogo basquete com Tao e Kris duas vezes por semana. Você os conhecerá logo, ok? Eles são como meus irmãos mais velhos. Eu jogo paintball uma vez por mês com Luhan e os caras do trabalho, mas eu não vou jogar amanhã.”</p><p>“Por que não?”</p><p>“Porque temos um encontro às duas e meia, lembra?” Jongin parecia um pouco inseguro quando disse isso, mas continuou explicando: “De qualquer maneira, eu meio que organizei Junmyeon para tomar meu lugar, porque acho que ele tá meio que a fim do meu a… do cara que faz os buquês e arranjos de flores na minha loja,” Jongin se deteve bem a tempo antes que a palavra ‘assistente’ escapasse de seus lábios. “O nome dele é Chanyeol e ele é quieto e um pouco mal humorado, mas ele é um cara legal. Junmyeon o encontrou algumas vezes e ele parece… intrigado. Então pensei que paintball seria uma chance perfeita para eles… você sabe, passarem um tempo juntos e se divertirem, com muitas pessoas ao redor para quebrar o gelo. Encontros a dois são pura pressão.”</p><p>Kyungsoo estava observando Jongin durante toda a sua explicação, sua expressão com linhas pensativas.</p><p>“Eu disse na outra noite e vou dizer de novo. Você, Kim Jongin,” ele gentilmente colocou a palma da mão sobre o coração de Jongin, “é um romântico.”</p><p>“Hyung, eu não sou!” Jongin começou a negar e então subitamente percebeu que quase estava… choramingando. Ele estava meio mortificado. Quem sabia que ele poderia se sentir tão confortável com alguém que só conhecia há uma semana? Geralmente levava meses para ele confiar em uma pessoa o suficiente para baixar a guarda e ser malcriado na frente dele. Mas ele acreditava que Kyungsoo não era uma pessoa qualquer. Ele nunca fora.</p><p>“Você gosta que seus livros tenham finais felizes e quer que seus amigos sejam felizes. Você é um romântico, Jongin, e está tudo bem. É bom. É uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você.” Kyungsoo manteve a palma da mão sobre o coração de Jongin e sentiu o ritmo constante acelerar um pouco sob seu toque. Depois de alguns segundos, Jongin colocou sua mão sobre a de Kyungsoo, seus longos e esguios dedos bronzeados envolvendo os mais curtos e pálidos de Kyungsoo.</p><p>Então, eles ouviram uma voz masculina estridente perguntando a um dos assistentes da loja se eles tinham algum pãozinho de canela à venda, e eles foram, infelizmente, lembrados de que estavam no corredor de salgadinhos do 7-Eleven na esquina da Hawthorne com a Maple.</p><p>De forma relutante, Jongin soltou a mão de Kyungsoo, mas o homem mais velho deixou sua mão permanecer no peito de Jongin por mais alguns segundos antes de retirá-la. Eles trocaram sorrisos tímidos e foram até o caixa, batendo ombros e quadris.</p><p>“Big Glup?” Jongin apontou para os enormes copos de papel vermelho brilhante.</p><p>“Meu corpo não está pronto para diabetes.” Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha.</p><p>“Você é tão sem graça.” Jongin suspirou, pegando um refrigerante para si e entregando ao caixa o resto das coisas.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Os prédios mal iluminados do outro lado da rua de repente ficaram brancos quando o céu cintilou e acendeu. O ar cheirava a ozônio, enquanto as calçadas, as ruas e as árvores próximas eram iluminadas por relâmpagos intermitentes, e a quietude da noite era ocasionalmente interrompida pelo estrondo distante do trovão.</p><p>“Parece chuva.” Kyungsoo olhou nervosamente para o céu escuro. Ainda estavam a seis minutos a pé do prédio e não tinham guarda-chuva.</p><p>“Nós provavelmente deveríamos andar mais rápido, <em> hyung </em>.” Jongin colocou seu braço direito ao redor dos ombros de Kyungsoo confortavelmente e começou a dar um passo mais rápido.</p><p>“Nós vamos ficar bem.” Kyungsoo mal havia dito as palavras quando um trovão agudo soou, anunciando uma cascata de gotas de chuva gordas e insistentes.</p><p>“CORRE!” Jongin gritou e eles dispararam para o apartamento, gritando e rindo enquanto a chuva pesada encharcava-os completamente. Depois de alguns segundos, eles nem se incomodaram em correr mais rápido, já que não havia muito sentido, já que estavam tão encharcados. Jongin virou o rosto para a chuva, rindo enquanto as gotas de chuva curativas pareciam lavar suas preocupações.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>O cabelo de Jongin tinha formado pontas úmidas e escuras que estavam pingando a água da chuva lentamente sobre o tapete preto em que ele estava. Suas roupas estavam presas a ele como filme plástico e ele mal podia esperar para sair delas. Kyungsoo saiu de seu quarto com uma pilha de tecido abraçada ao seu peito. Ele vestiu roupas secas e apressadamente secou o cabelo, que estava se projetando em ângulos estranhos.</p><p>“Estas são as maiores roupas que eu pude encontrar. Você pode usar o chuveiro no meu quarto enquanto eu faço um chá quente pra nós.” Kyungsoo entregou-lhe a toalha azul-marinho, uma camiseta preta gasta e calças de cordão branco que Jongin pegou com gratidão. Ele tentou se enxugar da melhor maneira possível para não deixar um rastro de minúsculas poças através do apartamento limpo e impecável.</p><p>O quarto de Kyungsoo era tão arrumado quanto o resto do apartamento. A cama estava feita, coberta com uma colcha verde-escura. Uma mesa de cabeceira de madeira e um armário combinando eram as únicas outras peças de mobília no cômodo. E havia cortinas romanas beges que obscureciam o que provavelmente era uma janela alta de vidro laminado.</p><p>Era de bom gosto de uma forma minimalista, mas Jongin não tinha certeza se ele gostava, pois ele não encontrou nenhum traço real do Kyungsoo engraçado e carinhoso ali. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado ao pensar em seu próprio quarto, que sempre tinha um pouco de bagunça ao redor, e roupas de cama um pouco bagunçadas, pois ele raramente se dava ao trabalho de arrumar a cama. Ele foi rapidamente para o banheiro, que era bege e igualmente arrumado. Depois de tirar suas roupas arruinadas, ele tomou um banho rápido, tentando o seu melhor para não fazer uma bagunça.</p><p>Quando ele desdobrou a camiseta preta desbotada que Kyungsoo lhe dera, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir para o slogan de letras vermelhas: <b>NERDS DA MATEMÁTICA FAZEM MELHOR</b>. Esta camisa capturou a personalidade de Kyungsoo muito melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no apartamento, tanto quanto ele poderia dizer. Ele colocou o tecido macio e bem usado, confortado pelo cheiro de primavera do sabão em pó e pelo conhecimento de que a camisa havia sido usada pela última vez por Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Nerds da matemática fazem melhor?” Jongin perguntou de modo provocador quando ele enfiou a cabeça na cozinha, onde Kyungsoo estava ocupado preparando um chá de camomila.</p><p>“Oh! A camiseta encaixa! Não julgue, eu comprei essa camiseta no ensino médio e é uma das minhas camisetas favoritas, então trate-a com respeito, ok? As calças são… realmente curtas, hein?” O que Kyungsoo não mencionou foi como seu coração deu um pequeno salto ao ver Jongin vestindo suas roupas.</p><p>Jongin esticou a perna para mostrar como a bainha terminava logo abaixo da panturrilha. “Poderia ser um pouco maior, eu acho, mas é confortável. Obrigado, hyung. Posso ajudar com alguma coisa?”</p><p>“O chá está quase pronto. Você pode colocar essas canecas na mesa de café? Vou levar o chá depois.”</p><p>Tarefa feita, Jongin voltou para a cozinha para encontrar um Kyungsoo reticente encostado no balcão da cozinha, olhando para o espaço. Silenciosamente, ele se aproximou dele por trás e passou os braços em volta da cintura de Kyungsoo, descansando o queixo no ombro magro. Kyungsoo suspirou e recostou-se nele. Eles apenas ficaram em pé, sem falar, enquanto esperavam que o chá de camomila ficasse pronto.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se recusou a ter alguma coisa a ver com as batatas fritas de Jongin e lhe deu uma enorme tigela branca para os biscoitos, para que ele não derramasse sal, óleo e migalhas por todo o seu sofá. Jongin riu, mas obedientemente despejou suas batatinhas na tigela que agora estava equilibrada em sua coxa esquerda.</p><p>Confortavelmente instalado no sofá de couro, Kyungsoo encostou a cabeça no ombro largo de Jongin quando eles começaram a assistir Star Wars Episódio 1. De vez em quando, eles comentavam sobre uma cena ou alguns personagens. Ambos amavam o R2D2 e concordaram que o C3PO era um chato; Obiwan Kenobi foi um dos Jedis mais legais de todos os tempos; e Mark Hamill era um ator ainda pior do que Hayden Christiansen. Então, durante a cena em que Luke Skywalker estava se encontrando com Obiwan Kenobi pela primeira vez, Kyungsoo abriu a boca para dizer algo e Jongin empurrou sorrateiramente uma pequena fatia de batata frita em sua boca.</p><p>“Ei! Isso é rude!” Kyungsoo bateu em seu ombro de brincadeira. Pouco antes do sabor picante de sal e vinagre explodir em sua língua. Jongin estudou sua expressão cuidadosamente e experimentalmente colocou um chip bem na frente de sua boca. Kyungsoo fez um som de desgosto, fechou os olhos e abriu a boca. Jongin riu quando ele pegou a batata. Então, ele beijou Kyungsoo na bochecha antes de mover a tigela de batatas para perto dele.</p><p>“Se eu tiver uma doença cardíaca, você vai pagar as contas médicas.”</p><p>“Você pode contar comigo, <em> hyung </em>.” Jongin riu. E nos quinze minutos seguintes, não havia nada além do som de batatas sendo trituradas e de diálogos de filmes. Então, Creep do Radiohead começou a tocar, a melodia melancólica enchendo o ar quando o telefone de Jongin começou a piscar. “Troll Luhan”. Jongin rapidamente rejeitou a ligação. Isso aconteceu mais três vezes e Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em diversão.</p><p>“Se ele é parecido com Jongdae, ele não vai desistir. Basta atender a ligação, Jongin.”</p><p>“Não. Quero.”</p><p>O telefone ficou em silêncio durante os três minutos seguintes e Jongin soltou um longo suspiro que ele nem percebeu que estava segurando. Mas ele deveria ter percebido que Luhan não desistiria tão facilmente. Seu melhor amigo não era nada se não implacável.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mensagem do Troll Luhan:</b> <em>Atenda! Eu sei que você está acordado porque a maratona de Star Wars está acontecendo e sendo o nerd que você é, não há como você não estar sentado na frente da TV enfiando o rosto em sal e vinagre. Tô errado? ATENDE ESSA MERDA, KIM JONGIN!!! Venha se juntar a nós para paintball e traga seu contador!</em></p><p> </p><p>Jongin leu a mensagem e gemeu: “Ele quer que nos juntemos a eles para o paintball.”</p><p>“Vamos então. Eu não jogo paintball desde o colegial. Eu costumava jogar paintball... com outros geeks de matemática.” Kyungsoo cutucou Jongin. “Vai ser divertido. Provavelmente vou levar uma surra, mas tenho certeza de que vai ser divertido.”</p><p>“Luhan vai te assustar e Sehun vai te irritar. Vai ser horrível!”</p><p>“Não me assusto tão fácil e sou muito paciente com pessoas chatas.” Kyungsoo sorriu e Radiohead começou a tocar insistentemente novamente. Kyungsoo pegou o telefone calmamente, limpou a tela e colocou-a contra o ouvido.</p><p>“Olá? Sim, este é o telefone de Jongin. Ele não pode falar agora porque está batendo com a cabeça no meu sofá. Você deve ser o Luhan? Eu sou Kyungsoo. Sim, contador do Jongin. Sim, nós estaremos lá.”</p><p>“Nãooooooooooo!” Jongin lamentou no sofá.</p><p>“Quero te conhecer também, Luhan. Boa noite.”</p><p>“<em> Hyunggg! </em> O que você acabou de fazer?!”</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hyungggg, </em>” lamentou Jongin, enterrando o rosto no sofá de Kyungsoo repetidamente.</p><p>“Vai ser divertido, não se preocupe. E acho que Junmyeon ficará feliz em me receber lá. Pelo menos ele não sentirá que está completamente em menor número do seu lado.”</p><p>“Você só está dizendo isso porque nunca conheceu Luhan. Ele pode ser meu melhor amigo, mas eu serei a primeira pessoa a dizer que ele é HORRÍVEL. Eu não posso enfatizar isso o suficiente, <em> hyung </em>. Ele vai me envergonhar completamente. Eu já tô vendo. Ele vai te contar todas as coisas humilhantes que já fiz desde o colégio. Não vou poder mais olhar você de frente quando o trabalho dele terminar.”</p><p>“Tenho certeza que você está exagerando. Além disso, mesmo que ele fizesse uma exposição, isso não mudaria nada. Você sabe disso.”</p><p>“Eu fiz algumas coisas realmente idiotas, ok?” Jongin disse timidamente, escondendo o rosto atrás de uma almofada cinza.</p><p>“Eu não me importo. Não mudaria nada, Jongin. Agora vamos esquecer o paintball e voltar para Star Wars. É Han Solo e a Millennium Falcon, vamos lá.” Kyungsoo colocou Jongin na posição vertical e lhe deu uma batata frita.</p><p>“Vai ser um banho de sangue.” Jongin previu dramaticamente.</p><p>“Banho de sangue? Bem, tecnicamente é disso que se trata o paintball, então tudo bem. Agora, cala a boca, estamos chegando na melhor parte.” Kyungsoo colocou a cabeça de Jongin em seu ombro e enfiou outro chip na boca porque Jongin estava certo — você realmente não podia fazer uma maratona de Star Wars sem batatinhas. Jongin resmungou uma última vez que entrar no jogo de paintball só levaria a uma catástrofe, depois deixou a questão de lado, aconchegando-se mais perto de Kyungsoo e pegando outra batata.</p><p>Seus corpos finalmente sucumbiram ao cansaço e Jongin adormeceu no momento em que Luke estava lutando para erguer o X-Wing das garras aquosas do pântano enlameado de Dagoban. Doze minutos depois, Kyungsoo descobriu que seu companheiro de maratona estava dormindo. Sorrindo, ele desligou a TV e as luzes e sentou-se confortavelmente ao lado de Jongin no sofá. Ele mudou Jongin de posição para que seu corpo estivesse de costas para o sofá, depois passou o braço direito pela cintura de Jongin e apoiou a bochecha no tecido fino e macio que se agarrava às costas quentes de Jongin.</p><p>Suspirando contente, Kyungsoo fechou os olhos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comentem, deixem kudos e façam bookmark! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h6>Nossas plataformas de postagem:</h6><p>
  <a href="https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1">Archive of Our Own (AO3)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP">Wattpad</a>
</p><h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6><p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo arrastou o dedo indicador lentamente através da mandíbula de Jongin. O rosto do jovem estava relaxado e ainda mais infantil enquanto dormia. Suas bochechas incharam um pouco, seus lábios formando a menor sugestão de beicinho.</p><p>Kyungsoo sabia que era impossivelmente extravagante, mas ele não pôde deixar de pensar que Jongin parecia um anjo. Um anjo adormecido. Ele se inclinou perto do pescoço e inspirou profundamente. O cheiro que fazia cócegas em suas narinas era intoxicante — uma mistura do sabão de limão, o xampu de menta de Kyungsoo e outro perfume que era ligeiramente diferente do dele — e sutilmente Jongin.</p><p>Quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez sob o brilho combinado de luzes coloridas e do luar, Jongin cheirava a menta e algo mais. Kyungsoo não tinha sido capaz de descobrir o que era, mas ele adorava a maneira como isso enchia seus sentidos. Traços de baunilha com uma sobreposição de <em> gamjatang </em> também <em> , </em>ele lembrou.</p><p>Quando Jongin apareceu pela primeira vez na sua porta na noite anterior, ele sentiu o mesmo cheiro de baunilha e menta entrelaçado com churrasco, chuva… e… desespero. Kyungsoo esperava que eles finalmente conversassem sobre o que o havia perturbado tanto, mas Jongin seria o responsável por iniciar esse assunto, não ele. Nunca tinha sido sua natureza pressionar.</p><p>Sacudindo os pensamentos pesados, Kyungsoo voltou a contemplar o homem adormecido ao lado dele. Seu dedo continuou a deslizar de leve pelo rosto de Jongin e ele não resistiu a traçar o contorno dos lábios carnudos e escuros do homem adormecido. Foi depois que ele tocou a boca de Jongin que este começou a se mexer. Ele esticou os braços para cima e bocejou vagarosamente, esfregando os olhos sonolentos.</p><p>“Bom dia, <em> hyung. </em>” Jongin passou um braço pela cintura de Kyungsoo e esfregou o rosto nos cabelos de Kyungsoo. “Você está acordado faz muito tempo?”</p><p>“Bom dia. Acordei há uns dez minutos.” Kyungsoo sorriu ao sentir a respiração de Jongin em sua nuca e começou a rir enquanto Jongin deixava beijos suaves em seu comprimento pálido. “Pare! Isso faz cócegas!”</p><p>“Mas você disse que eu poderia fazer cócegas a qualquer momento!” Jongin apontou razoavelmente.</p><p>“Mas você vai ter que pagar uma taxa.” Kyungsoo ameaçou, passando os dedos cuidadosamente pelos cabelos sedosos de Jongin, que haviam perdido a ondulação no chuveiro.</p><p>“Qualquer coisa, <em> hyung </em>.” O sorriso preguiçoso de Jongin fez todo tipo de coisa no interior de Kyungsoo. “Apenas me diga quanto e eu pagarei.” E antes que Kyungsoo pudesse responder, Jongin soprou seu pescoço, provocando um novo conjunto de risadas angustiadas.</p><p>“Ei, isso é trapaça! Você roubou um brinde.” Kyungsoo ainda estava todo arrepiado com as deliciosas sensações. “Vou cobrar por esse último.” Ele cutucou Jongin na cintura com uma raiva de mentira, apenas para que o outro homem se esquivasse de seu toque provocador. </p><p>“Kim Jongin! Você também tem cócegas?!” Kyungsoo perguntou maliciosamente e descobriu, para seu deleite, que enquanto Jongin não era tão sensível região do pescoço, seu torso era extremamente sensível. “Isso resolve tudo então. A taxa de entrada é uma por uma.”</p><p>“Não, <em> hyung </em>, nãooooo…” Jongin gemeu e caiu em gargalhadas quando Kyungsoo começou a fazer cócegas em sua cintura. Eles acabaram terminando de conchinha, com Kai abraçando Kyungsoo por trás.</p><p>“Eu não fui até o fim, né?” Kai perguntou, um pouco envergonhado.</p><p>“Não. Você adormeceu em algum momento durante <em> O Império Contra-ataca </em>. Não sei exatamente quando. Só sei que quando perguntei o que você achava que teria acontecido se Luke tivesse ficado com Yoda para terminar seu treinamento Jedi, não houve resposta.”</p><p>“Eu não ronquei, né?” Um tom rosa pêssego inundou as bochechas de Jongin.</p><p>“Só um pouco.” Kyungsoo disse, provocando, e Jongin gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas costas do outro homem, mortificado.</p><p>“Foi um ronco muito suave, Jongin, sério. Eu nem percebi que você tinha adormecido. Eu juro!” Kyungsoo colocou a mão sobre a mão de Jongin, que estava possessivamente sobre seu quadril.</p><p>“Tenho certeza que você está apenas dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor. Aposto que eu parecia um cortador de grama.”</p><p>“Não era. Pare com isso. Provavelmente deveríamos comer alguma coisa. Meu estômago está tentando chamar minha atenção desde que acordei.”</p><p>“O que você costuma fazer de café da manhã aos sábados?”</p><p>“Eu geralmente… <em>Merda!</em> É sábado!” A voz de Kyungsoo aumentou em um pânico leve.</p><p>“O que eu perdi?” Jongin parecia confuso.</p><p>“É sábado! Aos sábados, geralmente saio para tomar café com os caras por volta das 11 horas. São 10h50 e não chequei minhas mensagens. A gente reveza na hora de escolher o local. Hoje é a vez de Junmyeon decidir, mas não olhei meu telefone. É tarde demais. Vou cancelar.”</p><p>“Por quê? Você não deveria.”</p><p>“Prefiro pegar algo para comermos juntos, Jongin.”</p><p>“Está tudo bem, <em> hyung </em>. Eu deveria ir mesmo.” Jongin deu-lhe um aperto tranquilizador.</p><p>Mas antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, o silêncio do apartamento foi quebrado por um zumbido extremamente alto. Parecendo um filhote sendo caçado, Kyungsoo pulou do sofá e foi até o interfone.</p><p>“Olá?”</p><p>“Abre a porta! Por que você não respondeu suas mensagens? Nós estamos mandando mensagem para você a manhã toda!” A voz abafada e robótica de Yixing emanava dos alto-falantes.</p><p>“Hm, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?” Kyungsoo parecia extremamente cauteloso.</p><p>“Você saberia se lesse suas mensagens. Baek encontrou esse bagel ótimo a dois quarteirões da sua casa, então decidimos comprar alguns e fazer um café-da-manhã aí. O que você saberia se tivesse verificado seu maldito telefone.”</p><p>“Então vocês querem subir?”</p><p>“É por isso que estamos no seu saguão, cara. Continuo dizendo, você precisa mudar para o café. O chá simplesmente não faz o suficiente para ativar o sistema de uma pessoa.”</p><p>“Jongdae está com vocês?”</p><p>“Eu não vejo por que isso é relevante, mas não. Ele saiu com alguns colegas da faculdade ontem à noite e o idiota tomou Sambuca novamente! Ele simplesmente não vai aceitar que não pode vencê-lo. Tão iludido. Ele deve estar acabado porque ele também não respondeu nossas mensagens. Ele enviou pro Baek umas <em>selcas</em> dele bebendo Sambuca com seus amigos, então achamos que o placar atual está: Jongdae 3 pontos, Sambuca 26782 pontos.”</p><p>“Soo, só deixa a gente subir! Eu realmente preciso fazer xixi!” Baek gritou com urgência.</p><p>“Ok.” Kyungsoo respondeu com relutância e apertou o botão para soltar a porta de segurança.</p><p>“Não tem necessidade de nos sobrecarregar com seu entusiasmo, Do Kyungsoo.” Yixing disse sarcasticamente quando saíram do alcance da voz.</p><p>Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar Jongin, olhos arregalados, se desculpando. Jongin parecia surpreendentemente calmo enquanto dizia: “Está tudo bem, <em> hyung </em>, posso sair daqui antes que eles cheguem. Posso usar as escadas e pegar o elevador do andar de baixo.”</p><p>“Não! Não! Não quero que você saia! Quero que conheça meus amigos.”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, você parece um pouco estressado. Provavelmente é melhor se eu for.”</p><p>“Fica, por favor? Eu quero que você fique. Se eu pareço um pouco ansioso, é porque eu não queria que você os conhecesse de uma vez. Eu sei que você não gosta de conhecer estranhos, então eu estava querendo apresentar você aos meus amigos um por um, mas eles meio que estragaram meus planos agora. Sinto muito, Jongin. Pelo menos você já conhece Junmyeon. Vai ficar tudo bem. Jongdae é o único que é do tipo realmente intrometido. Yixing e Baek são caras mais calmos. Na verdade, você já conheceu o Baek.”</p><p>“Eu? Eu conheci o Baek?” A confusão estava gravada no rosto de Jongin. Pelo menos ele não parecia angustiado, Kyungsoo notou com alívio.</p><p>“Naquela vez em que você enviou as tulipas? Mandei o Baek receber, porque eu estava um pouco… Um pouco animado e precisava me acalmar um pouco antes de te ver.”</p><p>“Animado?” Jongin perguntou curiosamente.</p><p>“Eu estava esperando por você e fiquei um pouco… Impaciente, então pedi ao Baek para sair e parar você enquanto eu voltava ao normal.”</p><p>“Então ele era aquele cara de aparência séria…” Jongin ficou pensativo. “Sim, ele parece muito menos intimidador que Jongdae. Você bem que deveria ter saído e aí poderíamos ter hiperventilado juntos, porque eu quase me cagava toda vez que eu ia ao seu escritório, sabia?”</p><p>“Eu tive essa impressão,” Kyungsoo riu. “Você ficava corando e mexendo os pés.”</p><p>“<em> Hyunggggg, </em>” Jongin enterrou o rosto no ombro de Kyungsoo, envergonhado.</p><p>“É uma das coisas que mais gosto em você, que você é tímido.”</p><p>“Eu odeio ser tímido.”</p><p>“Não. Como eu te disse no TuneStop, Jongin… Você é perfeito.” Kyungsoo massageou as costas dele em círculos. Antes que Jongin pudesse responder, o toque da campainha interrompeu a conversa.</p><p>“Bem, aqui vamos nós.” Kyungsoo segurou sua mão com força e o guiou para a frente do apartamento. Kyungsoo mal tinha aberto a porta quando Baek empurrou Yixing para fora do caminho e correu para o apartamento com um ar de desespero.</p><p>“Banheiro! Tenho que ir! Oh, oi, você tá aqui.” Ele deu um aceno alegre a Jongin e correu para o banheiro do corredor.</p><p>“Quem está aqui?” Yixing perguntou interessado enquanto entrava pela porta.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>“Então, quem está aqui?” Yixing repetiu sua pergunta enquanto segurava um grande saco de papel marrom para a inspeção de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Yixing, este é o Jongin.” Kyungsoo apresentou Jongin, que assentiu timidamente e apertou a mão de Yixing.</p><p>“Oi, Jongin.” Para o crédito de Yixing, ele não deu olhares de julgamento para Jongin ou Kyungsoo ao notar a frase ‘NERDS DA MATEMÁTICA FAZEM MELHOR’ na camiseta que Jongin usava. Kyungsoo e Yixing tinham sido colegas de escola, então ele já vira aquela camisa no amigo mais vezes do que Kyungsoo queria contemplar. Ele devia estar morrendo de vontade de perguntar como a camisa favorita de Kyungsoo acabou em Jongin, mas é claro que não o faria. Essa era a diferença entre o Yixing legal e o Jongdae impetuoso, e Kyungsoo estava agradecido ao seu amigo de longa data por não interrogar Jongin.</p><p>“Oi, garoto.” Junmyeon finalmente entrou pela porta e deu a Jongin um sorriso caloroso. “Deixe-me adivinhar… vocês fizeram uma maratona de Star Wars? Eu cheguei até o Luke se perdendo na tempestade de neve, eu acho. Acordei em uma piscina de baba às nove horas da manhã.”</p><p>“Espera aí! Vocês se conhecem?” Yixing parecia intrigado e Jongin enfiou as mãos nos bolsos nervosamente.</p><p>“Você se lembra do meu colega Kris Wu, certo? Bom, Jongin é seu vizinho, então somos amigos há alguns anos.”</p><p>“Ah.” O ‘<em>ah’</em> de Yixing era neutro, não carregado de insinuações como o de Jongdae teria sido, se ele estivesse aqui.</p><p>“Então! Bagels, alguém?” Junmyeon ofereceu um segundo saco de papel impresso simplesmente com as palavras <em>Betta Bagels</em> em letras cursivas de cor verde azulada.</p><p>Yixing virou-se para Jongin. “Trouxemos nosso próprio <em> cream cheese </em>, manteiga e geleia, porque Kyungsoo é um maníaco de comidas saudáveis. Não tem como eu comer meus bagels com pouca gordura isso e sem açúcar aquilo.”</p><p>“Ei!” Kyungsoo protestou, indignado. “Eu tenho condimentos.”</p><p>“Sabemos que sim, Soo. Só não queremos ter nada a ver com eles, sem ofensa.” Junmyeon riu preguiçosamente.</p><p>“Por falar em condimentos, eles estão com o Baek e… POXA VIDA! BAEK! Você levou o <em> cream cheese </em>pro banheiro? Droga, Baek!”</p><p>“Zhang Yixing, eu sei que você sabe que não sou tão burro assim.” Baekhyun saiu indiferente do banheiro do corredor. “Deixei na mesa da cozinha antes de entrar no banheiro.”</p><p>Jongin não pôde deixar de sorrir com a troca atrevida e Kyungsoo apertou seu ombro. “Eles são sempre assim. Espere até conhecer Jongdae.”</p><p>“Oh, você não quer conhecer Jongdae,” afirmou Yixing com firmeza. “Ele é uma má influência. E ele vai tentar fazer você beber Sambuca. Você não precisa conhecê-lo. Confie em mim.”</p><p>“Oi, eu sou o Baek. Nós nos conhecemos outro dia?”</p><p>“Jongin.” Ele apertou a mão de Baekhyun e parecia razoavelmente confortável fazendo isso, para o grande alívio de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ok, comida.” Junmyeon anunciou e todos se ocuparam colocando a mesa e espalhando <em>cream cheese</em> em seus pães — até Kyungsoo, enquanto seus amigos assistiam em choque e descrença.</p><p>“Você está realmente comendo <em>cream cheese</em> com isso?” Yixing apontou com ceticismo o bagel de Kyungsoo, que havia acabado de espalhar generosamente o creme branco.</p><p>“Eu só queria ver o que estava perdendo. Vocês sempre fazem um show sobre isso. Tenho certeza de que o <em>cream cheese</em> com pouca gordura é tão delicioso-”</p><p>Quatro pares de olhos o encararam, incrédulos.</p><p>“Você só pode estar brincando.” Baekhyun olhou para ele com tristeza, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>“Ele tentou te dar lanches com grãos para comer durante o Star Wars?” Yixing perguntou a Jongin com desdém.</p><p>“Hm, não?”</p><p>“Palitos de cenoura? Palitos de aipo? Caju cru sem sal?” Baekhyun desenhou as opções uma por uma, um leve desgosto em seu rosto.</p><p>“Comemos chips de sal e vinagre, ok? Lay's.” Kyungsoo mordeu um pouco com força.</p><p>“Vocês comeram o quê?!” Yixing ficou boquiaberto. Um pouco exagerado, Kyungsoo achou.</p><p>“Chips. Comemos chips.” Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.</p><p>“Ouvimos essa parte, Soo. É a parte do ‘Do Kyungsoo comendo chips’ que a gente ainda tá tentando entender.” Junmyeon comentou razoavelmente.</p><p>“Jongin se recusou a comer lanches com grãos.” Kyungsoo admitiu com relutância.</p><p>Seus três amigos caíram na gargalhada e Junmyeon deu um tapinha nas costas de Jongin. “Estou orgulhoso de você, Jongin. Você conseguiu oficialmente o impossível. Fazer Kyungsoo comer batatinha. Eu nunca pensei que veria esse dia. Como você fez isso?”</p><p>Kyungsoo suspirou de alívio quando Baekhyun sorriu para ele, mas não mencionou o fato de que Jongin também o convenceu a comer <em>gelato</em> no início da semana. Não que ele estivesse realmente preocupado. Nada iria além de uma provocação de brincadeira com esses três. E ele sabia que eles não contariam a Jongdae o que se passara hoje.</p><p>“Ataque surpresa.” Jongin sorriu timidamente.</p><p>“Defina ataque surpresa.” Yixing olhou-o com curiosidade.</p><p>“Eu… eu… eu não acho-” Jongin parecia querer morrer e Kyungsoo achou sua timidez e sua relutância em envergonhá-lo profundamente cativante.</p><p>“Ele enfiou uma batatinha na minha boca enquanto eu falava, ok? Podemos mudar de assunto agora? Eu admito, eu admito, nem toda comida gordurosa é ruim. Agora posso comer meu pãozinho em paz sem que ninguém lance mais nenhum comentário sobre minhas preferências alimentares? Muito obrigado.”</p><p>Todos riram e começaram a comer, exceto Jongin. Ele apenas olhou para o pãozinho, mortificado. Kyungsoo sussurrou em seu ouvido: “Está tudo bem, Jongin, você não fez nada de errado.”</p><p>Não convencido, Jongin sussurrou de volta: “Me desculpe, <em> hyung </em>, eu não deveria ter dito nada.”</p><p>“Eu mesmo teria contado a eles. Sério, está tudo bem. Agora coma.” Kyungsoo apertou a mão dele debaixo da mesa e Jongin deu um aperto em resposta. Mas ele ainda parecia angustiado.</p><p>“São apenas esses três. Eles são legais, não se preocupe. Se Jongdae estivesse aqui, aí sim eu teria que matá-lo.” Kyungsoo sorriu e só então Jongin riu e relaxou.</p><p>“Jongin, eu preciso trazer algum equipamento hoje à tarde ou simplesmente apareço? Eu provavelmente deveria pegar o número do seu amigo Luhan com você também.” Junmyeon mudou de assunto sem problemas.</p><p>“Você não quer o número do Luhan, <em> hyung </em>. Em vez disso, eu vou te dar o do Chanyeol porque ele é tipo… Normal. Quero dizer, ele é humano, pelo menos.” A resposta de Jongin fez todo mundo rir e, para surpresa de Kyungsoo, ele não ficou assustado quando todo mundo achou o que ele disse engraçado. Progresso.</p><p>“Na verdade, Jun, nós dois iremos também.”</p><p>“Eu pensei que estava substituindo Jongin porque ele não poderia ir?”</p><p>“Luhan ligou ontem à noite e pediu para nós dois irmos e eu concordei. Já faz anos desde que eu brinquei disso e eu adorava paintball.”</p><p>“Ooh, podemos ir assistir? Seremos o seu esquadrão do <em> Fighting! </em>” Yixing parecia preocupantemente animado. Baekhyun apenas riu baixinho enquanto Yixing encarava Jongin com expectativa.</p><p>“Certo.” Jongin concordou, parecendo um pouco como se tivesse acabado de ser atropelado por uma escavadeira.</p><p>“Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem?” Kyungsoo o cutucou.</p><p>“Sim, <em> hyung </em>. Tenho certeza,” Jongin sorriu. “Vocês são mais que bem-vindos. Vocês podem jogar também. Nós apenas faremos equipes maiores. Luhan não se importa. Ele está sempre feliz por ter mais alvos em movimento pra atirar.”</p><p>Nesse momento, o telefone de Jongin vibrou.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mensagem de Troll Luhan: </b> <em> Certifique-se de que a sua bunda — e a do seu contador — estejam no campo às 13h45. Senão, vou enviar o Sehun para ir buscá-lo. As coisas podem ficar feias se você não aparecer &gt; _ &lt; </em></p><p> </p><p>Jongin deixou Kyungsoo ler a mensagem de Luhan e ele riu. “Posso responder?” Jongin assentiu e passou o telefone para ele.</p><p> </p><p><b>Mensagem de Kim Jongin:</b> <em>Aqui é o contador do Jongin. Não se preocupe, nós estaremos lá. Podemos levar alguns jogadores de reserva?</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Troll Luhan: </b> <em> Traga! Eles podem jogar, esqueça isso de reserva. Mais pessoas para atirar. Certifique-se de que Jongin não desista! </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Kim Jongin:</b> <em>Feito!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ok, esquadrão <em> Fighting </em>, vocês estão liberados.” Kyungsoo deu a Yixing e Baekhyun um sinal de positivo.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon, Yixing e Baekhyun haviam deixado o apartamento de Kyungsoo vinte minutos antes para pegar suas coisas e Jongin se sentou no sofá para ler os jornais. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma camiseta preta velha e desbotada e uma bermuda preta para o jogo de paintball. Dessa maneira, ele não precisaria se preocupar muito com as manchas. Agarrando uma pequena mochila azul-marinho, Kyungsoo cuidadosamente arrumou uma camiseta azul casual e shorts cáqui para depois do jogo, para que ele não tivesse que sair em público parecendo a vítima de um atropelamento.</p><p>Ele saiu de seu quarto e encontrou Jongin vestido com suas roupas amassadas da noite passada. Ele deve ter removido da prateleira de secar roupa na sua área de serviço.</p><p>“Jongin! Eu ia lavar e devolver pra você depois.”</p><p>Jongin deu de ombros, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto ao dizer isso. Talvez ele tenha gostado da ideia de Kyungsoo lavar a roupa tanto quanto Kyungsoo.</p><p>Não pronto para deixar para lá, Kyungsoo o repreendeu por usar as peças sujas de chuva enquanto saíam de seu apartamento, dizendo que ele poderia ter lhe emprestado um conjunto de roupas. Jongin apenas riu e disse que era realmente fofo quando ele se incomodava e Kyungsoo tentou encará-lo. Jongin apenas riu de novo, sem dizer nada e passando o braço em volta do ombro de Kyungsoo. Então eles foram juntos para a casa de Jongin, para que ele pudesse tomar banho, trocar de roupa e pegar suas coisas.</p><p>“Desculpe, meu apartamento está meio bagunçado. Apenas sirva-se de alguma coisa, ok? Tem algumas bebidas na geladeira. Hm, bebidas com açúcar, quero dizer. E há saquinhos de chá na jarra no balcão da cozinha. Eu não vou demorar!” Jongin o beijou na bochecha um pouco timidamente antes de desaparecer em seu quarto.</p><p>Enquanto Jongin tomava banho, Kyungsoo passeava devagar pelo aconchegante apartamento, decorado principalmente em tons quentes de bege e vermelho. Havia uma estante de madeira cheia de romances de fantasia e livros de horticultura. Não era de admirar que ele soubesse tanto sobre cuidados com as plantas, pensou Kyungsoo.</p><p>Quando foi para a sala, riu ao ver uma cópia do mesmo romance de Malazan que ele estava tentando ler no início da semana. Estava sobre a mesa de café, inclinado em um ângulo torto — ao contrário do de Kyungsoo, que gostava de ângulos retos, guardando ordenadamente na gaveta de sua mesa de café. Ele sorriu ao considerar o fato de que ambos gostavam de música grunge e romances de fantasia e estavam lendo o mesmo livro por coincidência. Como foi que eles se conheceram apenas oito dias atrás? Às vezes, para Kyungsoo, parecia que eles se conheciam desde sempre.</p><p>Os olhos de Kyungsoo examinaram a área e seu olhar pousou na mesa do canto à esquerda, que tinha a mesma cor de mel da mesa de café. Havia três grandes fotografias emolduradas no que parecia madeira de cerejeira. A primeira a chamar sua atenção foi uma fotografia de Jongin, rindo enquanto equilibrava um menino e uma menina em cada coxa. As crianças — que pareciam ter 8 e 6 anos de idade, respectivamente — tinham sorrisos extravagantes e faziam sinais de vitória com os dedos indicador e médio.</p><p>A segunda fotografia foi tirada em frente a uma cama de tulipas roxas vivas. Kyungsoo reconheceu um adolescente Jongin de pé com uma mulher esbelta e bonita na casa dos 40 anos e um jovem casal que ele imaginou ser o irmão e a cunhada de Jongin. Ambas as mulheres eram pequenas com traços delicados e a mais nova estava carregando uma criança que parecia ter entre um e dois anos de idade. A mãe de Jongin tinha um olhar etéreo e ela parecia irradiar uma espécie de calma gentil. Kyungsoo podia ver e apreciar essas mesmas qualidades em seu filho.</p><p>A terceira fotografia em cima da mesa era uma bela foto de mãe e filho. Jongin parecia ter 16 anos e estava olhando diretamente para sua mãe e rindo de algo que ela havia dito. Seus olhos estavam radiantes, cheios de vida e carinho, e Kyungsoo sentiu algo esquentar em seu peito, porque ele estivera recebendo o mesmo riso várias vezes nesta semana. A mãe de Jongin estava sorrindo para ele, suas feições cheias de orgulho e amor enquanto ela tirava a franja excessiva de Jongin de seus olhos.</p><p>Uma maré de emoção agridoce tomou conta de Kyungsoo ao ver as duas figuras no retrato. Por um lado, ele estava feliz que Jongin e sua mãe tivessem claramente compartilhado um vínculo tão próximo — mas, por outro, seu coração se partiu mais do que um pouco enquanto tentava imaginar a dor que Jongin deveria ter passado quando ela faleceu.</p><p>“<em>Hyung?</em> Por que você parece tão triste?” Jongin apareceu de repente ao lado de Kyungsoo, com os cabelos levemente molhados, despenteados e carinhosamente bagunçados.</p><p>“Eu… Eu estava olhando essa foto sua e de sua mãe.”</p><p>“Mas nós estávamos tão felizes nessa foto, <em> hyung </em> . Era primavera e as tulipas roxas que plantamos no outono começaram a florescer naquela manhã. Havia apenas alguns brotos, mas isso nos deu tanta alegria. Meu irmão, Jongho, que tirou a foto. Ele estava em casa para as férias de primavera, então mamãe ficou feliz por ele também estar em casa. Por que essa foto te deixaria triste, <em> hyung </em>?” Jongin pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e o puxou para o sofá para que eles pudessem se sentar e conversar.</p><p>“Só estou sendo um idiota,” Kyungsoo disse timidamente.</p><p>“Me conta?” Jongin perguntou enquanto brincava pensativamente com os dedos de Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Você e sua mãe parecem tão felizes nessa foto… Vocês parecem que eram próximos e me entristece saber que ela não… Você não a tem mais com você. Desculpe, eu estou sendo tão bobo. Normalmente não sou assim. Na verdade, nunca sou bobo. Nem sei o que há de errado comigo.” Kyungsoo riu, abaixando a cabeça com vergonha.</p><p>A testa de Jongin tocou a dele gentilmente. “Eu estou bem agora, <em> hyung </em>. De verdade. Faz tantos anos. Quero dizer, eu ainda sinto falta dela e sempre sentirei, mas é algo que não me deixa mais triste, então não fique triste, por favor? Vamos lá, eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.” Jongin apoiou os ombros de Kyungsoo com as mãos e o guiou em direção à grande janela pela qual os raios de sol entravam, no outro extremo da sala de estar.</p><p>Uma fileira de grandes vasos de cerâmica branca — cerca de seis deles — estavam dispostos ao pé da janela. De pé altos e graciosos nos vasos havia grupos de tulipas lindas e intensamente roxas.</p><p>“Essas são…?”</p><p>“Sim, <em> hyung </em>, são tudo o que resta das tulipas roxas que minha mãe e eu plantamos juntos aos 16 anos. Nos mudamos para um apartamento na cidade quando ela descobriu que tinha câncer. Meu pai nos comprou um apartamento perto do hospital e tivemos que deixar nosso grande jardim para trás. Mas minha mãe realmente adorava essas tulipas, então eu plantei o que pude. Havia dez vasos no total e as tulipas, se você cuidar bem delas, elas podem viver até 17 anos. Ou pelo menos é o que eles dizem. Eu tentei o meu melhor para manter as tulipas da minha mãe vivas, mas algumas delas não conseguiram sobreviver ao longo dos anos.”</p><p>“Isso é… Eu só…” Kyungsoo nunca foi de expressar suas emoções. Ele era bom em números e símbolos matemáticos, não palavras. E como as palavras falharam, ele fez a única coisa que sabia, se virar e abraçar Jongin. Precioso, precioso Jongin que tanto amava a mãe que havia perdido.</p><p>“Eu estou bem, <em> hyung </em>, sério,” Jongin sussurrou em seus cabelos e Kyungsoo apertou mais a sua cintura.</p><p>“Eu sei, Jongin. Eu sei.” As palavras de Kyungsoo foram abafadas pelo peito largo de Jongin.</p><p>“Você está bem agora?” Jongin perguntou, hesitante.</p><p>“Sim, eu estou bem. Desculpe, eu fui um pouco estúpido agora.”</p><p>“Obrigado por se importar, <em> hyung </em>.” Jongin sussurrou antes de se abaixar para cobrir os lábios de Kyungsoo com os seus em um beijo terno, apaixonado e curador.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Partículas finas de branco flutuavam no céu azul. Estava quente e arejado, o clima perfeito para um banho de sangue, Jongin observou em voz alta e Kyungsoo cutucou sua cintura, fazendo-o rir.</p><p>“Prometa que não vai ouvir o que Luhan disser sobre mim, ok?” Jongin implorou ao se aproximarem do campo, onde várias figuras masculinas já haviam se reunido. Metade deles estava correndo e se esticando enquanto a outra metade apontava para as coisas à distância. Junmyeon, Baekhyun e Yixing chegariam em breve, e até Jongdae. Ele insistiu em vir quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>“Qual deles é o Luhan?” Kyungsoo perguntou, mas Jongin não respondeu, apenas balançando a cabeça e murmurando enquanto fazia sinal para Kyungsoo segui-lo.</p><p>“Jongin!” Um chinês magrinho de cabelos loiros, com feições angelicais, saltou energicamente em direção a eles. “Você deve ser o contador.”</p><p>“Luhan, cala a boca!” Jongin gemeu alto com a total falta de tato de Luhan.</p><p>“O quê? É assim que você o chama.” Luhan observou inocentemente enquanto Jongin continuava resmungando.</p><p>“Oi, eu sou o Kyungsoo. Você deve ser o Troll Luhan?” Kyungsoo respondeu de modo inocente e Jongin riu abertamente. Luhan guinchou de tanto rir.</p><p>“Oh, eu gosto desse cara, Jongin! Você deveria ficar com ele.” Luhan deu um tapinha nas costas de Kyungsoo em sinal de aprovação.</p><p>“Se você pudesse resistir ao desejo de me humilhar toda vez que abre sua boca, eu ficaria profundamente agradecido, Luhan.” Jongin olhou feio para o amigo.</p><p>Luhan apenas deu a ele um sorriso enigmático que não fez nada para aplacar Jongin. Nesse momento, Junmyeon, Baekhyun e Yixing chegaram e foram feitas apresentações e trocados apertos de mão. Eles foram levados para a área onde os outros jogadores se reuniram.</p><p>“Junmyeon <em> hyung </em>, eu não esperava vê-lo aqui.” Um rapaz alto e desgrenhado, com uma profusão de cachos vermelhos veio cumprimentar Junmyeon, sorrindo abertamente.</p><p>“Oi, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon estava praticamente radiante quando explicou que estava aqui como substituto de Jongin e perguntou como Chanyeol tinha estado nos dois meses desde que se conheceram.</p><p>Kyungsoo podia ver que seu amigo estava feliz e isso o deixou feliz. Junmyeon merecia ter alguém que o fizesse feliz. Quando ele se virou para Jongin, um jovem alto, magro e levemente frenético, com cabelos castanhos, aproximou-se dele, se pendurando em seu braço.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, quem é esse?” ele sussurrou, apontando descaradamente para… Baekhyun?</p><p>“Então, todos estão aqui? Estamos prontos para começar a nos dividir em equipes?” A voz de Luhan projetou, alta e clara através do campo, e todos começaram a caminhar em direção a onde ele estava.</p><p>“Tao e Kris estão a caminho. Eles vão se juntar a nós também. Eles me chamaram pra jogar basquete e eu pedi pra ser paintball.” Jongin levantou a mão para atualizar Luhan.</p><p>“Legal! Mais pessoas para atirar. Mas eles não ficarão no mesmo time! Eu não estou de acordo com isso, porque o time que tiver os dois participará do massacre do outro lado. Eles são muito bons. Nós já cometemos esse erro três vezes. Agora não mais. Estamos dividindo-os, ok? Sem argumentos! Ok, Tao e Kris. É isso? Nós terminamos?”</p><p>Kim Jongdae escolheu aquele exato momento para entrar em campo, olhando em volta, curiosamente.</p><p>“Quem é aquele?” Luhan apontou para ele, sobrancelhas levantadas inquisitivamente.</p><p>“Hm, esse é…” Jongin começou sem jeito, sem saber direito como explicar.</p><p>“Esse aí… é problema.” Yixing anunciou com naturalidade.</p><p>“Meu tipo favorito de pessoa!” Luhan bateu palmas de alegria quando Jongin e Kyungsoo cobriram seus rostos cautelosamente com as mãos…</p><p>Realmente seria um banho de sangue.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tinha visto aquele olhar no rosto de Luhan durante todo o começo e fim do ensino médio, faculdade e sua vida profissional. Esse olhar significava problemas, sem dúvidas. Jongin nem conhecia Kim Jongdae, mas ele não pôde deixar de sentir pena dele, porque todos os sinais indicavam que Luhan estava determinado a provar ao inocente Yixing que ele era muito mais problemas do que Jongdae poderia sequer sonhar.</p><p>O brilho do sol da tarde era tão ofuscante que Jongin teve que olhar de soslaio para ver a figura caminhando sem pressa em sua direção. A inquisição natural irradiava de Jongdae enquanto olhava ao redor do campo, absorvendo o ambiente. Baseado no que ele viu do cara na MeyerCorp e no que ele ouviu Kyungsoo e seus amigos dizerem sobre Jongdae, Jongin esperava nada menos que caos quando Luhan e ele finalmente entrassem na órbita um do outro.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, eu não posso assistir isso.” Jongin sussurrou e Kyungsoo virou-se para encará-lo com um olhar idêntico de apreensão.</p><p>“Eu também não posso.” Suas mãos subiram para cobrir seus rostos enquanto Jongdae se aproximava cada vez mais do seu círculo.</p><p>“Então você é uma das reservas do contador, não é?” Luhan deu o primeiro tiro e Jongin não conseguiu deixar de socá-lo levemente no braço.</p><p>“Pare de chamá-lo assim! O nome dele é Kyungsoo.” Luhan o ignorou completamente, é claro.</p><p>“Quem é você?” Jongdae olhou para Luhan antes de examinar os outros, parando quando seu olhar se voltou para Jongin. “Oh, eu conheço você! Você é aquele entregador que trouxe flores para o Kyungsoo outro dia.”</p><p>“Entregad-?!” Sehun conseguiu sair antes que Jongin lhe desse um chute de advertência no tornozelo. “Mas, <em> hyung </em>, eu sou o…” Mas Sehun nunca terminou a frase, silenciada abruptamente pelo olhar mortal de Jongin. Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo e Jongin tentou dar de ombros com indiferença, não querendo que ele suspeitasse de nada.</p><p>“Quem é você de novo?” Jongdae lançou a Luhan um olhar um tanto desafiador, que ele retornou com uma sobrancelha sarcástica. A essa altura, todo o pessoal da In Bloom, Xiumin e Kyungsoo e seus amigos estavam encarando sem vergonha, surpresos, à medida que o drama se desenrolava.</p><p>Jongin ouviu Yixing sussurrar para Kyungsoo: “Cinquenta dólares que Jongdae estará deitado no chão sangrando em dois minutos, no máximo.”</p><p>“Isso é realmente leal da sua parte, Yixing.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, tentando não rir.</p><p>“Estou com Yixing. Conheço um troll superior quando vejo um e esse cara tem uma vibe de Darth. Eu posso sentir.” Baek juntou-se aos sussurros.</p><p>“Eu… não posso discordar. Acho que Jongdae pode ter encontrado o oponente dele.” Junmyeon sussurrou tristemente.</p><p>“Eu consigo ouvir vocês, porra!” Jongdae de repente balançou a cabeça na direção deles e deu-lhes um olhar venenoso enquanto Luhan ria. Ele tentou o seu melhor para parecer cruel, pelo menos, mas seus traços eram muito agradáveis. Até a pele manchada pela ressaca de Sambuca não era suficiente para fazer Jongdae parecer meio intimidador, e nenhum de seus amigos parecia particularmente intimidado.</p><p>Jongin balançou a cabeça. Toda essa cena estava ficando um pouco melodramática. Ele estava quase esperando que raios, trovões e ventos fortes se materializassem a seguir. Tinha se tornado tão ridículo.</p><p>“Então, quem é mesmo você?” Jongdae perguntou, a voz estridente.</p><p>“Luhan. Prazer em conhecê-lo,” Luhan adotou o tato oposto, a voz suave e a maneira urbana, o que naturalmente tirou um pouco do vento das velas agressivas de Jongdae. “Fui eu quem organizou a sessão de paintball de hoje. E você é…?”</p><p>“Kim Jongdae. Eu sou um dos amigos do Kyungsoo.” Ele parecia descontente quando se apresentou.</p><p>“Ah, então você deve ser… Contador, também?”</p><p>Antes que Jongdae tivesse a chance de se ofender — e ele definitivamente o faria, porque Luhan havia conseguido fazer com que a palavra ‘contador’ soasse mais como ‘trabalhador de esgoto’ — dois homens extremamente altos, vestidos de preto, chegaram ao local.</p><p>“Tao! Kris!” Jongin cumprimentou, agradecido.</p><p>“Oi, pessoal! Desculpe, estamos atrasados,” Kris interrompeu o confronto antes que ele tivesse uma chance de realmente entrar em erupção. E conhecendo como Kris era intuitivo, ele provavelmente estava mais do que ciente do que estava acontecendo antes de cortar a tensão. De repente, ele notou Junmyeon parado alguns metros à esquerda de Jongin e reagiu com surpresa: “Jun! Como você chegou aqui?”</p><p>“Jongin me pediu para substituí-lo, mas ele acabou aparecendo.” Junmyeon sorriu.</p><p>“Tantas caras novas. Estamos fazendo apresentações ou o quê?” Tao sugeriu enquanto acenava amigavelmente para Kyungsoo e seus amigos. Jongin teve que se afastar de sua natureza tímida ao rapidamente apresentar “os novos rostos” a Xiumin, seus colegas de trabalho e vizinhos de porta. Felizmente, ele conseguiu sem drama, pois Luhan e Jongdae pareciam ter decidido suspender as hostilidades… Por enquanto, pelo menos.</p><p>Tao ficou ao lado de Jongin e gesticulou em direção a Kyungsoo, que estava dobrado sobre um joelho, amarrando os cadarços. “Esse é o…?”</p><p>“Sim,” Jongin assentiu, sorrindo. Ele puxou Kyungsoo. “<em> Hyung </em>, venha conhecer o Tao corretamente. Ele é meu vizinho. Lembra que eu disse que Kris e ele são como meus verdadeiros irmãos mais velhos?” E Kyungsoo sorriu calorosamente para Tao, quase como se ele já tivesse se decidido a gostar do fotógrafo chinês.</p><p>Quando suas narinas foram invadidas pela fragrância generalizada de Pep O Mint, Jongin advertiu firmemente: “Sehun, é melhor você cuspir isso antes do início da partida ou pode engasgar.”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, posso perguntar uma coisa ao seu contador?” Sehun ignorou o conselho irônico.</p><p>“Será que vocês podem parar de chamá-lo assim? O nome dele é Kyungsoo!” Jongin olhou e soou irritado e Kyungsoo riu divertido atrás dele.</p><p>“Você deve ser o Sehun?” Kyungsoo avançou e ficou mais perto de Jongin, os ombros deles se tocando.</p><p>“Sim. Eu sou primo do Jongin. E não importa o que ele possa ter te dito, eu não sou malcriado. Um pouco barulhento, talvez, mas não malcriado. Prometo. Então, de qualquer maneira, eu queria perguntar… Hm, seu amigo Baekhyun... ele está vendo alguém? Ele tem uma… namorada? Ou talvez… um namorado?” Jongin observou a franqueza de Sehun com uma mistura de reverência, respeito e horror. Ele nunca poderia ser tão confiante.</p><p>“Er, não, ele não está vendo ninguém, que eu saiba. E não acho que ele tenha um… namorado. Por que não apresento vocês adequadamente?” Kyungsoo começou a acenar para Baekhyun.</p><p>“Ok, pessoal! Pessoas! Estou ficando um pouco perturbado. Isso está começando a parecer uma festa. Podemos lembrar que estamos aqui para atirar nas pessoas, por favor? Não para ter conversas aconchegantes com elas. Vamos começar a formar equipes agora. Tao e Kris, vocês estão oficialmente proibidos de fazer parte do mesmo time, porque são muito letais juntos.” A voz poderosa de Luhan parecia projetar-se clara em todo o campo e todos começaram a se agrupar em dois grupos. Jongin tentou não parecer muito óbvio sobre ficar perto de Kyungsoo, mas Luhan estava com um humor generoso, aparentemente porque ele não os separou e os colocou em lados opostos.</p><p>Com sua posição de equipe segura, Jongin olhou em volta e escolheu Chanyeol entre a multidão — o que não foi difícil, considerando que ele era um pouco mais alto que todas as pessoas mais próximas a ele. Foi uma revelação. Ele trabalhou com o cara por três anos e não se lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir mais de cinco ou seis vezes — tipo, um sorriso que realmente alcançasse seus olhos. Mas aqui estava ele, sorrindo, (do tipo que alcança os olhos) e a pessoa para quem ele estava dirigindo aquele sorriso raro era Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>“O que é tão interessante?” Kyungsoo colocou a mão no cotovelo de Jongin.</p><p>“É o Chanyeol, <em>hyung</em>.” Ele apontou para o homem alto e magro, com o turbilhão de cachos de cobre. “Ele quase nunca sorri. Ele é bastante melancólico, mas quase não parou de sorrir desde que Junmyeon <em>hyung</em> chegou aqui. É… legal.”</p><p>“Sim, é. Jun é bem otimista, mas sim, ele parece mais feliz do que o normal também.”</p><p>“Estou feliz.” Jongin disse calmamente enquanto observava os dois homens interagirem mais um pouco. “Yeol é sério demais para alguém da idade dele. E se o Junmyeon <em>hyung</em> o faz sorrir, bem… É legal.”</p><p>“Você está deixando seu lado romântico aparecer novamente.” Kyungsoo sorriu, dando um aperto quase imperceptível no cotovelo de Jongin.</p><p>“Não, eu não estou.” Jongin insistiu, mas nem ele parecia convencido.</p><p>“Seu primo está tentando conversar com Baek.” Kyungsoo riu.</p><p>“Oh, Deus, nããão. Ele é um pirralho. É melhor avisar o Baekhyun. E ele é mais do que um pouco hiperativo. Ele faz o Luhan ficar doido. Acho que ele é o único que conseguiu fazer Luhan perder a calma.”</p><p>“Ainda é cedo. Você ainda não viu Jongdae em ação. Dê a ele um pouco de tempo e ele pode fazer Luhan perder a calma também. Ele está tentando se livrar de uma ressaca de Sambuca e seu melhor amigo parece um oponente formidável. Mas seu primo e Baek… Hmm, a perspectiva é meio fofa. Baek é um cara muito frio, então a hiperatividade não o perturba. Não existe muita coisa que perturbe.” Kyungsoo estava sorrindo agora.</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, Sehun é realmente energético. E persistente. Realmente persistente. Sou bem tranquilo e mesmo assim até eu quero pedir para ele parar algumas vezes. Se eles se envolverem e as coisas não derem certo, eu não vou me responsabilizar. Posso apenas dizer isso logo?”</p><p>“Ninguém vai te culpar se ele for demais para Baek aguentar. Somos todos adultos aqui. Mas, sinceramente, não consigo dizer agora se Baek está interessado. Eles parecem estar rindo um pouco. Parece promissor.”</p><p>“FALATÓRIO DEMAIS! Início do jogo em dez minutos! TODO MUNDO PRESTA ATENÇÃO. REGRAS!” Luhan berrou e todos pararam no meio da conversa, chocados e em silêncio pelo puro volume da voz de Luhan. Seu melhor amigo teria sido perfeito para o palco da Broadway, pensou Jongin, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele era, totalmente e sem desculpas, desafinado.</p><p>Depois que o equipamento foi entregue — máscaras, armas, bolas de tinta etc — e as regras do jogo sobre eliminação foram revisadas, Luhan esfregou as mãos com entusiasmo.</p><p>“Precisamos de dois líderes de equipe. Eu serei voluntário ao meu lado, a menos que mais alguém queira fazer isso?”</p><p>“NÃOOOOO.” Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Tao e Xiumin ecoaram alto.</p><p>“Ok, então! O líder da equipe Delta Azul, Luhan, se apresenta para o serviço. Algum voluntário do time Ômega Verde? Kris?” Luhan olhou com expectativa para o jogador mais alto em campo.</p><p>“Eu vou.” Uma voz flutuou de algum lugar atrás de Kris e Luhan deu um sorriso travesso ao identificar o dono da voz.</p><p>“Ok, o líder do time Ômega Verde é Kim Jongdae. Os líderes têm três minutos para criar estratégias com os membros da equipe e, então, JOGAR!” O grito de Luhan cheirava a sede de sangue e Jongin balançou a cabeça com cautela.</p><p>“Eu não disse que seria um banho de sangue?” Jongin virou-se para olhar Kyungsoo, e o outro homem apenas riu. Seria uma tarde interessante.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando Luhan começou a descrever as diferentes fases da estratégia da equipe, os olhos de Kyungsoo vagaram em direção a Jongin, que estava a poucos centímetros dele. Ele estava vestido confortavelmente em shorts pretos folgados que terminavam no joelho e uma blusa preta que caía frouxamente contra seu torso esbelto. Correntes de ar faziam o tecido bater da maneira agitada, e Kyungsoo tentava ao máximo não olhar enquanto a brisa alternava entre fazer a camisa de Jongin se agarrar à parte superior do corpo e levantar as bordas do tecido, revelando vislumbres tentadores de um abdômen tonificado em tons de caramelo.</p><p>Como se a exibição sorrateira do tanquinho não fosse pressão suficiente sobre sua sanidade, Kyungsoo ainda era torturado com uma visão clara e ininterrupta de longos e musculosos braços, expostos pela regata frouxa de Jongin. Kyungsoo não tinha certeza de que ele se lembraria de uma palavra do que Luhan instruía com instabilidade aos membros de sua equipe, tão distraído como estava pelo jovem ao seu lado, alheio aos seus olhares.</p><p>No momento em que Kyungsoo refletia sobre a distração, o outro homem se virou, sorrindo calorosamente para Kyungsoo enquanto o vento bagunçava seus cabelos em um emaranhado de fios sedosos. Ele murmurou: “Você está bem, <em> hyung </em> ?” <em> Talvez não tão alheio, afinal </em> , Kyungsoo pensou quando o sorriso de Jongin fez seu coração bater ridiculamente rápido. Era um sorriso como o que ele dera à mãe na fotografia que Kyungsoo tinha visto antes, e aquilo o deixou completamente paralisado. Ele tentou parecer calmo enquanto assentia para Jongin, quando, lá dentro, ele tentava desesperadamente apagar imagens mentais de abdomens caramelo e braços longos e bronzeados. <em> Foco, Kyungsoo, foco. Olhe para Luhan, não para Jongin. Olhe para Luhan, não para Jongin. </em></p><p>“Kim Jongin, você está prestando atenção?” Luhan gritou acusadoramente. “Eu já disse para vocês! Isso não é uma festa ou um baile de formatura, pelo amor de… Estamos aqui para mutilar e atirar, não para ficar olhando uns para os outros!”</p><p>“Não estamos!” Jongin protestou, mas Kyungsoo permaneceu em silêncio porque, tecnicamente, ele estava fazendo exatamente isso quando Luhan começou a gritar; e era sua política nunca mentir, exceto nas mais terríveis situações. Forçando-se a participar do resto do discurso, Kyungsoo disciplinadamente evitou encarar Jongin. Fazia anos desde a última vez que jogara paintball, mas já podia sentir os estímulos iniciais da adrenalina em suas veias, seus nervos e músculos tensos enquanto seu corpo se preparava para o modo de luta.</p><p>Todo o campo estava zumbindo com raios aleatórios de inquieta energia masculina quando todos começaram a se alongar e correr no lugar. Seus olhos percorreram a vasta extensão verde à sua frente e ele facilmente viu Jongdae (sua técnica à prova de falhas era sempre localizar a fonte do ruído em qualquer área e ele geralmente encontrava seu amigo no meio dele) no lado oposto do campo. Talvez fosse a imaginação de Kyungsoo, mas os olhos de Jongdae pareciam estar focados em Luhan, vestido com uma camiseta preta, enquanto gritava ordens para a equipe. Kyungsoo não tinha ideia do que Jongdae havia planejado, mas não tinha dúvida de que isso envolveria a dizimação sistemática do melhor amigo de Jongin. Persistência e determinação eram o primeiro e último nome de Jongdae, e Kyungsoo não estava muito ansioso pelo derramamento de sangue. Ele suspirou, esperando que todos aqui sobrevivessem com todos os membros intactos.</p><p>Ele tentou trazer sua concentração de volta ao resumo de pré-jogo de Luhan e instruções padrão vagamente registradas, como “<em> espalhar-se </em> ” , “ <em> tentar se esconder atrás de obstáculos </em> ” , “ <em> ficar longe da área de preparação </em> ” e “ <em> pelo amor de tudo o que é sagrado não seja atingido por ninguém do outro lado. </em> ” Como uma reflexão final, Luhan acrescentou que todos deveriam fazer o possível para se manter o mais longe possível de Kris, porque, por experiências anteriores, ele poderia derrotar oponentes com a eficácia de um <em> sniper </em>. Tao riu com isso.</p><p>“Taooooo! Isso não é engraçado. É melhor você atirar nele primeiro ou ele vai te zoar pelos próximos três meses, se você tiver sorte. Pode levar dois anos para que a piada morra,” Jongin avisou.</p><p>Tao bufou. “<em>Pfftt…</em> Como se aquele velhote pudesse me acompanhar.” E Jongin riu, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente enquanto brincava com Tao:</p><p>“Eu deveria contar para Kris que você disse isso.”</p><p>“Faça o seu pior, garoto, faça o seu pior.” Tao deu a Jongin um sorriso preguiçoso e despreocupado, e Jongin suspirou exageradamente:</p><p>“Você não é divertido.”</p><p>“Ei! Não percam o foco! Estamos aqui para <em>aniquilar</em> os seis indivíduos do outro time. Não temos tempo para conversa fiada, quero ver vocês de fato derrubarem as pessoas.” Luhan lançou um olhar de desaprovação a Jongin e Tao antes de continuar. “Certifiquem-se de apontar antes de disparar, por favor. Isso é para <em>todos</em> vocês.”</p><p>Nesse momento, ele deu um tapinha tranquilizador no ombro do namorado, ao qual Xiumin disse em tom de brincadeira: “Ei! Eu consigo atirar muito bem. Estava chovendo naquele dia, então eu escorreguei na lama.”</p><p>Jongin sussurrou de modo conspiratório: “Eu acho que o Xiumin é realmente um atirador melhor do que a maioria de nós. Eu pratiquei tiro com ele uma vez e ele acertou quase todos os alvos. Acho que ele erra de propósito às vezes apenas para deixar o Luhan irritado. Você deve ter notado que ele é super competitivo? Bem, Xiumin sempre diz que é um mau hábito, porque tira toda a diversão do paintball. Aliás, Xiumin é o namorado do Luhan, mas ele não aceita as merdas dele. Não que Luhan seja assim com ele. É apaixonado demais pelo cara.”</p><p>Kyungsoo assentiu, divertido tanto com o conteúdo das fofocas, quanto com o fato de que Jongin agora se sentia confortável o suficiente com ele para compartilhá-las.</p><p>“Kyungsoo e Yixing, vocês já jogaram antes?” A voz de Luhan era direta e profissional, enquanto olhava avaliadoramente para as duas novas adições.</p><p>“Costumávamos jogar muito no ensino médio. Isso deve evitar que a gente seja morto… Nos primeiros dez minutos, pelo menos.” Yixing respondeu da maneira confiante e descontraída que ele tinha. Kyungsoo sempre jurou que Yixing nasceu legal. Certas coisas simplesmente não podiam ser aprendidas, e o carisma era uma delas.</p><p>Jongin sussurrou, incrédulo: “Yixing era um nerd da matemática?”</p><p>“Nãããão, nunca. Yixing sempre foi um cara legal e artístico. Ele era o melhor amigo de um nerd de matemática que jogava muito paintball com outros nerds de matemática. Esse seria eu.” Kyungsoo riu de sua própria piada esfarrapada e Jongin balançou a cabeça, suspirando.</p><p>“Ok, vistam o macacão, pessoal! E sejam rápidos! Não percam tempo! E preparem suas máscaras, capacetes e rifles, também,” Luhan ordenou. <em>Luhan era incrivelmente mandão,</em> Kyungsoo pensou com diversão enquanto vestia uma camisa de proteção azul-marinho e a calça que Luhan havia distribuído no início. Não era de surpreender que o tímido Jongin tivesse uma das pessoas mais mandonas do mundo como seu melhor amigo. Equilíbrio cósmico e essas coisas.</p><p>“Kyungsoo tem um dom para ângulos, então ele era o atirador da nossa equipe. Você pode querer deixá-lo livre.” Yixing anunciou de repente e Kyungsoo protestou que ele não jogava há anos e provavelmente não poderia acertar nem um caminhão com qualquer tipo de precisão.</p><p>Ele lançou a Yixing um olhar de raiva e gemeu quando Jongin o cutucou, diversão estampada em todo o rosto bronzeado. “Atirador de elite? Quando você ia me contar, <em> hyung </em>?” E Kyungsoo sentiu que estava ficando com um tom vermelho ainda mais forte de vergonha.</p><p>“Temos três atiradores bons? Pontoooooo!” Luhan sacudiu o punho com júbilo.</p><p>“Kyungsoo, Tao… Quem é o terceiro?” Xiumin perguntou inocentemente.</p><p>“Esse seria eu, é claro.” Luhan parecia genuinamente ofendido. E essa foi a vez de Xiumin rir. Antes que o líder da equipe Delta Azul pudesse responder, o líder da equipe Ômega Verde gritou seu desafio.</p><p>“VAMOS COMEÇAR OU O QUÊ?!” A voz de Jongdae ecoou pelo campo de jogo.</p><p>“Ok, pessoal, é isso… EM 3, 2, 1… AGORA!”</p><p>Apertando a pequena mão de Kyungsoo na sua, grande e quente, Jongin teve tempo suficiente para sussurrar “Boa sorte, <em> hyung </em>” antes que se espalhassem pelo campo como corvos voando.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>Pelos próximos quarenta e cinco minutos, os jogadores cruzaram furtivamente o campo de jogo, alguns mais hábeis que outros. Tao e Kris se moviam como ninjas letais, agachados, rastejando e correndo rapidamente na ponta dos pés. A maioria dos outros se saiu bem, mas Chanyeol foi o mais desajeitado, seguido por… para a grande surpresa de Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin. Tudo o que ele tinha visto até agora sugeria movimentos graciosos e destreza, mas Kyungsoo percebeu que movimentos elegantes não se aplicavam na arena de paintball em que Jongin estava. Não se aplicava de jeito nenhum. Ele se movia, é claro, mas nada era nem remotamente gracioso.</p><p>Enquanto Kyungsoo deixou de atirar em Jongdae por um fio, ele viu Jongin mal evitar ser baleado por Kris. Para sua mortificação, percebeu que Jongin escapara por pouco da eliminação apenas porque tropeçara no chão no momento certo, e não porque empregara alguma manobra evasiva. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, rindo incrédulo. Quem pensaria que Jongin poderia ser tão descoordenado? Ele estava quase com medo de ficar assistindo, vendo Jongin, de repente, cair no chão atrás de um palheiro, mas ele realmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ele do seu esconderijo.</p><p>Jongin apontou cuidadosamente com o rifle e pressionou o gatilho. Uma bola de tinta voou pelo ar e aterrissou a alguns centímetros de distância de Baekhyun, mas o último tinha visto o projétil chegando e pulou o mais alto e mais longe possível do local. Bem, pelo menos Jongin era um bom atirador, Kyungsoo notou com alívio. Pena que Baek tinha nove vidas.</p><p>Luhan e Jongdae estavam claramente com sangue nos olhos e ambos estavam fazendo tudo o que podiam para colocar o outro na mira. Eles quase se acertaram três vezes, a bola se desintegrando a poucos centímetros de distância, enquanto os dois jogadores torciam seus corpos acrobaticamente para evitar pegar gotas de tinta voadora. A expressão de Jongdae estava ficando mais obstinada e mais determinada à medida que a tarde passava e o sol subia mais no céu. Luhan, por outro lado, parecia concentrado e relaxado. Os dois homens pareciam iguais, mas Kyungsoo sentiu que Luhan emergiria como vencedor.</p><p>Cerca de vinte e cinco minutos depois, a camisa verde-musgo de Chanyeol estava manchada de tinta azul quando Tao atirou no ombro direito dele. Desanimado, Chanyeol tirou a máscara e cambaleou para a área de preparação para se sentar sozinho até a próxima pessoa ser eliminada.</p><p>“SOLDADO DA EQUIPE ÔMEGA VERDE ATINGIDO! SOLDADO ATINGIDO!” Luhan gritou com muito mais prazer do que era necessário, enquanto Jongdae lançou-lhe um olhar muito mais sujo do que a situação permitia. E, assim, seguiram, à medida que mais e mais indivíduos azuis e verdes se dirigiam à área de preparação. O terceiro e quarto últimos jogadores a deixar o campo de jogo foram Kris e Tao. Fiel à sua palavra, Tao despejou friamente tinta azul por toda a coxa esquerda de Kris e correu para se esconder antes que seu namorado pudesse retaliar. Cinco minutos depois, em uma fração de segundo de desatenção, Tao estava limpando tinta verde do antebraço direito quando foi vítima do próprio líder da equipe Ômega Verde.</p><p>“SOLDADO DA EQUIPE AZUL DELTA ATINGIDO! SOLDADO ATINGIDO!” Kyungsoo jurou que podia ouvir um tom alegre e provocador no anúncio de Jongdae.</p><p>“Dez dólares que Luhan será o último homem de pé.” Yixing colocou calmamente uma nota de dez dólares, ligeiramente amassada, nas tábuas de madeira da área de preparação. Todos os homens caídos haviam tirado o equipamento a jato de tinta e estavam relaxando nas roupas confortáveis em que haviam chegado; e todos estavam prontos para qualquer tipo de distração.</p><p>“Dez dólares também. Em Luhan.” Baek adicionou outra.</p><p>“Eu não sei. Está bem acirrado… Mas… Eu vou deixar meus dez dólares em Jongdae.” Sehun falou.</p><p>“Jongdae conseguiu atingir o Tao, então acho que vou ter que renunciar a todo o código de lealdade de BFFs e colocar dez dólares em Jongdae também.” Jongin disse muito solenemente enquanto adicionava seu dinheiro à pilha crescente.</p><p>“Meu Deus! Com amigos como vocês, quem precisa de inimigos?” Kyungsoo riu.</p><p>“Não se trata de amizade, Soo. Isso é negócio.” Junmyeon ofereceu sabiamente.</p><p>“Eu ainda não acredito que você atirou em mim, seu merdinha!” Kris brincou com um Tao sorridente. “Você poderia ter atirado em Jongdae em vez de mim, caramba!”</p><p>“Mas não teria sido tão divertido. Além disso, eu estava provando um ponto para Jongin. Na verdade, não tive escolha,” explicou Tao com bastante razoabilidade enquanto Jongin bufava e Kris revirava os olhos.</p><p>“As apostas fecham em breve, eles estão se posicionando,” advertiu Yixing e o resto dos jogadores rapidamente adicionou seu dinheiro à pilha. Um minuto depois, todo mundo estava assistindo, absorto, enquanto Luhan e Jongdae metodicamente se moviam em direção um ao outro como peças de xadrez em azul-marinho e verde-musgo, movendo-se suavemente sobre um tabuleiro de xadrez gigante. Quando os dois rivais finalmente levantaram seus rifles para mirar um no outro, quase era possível ver todos na área de preparação prendendo a respiração simultaneamente.</p><p>“E 3, 2, 1… Splash! Oh, merda, faça fazer splash! Droga! Luhan vai ser um pesadelo total. Eu preciso de uma bala.” Sehun começou a procurar em sua mochila o seu sempre presente pacote de Pep O Mints.</p><p>“CHEQUE DE PINTURA! EU EXIJO UM CHEQUE DE PINTURA!” Luhan e Jongdae berraram simultaneamente enquanto se encaravam, pés plantados firmemente no chão e ombros presos com força.</p><p>“Cara, você tem tinta em todo o peito. Que verificação de tinta? Vocês claramente se eliminaram para serem vencedores, ok? Parabéns! Agora apertem as mãos como os bons esportistas que sei que são e todos nós podemos continuar o resto do nosso fim de semana. FIM DA PORRA DO JOGO,” Kris disse firmemente antes que as coisas entre Luhan e Jongdae pudessem progredir para puro caos e tolice.</p><p>Ainda um pouco atordoados com o rápido anúncio de Kris, Luhan e Jongdae estavam à beira de apertar as mãos antes de pararem, o ignorarem e começarem a discutir agitadamente em vozes estrondosamente altas enquanto todo mundo gemia.</p><p>“Droga, todas as apostas estão canceladas já que eles se mataram ao mesmo tempo. Eu quase senti o cheiro dessa nota extra de 10.” Yixing anunciou melancolicamente.</p><p>“Eu também. Eu tinha tanta certeza de que Jongdae acabaria com a raça do Luhan.” Xiumin balançou a cabeça com pesar.</p><p>“Espere, você não é o namorado dele?” A voz de Yixing estava coberta de diversão irônica.</p><p>“Claro que sou.” Xiumin deu de ombros com naturalidade e todos riram.</p><p>“Cara, eu gosto do seu estilo.” Yixing colocou o braço em volta dos ombros de Xiumin.</p><p>“Eu ainda não acredito que você atirou em mim!” Kris tinha um Tao risonho em um mata-leão.</p><p>Kyungsoo viu Junmyeon se inclinar para pegar a grama seca na frente da camisa de Chanyeol enquanto conversavam facilmente entre si. Os dois homens pareciam relaxados e felizes e Kyungsoo esperava que tudo desse certo. Ele não pôde deixar de olhar de relance para Jongin então. Romântico e casamenteiro Jongin que virou sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Ele não tinha certeza se seu corpo se recuperaria da mudança do <em>gelato</em> e das batatas de quarta e sexta-feira à noite. E ele nem queria pensar em seu coração, que estava um emaranhado feliz de emoções confusas…</p><p>Baek estava erguendo as sobrancelhas com o que parecia divertimento enquanto Sehun conversava sem parar enquanto o oferecia Pep O Mints. Ele não parecia aborrecido, mas sim estar se divertindo, ao contrário do receio de Jongin. Kyungsoo realmente não sabia ainda se Baek estava interessado. Ele teria que perguntar mais tarde. Mas o fato de deixar Sehun por perto era um sinal de que ele gostava da companhia do garoto, pelo menos, ou já teria dado alguma desculpa para sair. Intrigante.</p><p>E então havia Jongin, deitado na grama ao lado dele, respirando suavemente e olhando para o céu azul sem nuvens. Ele chamou a atenção de Jongin e eles trocaram sorrisos indulgentes, mas cansados. Kyungsoo deu um suspiro de satisfação e deitou na grama também. Os olhos de Jongin e Kyungsoo se fecharam enquanto seus ombros e dedos se tocavam.</p><p><em> Foi a melhor tarde de todas </em>, Kyungsoo pensou.</p><p>Foram necessários mais dez minutos de conflito verbal até que os dois trolls estivessem prontos para admitir a derrota e concordarem em obter a vitória dupla, quando metade das dez outras pessoas já havia cochilado ou estava no meio de cair no sono.</p><p><em>A melhor tarde, de</em> <em>fato</em>, Kyungsoo pensou enquanto dormia.</p><p> </p><p>❀</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN &amp; KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quando Kyungsoo preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e piscou para se acostumar com o brilho da tarde, ele sentiu seus músculos zumbirem com uma dor satisfatória. Ele estava deitado na grama quente do verão e, enquanto a maior parte do seu corpo estava lânguida, todos os nervos do lado direito do corpo estavam hipersensibilizados com a proximidade de Jongin. Onde a pele dos nós dos dedos e dos braços se tocavam, havia uma necessidade quase insuportável de se aproximarem.</p><p>Ele sentiu uma agitação repentina à sua direita e, em seguida, uma voz sonolenta, com uma textura de chocolate, disse suavemente: “<em> Hyung </em>, você tem alguma coisa hoje à noite? Quero dizer, você tem algum plano?”</p><p>Kyungsoo virou-se para olhar para Jongin, que já estava de frente para ele, reclinado de lado, a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão e o cotovelo apoiado no chão. Os lábios de Jongin estavam curvados em um sorriso quente, mas um pouco hesitante, como se ele ainda não tivesse certeza de como Kyungsoo reagiria a ele, sugerindo que eles deveriam passar mais tempo juntos. A timidez e o calor de Jongin, combinados com sua completa falta de consciência sobre o quão atraente ele era, eram qualidades que Kyungsoo considerava emocionantes e intoxicantes.</p><p>O cabelo macio e preto como o céu da meia-noite de Jongin pendia como uma cortina de seda, derramando sensualmente nas costas da mão. Kyungsoo adorava como os fios de Jongin eram macios, onde os dele mesmo eram grossos, e como Jongin era bronzeado, onde ele era mais pálido e… De repente, ele percebeu que estava encarando, e desviou os olhos às pressas, como se a ação de alguma forma dissipasse sua necessidade avassaladora de tocar Jongin.</p><p>“Sem planos. Nós poderíamos… jantar?”</p><p>“Na verdade, eu estava pensando… Já que nós dois gostamos de <em>sundubu</em> <em>jjigae</em>, eu poderia fazer lá em casa. Só precisamos parar no supermercado para comprar uns ingredientes frescos.”</p><p>“<em>Sundubu jjigae</em> caseiro? Ninguém poderia dizer não pra isso.”</p><p>“<em> Hyung </em>, você é tão brega.” Jongin sorriu.</p><p>“Eu sei, Jongin, eu sei. Eu também não tenho autocontrole quando se trata de comida caseira.”</p><p>“Não crie expectativas, ok? Eu não sou exatamente o melhor cozinheiro do mundo.”</p><p>“Eu não ligo.”</p><p>Então, Kyungsoo e Jongin se assustaram quando duas vozes gritaram: “<em> VÃO PRA UM MOTEL!” </em>em uníssono. Para seu horror mútuo, Jongdae e Luhan perceberam que ambos haviam gritado a mesma coisa exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam praticamente tremendo enquanto se encaravam.</p><p>“Vocês foram feitos um para o outro, sabem disso, né? Sem ofensa, Xiumin,” Lay comentou maliciosamente.</p><p>“Não estou ofendido. Nem um pouco.” Xiumin riu e Luhan bateu no seu braço.</p><p>“O que isso quer dizer?!” Ele olhou para o namorado como se dissesse: <em> Você só espera até chegarmos em casa! </em></p><p>Nem um pouco intimidado, Xiumin apenas lançou um sorriso atrevido para Luhan. O chinês deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo em resignação, enquanto olhava para Xiumin, parecendo irritado, mas ainda apaixonado. Era uma dinâmica interessante, observou Kyungsoo. O namorado do Luhan Mandão não era nem um pouco subordinável e isso não parecia incomodá-lo nem um pouco.</p><p>Enquanto isso, Jongdae ficou tão indignado que ficou sem fala pela primeira vez na história. Seus amigos não conseguiam parar de rir e passaram os próximos cinco minutos brincando com ele, Yixing em particular.</p><p>“Essa é a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi!” Jongdae finalmente encontrou a língua minutos depois de Yixing soltar sua pequena bomba <em> Luhan-e-Jongdae-feitos-um-para-o-outro </em>.</p><p>Todos caíram na gargalhada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E aí? O que estão achando de In Bloom? Além de kaisoo, qual dos casais que estão se formando é o seu favorito?<br/>Comentem, deixem kudos e façam bookmark! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Glossário de algumas palavras que aparecem nesse capítulo:</p>
<p>- gaeran mari: omelete de ovo coreano</p>
<p>- sundubu jjigae: ensopado de tofu macio</p>
<p>- kim: algas secas</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… Eu prefiro espinafre ou broto de feijão?” Kyungsoo disse contemplativamente, inclinando-se sobre o carrinho de compras para assistir Jongin enquanto ele pegava um pacote de vegetais atrás do outro. “Devo dizer que isso é muito mais saudável do que comprar batatinha em um mercadinho,” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, estou falando sério,” Jongin cutucou o braço de Kyungsoo com urgência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Espinafre, então,” ele cedeu e Jongin imediatamente começou a separar os cachos de espinafre, dividindo-os rapidamente em um grupo que parecia mais fresco e mais verde do que o resto. Ele podia sentir o peso dos olhos de Kyungsoo nele, mas tentou o seu melhor para ignorá-lo. Ele tinha um jantar para cozinhar e já eram 16h30, então ele não podia se distrair, por mais tentador que fosse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você costuma cozinhar para as pessoas com quem você sai?” O tom de Kyungsoo era mais provocativo do que invasivo, mas Jongin não pôde deixar de sentir apenas um toque de autoconsciência, de qualquer maneira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Na verdade, eu nunca cozinhei para ninguém além de minha mãe e minha família, e também Tao e Kris. Minha mãe e eu costumávamos jantar juntos principalmente quando morávamos no subúrbio. Ela me ensinou tudo o que sei sobre culinária. Mas sobre cozinhar pros meus namorados, hm… Eu não sei como explicar isso para você, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas eu não sou do tipo que namora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas eu tenho certeza que você já teve encontros, certo? Quero dizer, olhe para você,” Kyungsoo comentou especulativamente. “Você é legal, doce... Pare de fazer essa cara de </span>
  <em>
    <span>você-é-tão-brega</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você é definitivamente doce. Agora, onde eu estava? Você é gentil, doce e de boa aparência. Talvez um pouco tímido, mas considerando tudo o que tem para oferecer, como alguém como você pode não namorar? Desculpe se estou sendo intrometido, não é o que faço normalmente. Quero dizer que geralmente não faço perguntas pessoais às pessoas, a menos que elas me peçam, mas eu quero realmente entender você, Jongin. Isso faz algum sentido? E se você não quiser falar sobre isso, fingiremos que nunca perguntei, ok? Mas espero que você me diga, de qualquer maneira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu namorei apenas uma pessoa. O nome dele era Seung Ho e nós dois tínhamos 16 e, seis meses depois, ele se mudou e eu fiquei triste por um tempo. E foi isso. Ninguém mais desde então.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas isso foi há quase 10 anos!” Kyungsoo choramingou em descrença.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acho que estive em 4-5 encontros às cegas ao longo dos anos. Mas os encontros às cegas não contam, certo? Luhan me fez sair com dois floristas, um bibliotecário e… teve dois estudantes de engenharia, na época da faculdade. Não me lembro de como eles se pareciam, mas posso dizer exatamente o que eu comia em cada encontro, porque passava o tempo todo olhando pra minha comida.” Jongin riu ao fazer sua última declaração e Kyungsoo teve que rir também, mesmo quando acusou Jongin de exagerar sua timidez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu gostaria de estar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mas eu realmente sou um fracasso em interação social. E quando é um estranho, é seis mil vezes pior. Você se lembra como eu era no início. No escritório. É preciso muito para eu… tipo, relaxar o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa com alguém, ainda mais convidá-lo para sair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas certamente houve pessoas ao longo do caminho, desde o ensino médio, pelas quais você se sentiu atraído? E tenho certeza que houve pessoas que convidaram você para sair? Porque olha só pra você!” Kyungsoo estava gesticulando enquanto eles estavam na frente do corredor de frutas frescas. Os olhos de Jongin examinaram a área nervosamente e ele suspirou de alívio. Havia apenas alguns clientes por perto e eles estavam muito longe para perceber que Kyungsoo e ele estavam tendo um desabafo bem na frente dos pêssegos e nectarinas do verão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, alguns caras e até garotas tentaram me convidar no passado, na época da faculdade, e havia algumas pessoas no mercado dos cultivadores. Mas eu evito conversar com outras pessoas além dos meus amigos, então isso não aconteceu muito. Acho que tinha dois caras que eu achei atraentes? Mas eu só me interessei o suficiente uma vez por um cara para realmente tomar uma atitude.” Jongin podia sentir suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Ele falou demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você quis dizer eu?” Kyungsoo perguntou baixinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu preciso encontrar alho e cebola para o ensopado,” Jongin virou-se abruptamente e começou a andar rapidamente na direção da seção de aromáticos. Abandonando o carrinho de compras, Kyungsoo correu em perseguição.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, espere! Sou eu?” Kyungsoo finalmente conseguiu alcançá-lo no final do corredor de frutas. Kyungsoo o prendeu com os braços, de modo que Jongin ficasse desajeitadamente inclinado para trás, preso entre uma pilha imponente de melancias verdes escuras e robustas e um monte não muito alto de melões verdes pálidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sou eu?” Kyungsoo repetiu urgentemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bochechas agora em um tom queimado de rosa, Jongin sussurrou com relutância: “Sim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu-” Kyungsoo começou e depois ficou em silêncio. Seus rostos estavam tão juntos que Jongin podia sentir o hálito quente de Kyungsoo atravessando suas bochechas, e ele jurou que podia sentir o calor dos braços do outro homem onde eles tocaram seus quadris. Ele podia sentir a pele de Kyungsoo queimando através do tecido de algodão da bermuda preta folgada que ele usava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O coração de Jongin acelerava normalmente quando Kyungsoo estava em seu espaço pessoal, mas a súbita demonstração de afeto de Kyungsoo aumentou sua frequência cardíaca ainda mais do que o normal. Estar fisicamente confinado na seção de melão estava se tornando um encontro estranhamente excitante para Jongin, e ele sentiu que estava se afogando nos intensos olhos escuros de amêndoa de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ia beijá-lo ali mesmo no corredor de frutas? Jongin fez uma pequena oração de desculpas às três velhinhas que navegavam na seção de frutas, esperando que não ficassem muito chocadas com a visão de dois jovens se beijando entre os melões. Então macias como o bater de asas de borboleta, suas pálpebras se fecharam em antecipação quase reverente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, para sua decepção, tudo o que Jongin sentiu foram dedos roçando levemente nas juntas de ambas as mãos. E então Kyungsoo estava relutantemente se afastando, desmontando a gaiola improvisada que ele havia feito com os braços.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado?” Jongin sentiu-se tão desorientado quanto parecia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por gostar de mim o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin não sabia como responder a isso, então ele apenas assentiu e olhou para baixo, ficando quieto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, é melhor nós pegarmos o resto dos ingredientes. Alho e cebola, então.” Kyungsoo segurou no cotovelo de Jongin com a mão esquerda e empurrou o carrinho de compras com a direita. Foi bom que Kyungsoo tivesse decidido segurá-lo porque os joelhos de Jongin estavam decididamente trêmulos, e ele tinha certeza de que não era por se esforçar demais jogando paintball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ambos tentaram agir como se não tivessem quase se beijado apenas alguns minutos atrás, conversando e brincando enquanto selecionavam o restante dos ingredientes necessários para o jantar. Por fim, Jongin declarou que havia conseguido tudo o que precisava e Kyungsoo sugeriu que escolhessem um vinho para jantar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto passeavam pelo corredor deserto, repleto de garrafas e garrafas de vinho e cerveja, Jongin deixou que os nomes estrangeiros elegantes rolassem sobre sua consciência. Cabernet Sauvignon e Chardonnay, que ele gostava… Shiraz, o favorito de Jong Ho… e o adocicado Riesling, que era o preferido de sua mãe. Então, enquanto passava os dedos pela superfície seca de papel de uma etiqueta que dizia ‘Pinot Gris 2009’, duas mãos quentes se entrelaçaram em volta da sua cintura. Jongin parou, absorvendo as sensações das respirações expiradas de Kyungsoo fazendo cócegas em sua orelha direita, e deleitando-se com a pressão do peito de Kyungsoo contra suas costas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e se alguém…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh…” Kyungsoo o girou para que eles ficaram frente a frente, então estendeu a mão e encostou os lábios com urgência contra os de Jongin em um beijo breve, mas apaixonado e quente. Os dois estavam respirando pesadamente quando se separaram. Mas, por mais que quisessem estender o beijo roubado, nenhum deles queria assustar nenhuma velhinha inocente que pudesse passear pelo corredor das bebidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a se recuperar, e ele passou o braço em volta da cintura estreita de Jongin, dizendo avidamente: “Tivemos beijos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>soju</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O que devemos tentar a seguir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungggg</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Você é tão brega!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eles finalmente decidiram ficar com uma garrafa de Gewürztraminer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo havia provado o vinho branco adocicado com toque de lichia em um restaurante de frutos do mar meses antes, enquanto Jongin nunca havia experimentado. Agora, a garrafa estava na geladeira enquanto os dois homens trabalhavam lado a lado para desembalar o conteúdo de dois grandes sacos de papel, colocando todos os tipos de produtos frescos mais ou menos ordenadamente em cima do balcão de granito preto. Eles decidiram que era uma boa ideia tomar banho antes de começar a cozinhar, já que o paintball tinha sido uma bagunça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você vai primeiro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu quero começar o </span>
  <em>
    <span>jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin pegou uma toalha azul limpa e macia do armário ao lado de sua cama e a entregou a Kyungsoo, que estava esperando na porta do banheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, parecia uma situação estranhamente íntima, e Jongin fugiu para a cozinha depois de dizer a Kyungsoo para usar qualquer coisa que precisasse e murmurar um pedido de desculpas pelo quarto bagunçado. Kyungsoo riu da correria apressada de Jongin, imaginando uma nuvem de fumaça em seu rastro. Ele olhou ao redor com curiosidade, admitindo para si mesmo que estava ansioso para descobrir mais camadas da personalidade de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O quarto dele parecia aconchegante e com sinais de que alguém morava lá. Os lençóis da cama Queen Size eram de uma cor cinza pálida e, enquanto a roupa de cama estava praticamente arrumada, a colcha estava em um leve emaranhado. Pelo amassado do travesseiro, parecia que Jongin havia dormido com um braço enfiado embaixo e o outro braço abraçando-o. Parecia ter sido deixado na posição exata em que Jongin acordou. Coisas que não estavam arrumadas eram algo que geralmente incomodava Kyungsoo, mas a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça enquanto olhava para o travesseiro deformado era que ele queria ver Jongin dormir com o braço enfiado sob o travesseiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>De repente, sentiu uma sensação quente e dolorida no peito enquanto tentava imaginar um Jongin adormecido. O que havia de errado com ele?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sacudiu as imagens mentais indesejadas e caminhou até a pequena parte da parede perto da janela, passando por uma cópia muito lida e bastante desgastada de </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Magician's Gambit </span>
  </em>
  <span>de David Eddings ao longo do caminho. Tinha sido deixada para trás no canto mais distante da mesa de cabeceira de mogno de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O verde pálido das cortinas era suave e Kyungsoo passou os dedos sobre o tecido de algodão resistente. Então ele voltou sua atenção para o objeto que o atraíra para a área em primeiro lugar. Era uma colagem na parede — cheia de fotos de Jongin brincando e trabalhando com sua família e amigos. Parecia que as imagens foram adicionadas ao longo dos anos, enquanto o rosto de Jongin traçava diferenças sutis de uma foto para a outra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Havia várias fotos de Jongin, Luhan e Sehun e alguns outros amigos brincando no gramado, o prédio de uma escola desfocada ao fundo. Havia também fotos deles sorrindo como idiotas em algum café, em um campo de paintball, em algum parque temático… A </span>
  <em>
    <span>alegria de viver </span>
  </em>
  <span>que irradiava pelas fotos era quase tangível e Kyungsoo sorriu ao ver Jongin tão feliz em um ambiente confortável, na companhia de amigos que pareciam mais familiares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em seguida, ele encontrou uma foto de Jongin e Chanyeol sentados atrás de uma enorme mesa de trabalho de madeira. Havia flores por toda parte. Kyungsoo não sabia o nome de nenhuma delas, apesar de pensar que poderia ter reconhecido alguns cravos. Os dois homens estavam profundamente concentrados enquanto trabalhavam em seus arranjos florais individuais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sabia que Chanyeol era um designer floral, mas Jongin? Ele assumiu desde o início que Jongin era um entregador e Jongin nunca o contradisse. Mas a maneira como ele manipulou as peônias vermelhas de maneira tão profissional… E sua expressão culpada quando disse a Kyungsoo que havia aprendido uma coisa ou duas trabalhando em uma loja de flores… Jongin estava escondendo algo dele?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Também havia fotos de Jongin tomando sorvete com a sobrinha e o sobrinho — ele dissera a Kyungsoo que os nomes deles eram Jinki e Jinri. A menininha Jinri estava sentada no colo do tio e ria de algo que ele havia dito. Jinki, por outro lado, torcia o nariz com aversão exagerada. Kyungsoo imaginou que Jongin deveria ter dito algo interessante para meninas, mas que simultaneamente era desprezível para meninos. Bem ao lado dessa foto, estava Jongin sentado em uma mesa de piquenique com sua mãe, seu irmão e sua cunhada. Seu pai estava claramente ausente de todas as fotos. Talvez tivesse sido ele quem segurava a câmera? Mas Kyungsoo de alguma forma duvidava disso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em seguida, ele viu uma fotografia de Jongin e sua mãe de cócoras, com as pás na mão enquanto plantavam o que poderiam ser bulbos de tulipa. Mais à direita, uma foto de Jongin e sua mãe sentados no chão com sorrisos triunfantes e sinais de vitória, enquanto exibiam orgulhosamente um canteiro de exuberantes tulipas roxas. Jongin usava a mesma camiseta cinza e jeans quase brancos desbotados que usava na foto que vira na sala. Deve ter sido tirada no mesmo dia, quando as tulipas roxas haviam florescido pela primeira vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uma careta estragou as feições de Kyungsoo enquanto pensava em seu próprio quarto. Tudo o que ele podia dizer era que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Era meticulosamente ordenado e intocado, mas sem alma. Não eram pedaços de si como o quarto de Jongin eram pedaços dele. Faltava alma, faltava qualquer vestígio real de si mesmo. Quando ele ficou com tanto medo de se expressar? Quando sua vida se tornou tão pragmática? Ele não era introspectivo, mas talvez estivesse na hora de mudar um pouco as coisas, começando pelo apartamento. Realmente precisava de um pouco de cor. Muito mais cor. E um pouco dessa bagunça que Baekhyun havia aconselhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sentindo como se tivesse invadido o suficiente, Kyungsoo entrou no banheiro. Um barbeador Gillette e uma escova de dentes verde estavam em pé em um copo vermelho. Um tubo de gel e uma escova de cabelo estavam bem arrumados na superfície limpa da pia. O banheiro, o chuveiro e a pia pareciam impecáveis, observou Kyungsoo, aprovando. E quão triste ele era por avaliar os padrões de higiene do banheiro de Jongin? No entanto, o fato de Jongin ter um apartamento limpo e aconchegante fez Kyungsoo gostar dele ainda mais — por mais estranho que isso soasse para a maioria das pessoas normais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tirando a roupa suja e ligando a água, Kyungsoo entrou no chuveiro e pegou um sabonete que cheirava a baunilha. Jongin sempre tinha um leve cheiro de baunilha nele, hortelã e um toque sutil de outra coisa que ele nunca conseguia identificar. Foi quando Kyungsoo viu a embalagem verde escura rotulada como Shampoo Hidratante Paul Mitchell Lavender Mint. Abrindo a tampa, ele inspirou o aroma, e sua mente ficou imediatamente cheia de imagens de Jongin. Afinal, era lavanda — o toque indescritível era de lavanda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto Kyungsoo passava um pouco do xampu em seus cabelos molhados, ele refletiu sobre tudo o que havia aprendido sobre Jongin nos últimos seis minutos e sentiu-se afogar um pouco mais no redemoinho de emoções confusas que haviam tomado conta de sua vida desde então. Ele conheceu o Kim Jongin tímido, desajeitado e mais carinhoso… Ele se sentiu afogar, sim, mas Kyungsoo não se arrependia. Nem um pouco.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN &amp; KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin saiu do quarto, a água escorrendo pelas pontas dos cabelos úmidos. E Kyungsoo assistiu enquanto ele atravessava a sala em passos fáceis e graciosos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Talvez ele fosse apenas desajeitado no campo de paintball?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyungsoo pensou consigo mesmo e não resistiu em agarrá-lo em um abraço gentil quando Jongin parou na frente dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está bem?” Jongin parecia divertido… mas satisfeito. E ele não pôde deixar de rir quando Kyungsoo enterrou o nariz no pescoço e cheirou profundamente a pele com cheiro de sabonete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você é a pessoa com o cheiro mais delicioso que eu conheço.” Kyungsoo anunciou. “Baunilha, hortelã, lavanda e Kim Jongin são a melhor combinação.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, isso é tão brega que chega a realmente doer.” Jongin sorriu antes de colocar a ponta do nariz na extensão da pele entre o pescoço e o ombro de Kyungsoo, observando com tristeza: “Você cheira muito a mim agora. Eu sinto falta do seu perfume cítrico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Espera, você notou meu perfume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É melhor eu começar o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaeran mari</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin disse rapidamente, evitando cuidadosamente o contato visual enquanto se desembaraçava dos braços de Kyungsoo e caminhava em direção à cozinha, que já estava perfumada com o aroma de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sundubu jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> fervendo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto observava Jongin se afastar em seu short azul-marinho na altura dos joelhos e camiseta verde com decote em V, três fatos colidiram com a consciência de Kyungsoo:</span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> Kim Jongin era carinhosamente tímido;</span></li>
<li><span> Kim Jongin tinha uma bela bunda;</span></li>
<li><span> Kim Jongin tinha uma bunda muito, muito bonita.</span></li>
</ol>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou. Ele teria que se esforçar muito para manter as mãos longe dela.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Depois que Jongin derramou a mistura de ovos na panela oval em uma camada uniforme, ele se virou em direção a Kyungsoo e perguntou: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você poderia pegar um </span>
  <em>
    <span>kim</span>
  </em>
  <span> da geladeira? Eu preciso de uma folha. Deve estar no topo da prateleira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não vejo nenhum,” Kyungsoo disse depois de ter procurado em todas as prateleiras. “Mas você tem um Iogurte Wildberry de manga que expirou dois dias atrás. Posso jogar fora? Antes que ele sofra uma mutação ou algo assim. Quero dizer, não foi aberto, mas só por prevenção.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin riu, murmurando algo sobre os contadores serem as pessoas mais paranoicas de todos os tempos. “Eu realmente preciso do </span>
  <em>
    <span>kim</span>
  </em>
  <span> agora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, antes que o ovo passe do ponto, então seu TOC terá que esperar. Você pode pegar um pacote daquele armário lá em cima?” Jongin apontou para o armário suspenso alguns metros acima de Kyungsoo. Estava bem alto e Kyungsoo teve que subir na ponta dos pés mais do que um pouco para alcançar o pacote de algas marinhas. Quando ele se esticou para cima, a bainha de sua camisa azul subiu até a altura do seu short cáqui, e Jongin vislumbrou um pedaço da pele clara e o que parecia… um dragão muito familiar gravado em tinta preta na parte inferior das costas de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Peguei!” Kyungsoo declarou orgulhoso e cuidadosamente abriu o pacote, extraindo uma folha de alga e entregando a Jongin, que ainda estava olhando, boca levemente aberta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin? Eu te dei o </span>
  <em>
    <span>kim</span>
  </em>
  <span> errado?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, é o </span>
  <em>
    <span>kim</span>
  </em>
  <span> certo. Mas acho que acabei de ver o Crong. Nas suas costas.” Jongin tinha um olhar atordoado no rosto ao dizer isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, sobre isso,” as pontas das orelhas de Kyungsoo ficaram cor-de-rosa. “Eu vou falar sobre Crong no jantar, ok? Porque o </span>
  <em>
    <span>maeran gari</span>
  </em>
  <span> parece bom e eu realmente não quero que você o queime. É uma longa história e eu não quero que você se distraia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você vai me fazer esperar até o jantar?!” Jongin protestou, incrédulo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim. Agora concentre-se. Eu não como </span>
  <em>
    <span>maeran gari</span>
  </em>
  <span> caseiro há meses. Está além das minhas habilidades, então você terá que me ensinar como fazer isso um dia. Talvez você tenha sucesso onde minha mãe falhou. Ela me declarou um caso perdido.” Kyungsoo riu quando virou Jongin, de modo que ele ficasse de frente para o fogão novamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas é uma tatuagem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Como você pode me fazer esperar até o jantar?” Jongin persistiu quando ele habilmente separou as bordas da mistura de ovos endurecidos dos lados da panela com uma espátula vermelha. Kyungsoo observou Jongin trabalhar e se perguntou como alguém tão habilidoso com as mãos poderia ser a mesma pessoa que tropeçara e caíra por todo o campo no início daquele dia. “Conte-me sobre a tatuagem. Por favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh. Concentre-se.” Kyungsoo abraçou Jongin por trás, espiando por cima do ombro dele. Balançando a cabeça em resignação, Jongin colocou cuidadosamente o lençol de alga sobre a omelete e habilmente o enrolou em um rolo apertado com a espátula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tá vendo? Essa é a parte que me mata todas as vezes. Eu simplesmente não consigo fazer direito. Como você fez isso? Parece com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaeran mari</span>
  </em>
  <span> que minha mãe faz! Acho que te odeio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu vou te ensinar a fazer isso um dia. Prometo.” Jongin sorriu e perguntou, pensativo: “Você vê sua mãe frequentemente?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu tento vê-la cerca de uma vez por mês, mas minha cidade natal fica a cerca de duas horas de ônibus daqui. Às vezes as visitas são mais distantes. Ela mora com minha irmã mais velha, então ela tem três netos para mantê-la ocupada. E eu ligo para ela o tempo todo, então acho que ela não tem chance de sentir minha falta. Yixing e eu nos mudamos pra cá depois da faculdade. Nós costumávamos dividir um apartamento até que ele conseguisse esse emprego na cidade. Era muito longe para ele ir para o trabalho, então alugamos apartamentos menores por conta própria depois de um tempo. E você deve estar roncando agora... Desculpe, eu fiquei um pouco empolgado com as lembranças.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não estou entediado. Eu queria saber, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin deu um empurrãozinho em Kyungsoo como se dissesse: ‘Não seja bobo.’ Depois, pediu-lhe para pôr a mesa e pegar os pratos e os rolinhos de ovo. Enquanto isso, o próprio Jongin puxou as luvas de forno vermelhas e levantou a panela de barro escaldante do fogão, dando passos lentos e cuidadosos enquanto a levava à mesa de jantar. Kyungsoo se viu prendendo a respiração enquanto relembrava Jongin tropeçando e caindo no campo de paintball. Mas Jongin andava com confiança quando estava na cozinha, aparentemente, pois não houve acidentes a caminho da mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O ensopado de tofu macio borbulhava com entusiasmo, liberando aromas deliciosos e picantes que perfumavam o ar do apartamento com um aroma reconfortante de comida caseira. E, assim, Kyungsoo assistiu com impaciência Jongin colocar cautelosamente o pote em um jogo de mesa de cortiça, ao lado dos pratos </span>
  <em>
    <span>banchan </span>
  </em>
  <span>e da omelete que o jovem já havia arrumado artisticamente em um prato de cerâmica. Finalmente, Jongin pegou arroz branco para eles comerem com o resto da comida. O arroz soprava nuvens macias de vapor, em contraste com o ensopado, que produzia fortes correntes de vapor. Tudo cheirava a manjar dos deuses para Kyungsoo, que estava agora morrendo de fome e antecipação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acho que o jantar está pronto.” Jongin anunciou um pouco constrangido quando se sentaram. A última vez que eles se sentaram um de frente para o outro para jantar, eles eram quase como estranhos dividindo uma panela de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang</span>
  </em>
  <span> fumegante em um restaurante lotado. Era quase impossível acreditar que apenas três noites haviam se passado desde o primeiro, meio vergonhoso e meio tímido, encontro. Eles eram tudo menos estranhos agora, sentados um em frente ao outro, diante de uma panela de </span>
  <em>
    <span>sundubu jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> fumegante no apartamento quieto e aconchegante de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso?” A mão de Kyungsoo pairava sobre a concha de aço e Jongin assentiu, envergonhado. Kyungsoo colocou um pouco do </span>
  <em>
    <span>jigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> no arroz e no prato de Jongin também. Então ele derramou cuidadosamente um pouco do líquido avermelhado em sua colher de cabo de aço e tomou um gole com cuidado enquanto Jongin o observava, nervoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, isso é bom.” Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e fez barulhos exagerados de êxtase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Para, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está sendo clichê novamente. Não é tãaao bom assim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, Jongin, é realmente muito bom. Isso é apenas, ohhhhhhh. Agora você se superou. Um cara romântico e muito bom cozinheiro também. Você nunca vai se livrar de mim agora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quem disse que eu quero?” Jongin disse suavemente, encarando suas próprias mãos. Então ele pegou a concha e serviu mais ensopado para Kyungsoo, certificando-se de lhe dar alguns quadrados deformados de tofu macio, alguns camarões e alguns chocos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, mesmo se você quisesse se livrar de mim, eu não iria embora.” O tom de Kyungsoo era brincalhão, mas seus olhos ardiam com sinceridade enquanto olhavam diretamente para os de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu nunca faria isso,” Jongin disse calmamente e Kyungsoo estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para pegar a mão de Jongin. Sentimentos não ditos pairavam no ar entre eles e, embora Kyungsoo soubesse que precisavam conversar sobre as coisas, ele decidiu que haveria mais do que tempo suficiente para isso mais tarde. Por enquanto, eles desfrutariam da comida que Jongin havia montado e de uma conversa leve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, vamos ver se tem um gosto tão bom quanto parece.” Kyungsoo pegou um pedaço de </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaeran mari</span>
  </em>
  <span> com seus pauzinhos de aço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você prometeu que me contaria sobre o Crong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, isso pode ser melhor até do que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaeran mari</span>
  </em>
  <span> da minha mãe. Ela ficará louca se eu disser a ela que eu provei uma versão melhor que a dela. E ficará ainda mais chateada quando eu disser que foi feita por um cara de 25 anos. Seu orgulho feminino não seria capaz de aguentar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin revirou os olhos para ele antes de dizer com firmeza: “Pare de tentar me distrair com elogios. Quero saber sobre o Crong. Agora. Você continua dizendo que é um nerd de matemática e um contador chato, mas está escondendo uma tatuagem debaixo da sua camisa conservadora de negócios? Eu não entendo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você odeia? Que eu tenha uma tatuagem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não! Eu… Eu gosto. Muito. É só que… Eu estou curioso, porque eu não esperava que você tivesse uma tatuagem. Você sempre me fala que seus amigos dizem que você é muito sério e insistem que é chato. Então, como é que você tem uma tatuagem? Apenas… Como? E por que o Crong? Posso ver?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fez uma careta e disse: “Mais tarde. Depois do jantar. Estou saboreando toda essa comida deliciosa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, vou esperar até depois do jantar para ver, mas não vou mais esperar sobre a história sobre a tatuagem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É longa e chata, como todas as minhas histórias.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunggggg</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin o encarou ameaçadoramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tão feroz! Ok, lembra que eu contei sobre meu vizinho do lado, Ethan Jameson? O responsável pelo meu vício em grunge? Minha mãe diz que Ethan é uma Má Influência, com M e I maiúsculos, e ela joga a culpa de toda coisa ruim que eu já fiz na vida no pobre Ethan. Ela está certa em pelo menos 70% das vezes, de qualquer maneira.” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a tatuagem. Foco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, quando eu completei 21 anos, Ethan me levou para comemorar. Ele estava murmurando algo dramático sobre eu ter que fazer uma tatuagem como ‘um ritual de passagem de jovem para um homem adulto’. Naquela época, eu já tinha tomado quatro latinhas e possuía muito pouco senso comum. Foi assim que acabamos no estúdio de tatuagem na Jefferson Street. Lá estava ele, tentando escolher um daqueles designs realmente legais como algo celta, algo com chamas ou uma rosa negra ou algo relacionado ao grunge. Mas eu insisti em Crong. Ethan e o cara da tatuagem ficaram: quem? O quê?” Alimentado pelos s</span>
  <em>
    <span>undubu jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>maeran gari</span>
  </em>
  <span> de Jongin e sua curiosidade, Kyungsoo ficou animado ao contar as origens da tatuagem nas costas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu tive que procurar no Google o Crong pra eles, porque é claro que eles não tinham ideia de quem eram Pororo e seus amigos. Quando viram Crong, eles riram muito. Por dois minutos inteiros. Se eu não estivesse tão bêbado, teria me sentido mortalmente insultado. Ethan estava dizendo: ‘Nãããããããão, cara, não faça isso.’ E o cara da tatuagem simplesmente não parava de rir. Mas eu estava bêbado e inflexível. Ethan estava muito enojado comigo por ter escolhido uma tatuagem tão ‘não masculina’. Tipo, eu não poderia pelo menos ter escolhido um dragão de aparência legal cercado por chamas ou algo assim? Mas eu não desisti. Então ele finalmente concordou. E o tatuador só fez isso depois que eu jurei que nunca contaria a ninguém que eu fiz essa tatuagem no estúdio dele. Olhando para trás, foi muito hilário. Ele tatuou na minha região lombar para que eu pudesse esconder da minha mãe e de todos os outros.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então ela nunca viu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quem me dera.” Kyungsoo suspirou. “Ela descobriu seis meses depois e queria espancar Ethan! Ela provavelmente também teria me castigado a vida toda, mas eu já morava na cidade com Yixing nessa época. Por meses e meses, ela fez comentários sarcásticos sobre eu tentar lhe dar um golpe com essa tatuagem. Ela me perdoou agora, mas ela ainda dá a Ethan um olhar fulminante quando se lembra. Ethan calcula que se ele cair morto na rua um dia, será devido a todos os olhares malignos que mamãe deu a ele desde que nos tornamos amigos.” Kyungsoo riu e Jongin riu em uníssono.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu realmente gosto desse tal de Ethan. Graças a ele, você tem uma tatuagem nas costas e o melhor gosto pra música.” Jongin riu e continuou com um tom mais sério. “Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. Você é realmente cheio de surpresas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu me pergunto com o que você vai me surpreender a seguir. E não esqueça que prometeu me deixar ver melhor o Crong.” Jongin cutucou seu tornozelo debaixo da mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu vou deixar você ver, Jongin, não se preocupe. Agora vamos comer.” Kyungsoo sorriu, cutucando seu tornozelo de volta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eles lavaram a louça juntos, lado a lado, cotovelos e ombros se encostando. Kyungsoo se ofereceu para fazê-lo por conta própria desde que Jongin preparou o jantar, mas depois Jongin disse que ele também havia ajudado a lavar, cortar e picar os ingredientes, então ele tinha cozinhado também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando secaram e guardaram o último prato, além de limpar as bancadas e as mãos, Jongin puxou Kyungsoo para a sala de estar e disse com firmeza: “Eu quero ver agora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO &amp; JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu quero ver agora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A voz rouca e quente de Kai estava firme quando ele guiou Kyungsoo para a sala de estar, fazendo-o sentar no tecido de cor magenta de seu sofá estofado. Dois copos meio vazios do Gewürztraminer estavam abandonados na mesa de café, suando delicadamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro longo e prolongado. “Não ria, ok? É bem ruim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não é ruim!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Kyungsoo se preparou para mostrar as costas a Jongin, o silêncio do apartamento foi dissipado por palavras assustadoramente melódicas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a creep</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a loser</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t belong here</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu sou um estranho</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu sou um perdedor</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>O que diabos estou fazendo aqui?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu não pertenço a este lugar</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada ao reconhecer o toque do Radiohead, enquanto Jongin gemeu alto: “Nãooooo! Vá embora, Luhan! Você realmente não pertence a este lugar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apenas atenda. Você mesmo disse que ele não vai parar até que você atenda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E você reclama que Jongdae tem um </span>
  <em>
    <span>timing</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruim,” Jongin resmungou enquanto passava a tela e grunhia no telefone. “Sim?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Péssima hora?” Luhan perguntou ironicamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você acha?! O que é, Luhan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Antes que seu melhor amigo pudesse responder, o início da abertura do tema do Darth Vader ecoou do fundo do bolso de trás de Kyungsoo, e ele caminhou para o corredor para atender a ligação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que estou ouvindo o tema do Darth Vader? Você já não fez uma maratona de Star Wars ontem à noite? Cara, você precisa sair mais, o que, aliás, é o motivo de eu estar ligando.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estou ocupado. Não posso sair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ocupado?! Você está assistindo Guerra nas Estrelas! DE NOVO! Você não está ocupado. Sem desculpas! Vamos tentar assistir Homem de Ferro 3 no-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não estou assistindo Star Wars. Era o telefone do Kyungsoo. Jongdae acabou de ligar pra ele. Vocês parecem ter um sexto sentido quando se trata um do outro. Tipo como se vocês soubessem exatamente quando o outro vai atacar. Primeiro com o ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>vão pra um motel’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>esta tarde, e, agora, vocês estão telefonando com cinco segundos de diferença um do outro? Talvez Yixing esteja certo. Vocês realmente são feitos um para o outro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por favor! Nem mencione o nome desse troll na minha presença.” A voz de Luhan gotejou com profunda desaprovação e Jongin tentou manter uma cara séria enquanto pensava consigo mesmo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>um troll reconhece outro.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não vou me juntar a vocês hoje à noite. Eu... Kyungsoo jantou aqui e nós apenas vamos descansar,” Jongin disse com simplicidade e se preparou para o bombardeio habitual de Luhan. “Eu sei que você acha que eu deveria sair mais e-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Para surpresa de Jongin, Luhan o interrompeu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Espere, ok? Como assim? Você não vai tentar me convencer de que Tony Stark supera tudo o que a vida tem a oferecer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não. Você disse que está ocupado. Tá de boas. E eu gosto desse contador. Ele é bom pra você. Você deve mantê-lo por perto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sério?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, Jongin, sério.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu só… eu…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apenas diga obrigado, cara. Divirtam-se, tá bem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado. Nós vamos. Você também. Vejo você na segunda-feira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Segunda-feira, com certeza. Seja… feliz, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado, Luhan. Se divirtam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois que eles terminaram a conversa, Jongin ficou onde estava, imerso em pensamentos. Mesmo depois de doze anos de amizade, Luhan às vezes ainda conseguia deixá-lo surpreso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo voltou para a sala, balançando a cabeça. “Jongdae está realmente cogitando ir beber, o idiota. Honestamente, sua necessidade de vencer a Sambuca é aterrorizante. Ele tentou me convencer a levar você e eu disse não porque você não precisava ficar sob sua influência corrupta. Ele não ficou surpreso. Os outros caras também recusaram — estão cansados demais, etc. Eu tenho a sensação de que Junmyeon e Baek podem estar saindo com suas conexões de paintball. Vamos ver se Yixing consegue aguentar ele reclamando por conta própria.” Kyungsoo riu antes de perguntar: “O que Luhan queria?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O pessoal vai assistir Homem de Ferro 3, mas eu disse que passava.” Jongin sentou-se no sofá da sala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você não gosta do Tony?” As sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo se ergueram em surpresa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu amo o Tony… mas o Tony pode esperar. A única coisa que estou interessado em ver agora é o Crong.” A voz de Jongin ficou perigosamente grave e a pele nas costas de Kyungsoo, onde residia o pequeno dragão, começou a formigar em uma espécie de antecipação besta. Se Kyungsoo fosse perfeitamente honesto, seu corpo inteiro estava zumbindo de expectativa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agora?” Kyungsoo perguntou, subitamente tomado pela autoconsciência.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agora.” Jongin pegou as mãos de Kyungsoo e puxou-o lentamente para que Kyungsoo parasse bem na frente dele, ficando entre seus joelhos. Jongin não tinha ideia de onde vinha sua nova coragem, mas não estava questionando sua chegada oportuna. Ele se levantou, trocou um breve olhar intenso com Kyungsoo, pouco antes de puxá-lo para o sofá e beijá-lo. Seu braço direito envolvendo a cintura dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Enquanto isso, a palma da mão direita provocava uma série de sensações quentes nas costas de Kyungsoo, enquanto segurava a parte de trás do pescoço com a esquerda. Após meia batida do coração, Kyungsoo estava se pressionando no peito de Jongin e beijando-o de volta com uma paixão urgente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto Jongin mordiscava gentilmente o lóbulo da orelha de Kyungsoo, ele admitiu ofegante: “Eu estava querendo fazer isso desde antes do jantar, quando eu estava cozinhando a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gaeran mari</span>
  </em>
  <span> e você me abraçou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu e confessou: “Eu também, Jongin, eu também.” Então ele se inclinou em direção a Jongin, arrastando beijos em sua mandíbula enquanto eles se perdiam nos braços um do outro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mais tarde, quando finalmente emergiram do nevoeiro cheio de paixão que os envolvera, Jongin se lembrou do pequeno dragão de tinta que vislumbrara na cozinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, posso ver agora?” A voz de Jongin ainda era rouca por causa de seus beijos compartilhados. Fios de cabelo bagunçados se espalharam por sua testa enquanto ele se apoiava para olhar para um Kyungsoo lânguido e com olhos sonolentos. Em algum momento dos últimos oito minutos, os dois acabaram na horizontal no sofá.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Kyungsoo tirou a franja rebelde de Jongin dos olhos antes de suspirar e se virar para deitar de bruços. “Não ria, ok? Não é exatamente sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin fez alguns barulhos de repreensão antes de levantar suavemente o tecido azul céu para revelar uma pele branca e macia… e um dragão de desenho animado com tinta preta e aparência maníaca. Os cantos da sua boca levantaram quando o dedo indicador traçou as linhas da pequena tatuagem. Ele podia sentir os músculos tensos sob seu toque, mas ele continuou a desenhar na pele quente e macia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É estúpida, né? Eu nem sei o que estava pensando quando escolhi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É perfeita.” Jongin silenciou Kyungsoo colocando os lábios com reverência sobre a tatuagem. Kyungsoo se encolheu um pouco e disse em uma voz tensa:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, você não devia fazer isso. Tá dificultando as coisas pra mim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que você quer dizer?” Jongin continuou a traçar Crong na luz, carícias leves como penas, até Kyungsoo se virar e pegar os dedos dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você está me fazendo querer fazer mais do que apenas te beijar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talvez eu queira que você faça mais do que apenas me beijar.” Jongin brincou com os dedos de Kyungsoo, evitando seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não quero apressar as coisas, Jongin. Já estamos três semanas à frente do meu cronograma habitual,” Kyungsoo admitiu timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que você estaria fazendo agora no seu cronograma habitual?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tentando descobrir o seu número de telefone!” Kyungsoo riu. “Geralmente sou um cara muito cauteloso por natureza, Jongin. Lembra o que eu disse na quarta-feira? Normalmente, levo cerca de duas semanas para pensar em convidar alguém para sair e pedir pra beijá-lo. Eu não tava brincando. Você estragou totalmente minha programação, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo se inclinou para a frente e o beijou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então você não vai fazer mais do que me beijar?” Jongin perguntou em decepção exagerada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitivamente não esta noite. Faz apenas oito dias desde que nos conhecemos, é muito cedo.” Kyungsoo parecia quase arrependido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você tem certeza que eu não posso fazer você mudar de ideia?” Jongin acariciou o pescoço de Kyungsoo, soltando beijos não tão sutis ao longo do comprimento, apreciando o riso de Kyungsoo enquanto este lutava contra o desejo e as cócegas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não! E pare de jogar sujo!” Kyungsoo empurrou Jongin para longe de brincadeira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Está bem, está bem.” Jongin sorriu e então eles ficaram em silêncio um ao lado do outro por um tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você nunca me disse por que escolheu Crong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu adorava assistir Pororo quando criança e, bem, Crong era meu personagem favorito. E você? Você assistia Pororo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claro que sim.” Jongin desenhou círculos nas clavículas de Kyungsoo, fazendo-o tremer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso faz cócegas! Para!” Kyungsoo reclamou, mas Jongin o ignorou quando começou a desenhar corações em sua pele pálida. “O que você está desenhando agora, Jongin? Parece diferente.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estrelas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, estou desenhando estrelas.” Jongin era tímido demais para dizer que estava desenhando corações. Boa parte de sua coragem anterior parecia tê-lo abandonado e ele não estava se sentindo mais tão destemido quanto vinte minutos atrás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu sei que não conversamos sobre isso, mas você vai ficar aqui hoje à noite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eu posso te levar para casa, se você preferir, mas eu… Eu realmente gostaria que você ficasse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu vou ficar.” Kyungsoo pegou a mão de Jongin, e Jongin sorriu e acariciou o pescoço de Kyungsoo, o que subia rapidamente na sua lista de coisas favoritas que ele gostava de fazer. O contador se encolheu de modo inevitável quando seus beijos acenderam uma onda de cócegas em Kyungsoo, mas ele parou quando Jongin mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. A essa altura, Kyungsoo estava tendo problemas para pensar direito, enquanto toda a área do ombro e pescoço queimava com sensações do tipo sensual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, é melhor você parar. Tô falando sério.” O aviso de Kyungsoo não era nada sério e os dois sabiam disso. Jongin reduziu a intensidade do ataque, de qualquer maneira, mas não antes de apertar o nariz contra o pescoço de Kyungsoo uma última vez. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sinto falta do seu perfume cítrico.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando você percebeu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando entreguei as gardênias no escritório. Você cheirava a tangerina e laranja. Eu estava tão nervoso que queria morrer.” As orelhas de Jongin ficaram carinhosamente rosadas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você mexia muito os pés naquele dia e ficava olhando pro chão. Foi a coisa mais doce que eu já vi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu parecia uma ameba.” Jongin gemeu e Kyungsoo o puxou para perto, envolvendo os braços em torno de um Jongin muito envergonhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você estava perfeito.” Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Jongin. “E você ainda é perfeito. Eu não mudaria nada em você.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você é tão clichê.” Jongin murmurou de algum lugar próximo ao peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cala a boca.” Kyungsoo bateu no ombro dele e os dois riram, aconchegando-se mais perto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É Aqua Fahrenheit, a propósito. Minha loção pós-barba, quero dizer. Caso você queira saber. Eu pelo menos fiquei louco por dias tentando descobrir o toque que faltava no seu perfume. Descobri no chuveiro agora que era lavanda. Do seu xampu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele sentiu uma risada vibrando contra o peito. “Você poderia ter perguntado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas não teria sido tão divertido. E, além do mais, eu não queria que você soubesse que eu estava gastando tanto tempo pensando em você, dã.” Mais risadas abafadas e Kyungsoo deu um suspiro sofrido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Kyungsoo cuspiu um pouco de água e pasta de dentes e enxaguou a boca novamente, Jongin apareceu na porta do banheiro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que foi?” Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto batia a escova de dentes verde-água que Jongin havia lhe dado na beira da pia. Gotas de água voaram das cerdas enquanto Jongin estava lá com um sorriso travesso no rosto. “Parece que você está aprontando alguma coisa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tinha o braço direito escondido atrás das costas e agora o trazia para a frente. Havia algo em sua mão — um quadrado grande e dobrado de tecido de algodão preto desbotado. Ele entregou a Kyungsoo, seus olhos enrugados de alegria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que é isso?” Kyungsoo desdobrou-o com cuidado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É minha camisa favorita para dormir, mas eu vou deixar você usá-la hoje à noite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada quando a frente da camiseta foi finalmente revelada. A imagem estava desbotada por inúmeras lavagens, mas o dragão verde limão de aparência maníaca era inconfundível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele é o meu favorito também.” Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo o abraçou com carinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era o Crong. Claro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era tarde e Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam estendidos na cama de Jongin, lado a lado, braços e dedos entrelaçados no escuro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin?” Kyungsoo continuou encarando as sombras em movimento no teto. Antes de se acomodarem no colchão, Jongin abrira as cortinas para que um pouco de luz da lua entrasse. A luz prateada etérea imediatamente criara uma pintura de sombras no teto dos galhos e folhas das árvores balançando. As imagens eram hipnóticas e os dois estavam fascinados, olhando e assistindo enquanto davam as mãos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Jongin se virou para olhá-lo no exato momento em que se virou para olhar para Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso é cerca de três semanas e meia antes do previsto, mas… eu gosto de você… quero dizer, eu realmente gosto de você.” Kyungsoo estava deitado de bruços e esperou um pouco nervoso pela reação de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu também, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu realmente gosto de você também, mas tenho certeza que você já sabia disso.” Jongin deu um sorriso tímido e Kyungsoo deu alguns beijos nas clavículas antes de parar, pairando sobre o rosto de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado por tudo, Jongin. Por fazer o jantar, por me pedir para ficar, por compartilhar o Crong comigo… E apenas por ser você.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin não disse nada, ele apenas estendeu a mão e beijou Kyungsoo, despejando tanta emoção e desejo quanto possível.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto estavam deitados de lado, beijando, a mão de Kyungsoo vagava em ritmo lento, explorando os contornos vestidos do corpo flexível de Jongin. Ele finalmente parou quando a palma da mão viajou além do quadril de Jongin e descansou alegremente em um bumbum levemente arredondado, com os dedos curvando-se muito gentilmente. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso desde que Jongin se afastou dele mais cedo naquela noite e descobriu a bela bunda que ele tinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo suspirou contente. Realmente tinha sido uma noite perfeita.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raios de sol dourados entravam no quarto de Jongin através da grande janela de vidro, encharcando seus lençóis em um brilho suave. Enquanto isso, minúsculos raios dourados de poeira flutuavam preguiçosamente até o chão, iluminados pelos raios da luz natural.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas Jongin não registrou nenhuma das belezas que o cercavam. Sua atenção estava concentrada apenas no companheiro adormecido. Seu braço direito estava envolto em torno da forma esbelta de Kyungsoo enquanto observava o outro homem dormir. Ligeiramente separados, os lábios de Kyungsoo emitiram um ronco baixo e suave que Jongin achou profundamente agradável. Relaxadas no sono, as feições de Kyungsoo estavam ainda mais jovens que o habitual, abrigando uma espécie de inocência destilada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A camisa emprestada era grande demais para ele e deixava um ombro esbelto exposto ao ar da manhã. Jongin hesitou por três segundos antes que as pontas dos dedos acariciassem suavemente a pele pálida. Quando Kyungsoo começou a se mexer e os sons do sono cessaram, Jongin deu um beijo persistente em seu ombro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo virou-se para deitar de costas, encarando Jongin quando suas pálpebras se abriram timidamente. “Bom dia.” Ele sorriu enquanto esfregava o sono dos olhos com as costas das mãos em um gesto surpreendentemente infantil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bom dia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin beijou sua testa e quando Kyungsoo o puxou para um abraço apertado, ele perguntou: “Você dormiu bem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você sabe que sim.” Kyungsoo afastou os fios teimosos dos cabelos lisos de Jongin de seus olhos, “Eu amo como seus cabelos são macios.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cabelos macios são bons apenas quando não são seus. Eu passo metade da minha vida tirando eles dos meus olhos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você deveria cortá-lo com mais frequência, não?” Kyungsoo sugeriu razoavelmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas isso significaria ir ao cabeleireiro com mais frequência. E bem, você sabe como sou com estranhos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estranhos são apenas pessoas que não conhecemos, Jongin. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu gosto do seu cabelo um pouco mais longo. Me dá uma desculpa para tocá-lo o tempo todo. Assim.” E os dedos de Kyungsoo brincaram com a franja de Jongin novamente, afastando-o da sua testa para fazê-lo cair em cascata quando ele retirou a mão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Viu? Cabelo liso é uma merda.” Jongin resmungou. Eles ficaram lá sem falar por um tempo antes de Jongin dizer: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Obrigado por ficar. Acordar com você foi… Bom, e você fica muito melhor na minha camiseta do Crong do que eu.” Jongin não resistiu em passar as pontas dos dedos sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo enquanto mencionava a camisa e Kyungsoo ria, afastando a mão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você sabe que meu cronograma está ferrado por causa de você, certo? Eu tenho certeza que acordar juntos só devia acontecer cinco semanas depois de conhecer alguém que eu gosto.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça com ironia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cronogramas são feitos para serem ignorados,” Jongin insistiu enquanto abraçava Kyungsoo de conchinha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, não são. Ter um cronograma é bom. Dá estrutura à vida.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas a espontaneidade também é boa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo grunhiu, não parecendo impressionado. Não que isso o impedisse de esfregar o nariz no pescoço de Jongin e inalar o leve perfume de baunilha, hortelã, lavanda e o aroma mais tentador de um Jongin sonolento, nem um pouco preocupado por estar adiantado cinco semanas antes do previsto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O que você quer comer de café da manhã?” Jongin perguntou preguiçosamente enquanto desenhava círculos nas clavículas de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não tomo mingau há algum tempo. Que tal comer </span>
  <em>
    <span>juk</span>
  </em>
  <span> na Koreatown? Eu não vou lá faz um tempão.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Juk</span>
  </em>
  <span> parece ótimo, na verdade.” Jongin concordou e mudou de padrão quando começou a traçar corações nos ângulos finos das clavículas de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lá vai você desenhando essas outras formas novamente. Mas elas não parecem estrelas, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não são estrelas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não eram estrelas ontem à noite também, eram?” Kyungsoo perguntou calmamente enquanto fazia círculos suaves nas costas de Jongin com a palma da mão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Corações. Eram corações.” Jongin admitiu timidamente antes de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro de vergonha. Kyungsoo riu enquanto tentava afastá-lo da cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não acredito que você mentiu pra mim, Kim Jongin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin murmurou: “Você também mentiria se fosse eu. Tão constrangedor.” Mas ficou mais parecido com </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeisnk sbkslsl sllsjdvd kdlshhyegiek</span>
  </em>
  <span>, enquanto o rosto de Jongin permanecia enterrado em seu travesseiro de penas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que corações, Jongin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas antes que Jongin tivesse a chance de se esquivar da pergunta, seu telefone vibrou e tocou do seu lugar de descanso na mesa de cabeceira:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I want something else</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To get me through this</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Semi-charmed kind of life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu quero outra coisa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Para me fazer passar por esse</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tipo de vida semi-encantada</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cego do terceiro olho?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quem é?” Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha curiosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu me pergunto o que ele quer.” Jongin atendeu a ligação, aliviado por escapar do interrogatório de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que foi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, eu preciso de um favor. Eu meio que convidei Chanyeol para um café da manhã, mas eu preciso de volume. Kris e Tao concordaram em se juntar a nós, você pode vir também? Porque Chanyeol conhece você e isso vai, não sei, fazê-lo se sentir mais confortável?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas por que você está chamando a gente? Vocês não querem ficar sozinhos e se conhecerem melhor ou sei lá o que as pessoas que não sou eu fazem nos primeiros encontros? Espere, vocês não saíram ontem à noite?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nãããão. Chanyeol foi pra um churrasco em família ontem à noite do qual ele não conseguiu sair. Então eu sugeri um café de domingo, mas pensei que ele parecia meio introvertido, então talvez ele gostasse se você fosse para dar apoio moral, mas pensei que isso seria realmente óbvio e então eu chamei Kris e Tao também. E… eu estou falando besteira. Estou nervoso, sabe? Então você pode se juntar a nós, garoto? Por favor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Posso levar o Kyungsoo? Ele meio que está comigo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inferno, sim, traga o Soo! Apenas esteja lá, ok? Você pode pegar uma carona com os caras. Eles devem ligar para você a qualquer momento, na verdade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acalme-se, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongin riu. “Estaremos lá. Mas precisamos tomar banho e escovar os dentes primeiro, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Escovar seus…? Mas eu pensei que você tinha dito que Soo estava com você? Ohhhhhh… Oh, entendi.” Jongin quase conseguia imaginar a surpresa nas características perfeitas de Junmyeon. Então Junmyeon disse, mais sério: “Seja bom com ele, garoto, ok? Kyungsoo é a pessoa mais legal que eu conheço — além de você, eu acho — e não quero que vocês se machuquem. Você já disse a ele que você não é realmente um entregador?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Na quarta-feira. Farei isso na quarta-feira, prometo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso é bom. Então, eu vou encontrar vocês no Imperial Treasures na Burbank Street às 10:30h? Você conhece o restaurante onde geralmente comemos </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span> com Kris e Tao?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Estaremos lá.” Jongin desligou e olhou para Kyungsoo, confuso. “Acho que nosso </span>
  <em>
    <span>juk</span>
  </em>
  <span> vai ter que esperar. Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> acabou de enviar um pedido de socorro. Espero que você goste de </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu gosto. Na verdade, eu gosto de </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span> quase tanto quanto gosto de você,” brincou Kyungsoo e Jongin gemeu com sua falta de gosto. Então eles caíram juntos na cama e se abraçaram e beijaram orelhas, pescoços, mandíbulas e clavículas — tudo menos lábios, porque ambos estavam com vergonha de se beijar com o hálito matinal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Por que corações, Jongin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Porque eu gosto muito mais de você do que de </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin admitiu, se esforçando para perder um pouco da sua autoconsciência habitual, brincando com os cabelos pretos e macios de Kyungsoo enquanto o outro homem olhava para ele, apoiado nos cotovelos na cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, somos perfeitos um para o outro então. E sim, eu sei que foi clichê! Lide com isso,” Kyungsoo se inclinou para beijar Jongin na testa. “Ok, são quinze para as dez. É melhor a gente tomar banho e lavar a louça. Eu tenho uma lista dos dez melhores sabores para fazer. Tivemos beijos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>makgeolli</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soju</span>
  </em>
  <span> e Gewürztraminer… Hora de alguns beijos de Colgate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunggggg</span>
  </em>
  <span>! PARE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você sabe que ama meu lado clichê. Além disso, sou um nerd de matemática e contador. Tenho uma necessidade patológica de quantificar as coisas. Como quantos beijos posso dar antes do banho…” Kyungsoo riu antes de mergulhar na curva do pescoço de Jongin para sentir o cheiro, de modo longo e não muito sutil, de seu perfume favorito em todo o mundo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, o que Jongin cozinhou para você ontem à noite?” Tao perguntou enquanto observavam a garçonete com cara de bunda derramar o líquido quente e âmbar em quatro xícaras pequenas de porcelana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ele fez um guisado de tofu macio e omelete enrolada. A comida estava fantástica.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nããããão, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sundubu jjigaeeeee</span>
  </em>
  <span> não!” Kris gemeu teatralmente. “Jongin, você não faz para nós há séculos. Agora estou com vontade, caramba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Traga um pouco para o jantar de quinta-feira e certifique-se de que seja </span>
  <em>
    <span>sundubu jjigae</span>
  </em>
  <span> ou Kris vai tornar minha vida um inferno com suas reclamações.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu. Não. Reclamo,” Kris afirmou com força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claro que reclama, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Incessantemente. Kyungsoo, você também está convidado. Tentamos comer juntos toda quinta-feira à noite, a menos que Kris e eu estejamos fora da cidade. Nós cozinhamos dois pratos e Jongin traz um.” Tao explicou a Kyungsoo, ignorando completamente o protesto de seu namorado e o (falso) olhar raivoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado pelo convite. Definitivamente estarei lá, a menos que tenha prazos urgentes na sexta-feira. Tudo bem se eu trouxer sobremesa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sobremesa seria excelente,” Kris disse pouco antes de seu telefone tocar. “Hmm… Junmyeon acabou de me mandar uma mensagem. Ele pegou Chanyeol agora, então eles vão chegar dez minutos atrasados.” Kris consultou o relógio. “São apenas 10h25 agora, o que nos dá… quinze minutos para navegar na livraria ao lado. Preciso de um novo romance, estarei fora da cidade por dois dias na próxima semana,” Kris anunciou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tô de boas, Kris. Só vou sentar aqui e beber meu chá de jasmim.” Jongin tomou um gole cauteloso de chá quente da frágil xícara branca que a garçonete havia colocado sobre a mesa alguns minutos antes. Kyungsoo disse que passaria também, ele estava tendo problemas suficientes para terminar sua última leitura de Malazan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, eu poderia ver algumas revistas de fotografia, na verdade. Vejo vocês em quinze minutos.” Tao levantou-se, juntando-se a Kris. Os dois homens altos e de ombros largos atravessaram o restaurante enquanto caminhavam elegantemente para a saída.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo podia sentir que Jongin estava um pouco tenso, enquanto garçons, garçonetes e clientes aleatórios de restaurantes deslizavam pela mesa em um fluxo mais ou menos contínuo. Ele agarrou o joelho de Jongin tranquilizadoramente. “Eles são apenas pessoas, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu sei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin colocou a palma da mão sobre a de Kyungsoo. “Acho que estou melhorando com essa coisa de comer em público. Pelo menos foi o que Jongho me disse na sexta-feira passada.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estou feliz. Você ficará bem sozinho, certo? Porque eu realmente preciso ir no banheiro. Eu sabia que beber duas xícaras de café antes de sairmos era uma péssima ideia.” Jongin riu e disse que, é claro, ficaria bem, que </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>bobo. Kyungsoo supôs que ele merecia isso por perguntar a um homem de 25 anos se ele ficaria bem sozinho enquanto tirava água do joelho. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parabéns, Kyungsoo, bastante elegante</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele caminhou intencionalmente até o extremo oposto do restaurante lotado, tentando ao máximo evitar o tráfego humano. O Imperial Treasures era um restaurante popular que ficava habitualmente aglomerado de clientes, e hoje não era diferente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bexiga de Kyungsoo praticamente deu um suspiro de alívio quando viu a placa com o homenzinho a apenas seis metros de distância. Enquanto passava pela área nos fundos do restaurante, com quatro a cinco cabines isoladas, teve um vislumbre de um conjunto muito familiar de covinhas. Yixing tirou de forma excessiva sua franja dos olhos enquanto falava atentamente com outra pessoa. Kyungsoo não conseguia ver a outra pessoa, mas seus olhos meticulosos para detalhes perceberam que os tornozelos do homem desconhecido estavam tocando os de Yixing. Seus tornozelos estavam discretamente, mas definitivamente enroscados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing não mencionara estar vendo alguém recentemente e Kyungsoo sabia que ele deveria ter tido suas razões para ficar em silêncio sobre isso. Se ele pudesse encontrar outra maneira de chegar ao banheiro, ele teria, mas ele realmente não tinha escolha a não ser passar pela mesa de Yixing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respirou fundo e passou o mais silenciosa e rapidamente possível, esperando que eles não notassem. Por algum milagre, ele conseguiu passar despercebido por eles, tão absortos que estavam na conversa. Sair do banheiro seria mais difícil, mas, com sorte, o companheiro de Yixing não o reconheceria. E então Kyungsoo saiu do banheiro, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível, apenas para se ver encarando um rosto que ele conhecia muito bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo? Hmm… Oi. Com quem você está aqui?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bocão. Era Kim Bocão e ele tinha um olhar realmente culpado. Os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam dizendo a ele que era Jongdae, mas seu cérebro simplesmente se recusou a ouvir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zhang Yixing estava trocando carícias com Kim Jongdae? O que diabos…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo? Hmm… Oi. Então, com quem você está aqui?” Jongdae parecia visivelmente nervoso e quase instável. Além disso, ele nunca dizia coisas como ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> o que convenceu Kyungsoo de que ele tinha algo a esconder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Estou aqui com Jongin e seus vizinhos. Junmyeon e Chanyeol devem chegar a qualquer momento também.” Kyungsoo tentou parecer o mais normal possível, considerando o quão chocado ele realmente estava com o drama de tornozelo que tinha acabado de assistir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amigos normais não ficavam fazendo carinho um no outro com o tornozelo. Apenas. Não. E quando se tratava desses dois, era ainda mais improvável. Entre todo mundo, Yixing era o mais comprometido em provocar Jongdae, sempre o primeiro a usar seu humor e sarcasmo para colocar Jongdae firmemente no lugar quando ele se tornava insuportável. Não importava como ele olhava para aquilo, simplesmente não fazia sentido para ele. Kyungsoo esperou que Jongdae reclamasse por não ser convidado a se juntar a Kyungsoo e Junmyeon para um café da manhã, mas Jongdae apenas ficou lá, reticente e distraído.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing, que tinha ficado quieto até agora, parecia habitualmente tranquilo quando anunciou de maneira casual: “Então, nós dois acabamos indo de bar em bar quando o resto de vocês não conseguiu vir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foi ruim? E o mais importante, tinha Sambuca envolvida?” Kyungsoo tentou o seu melhor para agir naturalmente também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quando Jongdae está no meio, sempre tem Sambuca envolvida. Como você bem sabe, Do Kyungsoo,” Yixing disse secamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso não é muito engraçado, Yixing.” Jongdae olhou e chutou o tornozelo de Yixing mais do que um pouco cruelmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yixing levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástica. “Quantos anos você tem, oito?” E Jongdae respondeu, dando-lhe o dedo. Kyungsoo quase suspirou de alívio, porque isso era o normal deles. Com isso ele sabia lidar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Essa bebida é pura maldade. Eu continuo tentando lhe dizer.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça sem compaixão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nenhuma montanha é imbatível.” Jongdae fez uma careta teimosa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas depois da noite passada, acho que Jongdae finalmente admitiu a derrota e não flertará com Sambuca por um tempo.” Yixing revirou os olhos quando fez o anúncio. Kyungsoo achou mais reconfortante do que deveria que Yixing ainda esfregava verdades na cara de Jongdae como ele normalmente fazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vocês não parecem muito de ressaca,” Kyungsoo disse especulativamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fim, não tivemos muita, porque consegui convencer Jongdae a não ser um idiota completo. Três ressacas de Sambuca em cinco dias definitivamente se classifica como atitudes de um idiota.” A resposta de Yixing foi racional, como sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu nunca sou um idiota!” Jongdae protestou enquanto os outros dois diziam que ele era e o tempo todo também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, Junmyeon e Chanyeol, hein?” Jongdae finalmente perguntou depois de algumas discussões infrutíferas sobre se ele era um idiota ou não. Ele não parecia tão agressivamente curioso quanto costumava parecer, mas pelo menos as coisas estavam sendo restauradas à sua ordem natural. Se ele apenas estivesse sentado lá sem tentar entender o porquê de Kyungsoo e os outros estarem no restaurante — bem, isso seria realmente muito estranho e enervante. E depois de ver acidentalmente o lance dos tornozelos, Kyungsoo realmente precisava que as coisas fossem normais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim.” Kyungsoo sorriu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vou definitivamente dar um pulo lá para dar um ataque cardíaco no velhote, já que ele foi malvado e não convidou Yixing e eu para um café da manhã,” Jongdae anunciou maliciosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, ele também não me convidou. Eu só estou aqui porque ele pediu para Jongin vir, por conta do Chanyeol. Ok, e enquanto estamos no assunto, como é que vocês não convidaram o resto de nós? Para </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kyungsoo não era do tipo que entrava nos negócios de outras pessoas, então ele não podia nem explicar por que estava encurralando Jongdae, exceto… Que diabos? Jongdae e Yixing precisavam pagar por destruir sua manhã zen de domingo, caramba.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vocês não passaram pelo Anel de Fogo de Sambuca. Este café da manhã é reservado exclusivamente para seus sobreviventes.” A resposta de Yixing foi suave, como sempre. Defesa brilhante, Kyungsoo pensou com admiração.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então ele sentiu o calor reconfortante de duas mãos quentes pousando suavemente em seus ombros. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin estava aqui.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chanyeol e Junmyeon acabaram de chegar… Oi.” Ele acenou timidamente para Yixing e ainda mais timidamente para Jongdae, com quem ele quase não teve interação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi.” Yixing deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então… Junmyeon e Chanyeol, hein?” Jongdae repetiu, dirigindo sua pergunta a Jongin desta vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Eles estão tomando café, sim,” Jongin respondeu evasivamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É isso? Só para comer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare de tentar intimidá-lo.” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho para Jongdae. “Ok, é melhor voltarmos antes que Jun envie Tao e Kris para nos encontrar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diga ao velho </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> que eu vou dar um alô e prometo que não vou envergonhá-lo.” Os olhos de Jongdae estavam cheios de travessuras. Algumas coisas pelo menos não haviam mudado, observou Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não se preocupe, pessoal, eu vou mantê-lo na coleira.” Yixing suspirou e acrescentou como uma reflexão tardia. “Uma bem apertada.” Ele gritou quando Jongdae deu outro chute forte no tornozelo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiota,” Yixing disse calmamente enquanto chutava o tornozelo de Jongdae em retaliação. Então ele se virou para se despedir de Kyungsoo e Jongin, ignorando Jongdae completamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu nem sei o que dizer,” Kyungsoo disse calmamente enquanto segurava o cotovelo de Jongin inconscientemente na caminhada de volta à sua própria mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O que aconteceu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vi Jongdae e Yixing trocando… carícias com seus tornozelos. Eles não perceberam que eu estava lá e, oh, cara, eu nem sei como me sinto sobre isso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mas Yixing estava zoando Jongdae sobre Luhan ontem, sobre eles serem feitos um para o outro.” Jongin coçou a cabeça expressivamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim! Esse é exatamente o meu ponto! Yixing zoa Jongdae. É o que ele faz. Tipo, o tempo todo, então como é que isso aconteceu…? Por que eles estão…? Parece que perdi todos os poderes da fala. Isso nunca acontece comigo. Ugh.” Kyungsoo fez um barulho de frustração e Jongin riu, passando um braço em volta dos ombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bem, isso acontece comigo o tempo todo,” Jongin disse pacientemente. “Não se preocupe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tenho certeza que Yixing explicará mais tarde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não sei se eu quero ouvir a explicação dele! Os tornozelos deles! Meus olhos! Meus olhos ainda estão queimando! E eles estão mexendo com o </span>
  <em>
    <span>status quo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Amigos não fazem isso. Não, não, não, não.” Kyungsoo começou a gesticular, embora ele mantivesse a voz baixa e discreta. Isso foi tão explosivo e animado para os padrões de Kyungsoo que ele não pôde deixar de rir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin se moveu atrás dele e colocou as mãos nos dois ombros, massageando-os suavemente enquanto o deixava tagarelar. E, assim, Kyungsoo sentiu a diminuição da sua agitação, antes que ela gradualmente se dissipasse em ondas. Ele inalou e soltou o ar em uma expiração prolongada, já se sentindo mais calmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin estava aqui</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol ainda estava meio quieto, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco tão melancólico quanto costumava parecer, e Jongin estava feliz. Jongin havia mandado uma mensagem para ele e Sehun na noite anterior para avisá-los de que Kyungsoo pensava que ele era um entregador da In Bloom e que eles não deveriam mencionar o contrário na frente de Kyungsoo e Baek. Para seu alívio, ambos concordaram sem questionar. Ele sabia que Yeol concordaria porque esse era o tipo de cara que ele era.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas, surpreendentemente, Sehun não o questionou por que ele estava escondendo a verdade de Kyungsoo. Ele, no entanto, ligou de volta com uma série de perguntas sobre Baekhyun — se ele achava que era uma má ideia Sehun ter balas de hortelã quando estivesse em um encontro com ele (inferno, sim, é uma péssima ideia), se ele poderia perguntar a Kyungsoo qual era a comida favorita de Baekhyun (coreana, é claro), que tipo de música Baekhyun ouvia (R&amp;B) e assim por diante. O roqueiro punk Sehun fez barulhos de vômito quando soube que R&amp;B era o gênero preferido de Baekhyun. Jongin tinha obedientemente obtido as respostas para Sehun, para que seu primo imprevisível não ameaçasse revelar seu segredo antes que ele próprio estivesse pronto para contar a Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, como foi o churrasco da noite passada?” Junmyeon tentou perguntar o mais casualmente possível, embora Jongin pudesse dizer que estava um pouco ansioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não foi tão ruim,” Chanyeol respondeu brevemente, passando a mão na parte de trás de sua cabeça, os cachos de cor avermelhada saltando de volta energicamente em resposta. Ele então acrescentou, quase sorrindo: “Havia parentes demais, mas as costelas grelhadas e as asas de búfalo compensaram. E tinha Sangria, que sempre é boa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você gosta de Sangria? Você gosta de Tapas também?” A voz de Junmyeon ficou instantaneamente mais animada, pois ele era um grande fã da culinária espanhola.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sim, eu realmente gosto de comida espanhola.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Devíamos sugerir que eles tomem café espanhol juntos e abandoná-los para que possam ficar sozinhos,” Kyungsoo sussurrou no ouvido de Jongin quando Junmyeon e Chanyeol se empolgaram com sua própria conversa. Tao e Kris haviam saído dez minutos antes, alegando que precisavam pegar algumas coisas e fazer as malas para sua viagem de negócios no dia seguinte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Com a voz de chocolate de Kyungsoo enviando pulsos elétricos suaves para cima e para baixo no lóbulo de sua orelha direita, e as sensações reprimidas dos dedos de Kyungsoo acariciando o interior do antebraço direito debaixo da toalha vermelha brilhante, Jongin estava mais do que pronto para sair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talvez tenha sido o chá de jasmim. Talvez tenha sido toda aquela conversa anterior sobre os tornozelos. Talvez fossem todos os frutos do mar no </span>
  <em>
    <span>dim sum</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ou talvez tenha sido uma combinação ardente de todas essas coisas que Jongin disparou o suficiente para sussurrar de forma provocante no ouvido de Kyungsoo, deliberadamente soprando pequenos jatos de ar enquanto ele pronunciava com voz em um tom baixo: “Se você não parar de tocar no meu braço assim, eu posso perder o controle e beijar você aqui e agora. De qualquer maneira, precisamos ficar sozinhos. Depressa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atordoado com a assertividade incomum de Jongin, os dedos de Kyungsoo interromperam abruptamente seu progresso vagaroso pela extensão dourada e suave do braço de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jun! Jongin e eu… Nós temos que ir em um lugar. Tipo mais ou menos agora. Vocês fiquem, levem seu tempo e…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E bem na hora, Kim Jongdae chegou, sorrindo de forma maníaca. “Jun </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Que prazer encontrá-lo aqui.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Desde quando você me chama de </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Junmyeon perguntou confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo e Jongin se entreolharam, gemendo por dentro pela estranha capacidade de Jongdae de aparecer nos piores momentos possíveis. Jongin agarrou a coxa de Kyungsoo sob a toalha da mesa. Parecia que o tempo a sós teria que esperar um pouco. E Jongin não estava feliz com isso, nem um pouco. A mão de Kyungsoo deslizou sobre a sua e os dois suspiraram frustrados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felizmente para todos os envolvidos, Yixing era um homem de palavra e tirou Jongdae à força da área em menos de três minutos após sua chegada inoportuna. Ele não estava disposto a fazer muito estrago em três minutos e Kyungsoo notou que ele deixou Yixing direcioná-lo para fora sem muito protesto. Flexibilidade não era algo relacionado a Kim Jongdae, e lá estava ele saindo calmamente. Ele realmente precisava falar com Yixing sobre o que exatamente havia acontecido quando os dois haviam pulado de bar em bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então a mente de Kyungsoo ficou vazia com os ávidos dedos de Jongin formando um caminho impossivelmente lento e sensual até a sua coxa, que passou de tentador para tortuoso quando os dedos bronzeados acariciaram a pele nua exposta pelos shorts que iam até um pouco acima dos joelhos. A ideia de ficarem sozinhos se tornou aquecedora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Então, Jun, como eu estava dizendo antes de Jongdae aparecer, nós realmente precisamos ir para outro lugar. Por que vocês não tomam um café espanhol na La Cafetería na esquina da Fig and Maple? Já que vocês gostam de comida espanhola?” Kyungsoo tentou parecer o mais casual possível quando pegou a mão de Jongin em uma tentativa desesperada para fazê-lo parar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, você tem tempo para…?” Junmyeon deixou a questão no ar, esperançoso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Café espanhol soa legal.” Os olhos de Chanyeol ficaram alertas com o interesse. O rapaz alto e desengonçado era realmente muito transparente em mostrar o quanto gostava da companhia de Junmyeon e Kyungsoo estava feliz por isso, já que Junmyeon era a pessoa mais bacana que ele havia conhecido e merecia ter alguém que o faria sorrir como Chanyeol fazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você deveria definitivamente ir, Yeol. Me diga como é lá depois,” Jongin disse o encorajando, sutilmente tentando livrar seus dedos de Kyungsoo, para que conseguisse continuar atormentando-o.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vou sim, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Te vejo amanhã no trabalho então.” Jongin se levantou para sair e então eles se despediram de Junmyeon e Chanyeol antes de saírem ligeiramente do restaurante. Os dois foram rapidamente em direção ao elevador, Kyungsoo envolvendo suas mãos no cotovelo de Jongin firmemente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso foi maldoso, me tentando daquele jeito no restaurante,” Kyungsoo reclamou enquanto Jongin lutava contra o riso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não pude resistir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sinto muito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você não sente nada!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não mesmo,” Jongin sorriu maliciosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Na primeira vez que eles foram para um elevador juntos, ambos eram muito tensos, muito cautelosos. Parecia impossível que menos de quatro dias haviam passado desde então.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O pequeno espaço entre as portas desapareceu antes de eles silenciosamente colidirem entre si, bocas se encontrando impacientemente, peitos e quadris se chocando em busca de acabar com a distância entre eles. As mãos de Kyungsoo se entrelaçaram no pescoço de Jongin enquanto ele colocou seus dedos na cintura de Kyungsoo. Então Kyungsoo beijou lentamente o pomo de adão do mais alto, o que o fez estremecer, gemer e apalpar Kyungsoo com suas mãos, apertando-o firmemente. Então foi a vez de Kyungsoo de gemer enquanto Jongin passava seus lábios na curva de seu ombro, na pele sensível, explorando-a. Por conta de sua timidez, Jongin poderia não ser o mais experiente ou ter os melhores beijos, mas seus instintos naturais e paixão silenciosa mexiam mais com Kyungsoo do que qualquer outro mais experiente havia mexido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto suas bocas eram atraídas uma para a outra, cada um se rendeu completamente nos braços do outro. Kyungsoo gemeu quando escutou o som de aviso e agradeceu aos deuses por ninguém ter chamado o elevador nos últimos três andares. Assim que eles se afastaram, relutantes, suas mãos se entrelaçaram, os braços esticados. Apenas quando as portas de ferro começaram a se mover que Kyungsoo soltou as mãos do mais novo, com um sorriso distante. Então, com uma mudança de humor repentina, ele sorriu triunfante para Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beijos de chá de jasmim. Humm… Ai!” Jongin foi não exatamente gentil ao bater em seu braço em protesto pelo comentário. “Estou colocando chá de jasmim em terceiro na minha lista de sabores…” Kyungsoo balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. “Por agora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin apenas riu desta vez, pegando a mão de Kyungsoo com a sua enquanto eles andavam até o carro.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jongin penteou seu cabelo cautelosamente, passando o pente devagar pelas mechas úmidas. Ele normalmente apenas usava os dedos para pentear seu cabelo de modo casual após o banho, mas ele não saía para encontros. Kyungsoo lhe disse para estar pronto por volta das 18h00 e se vestir “</span>
  <em>
    <span>casualmente, okay?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele espreitou seu reflexo cuidadosamente: camiseta branca gola V com finas linhas horizontais pretas e seu jeans azul da Gap mais confortável. Possivelmente o mais tedioso que poderia parecer, mas parecia se encaixar nos requisitos de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin pegou seu celular e checou as horas. Eram 17h52. Quase na hora. Assim que Kyungsoo saiu do carro após o almoço, Jongin perguntou por que ele iria pegá-lo tão cedo para o jantar. Kyungsoo apenas respondeu: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shhh… É surpresa,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> e rapidamente se negou a dizer algo a mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin abriu a porta para revelar um Kyungsoo vestido em um jeans claro e camiseta polo com mangas curtas. Ele deixou o cabelo curto preto cair sobre sua testa do jeito que Jongin gostava. Jongin estava prestes a abraçar o mais velho quando ele notou que Kyungsoo estava carregando alguma coisa — ou talvez duas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, esses são capacetes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, Jongin. Obrigado por declarar o óbvio.” Kyungsoo disse com divertimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem uma motocicleta?” Jongin riu, incrédulo, suas covinhas evidentes e os cantinhos dos lábios repuxando. Ele riu baixinho, com a voz grave que Kyungsoo sempre tentou evitar de penetrar sua consciência, mas, até agora, seu desinteresse parece ter sempre sido inútil. Ele amava a risada de Jongin. Amava o jeito como ele usava seu corpo inteiro para rir. Amava como o som inteiro dessa risada o fazia se entregar e como o fazia confortável. Kyungsoo amava muito a risada de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ofereceu a Jongin o capacete vermelho de metal em sua mão. “Este é pra você. Eu realmente nunca andei com ninguém em minha moto que não fosse o Yixing, mas eu queria que você tivesse o seu próprio capacete e notei que você tem muita coisa vermelha no seu apartamento, então pensei que pudesse ser a sua cor favorita, por isso escolhi o vermelho pra você.” As palavras de Kyungsoo saíram tensas, quase inaudíveis de tão rápidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É a minha cor favorita, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin sorriu agradecido. “Mas você tem uma motocicleta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por que você parece tão surpreso? Por que eu sou um contador entediante?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não! É porque você fica me dizendo que você é uma pessoa cautelosa, então eu estava esperando… Eu não sei, um Volvo sedan quatro portas ou talvez um SUV… Uma minivan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minivan?!” grunhiu indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, talvez não uma minivan” Jongin soltou um risinho. “De qualquer forma, eu estava esperando por algo com quatro rodas e uma cabine, não uma motocicleta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não podia pagar por um carro três anos atrás, então eu comprei uma moto. Então, no final, eu só não quis dispensá-la – mesmo quando eu pude finalmente pagar um carro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas por quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Te digo depois. Vamos logo. Nós não temos muito tempo,” Kyungsoo soltou misteriosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uma tatuagem do Crong e uma motocicleta… Tem mais alguma coisa que você ainda não me disse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Espera, você está correndo por aí com uma motocicleta de gangue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cale a boca, Kim Jongin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin apertava os braços ao redor do abdome de Kyungsoo mais do que devia, e a fragrância cítrica e picante de tangerinas e laranjas provocava suas narinas, lutando contra o perfume da brisa para voltar aos seus sentidos. Eles estavam dirigindo diante do Ocean Drive e Kyungsoo ainda não lhe dissera para onde estavam indo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essa é a razão de você não desistir dela? Porque você ama andar contra o vento? Porque você ama sentir o vento no seu rosto?” Jongin soltou contra a orelha de Kyungsoo para ser ouvido sobre o estrondoso barulho do vento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em vez de gastar suas energias para lhe responder e ter suas palavras abafadas pelo vento agitado, Kyungsoo assentiu vigorosamente. Jongin sorriu contra suas costas e o abraçou ainda mais forte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa foi sua primeira vez tomando atitude desde seus dias de ensino médio com Luhan e, bem, Luhan nunca fez seu coração falhar uma batida ou lhe trouxe borboletas no estômago ou qualquer um desses clichês – nem mesmo algo diferente. Seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo não eram algo platônico, então a experiência de hoje havia sido completamente nova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que o vento bateu nos olhos de Jongin e o fez lacrimejar, ele se perdeu na vista de tirar o fôlego do vasto oceano turquesa e no céu azul pastel e sereno. Por último, ele respirou o perfume cítrico e masculino de Kyungsoo, pensando consigo mesmo: </span>
  <em>
    <span>a vida realmente não pode ficar melhor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles chegaram na Templeton Pier às 18h35. Kyungsoo gritou “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rápido ou vamos nos atrasar!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>e eles riram enquanto corriam pelo cais, as solas de borracha batendo nas tábuas de madeira na correria intensa descendo pelas escadas. Tudo foi lavado em uma aura dourada quando o sol pairou bem acima do horizonte, mas os dois rapazes estavam muito ocupados em se apressar para notar algo a mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eles chegaram ao fim do cais, Kyungsoo fez Jongin se sentar na beirada. Gaivotas soavam e voavam nas proximidades e eles puderam sentir o cheiro salgado do oceano enquanto estavam confortavelmente acomodados perto da beirada da água, embora a superfície estivesse a uns bons quatro pés de distância de onde seus pés estavam suspensos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, você precisa tirar seus sapatos e meias agora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas não tem areia para andar,” Jongin apontou, indicando a praia rochosa adiante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é muito barulhento,” Kyungsoo riu e começou a tirar os Vans de Jongin. Ele havia tirado os seus sapatos enquanto Jongin continuava hesitante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você é muito impaciente. Eu poderia tirá-los sozinho, sabia?” Jongin perguntou curiosamente, esfregando o colo do jeans que vestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agora dobre sua calça até… apenas até a panturrilha deve dar. Rápido! Está quase na hora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na hora de quê?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, agora fique com as pernas penduradas na beirada. Consegue sentir a madeira contra sua pele? Consegue sentir a brisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim.” Jongin se perguntou se soou tão contente quanto se sentia. Ele não contou a Kyungsoo que amava a sensação da madeira contra sua pele – mesmo que fosse um corrimão, sua mesa de trabalho ou, como agora ele estava descobrindo, a sensação das vigas de suporte de madeira do lado do cais contra suas panturrilhas e calcanhares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele colocou as palmas das mãos no chão liso e absorveu o local, o calor do sol nas madeiras. Então ele finalmente percebeu a visão diante dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diversas nuvens suaves estavam espalhadas pelo céu que continuava azul-claro e marcado com riscos dourados. As ondas do mar estavam salpicadas com um irregular grupo de faixas douradas que eram derramadas pelo sol assim que refletidas na água. O sol parecia pesado e pronto para se pôr. Ele se entregou ao esplendor do beijo do sol de tirar o fôlego que pairou sobre ele, um par de mãos pálidas pairando suavemente sob seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Havia um sorriso na pergunta de Jongin. “O que você está fazendo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, seja paciente.” Kyungsoo se sentia confortável perto de Jongin, seus joelhos dobrados junto ao tronco enquanto seus braços se apoiavam nos ombros de Jongin. Era íntimo, mas não havia mais constrangimento nisso – eles já haviam passado disso. Jongin se permitiu ter confiança e deixá-la se infiltrar em seus ossos e em sua alma enquanto ele se deixou submergir confortavelmente nos braços de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin.” Kyungsoo debruçou-se para a frente, então seu queixo repousou no ombro de Jongin. “O que você está ouvindo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin esvaziou sua mente e apenas escutou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu ouço gaivotas. E a brisa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nada mais?” Kyungsoo roçou no pescoço de Jongin e o mais novo absorveu a prazerosa sensação provocada pela barba por fazer no maxilar de Kyungsoo. Ele se forçou a se concentrar e começou a ouvir os baixos sussurros das ondas quebrando contra a margem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O mar… Estou ouvindo as ondas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Kyungsoo soou simples após deixar suas mãos se afastarem do rosto de Jongin, apenas para procurar pelas mãos do mais novo. As mãos entrelaçadas pousaram gentilmente no colo de Jongin, as pálpebras dele se abrindo lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brilhante luz dourada estava tocando o horizonte agora e o sol estava banhado com tonalidades lilás, pêssego, coral, vermelho e rosa escuro enquanto a Terra começava a escurecer. Jongin agora estava consciente dos sons que não havia percebido antes. Ele viu o sol afundando no horizonte e o céu riscado com lavanda e roxo. Ele ouviu as ondas beijando a margem repetidamente, ouviu o gralhado e chiado das gaivotas, mas principalmente, ele sentiu as mãos de Kyungsoo nas suas e sua bochecha contra seu queixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o sol tornava-se gradualmente azul-escuro, ele sussurrou: “Obrigado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Kyungsoo disse e eles se aconchegaram um no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin assentiu, contente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A vida realmente não pode ficar melhor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tem ido para este local há anos por um motivo. Ele sempre ia sozinho e assistia solitariamente ao pôr-do-sol. Por alguma razão que ele não entendia, ele nunca havia compartilhado este lugar ou até mesmo a sua existência até hoje. Parecia clichê, mas era quase como se de alguma forma ele soubesse que deveria esperar pela pessoa certa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você disse que eu era um romântico,” Jongin repentinamente observou, abraçando o braço de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas você é, Jongin. E sou totalmente um não romântico. Sou prático e monótono. Como um jornal para a sua história de romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um pôr-do-sol no mar não é nem prático e nem monótono, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin cutucou sua costela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai! Isso dói.” Kyungsoo reclamou. Como ele deu um grande show, choramingando e apontando para sua costela ferida, Jongin virou seu corpo para encará-lo, calando-o com sua própria boca. Suas línguas se emaranharam sensualmente. Enquanto os beijos no elevador haviam sido fervorosos e urgentes, os beijos dessa noite eram luxuosamente lentos e sem pressa, cada movimento precioso para ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A palma de Jongin fez lentos círculos nas costas de Kyungsoo, rindo quando ele disse: “Oi, Crong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está rindo de mim? Você está totalmente rindo de mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não estou! Eu amo o Crong, mas eu tenho que admitir que ele é uma escolha incomum para uma tatuagem. Não fique bravo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu achei muito sexy você ter uma tatuagem. Eu não ligo muito para a forma, para ser sincero, mas o fato de ser o Crong? Isso só faz ser ainda mais especial. Apenas mais uma coisa que temos em comum, e meu Deus, isso é tão brega, posso retirar o que eu disse?” Jongin gemeu contra o peito de Kyungsoo. “Eu quero retirar… Estou retirando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não vou deixar,” Kyungsoo comentou antes de o seu estômago fazer um alto e melodramático ronco. “Acho que está na hora de comermos algo. Hambúrgueres vegetarianos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hambúrgueres vegetarianos?” Por que você quer estragar uma perfeita noite com hambúrgueres vegetarianos? Cachorro-quente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Vamos procurar por cachorro-quente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas eles são gordurosos,” Kyungsoo reclamou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esse é o objetivo!” Jongin riu quando ele o puxou da tábua de madeira e o arrastou em meio a gritos de “Meu nível de colesterol voará nas alturas!” e “Minhas artérias vão entupir!” e “Você vai pagar pelos meus remédios se eu tiver uma doença cardíaca!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu vou pagar os remédios, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eu prometo! Agora vamos comer o melhor cachorro-quente que acharmos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nãoooooooo…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decidindo que nenhum dos dois queria desistir do píer iluminado pelo luar, Kyungsoo e Jongin foram para a barraca de cachorro-quente mais próxima que eles conseguiram achar e compraram dois cachorros-quentes para viagem, para conseguirem comer no píer. Kyungsoo fez alguns gestos de protesto sobre a oleosidade, mas rapidamente percebeu que não era muito bom em dizer não a Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo disse ao vendedor de cachorro-quente para não encharcá-lo de ketchup ou mostarda na sua tentativa desesperada de diminuir algumas calorias. Jongin balançou a cabeça em desgosto, mas depois conseguiu persuadir Kyungsoo a dar uma mordida em seu cachorro-quente, que havia sido sufocado em cada cobertura insalubre imaginável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dê outra mordida,” ele ofereceu sua mostarda e seu cachorro-quente encharcado, mas Kyungsoo resistiu, balançando a cabeça em um não determinado. Sem se dar por vencido, Jongin balançou-o perto do nariz de Kyungsoo até que, eventualmente, ele cedeu e deu uma mordida de má vontade. Silenciosamente, Jongin tirou um pedaço de seu cachorro-quente e deu para Kyungsoo, antes de pegar outro pedaço parecido do cachorro-quente muito mais saudável e seco de Kyungsoo para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, posso pedir pra você um cachorro-quente completo da próxima vez? Porque cachorro-quente não é cachorro-quente sem picles e mostarda.” Jongin fez uma careta enquanto mordia o cachorro-quente muito sem graça de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tudo bem,” Kyungsoo disse timidamente enquanto ele saboreava o cheiro que vinha da fumaça do cachorro-quente de Jongin. “Juro que o nível do meu colesterol aumentou uns 50% desde que te conheci.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, estamos quites. Acho que o meu diminuiu 50%!” Jongin resmungou enquanto mastigava tristemente o cachorro-quente de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terminaram de comer e se deitaram lado a lado no fim do cais com os pés voltados para o mar, podendo ver as estrelas no horizonte. A mãe direita de Jongin estava na dele, e Kyungsoo traçava ritmicamente longos círculos em sua suave pele caramelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, eu espero que não pense que sou pão-duro.” Kyungsoo suspirou com pesar. “Eu deveria ter levado você a um ótimo café ou a um restaurante em vez de estarmos sentados aqui, em lugar aberto, e felizmente não sendo comidos vivos por mosquitos… Mas acho que eu queria te mostrar o pôr do sol aqui no Templeton Pier. Eu realmente nunca havia trazido alguém aqui antes. É meio que o meu lugar especial.” Kyungsoo cobriu seus olhos depois de sua confissão improvisada, sentindo-se um pouco embaraçado. Jongin se apoiou em seus cotovelos e gentilmente retirou as mãos dos olhos de Kyungsoo, prendendo-as.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obrigado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, por me trazer aqui. Para alguém que não é romântico, você conhece todos os lugares mais românticos,” Jongin comentou provocativamente. “Primeiro, teve o calçadão com as luzes pisca-pisca… e depois esse lugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, não era para ser romântico para mim. Esses costumam ser lugares que eu vou para apenas ficar sozinho e esvaziar a minha mente de todos os meus pensamentos… e apenas ficar quieto, eu acho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E agora?” Jongin afastou o cabelo de Kyungsoo de sua sobrancelha, a pálida extensão de sua testa assumindo um brilho azulado ao luar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“São lugares românticos que eu posso ir com você.” Kyungsoo riu antes de completar. “Eu sei o que você vai dizer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung, você é tão brega!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” E Jongin riu também, beijando sua testa e então parando em seus lábios em um beijo prolongado (assim não era brega, Kyungsoo pensou com indulgência). Por fim, ele colocou sua bochecha confortavelmente no peito de Kyungsoo, passando o braço frouxamente em volta da cintura do outro homem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No que você está pensando?” Kyungsoo perguntou ao acariciar os cabelos de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quão alto é o som das batidas do seu coração.” A voz de Jongin pareceu tímida, ao mesmo que contida. A mão de Kyungsoo parou por um segundo e então continuou com seus movimentos. Eles apenas ficaram lá deitados por um tempo, olhando para o céu de lantejoulas prateadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felicidade. Isso era felicidade, Kyungsoo pensou, arrastando uma mão lentamente sobre os fios pretos e sedosos do cabelo de Jongin, enquanto a outra segurou seu ombro de modo protetor, segurando-o perto. Ele começou a cantarolar suavemente a melodia de ‘Alive’ do Pearl Jam e depois de mais ou menos cinco segundos, o timbre baixo de Jongin se entrelaçou ao seu não tão baixo, Jongin cantando a letra enquanto Kyungsoo cantarolava a melodia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin cantou a letra suavemente de onde ele estava deitado, aninhado no peito quente de Kyungsoo e olhando para o mar iluminado pela lua. Kyungsoo logo abandonou seu cantarolar e começou a cantar a letra também. Sua mão não acariciava mais os cabelos de Jongin, segurando a nuca enquanto se concentrava em acertar as palavras. Entre os dois, eles conseguiram se lembrar da maioria das palavras e aquelas que não conseguiram, improvisaram.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I, oh, I'm still alive,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I, I, oh, I'm still alive…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando a música acabou, eles apenas continuaram deitados lá, escutando os murmúrios do mar próximo e os sons tranquilizadores das respirações e batimentos cardíacos um do outro. Kyungsoo se recusou a pensar sobre o quão tarde estava ficando e que o próximo dia seria segunda e ele teria que voltar à monotonia de sua semana. Ele se recusou a pensar sobre a vida real por conta disso. Isso foi uma benção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quase silêncio da noite foi subitamente quebrado pelo lamento da voz de Billy Corgan quando “Tonight, tonight” do The Smashing Pumpkins começou a tocar. Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo de Jongin tenso e ele esfregou as costas com movimentos calmantes enquanto esperava Jongin atender o telefone. Mas Jongin não se mexeu. Seus músculos estavam rígidos com o que parecia ansiedade e Kyungsoo apenas o segurou com força, mantendo suas perguntas para si por um momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And our lives are forever changed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will never be the same</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The more you change the less you feel</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Believe, believe in me, believe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That life can change, that you're not stuck in vain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're not the same, we're different tonight”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deixou o telefone tocar por dois versos antes que os sons dos Smashing Pumpkins parassem. Então tudo estava quieto novamente, salvo pela quietude dos sussurros das ondas e pelo som quase inexistente dos dedos de Kyungsoo acariciando a nuca e o pescoço de Jongin. E então eles ouviram dois zumbidos, por volta de oito segundos de diferença. O suspiro de Jongin soou desconsolado quando ele enterrou o rosto no peito de Kyungsoo. Essa não foi a primeira e nem a segunda vez que Jongin teve que ignorar as ligações, mas isso não era nada parecido com a reação dele ao incômodo de Luhan, e Kyungsoo estava nitidamente preocupado. Preocupado o suficiente para não deixar passar desta vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin? Você está bem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não muito.” As palavras saíram abafadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Era o seu pai?” Kyungsoo perguntou timidamente e sentiu Jongin acenar com a cabeça uma vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você já está ajudando, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu quero fazer mais.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está fazendo.” Jongin levantou-se e deu a Kyungsoo um sorriso pálido, com olhos sérios. “Eu deveria ver o que ele quer.” Ele buscou pelo bolso de trás e sentou-se, olhando cautelosamente para a tela do telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele quer eu cheque o meu e-mail. Provavelmente é alguma informação ou algum outro emprego que ele quer eu faça.” Seus dedos deslizaram habilmente pela tela e então ele emitiu um som que não parecia ser de aborrecimento e nem de resignação. Mas uma coisa estava clara para Kyungsoo: Jongin parecia muito triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É uma posição para um executivo de marketing em uma empresa de embalagens de carne. Eu… em vendas. Você consegue me imaginar tendo que conversar com estranhos todos os dias? Sobre compras de carne a granel? Ele realmente não me conhece,” Jongin disse amargamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenho certeza de que você não quer, mas você irá me falar sobre você e o seu pai? Eu quero muito entender.” Kyungsoo levantou-se e se sentou, abraçando Jongin por trás, da mesma maneira que ele fez durante o pôr do sol mais cedo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu pai e eu… Nunca fomos próximos. Ele sempre foi viciado em trabalho, então nunca teve muito tempo para nós. Esse é dos motivos de minha mãe e eu sermos tão próximos – porque ele nunca esteve muito por perto. E meu irmão saiu de casa quando eu tinha oito anos. Ele nos visitava com bastante frequência, mas era sempre mamãe e eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ela tem sorte por ter você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu que sou sortudo por tê-la. Ela era a melhor,” Jongin disse melancolicamente enquanto brincava com a mão de Kyungsoo. “No dia em que as tulipas roxas floresceram pela primeira vez, era sábado. Jongho e Jiwon trouxeram Jinki em casa para uma visita. Acho que Jinki tinha cerca de dois anos na época. Era para todos nós almoçarmos juntos no terraço. Era início da primavera, então o tempo estava um pouco frio, mesmo com a presença do sol. As tulipas deveriam florescer na semana seguinte, mas elas se apressaram e o jardim era como um mar roxo. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E a mamãe estava tão animada naquela manhã quando ela olhou pela janela e viu elas pela primeira vez. Ela estava tão emocionada e estava dizendo ao meu pai ‘Olha! As flores estão aqui a tempo das crianças e do pequeno Jinki!’ E meu pai respondeu: ‘Oh, eu tenho que trabalhar hoje. Na cidade’. Eu acho que algo morreu na mamãe naquele dia. Quero dizer, ele sempre estava se esquivando de coisas do tipo, mas acho que daquela vez foi o limite para ela. Ela o lembrou do almoço em família no dia anterior e ele disse que poderia ir. Ela costumava gastar muito tempo arrumando desculpas para ele, mas naquele dia ela parou. De uma forma, foi bom, porque ela parou de esperar que ele mudasse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você ficou bem com isso?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu fiquei aliviado, para ser honesto. Foi difícil vê-la sofrendo por um arrependimento seguido do outro. Você se lembra daquela foto que você viu no meu apartamento? Foi tirada naquele mesmo dia. Eu acho que ela estava muito feliz quando tiramos aquelas fotos porque ela finalmente havia parado de esperar que ele mudasse. Como se ela tivesse decidido que estávamos melhor sem ele lá. Mas conhecendo minha mãe, ela também estava triste pelo ocorrido, bem no fundo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jongin.” Kyungsoo apertou os braços em volta dele, suas bochechas se tocando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não odeio o meu pai. Eu só não exatamente o amo, porque ele fez minha mãe ficar triste. Eu não acho que ele tenha feito de propósito — ele sempre foi distante e frio, quando mamãe era sempre quente. Quando eu fiz dezoito anos, eu aceitei que ele nunca seria o tipo de pai que realmente é carinhoso e compassivo. Ele é desse jeito. Mas às vezes ele ainda consegue me aborrecer. Ele não acha que estar no negócio de floristas é um trabalho real, então ele continua tentando me achar um ‘trabalho de verdade’. Ele se recusa a aceitar que eu quero trabalhar com flores por conta da minha mãe. Elas são minha conexão mais forte com ela, mas ele não consegue entender isso. E ele não quer aceitar. E é por isso que eu só o vejo uma vez por ano. No aniversário dele. E trocamos algumas ligações telefônicas e textos desajeitados por ano. E… Oh Deus, eu não acredito que falei tanto. Desculpe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu não quis te entediar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como eu poderia ficar entediado com isso, Jongin? É sobre você e eu quero saber tudo sobre você.” Kyungsoo se mexeu e acabou encarando Jongin. “Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo. Eu estava muito preocupado quando você veio todo triste na sexta à noite. Eu queria te perguntar sobre isso depois, mas eu não queria me intrometer, sabe? Mas eu tenho ficado preocupado. Falar sobre isso te fez sentir melhor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei… eu acho que sim. É que… dói um pouco quando meu pai não sabe nada sobre mim e não acredita que eu sei o que é melhor pra mim.” Jongin abaixou os olhos miseravelmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pegou suas mãos nas dele e disse calmamente: “Eu sei que parece clichê, mas eu sempre estarei aqui se precisar de mim, Jongin.” Então Kyungsoo estendeu a mão e o abraçou o mais perto possível de seu coração. E quando uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela bochecha de Jongin, Kyungsoo sussurrou: “Estou com você, Jongin… Estou com você… Sempre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Jongin se deixou relaxar em seus braços, enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou com você,” Kyungsoo sussurrou novamente, acariciando os cabelos de Jongin suavemente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melhor?” A testa de Kyungsoo tocou na de Jongin, criando um pouco de calor enquanto o ar frio da noite que se agarrava às suas peles tornava-se ainda mais frio. Jongin concordou sem palavras, esfregando seu nariz lentamente contra o do mais velho antes de deixar seus lábios encontraram-se lentamente com os dele. As línguas quentes dançavam gentilmente uma com a outra e compartilhavam um sentimento mútuo de conforto e pertencimento vindo do beijo. A mágoa e desapontamento de Jongin se dissipou enquanto ele se rendia às mãos carinhosas e aos beijos curadores de Kyungsoo. Quanto às suas próprias mãos, enfiou-as no bolso traseiro do mais baixo e o puxou mais pra perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temos que voltar logo,” Kyungsoo disse com relutância enquanto seus lábios beijavam a pele macia do pescoço de Jongin. “Está ficando tarde e vai fazer bastante frio na volta se não formos logo. Que bom que trouxemos casacos. Estar preparado tem suas recompensas de vez em quando. Sabia que ter sido escoteiro tinha lá suas vantagens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin ficou perplexo quando recebeu a mensagem de Kyungsoo mais cedo pedindo que levasse o casaco, especialmente quando ele se recusou a dizer o porquê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você foi escoteiro?” Jongin riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muito louco pra acreditar, né?” Kyungsoo pareceu meio envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu quase virei um escoteiro águia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O QUÊ?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas eu não quis ser líder da tropa porque… bom, você sabe da minha habilidade inexistente com pessoas… então eu continuei no mesmo nível. Você com certeza era um águia, né?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É.” Kyungsoo admitiu relutante. “É tão óbvio assim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin riu, abraçou-o e se recusou a dizer mais. Esse era mais um laço conectando suas vidas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Um barulho alto estava penetrando forçadamente a mente sonolenta de Kyungsoo, mas havia algo de errado, porque aquele barulho não parecia em nada com o som de seu habitual alarme. Parecia totalmente errado, então ele ignorou o barulho persistente, até sentir um braço magro apertar sua cintura e uma voz sonolenta e rouca adentrar seus ouvidos e murmurar em sua pele. “Acorda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ainda estava variando entre estar acordado e dormindo até sentir leves mordidas no lóbulo da orelha, e de repente já estava completamente acordado com os arrepios que subiam e desciam pelo pescoço e coluna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom dia,” Kyungsoo virou-se para encarar o mais alto. Insistiu em passar a noite com Jongin, assim ele não ficaria sozinho depois de tudo que rolou com o pai, mas, se tivesse que ser honesto, admitiria que ficou mais por querer mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom dia.” Os olhos de Jongin estavam meio fechados, como se ele estivesse tentando desligar a luz do abajur. Era apenas 6:00 da manhã e tudo ainda estava escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por que é segunda?” O mais baixo gemeu à medida que se escondia da luz artificial do abajur, enfiando o rosto no peitoral duro e ao mesmo tempo macio de Jongin. As pernas estavam entrelaçadas por debaixo das cobertas, ambos usando pijamas finos de algodão que eram originalmente de Jongin. Kyungsoo reclamou sobre toda a roupa suja extra que o mais alto teria que lavar por sua culpa, e Jongin murmurou algo sobre trazer suas próprias roupas da próxima vez se estivesse se sentindo mal. O Do se sentiu ridiculamente feliz ao ouvir o Kim mencionar uma próxima vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pode dormir um pouco mais se você quiser, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu arrumo o alarme pra te acordar,” Jongin disse enquanto desenhava corações em suas costas. Pelo menos pareciam ser corações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você?” Kyungsoo esfregou o arco de seu pé direito contra a perna esquerda de Jongin e sentiu o mais jovem prender o fôlego por um instante. O contato pele a pele era reconfortante e tentador e, ugh, por que tinha que ser segunda? Ele se consolou agarrando-se aos ombros fortes de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho que aparecer com a minha carinha arrependida na feira de produtores às 6:30, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Se eu me atrasar as melhores flores vão esgotar, e sempre tentamos levar as flores mais frescas para a floricultura.” Os dedos de Jongin continuaram a desenhar corações nas costas de Kyungsoo enquanto ele explicava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, por que um entregador tem que comprar as flores?” O mais baixo perguntou quietamente e os dedos do Kim pararam de se mover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É… É que eu sempre fiz isso. Não posso explicar agora, mas eu prometo que te conto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Logo, logo.” Ali estava mais uma vez, Kyungsoo pensou, o ar culpado na voz de Jongin sempre que falava sobre seu emprego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tem uma foto na parede do seu quarto, de você e do Chanyeol. Os dois estão fazendo arranjos de flores, eu acho. E naquele dia no meu apartamento, aquela coisa que você fez com as minhas peônias. Você… Você é mesmo apenas um entregador, Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não exatamente… Eu não sou exatamente só um entregador. Mas eu vou te contar tudo logo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Só… não me faz fazer isso hoje. Por favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leve o tempo que precisar. Eu só quero que você saiba que pode me contar tudo. Quer dizer, eu não ligo. Não mudaria nada ou… Argh! Eu sou tão ruim com palavras. Eu preciso de uma planilha do Excel pra isso,” Kyungsoo disse se depreciando à medida que passava uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados de maneira frustrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bom, tá aí mais uma coisa que temos em comum. Sou péssimo com palavras também.” Jongin riu, e a tensão na atmosfera se desfez. “Eu vou te contar na quarta, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Prometo.” Ele disse, depositando um beijo no ponto sensível que o Do tinha atrás da orelha. “Não é nada ruim, eu juro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Eu posso esperar mais dois dias. Só vou ficar deitado mais um pouco enquanto você toma seu banho. Eu vou sair junto contigo, assim vou poder ir pra casa e tomar um banho antes pegar o trem pro trabalho. Mas primeiro, um último abraço.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ai meu deus, por favor, quanta melação.” Jongin balançou a cabeça exageradamente em descrença, mas se permitiu ser engolido por um abraço afetuoso, seus olhos se fechando e lábios formando biquinho de um jeito fofo. Enquanto Kyungsoo se aproximava ainda mais de Jongin, ele pensou que poderia facilmente se acostumar a ver aquele sorriso todas as manhãs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E aí? Como foi o café na La Cafeteria?” Jongin perguntou casualmente enquanto colocava com cuidado um lírio roxo na imponente peça central que iria para a entrada do The Hyatt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aromático?” Chanyeol lhe deu um sorriso rápido. “Você tá interessado no café ou nos detalhes do encontro com o Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Calmamente continuou o arranjo de lírios roxos que formaria uma peça média central para a mesa de entrada do The Hyatt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tava tentando ser discreto, Yeol.” Jongin reclamou enquanto arrumava o Lírio de Calla, mordendo o lábio inferior, concentrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tem nada de discreto em perguntar como foi o café,” Chanyeol riu novamente. “Mas já que você perguntou de um jeito tão… discreto, tudo deu certo. Nós dois amamos assistir filmes europeus, então tinha bastante assunto. Eu assistia com meu colega de quarto da faculdade, mas a gente perdeu o contato e agora eu só os alugo e vejo sozinho. Ele, ah, me pediu pra assistir ‘A espuma dos dias’ com ele amanhã à noite. No teatro Lumière. Oh, você tá meio pálido agora. A espuma dos dias é um filme francês, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum, okay. Contanto que você curta, tá tudo ótimo.” Jongin o encarou com um olhar duvidoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, eu curto.” Os dentes de Chanyeol apareceram em um meio sorriso. O coração de Jongin ficou mais leve vendo uma felicidade genuína na face carrancuda do amigo. “É bom. Ter alguém pra falar sobre filmes de arte outra vez, é bom. Eu estive assistindo sozinho por todos esses anos então… é…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desculpa não ser de muita ajuda nessa área,” Jongin disse com um ar envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu nunca esperei isso de você,” Chanyeol disse simplesmente. “Você é um bom chefe e um bom amigo, Jongin. Isso já é suficiente.” Ele então se pôs a organizar o segundo arranjo central antes de perguntar: “E aí, por que tá nessa de entregador outra vez? Eu meio que ainda não entendi o motivo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juro que não é nada ruim!” O moreno defendeu-se pela segunda vez naquele dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. Só queria saber por que você está dizendo ao Kyungsoo que é um entregador, quando você é tudo menos isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele só assumiu que eu fosse um. Lembra aquele dia que o Luhan ficou preso no trânsito e que o Sehun tava botando até a alma pra fora? E bem, você… não gosta de veículos?” Chanyeol concordou e o Kim continuou. “Eu entreguei flores pra uma colega dele. Foi como nos conhecemos. E depois de tudo isso, eu quis ver ele outra vez, então… Essa parte é muito vergonhosa, então por favor, sem julgamentos, ok? Então eu meio que mandei flores fingindo que eram de um admirador secreto. Mais de uma vez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Só isso? Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, Jongin. Só isso, ok. Tava achando que eu ia ser mais melodramático? Não sou um cara melodramático,” Chanyeol riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu menti.” A voz do moreno era baixa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenho certeza que você tem suas razões e, eventualmente, vai contar tudo a ele. Além disso, parece que você está se martirizando o suficiente sobre isso. Você realmente não precisa que mais ninguém te martirize.” Jongin teve que sorrir com a reação estoica típica de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu surtei quando o Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> apareceu no escritório do Kyungsoo enquanto eu fazia uma entrega. Com sorte ele não teve problemas pra mentir pro Kyungsoo, apesar dos dois serem amigos e tudo mais. O Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> é um cara legal, Chanyeol. Alguém em quem você pode confiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, isso é você tentando ser discreto de novo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não tá funcionando?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, cara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sou um merda falando com pessoas,” Jongin gemeu, batendo a cabeça na tão adorada mesa de trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você é bom.” Chanyeol riu, batendo no ombro de Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin apertou os olhos à medida que dava os toques finais no buquê de anêmonas brancas no qual vinha trabalhando duro para a entrega especial. Ele então esticou a mão até o vaso de plástico próximo e cuidadosamente espirrou pequenas cortinas de água nas flores para parecerem mais vivas e frescas. Ele tentou seu melhor para manter o buquê simples, para que não parecesse muito feminino e esperava ter alcançado o efeito que queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usando seu olhar crítico no buquê à sua frente, ele viu as robustas flores brancas de marfim com seus grandes centros escuros, que foram meticulosamente e carinhosamente intercalados com ranúnculos brancos e delicados ramos verdes para um alívio aos olhos. O buquê era adorável, mas faltava alguma coisa. Depois de um minuto de contemplação, ele suspirou e tomou uma decisão, esperando que o destinatário não achasse o detalhe muito feminino. Jongin habilmente enrolou as hastes das flores com uma larga fita de cetim marfim, amarrando as pontas com um nó simples e cortando as sobras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin deu um último olhar orgulhoso para o buquê antes de berrar: “OH SEHUN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mente de Kyungsoo lhe dizia que, pela lógica, aqueles números não deveriam estar soltos naquela página, então por que diabos estavam? Ele massageou as têmporas, frustrado, enquanto se forçava a focar nas colunas de figuras que ele tinha que de alguma maneira dar sentido até o fim do dia de trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, a mente dele continuava focada em imagens diversas de Kim Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongin focado no campo de paintball, de um Jongin nervoso preso entre si e um monte de melões, de um Jongin confiante cozinhando </span>
  <em>
    <span>maeran gari</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de um Jongin meio sonolento desenhando corações em suas costas e de um Jongin aficionado se agarrando forte a si na moto. E além do constante bombardeamento de vários tipos de Jongin, tinha aquela questão chata que estava em sua mente. “Por que Jongin estava sendo tão evasivo sobre seu trabalho na In Bloom?” Aquele era provavelmente seu dia mais improdutivo. Graças a Deus faltava só uma hora para encerrá-lo oficialmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Do ouviu vagamente o sino da recepção tocar e se preparou para levantar e ver quem era, mas Baekhyun foi mais rápido, mandando Kyungsoo voltar balançando o braço. O mais baixo sentou-se aliviado e finalmente conseguiu se concentrar um pouco no trabalho quando Baekhyun voltou cinco minutos depois. Espera, cinco minutos? Por que ele demorou cinco minutos lá fora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, o guri tá aqui.” Baek tinha uma expressão meio impressionada no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guri?” A voz de Kyungsoo estava cheia de confusão. “Espera, você quer dizer o Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum… Não, o guri. O primo dele, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun tá me procurando? Por que ele iria me procurar? Não faz nem…” Agora Kyungsoo estava mesmo confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele tá com um buquê de flores brancas. São pra você. De acordo com o Sehun, são anêmonas. Bonitas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se levantou e correu para a recepção. Por que Jongin não veio entregar as flores por si mesmo? Algo tinha acontecido? Ele sentiu um aperto estranho no peito quando viu o garoto alto e pálido na recepção. Ele estava acostumado a ver um entregador mais baixo, mais compacto e muito mais moreno na recepção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sehun, cadê o Jongin? Tem algo errado? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Por que ele não veio?” Kyungsoo quis soar calmo, mas a quantidade de perguntas e a rapidez na fala talvez não tenham ajudado, pois Sehun levantou as mãos em rendição como se estivesse em fogo cruzado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, wow, calma aí, Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meu primo tá bem. Só que tem muito trabalho na floricultura e como ele não pode sair agora, me mandou. Ele queria vir fazer a entrega, mas tem muita coisa pra fazer por lá. Enfim, essa entrega é pra você.” Sehun lhe entregou um buquê de flores estranhas que lembravam muito papoilas brancas, e um formulário para assinar alegando que recebeu a entrega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De quem são?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sem remetente. Eu apenas entrego as flores, Kyungsoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Só quem anota os pedidos, sabe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É o Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quê? Jongin? Nãoooo. É sempre o Luhan que anota os pedidos e outras coisas envolvendo os clientes. Jongin só… Hm, ele toma conta das entregas e tal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Kyungsoo assentiu meio distraído enquanto assinava o formulário com sua assinatura ilegível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valeu, cara. Hm, então, eu tava me perguntando, o que o Baekhyun gosta de comer? Tava pensando em levar ele pra jantar um dia desses.” Sehun lhe encarou diretamente enquanto perguntava e Kyungsoo não pode evitar comparar os dois primos. Jongin passava um bom tempo encarando o chão, batendo o pé de nervoso e corando pela timidez. Sehun, por outro lado, era confiante sem esforço e não olhava pra baixo em momento nenhum. Mais uma vez seu peito apertou. Ele fez o que pôde para ignorar enquanto respondia às perguntas de Sehun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto deslizava o dedo indicador nas bordas de uma delicada pétala branca de seda. As anêmonas eram realmente bonitas, como Baekhyun havia dito mais cedo. O Do suspirou. Aquelas flores tinham que ser de Jongin, por que quem mais as enviaria além dele? E quem mais seria tão romântico? Ainda assim, por que ele não admitia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele pegou o celular e começou a digitar:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin, o que as anêmonas significam? Quando alguém lhe dá anêmonas, o que significa?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicou em enviar e esperou. Vinte segundos mais tarde:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Um amor perene, hyung.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo jurou que pôde sentir as orelhas de Jongin ficando vermelhas, pois isso era uma coisa típica de Jongin. Ele riu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jongin, você me mandou essas flores?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pausa foi muito maior dessa vez:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Não posso falar agora, muita coisa pra fazer. Posso te buscar depois do trabalho? 17:30? Podíamos jantar. Samgaetang?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo franziu a testa ao perceber que Jongin tinha evitado a pergunta, mas ao mesmo tempo não pôde evitar um sorriso, pois Jongin já conseguia sugerir planos por si mesmo agora quando há uma semana tinha muita vergonha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Samgaetang parece perfeito. Te vejo 17.30 :)”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do mesmo modo, dez dias atrás Kyungsoo preferiria a morte a mandar uma mensagem com carinha sorridente, e agora olha só pra ele. Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, desacreditado de si mesmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mal posso esperar, hyung. Senti sua falta hoje :(”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Houve uma sensação vazia em seu peito outra vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Senti sua falta também, Jongin. Te vejo logo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uma pausa de cinco segundos antes de quatro letras aparecerem na tela:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>XOXO”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo riu olhando para a tela do celular. Alguém ainda usava XOXO atualmente? Ele se sentiu bem melhor naquele momento do que no resto do dia desde que saiu da casa de Jongin. A troca de mensagens o animou e finalmente ele encontrou a determinação necessária para analisar as figuras que faltavam antes das 17:00.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Às 17:05, quando Kyungsoo se espreguiçava com os braços acima da cabeça, Baek apareceu. Ele apoiou o queixo no topo do cubículo do Do com um olhar pensativo no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim, Baek?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O guri… Ele me chamou pra sair,” ele anunciou mais por anunciar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você disse sim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não temos nada em comum. Ele ouve punk rock, pelo amor de Deus. Coisas tipo My Chemical Romance e Blink 182, Soo. Eu escuto Usher e Alicia Keys. E ele é do tipo muito animado, totalmente oposto a mim. Isso me distrai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então você disse não?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun suspirou, passando as mãos no pescoço. “Não exatamente… O que diabos eu estou fazendo? Ele é… basicamente uma criança.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin disse que ele já tem 21, isso não é criança. Ele já tem idade pra votar, comprar licor e até tem um trabalho. Por que você disse sim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quem sabe? Mas ele me faz rir. E tem muita energia. Isso anima as coisas, eu acho.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek, você tá agindo como se tivesse 40 ou 50 anos, como se estivesse correndo atrás da sua juventude perdida desesperadamente. Mas você só tem 25.” Kyungsoo riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha vida é muito calma e parada, Soo. E eu gosto dela assim. Lembra aquela bagunça que eu falei sobre? Sobre como você precisava de um pouco de bagunça na sua vida organizada? Bem, eu estou aberto a bagunças de vez em quando, mas eu geralmente gosto de como minha vida é quieta e previsível. Sehun é tipo… Uma força da natureza, já que não tem nada melhor pra descrever. Ele deixa um rastro de animação e barulheira atrás de si. Certeza que quando era criança costumava deixar uma trilha de destruição também. Eu era a criança que sentava no cantinho com Leggo ou com um livro. Eu costumava ficar longe de crianças como ele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você parece conhecer um pouco sobre ele, Baek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gente jantou juntos em um sábado à noite. E ontem à tarde nós fomos no aquário em Sorrento Quay. Foi… legal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O aquário?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não dá pra adivinhar só de olhar, mas o Sehun tem um amor pela biologia marinha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que diabos ele tá fazendo numa floricultura então?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele nunca fez faculdade. Foi bem o suficiente no ensino médio pra se qualificar em uma faculdade decente, mas ele tava na fase de garotas, fodas e pegar ondas. Foi o que ele disse, Soo. E para de me olhar com essa cara!” Baekhyun riu. “Você sabe que eu nunca falaria </span>
  <em>
    <span>pegar ondas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não é minha cara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então ele tava na fase de surf e garotas, huh? Garotas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele ainda não estava pronto pra se assumir pra si mesmo, eu acho? Eu não sei bem sobre isso. Não conversamos sobre esse assunto. Ele é bem insistente em me namorar apesar disso. E eu não tenho feito um bom trabalho em resistir a isso, aparentemente. Não temos nada em comum! É um desastre prestes a acontecer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não tem como saber, Baek. Ele pode te surpreender.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, veremos como as coisas vão se desenrolar. Ok, chega de falar de mim, como foi seu fim de semana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Foi ótimo. Jongin é só, sei lá. Ele é perfeito,” Kyungsoo riu. “Você sabe que sou péssimo com palavras. Basicamente, estou feliz. Ele me faz feliz. Acho que isso resume perfeitamente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou feliz.” Baek bateu no ombro dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, eu trombei com Jongdae e Yixing ontem. Em um restaurante, bem melosos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não posso dizer que não esperava por isso,” Baek disse calmamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê?! Eu não esperava por isso! O que você viu?” Kyungsoo não se surpreendeu. Baek sempre foi mais intuitivo e observador. Vendo tudo e nunca falando nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, eu nunca reparei em nada vindo do Yixing, mas desde o último… Sei lá, mês? Eu notei Jongdae encarando o Yixing enquanto ele falava com você ou com o Junmyeon. E ele ficava encarando mesmo, entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Não aquela olhada casual do tipo Oh-só-estou-prestando-atenção-no-que-você-está-dizendo, era mais pra Me-pergunto-qual-a-cor-favorita-dele. Não era do tipo Quero-arrancar-sua-camisa-fora-e-te-jogar-na-parede. Sentimentos, eu senti que ele tinha sentimentos pelo Yixing,” Baek riu. “Mas eu nunca disse nada porque era mais uma intuição. Se eu visse algo mais eu teria mencionado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongdae tendo… sentimentos. Esse é um conceito alienígena pra mim. Preciso de um segundo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho levado mais de um mês pra aceitar e ainda é difí-” Baek riu apenas para ser interrompido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baek! Soo! Tô indo embora!” A voz de Jongdae soou por todo o ambiente, fazendo ambos travarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certeza que ele sente alguma coisa?” Kyungsoo perguntou, cético.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Só olha. É tudo que eu digo. Olha como ele fica quando estamos perto do Xing. Acho que você vai concordar que ele entende e tem sentimentos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É tipo o fim do mundo que conhecemos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei, né?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin assistiu a figura magra de Kyungsoo entrar no carro e sentar-se no banco do passageiro. Quando virou-se pra si, sorrindo, Jongin fechou os olhos e apenas inspirou o cheiro de Do Kyungsoo e de Aqua Fahrenheit por alguns segundos. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se despedido no estacionamento, ele sentiu que finalmente podia respirar. Ele esteve tão ocupado no trabalho que não teve tempo de pensar em Kyungsoo, mas a sensação estivera com ele durante todo o tempo. Era como uma dor de dente fantasma que se recusa a sumir. Mas agora que Kyungsoo estava ali, a dor se fora completamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como foi seu dia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horrível. Eu aparentemente me esqueci como contar, daí demorou anos pra completar trabalhos pequenos. Foi uma boa distração quando Sehun veio entregar as flores. E sobre elas, foi você que as enviou?” Kyungsoo olhou diretamente para Jongin, que apenas olhou em direção ao vidro da janela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melhor irmos indo. Tem um lugar que eu conheço que tem o melhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>samgae</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, foi você?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O lugar que vende </span>
  <em>
    <span>samgaetang</span>
  </em>
  <span> é em Koreatown, na rua Atherton. A gente pode dar um passeio em Koreatown antes de jantar, já que não conseguimos sair no domingo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin,” Kyungsoo soltou um barulho exasperado, mas Jongin ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre o assunto e, além do mais, tinha um cronograma a manter. Do Kyungsoo não era o único com um cronograma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O </span>
  <em>
    <span>samgaetang</span>
  </em>
  <span> nesse lugar é incrível. Você ganha um Poussin inteiro só pra você, e tem vasos de cerâmica imensos com vários tipos de </span>
  <em>
    <span>kimchi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E você se senta no chão em tapetes de vime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu já estive lá, Jongin. Não precisa fazer propaganda pra mim. O que você tem que me contar é se as flores que recebo são suas. Você é meu admirador secreto, Kim Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talvez?” Jongin apertou o volante e deu partida no carro, tudo isso para distrair Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talvez? Bem, isso é bem melhor que uma propaganda de um restaurante de </span>
  <em>
    <span>samgaetang</span>
  </em>
  <span> em Koreatown, então tudo bem. Por enquanto. Você não pode fugir pra sempre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu sei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E obrigado por ser paciente. Quarta-feira, eu prometo.” Jongin se sentiu mal, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria que tudo saísse conforme o planejado. Ele rapidamente deu um jeito de distrair Kyungsoo perguntando sobre o dia dele e rindo alto quando ele lhe perguntou se Sehun era algum tipo de valentão na escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por que você me perguntaria algo assim?! O que o Sehun fez?! Ele tentou te intimidar? Aquele garoto fica tão descontrolado às vezes. Me diz o que ele fez!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, você vai ficar? Meus pijamas são um pouco curtos pra você, mas tudo bem, certo? Você deve trazer suas coisas com você na próxima vez que aparecer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu meio que trouxe,” Jongin admitiu timidamente, evitando o contato visual com Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O quê?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Esteja preparado. Esse é o lema dos escoteiros, certo? Minhas coisas pra noite estão na mala. Só por precaução… Você sabe, você queria que eu ficasse. Ai Deus, isso é tão vergonhoso.” Jongin enterrou o rosto nas mãos. E como Kyungsoo fez na loja de CDs naquela primeira vez, ele gentilmente removeu as mãos de Jongin do rosto para revelar seu rosto bonito e corado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pegue sua bolsa, Jongin,” Kyungsoo disse enquanto lentamente soltava as mãos de Jongin. Então, quando Jongin tirou uma mochila vermelha e mostrou para ele, Kyungsoo anunciou alegremente: “Você ganhou pontos bônus por defender a Lei Escoteira No.3. Um escoteiro é útil. Um escoteiro com iniciativa teria sido melhor. Mas, infelizmente, essa não é uma das leis do escotismo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está brincando comigo?!” Jongin gemeu em descrença com o humor brega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admita, você achou engraçado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não achei! PARA. Você é horrível, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estou tão cansado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As coisas estavam loucas no trabalho hoje.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As notícias passavam na TV e a voz de Jongin estava rouca de fadiga. Graciosamente, ele esticou as pernas longas e o corpo no sofá e deitou a cabeça no colo de Kyungsoo, enquanto a palma da mão esquerda segurou o seu joelho. O movimento surpreendeu o outro homem, mas depois que o choque inicial passou, Kyungsoo colocou as mãos nos ombros de Jongin e começou a amassar os músculos tensos, primeiro nos ombros e depois nas costas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele podia sentir o corpo de Jongin lentamente relaxar sob seus dedos, e ele sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer: “Obrigado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu realmente precisava disso.” Kyungsoo murmurou algo inaudível em resposta e continuou trabalhando nos nós, enquanto o corpo de Jongin ficou cada vez mais relaxado. Sua respiração ficou mais alta e seu aperto no joelho de Kyungsoo ficou mais leve. Kyungsoo sorriu com indulgência quando ele parou de massagear as costas de Jongin e começou a acariciar seus cabelos pretos brilhantes. Ele deve ter adormecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz da apresentadora era um zumbido quase imperceptível no fundo e o peito de Kyungsoo parecia prestes a transbordar com a cabeça de Jongin aninhada em seu colo. No lugar que aquele vazio ocupara o dia todo no trabalho, agora havia calor, calma e mais alguma coisa. Ele pensou em sua agenda estúpida e ponderou o quão vazio ele se sentia hoje mais cedo e, no final, não havia dilema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin?” Kyungsoo chamou suavemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” A voz de Jongin estava carregada de sono e lentidão enquanto ele se mexia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, é cerca de dois meses antes do previsto, mas…” Kyungsoo fez uma pausa enquanto esperava as pálpebras de Jongin se abrirem preguiçosamente. Ele olhou para Kyungsoo com expectativa, e os dedos dele acariciaram sua mandíbula suavemente antes de se inclinar para beijar Jongin com ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” O sorriso de Jongin ficou confuso quando ele se endireitou em uma posição vertical ao lado de Kyungsoo e o encarou. Kyungsoo permaneceu quieto por um tempo, seus olhos sérios e sobrancelhas franzidas. Então ele olhou para cima, firmemente nos olhos de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu te amo, Jongin. Muito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E os lábios de Kyungsoo cobriram os de Jongin mais uma vez. Ele se rendeu ao beijo quando os braços de Jongin o envolveram e o puxaram para mais perto, aprofundando o contato. Vários beijos apaixonados depois, Jongin afastou-se da boca de Kyungsoo para sussurrar em sua orelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu também te amo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu sou seu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo segurou Jongin com força e disse baixinho: “Eu também sou seu, Jongin. Sempre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>JONGIN e KYUNGSOO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clique.” O dedo de Jongin apertou o botão e, de repente, as luzes gritantes do quarto foram acesas. A luz da lâmpada encharcou a pele de porcelana de Kyungsoo com um brilho dourado e Jongin olhou ansiosamente para as duas pintinhas no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço esbelto. Eles estavam a cerca de cinco centímetros de distância e ele avançou lentamente para beijar cada pequena marca, roçando a pele como ele fazia. Kyungsoo gemeu em resposta, emergindo lentamente de seu sono e instintivamente puxando Jongin para mais perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongin? Que horas são? Está na hora de acordar?” Desorientado, Kyungsoo se aconchegou mais perto do corpo quente de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não, não é hora de levantar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, por que estamos acordados?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tenho tentado dormir nas últimas duas horas, mas não consigo.” Depois de horas de contemplação torturada, Jongin decidiu acabar com a tortura e acordar o namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Por quê?” Kyungsoo olhou para ele, ainda com os olhos turvos de sono, mas preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Culpado,” ele disse baixinho e Kyungsoo suspirou antes de apertar o braço tranquilizadoramente em torno de Jongin:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“É sobre você não ser apenas um entregador? Não se sinta culpado, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu nem sou um entregador. Nem chego perto de ser,” Jongin confessou em tons angustiados antes de enterrar o rosto no travesseiro branco intocado de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho que no fundo sempre soube disso,” Kyungsoo murmurou contra a pele sensível na nuca de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você não está bravo?” Jongin virou-se para encará-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não. Você está apenas confirmando o que eu já suspeitava. Todo mundo é jovem e estúpido uma vez, Jongin. Mas se você mentir para mim de novo, eu juro por Deus que vou acabar com a sua raça. Ou pior ainda, eu vou fazer você vender biscotinhos de garotas escoteiras de porta em porta para que você não tenha escolha a não ser falar com estranhos,” Kyungsoo advertiu ameaçadoramente enquanto ele dava um soco no ombro de Jongin, o que não o perturbou. Foram as palavras “falar com estranhos” que o fizeram recuar. “E eu ainda gostaria de saber por que você me disse que era um entregador.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não disse exatamente isso no começo, você assumiu que eu fosse um. Eu nunca faço entregas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porque conversar com estranhos me assusta, e também porque eu sou realmente um designer floral como Chanyeol. Na verdade, Chanyeol é meu assistente.” Jongin queria muito estender a mão, tocá-la na de Kyungsoo e apenas sentir a pele dele contra a sua, mas não sentia que tinha direito depois de tudo. Então ele se deitou e se concentrou em uma pequena mancha no teto, em uma tentativa menos que sutil de evitar os olhos de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uau, isso é um pouco mais do que eu previa.” Kyungsoo parecia surpreso, mas felizmente não chateado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tem mais… Luhan e eu… somos parceiros de negócios. Nós possuímos a In Bloom. Ele odeia o Nirvana e a música grunge, mas concordou com o nome porque ‘bloom’ combina com o tema da loja de flores e eu… estou divagando. Sinto muito, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu sei que deveria ter lhe contado desde o início, mas eu… eu precisava de uma desculpa para vê-lo novamente. Foi por isso que fingi que era um entregador. Para que eu pudesse continuar vendo você.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Jongin, você poderia ter me chamado pra sair!” Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir e bater no ombro de Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você sabe como eu era com você antes! Eu nunca teria tido coragem de convidá-lo para sair. Estava sem esperança. Entregar flores me deu uma razão legítima para vir vê-lo,” Jongin disse miseravelmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suponho que todas aquelas flores eram de você, então?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim. Mas eu escolhi essas flores especialmente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu não joguei apenas flores velhas juntas. Quero dizer, elas nunca foram </span>
  <em>
    <span>apenas </span>
  </em>
  <span>uma desculpa pra mim. Todas elas significaram algo. Me desculpe… eu não estou fazendo nenhum sentido.” Jongin fez um barulho frustrado e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu entendo você, Jongin, eu entendo você.” Kyungsoo pegou o travesseiro e olhou para o rosto de Jongin. “Então, eu acho que isso faz de você meu admirador não tão secreto?” Kyungsoo perguntou e Jongin assentiu timidamente. “Por que você não me contou no fim de semana passado? Você já estava confortável comigo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu tinha coisas planejadas e não terminei com essa coisa de entregador. É por isso que eu não disse nada. Junmyeon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> está me lembrando de não esconder a verdade de você também e eu disse a ele que lhe contaria quarta-feira, mas quando você adiantou sua agenda para me dizer… Eu te amo… Isso me fez sentir muito mal por tentar manter minha própria agenda. É por isso que me remexi por 2 horas e, eventualmente, te acordei. Manter isso em segredo por causa da minha agenda era uma razão realmente esfarrapada, de qualquer maneira.” Encorajado pela falta de censura de Kyungsoo, Jongin virou-se para encará-lo, seus dedos acariciando timidamente sua linha da mandíbula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou feliz que você finalmente me disse. A curiosidade estava me matando e eu sou a pessoa mais não-curiosa do planeta. Isso deixa Jongdae louco quando ele joga fofocas na minha frente e espera que eu me empolgue para ter mais informações, mas eu apenas dou de ombros e não digo nada. Ele sempre reclama que sou a pessoa mais indiferente e insensível de todos os tempos. O que me lembra que eu deveria assustá-lo perguntando sobre Yixing.” Jongin riu disso antes de se inclinar para beijar uma das pintinhas de Kyungsoo com ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabia que você tem duas pintinhas no lado direito do seu pescoço?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pontas dos dedos de Jongin acariciaram as duas marcas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho que nunca notei. Para! Isso faz cócegas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não fui capaz de não notar durante todo o fim de semana.” Jongin colocou a boca sobre a segunda pintinha e Kyungsoo riu, afastando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As anêmonas desta tarde... Você disse que elas significavam amor sem fim, então é isso que elas eram? Uma declaração de amor perene?” Kyungsoo tentou distrair Jongin antes que ele pudesse mergulhar em seu pescoço novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyungggg,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongin gemeu de vergonha, agora enterrando o rosto no colchão, já que Kyungsoo ainda mantinha seu travesseiro refém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apenas diga sim ou não, Jongin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim,” sua voz estava abafada pela roupa de cama, mas era um sim definitivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E você disse que não era romântico.” Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça e manobrou Jongin em uma posição de conchinha, já que o homem mais alto parecia muito inconsciente agora para encará-lo. “Jongin, se eu soubesse diferenciar uma flor de outra, eu também faria um buquê de anêmonas pra você,” Kyungsoo sussurrou em seu ouvido e Jongin se virou para encará-lo, um desejo transparente em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles alcançaram um ao outro e nos instantes seguintes, ninguém pensou em dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cara, por que você parece estar morrendo de vírus Ebola?” Luhan sentou-se abruptamente na mesa de trabalho de Jongin, com uma expressão feroz no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um sono severo, privado e grogue, Jongin respondeu sem pensar: “Eu disse a Kyungsoo na noite passada que não sou um entregador, então não dormi muito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O QUÊ?! Você disse a ele que NÃO é um entregador? Podemos voltar para a parte em que você, de alguma forma, se esqueceu de dizer ao seu melhor amigo que você era um entregador?! Que porra, Jongin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então eu acho que estou dizendo agora?” Jongin murmurou vagamente, descansando a testa nos braços cruzados em exaustão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você vai me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo agora, seu merda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tô tão cansado…” Jongin murmurou antes de emitir um pequeno ronco e Luhan fez barulhos estrangulados antes de sair da sala de trabalho, aborrecido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jongin, acorde, eu quero saber por que você estava fingindo ser um entregador!” Luhan gritou com o ainda adormecido Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muito alto…” as palavras foram murmuradas com voz rouca e pontuadas com um ronco alto, seguido por um longo silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin! Acorde, inferno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arghhhh! Isso é sério?!” Luhan resmungou, deu o dedo do meio a seu amigo alheio e depois saiu praguejando mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo, você está livre para tomar um drinque na sexta à noite? Ryeowook estará na cidade a negócios e ele quer se encontrar.” Yixing ligou para Kyungsoo alguns minutos antes, mas só agora mencionava seu antigo colega de classe, que também era o ex de Yixing. Eles continuaram amigos, por motivos que Kyungsoo nunca havia imaginado ou se aventurado a descobrir. Esse sempre foi o caminho de Kyungsoo. Se as pessoas não oferecessem detalhes sobre suas vidas pessoais, ele não investigaria mais. Então nem sabia ao certo por que estava prestes a fazer o que estava prestes a fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro, sexta-feira está ótimo. Depois do trabalho?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sim. Eu vou te falar mais tarde onde é o lugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xing, no domingo passado...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Domingo?” Yixing parecia levemente confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você e Jongdae e a coisa do pé, o que foi aquilo?” Kyungsoo jurou que ouviu uma respiração aguda que era altamente incomum para Yixing, que geralmente era muito calmo. “Eu… Você viu isso? Droga.” Pelo menos ele não estava tentando negar, Kyungsoo pensou. Mas Yixing nunca foi de fazer rodeios. Ele não se esforçava para oferecer informações sobre sua vida pessoal, mas se lhe perguntassem as coisas diretamente, ele não mentiria. Era assim que ele sempre foi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, isso vem acontecendo há um tempo ou…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na noite anterior. Effing Sambuca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que diabos aconteceu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aquele idiota estava determinado a tomar seis shots de Sambuca. Eu não podia vê-lo reduzido a mortes na estrada, então o parei às quatro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Como?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peguei o quinto copo e…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E? Não faz suspense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu bebi, é claro. De que outra forma eu iria detê-lo? Então ele gritou comigo por ter quebrado o ritmo e estava tomando aquele Sambuca de um jeito ou de outro, e o lunático me beijou. Ele estava me beijando e puta merda… inferno, eu não odiei totalmente isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uau. De todos os cenários que eu estava esperando, esse não era um, Xing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou com nojo de mim mesmo. Kim Jongdae, pelo amor de…” Yixing suspirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você tem… sentimentos por ele?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu nem sei, para ser sincero. Ainda estou tentando aceitar o fato de termos nos pegado e depois eu não tê-lo deixado com o olho roxo,” Yixing disse exasperado e Kyungsoo teve que rir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, o que acontece depois?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quem diabos sabe? Eu com certeza não.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bem, eu estou aqui se você precisar de ajuda para resolver sua crise existencial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você está tentando ser engraçado, Soo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mas é óbvio que não!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soo. Você tem um minuto?” Jongdae ficou muito contente para os parâmetros Jongdae e Kyungsoo teve uma sensação engraçada de que ele estava prestes a descobrir mais sobre o incidente com os pés de domingo — quer ele quisesse ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro. Sente-se.” Kyungsoo apontou para o canto da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estou tendo uma crise.” Jongdae parecia quase miserável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isso tem algo a ver com você e Yixing brincando com os pés no Imperial Treasures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O QUÊ? Você viu? Ou Yixing disse alguma coisa?” Jongdae parecia positivamente incerto e ansioso e completamente não-Jongdae. Kyungsoo realmente não tinha certeza do que fazer. “Não, Yixing não, e sim, eu vi. Então vocês transaram ou algo assim?” Ele tentou parecer o mais casual possível e disse a si mesmo que não estava mentindo sobre Yixing porque fora ele quem havia levantado a questão, não seu amigo de longa data.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu não sei. Eu meio que ataquei o Yixing, mas foi culpa dele, eu juro. Ele não deveria ter sequestrado minha Sambuca, o idiota.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ficou aliviado ao ver que Jongdae não havia perdido toda a sua energia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Defina atacar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu o beijei,” Jongdae confessou em tom estrangulado, “na boca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Essa é uma reação bastante extrema a alguém tomando sua bebida, cara.” Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. E Jongdae desviou o olhar evasivamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu… estou querendo fazer isso há um tempo, eu acho. Os shots de Sambuca me deram a desculpa de que eu precisava e tomar quatro copos daquilo de uma só vez pode deixar qualquer pessoa um pouco imprudente. Além disso, imaginei que ele fosse ficar puto e me dar uma surra. Eu poderia culpar o Sambuca por me fazer estúpido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ele bateu em você?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não exatamente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então isso é bom, certo? E o que você quer dizer com você quer beijá-lo há um tempo? Eu não entendi muito bem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A culpa é dele por sempre me cativar e me dar um momento difícil. Isso só me fez notá-lo mais e, quando aconteceu de novo, eu me peguei observando ele o tempo todo e ele nem percebeu porque não me notava. Além de quando ele está zombando de mim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então sua crise é…?” Kyungsoo perguntou com cuidado. Ainda não tinha certeza de onde Jongdae estava indo com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acho que realmente gosto dele, mas não acho que sou muito mais do que uma aventura para Yixing. O que faço?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu aaaaacho que você precisa falar com Yixing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu esperava que ele pudesse ter dito algo a você sobre isso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se ele disse, e eu não estou dizendo que ele fez isso, teria sido confidencial, então eu não poderia lhe contar de qualquer maneira. Fale com ele, Jongdae. Você nunca sabe o que ele pode dizer. Fale com ele.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não sou muito falador, Soo. Costumo gritar muito e conversar com pessoas, mas não falo muito com pessoas assim.” Jongdae olhou e parecia perturbado. E Kyungsoo ficou surpreso que Jongdae tivesse uma avaliação tão astuta de sua própria natureza. Ele nunca esperaria aquele olhar tão cabisbaixo de alguém tão extrovertido quanto Kim Jongdae. Você realmente nunca saberá que profundidade as pessoas às vezes têm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fale com Yixing. Esse é o melhor conselho que posso lhe dar e você deve segui-lo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vou pensar sobre isso,” Jongdae concordou e saiu logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em descrença. Com toda a empolgação que ele teve hoje, seria um milagre se fizesse algum trabalho. Ele tentou se forçar a se concentrar em fórmulas financeiras. Antes disso, se permitiu repetir a cena da noite anterior, quando Jongin o acordou do sono. Ele segurou o momento perto de seu coração, e os cantos da boca levantaram inconscientemente em um sorriso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KIM JONGIN! Juro que se você não se levantar, eu vou-” Luhan usou seu tom mais estridente em um último esforço para despertar seu melhor amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh…” As palavras de Jongin foram arrastadas e pontuadas por um ronco não muito gentil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Jongin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Droga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Com a cabeça inclinada para cima, Kyungsoo estudou o relógio redondo branco, industrial e sem graça, na parede oposta. 16:52. Só mais oito minutos, graças a Deus. Jongin havia mandado uma mensagem para ele dizendo que iria buscá-lo depois do trabalho e que estava obsessivamente contando os minutos desde as quatro e meia, mesmo que Jongin provavelmente não chegasse antes das 17h30.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Então, seu entregador está aqui.” Baek chamou de sua estação de trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meu entregador…?” Kyungsoo pulou com pressa e correu para a área de recepção, praticamente derrapando até parar no balcão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” um Jongin de olhos sonolentos estava lá, sorrindo cansado para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu pensei que você não era um entregador?” Kyungsoo brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eu ainda tenho minha agenda para cumprir.” O sorriso de Jongin era meio tímido, meio divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O que você tem para mim hoje, então? E eu preciso assinar?” Kyungsoo se inclinou sobre o balcão para dar uma espiada e Jongin revirou os olhos para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Você sabe que eu não vou pedir para você assinar porque não é realmente de um cliente. Eu posso ver que você vai me perseguir com isso por anos.” Ele suspirou e Kyungsoo riu. Então timidamente ofereceu um buquê exuberante, mas simples, de elegantes tulipas escarlates. Quando Jongin se aproximou do balcão e entregou as flores a Kyungsoo, ele sussurrou conscientemente: “Tulipas vermelhas significam amor eterno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o coração não muito calmo, Kyungsoo deu uma rápida olhada atrás dele para garantir que nenhum de seus colegas estivesse vagando nas proximidades. Satisfeito, ele se levantou e deu um rápido beijo na boca de um surpreso Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alguém pode ver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deixe que vejam.” Kyungsoo sussurrou. “Eu também te amo. Sempre.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Penúltimo caoítulo, hein! &lt;3</p><h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6><p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epílogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><h6>Nossas plataformas de postagem:</h6>
<p>
  <a href="https://bit.ly/2KYBAX1">Archive of Our Own (AO3)</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://w.tt/2KQ5LPP">Wattpad</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>JONGIN &amp; KYUNGSOO</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cansados demais para pensar em cozinhar uma refeição do zero, Kyungsoo e Jongin escolheram jantar rápido no Subway, parando no apartamento de Kyungsoo depois para pegar uma muda de roupa e ventilar o local. Eles não tinham discutido sobre isso, mas apenas natural e instintivamente caíram em um padrão de passar suas noites juntos, e hoje à noite eles se estabeleceram na casa de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Em sua defesa, Kyungsoo passou alguns segundos se perguntando se as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, mas quando ele pensou em ir dormir sem Jongin e acordar sem Jongin, sentiu seu peito contrair. E silenciosamente guardou todas as suas dúvidas em algum canto invisível de seu inconsciente. Seu cronograma não o manteria quente na cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo havia aberto as janelas do apartamento e a as portas francesas da varanda mais cedo, deixando o ar noturno fresco com cheiro de cidade entrar no apartamento. Enquanto isso, Jongin havia se ocupado regando as gardênias e tulipas alaranjadas e esvaziando a água e as peônias do jarro, enchendo-as com água da torneira e descartando cuidadosamente as peônias vermelhas murchas para dar espaço às tulipas escarlates que haviam trazido para casa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfeito com o visual do arranjo depois de algumas reviravoltas e puxões de seus dedos artísticos, Jongin entrou no quarto de Kyungsoo para encontrá-lo em frente ao seu armário, aparentemente envolvido por uma nuvem de indecisão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que estamos tentando decidir?” Jongin perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pela cintura de Kyungsoo, apoiando-se nas costas dele e apoiando o queixo cansado em seu ombro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Qual gravata combina melhor com isso?” Kyungsoo apontou distraidamente para a camisa azul Oxford bem passada e as calças cinza carvão que já estavam penduradas na maçaneta da porta do armário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu gosto desta.” Jongin puxou uma gravata de seda cinza do cabide e a envolveu no pescoço de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você gosta?” Kyungsoo perguntou inocentemente enquanto olhava para o tecido pálido e um pouco cintilante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim.” Jongin puxou as pontas da gravata, lentamente puxando Kyungsoo para mais perto dele, apenas parando quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. Enquanto Kyungsoo olhava intensamente para ele, olhos fumegantes com o início do desejo, Jongin fechou os olhos e se inclinou, seus lábios se encontrando em um beijo terno que logo se tornou apaixonado quando a língua de Jongin mergulhou lentamente na boca de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Jongin, Jongin…” Kyungsoo conseguiu ofegar entre beijos, gemendo quando Jongin mordiscou seu lábio inferior deliciosamente, depois lambendo as pintinhas em seu pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eu estava errado.” A voz de Jongin era ofegante enquanto ele continuava a dar atenção ao pescoço de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hã?” Febril de desejo e sensações agradáveis, Kyungsoo mal conseguia raciocinar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você tem cinco pintinhas no pescoço, não duas. E há duas exatamente onde seu pescoço encontra seu ombro.” A voz de Jongin se encheu de uma espécie de admiração quando ele abaixou a boca com reverência e beliscou e chupou a pele sensível da nuca de Kyungsoo, fazendo-o recuar e gemer angustiado. Apenas alguns segundos depois, o cérebro enevoado de desejo de Kyungsoo finalmente percebeu o que Jongin acabara de fazer com ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você acabou de me dar um chupão?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Dois.” Jongin deu um sorriso travesso e tão não-Jongin, dedos brincando com os botões da camisa azul-marinho listrada de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você estava vestindo essa camisa e essa gravata na primeira vez que te vi,” Jongin disse maravilhado, deixando os dedos traçarem carinhosamente as linhas finas da camisa e do tecido prateado da gravata.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>JONGIN!” Kyungsoo bateu no peito dele e Jongin riu, confessando que estava morrendo de vontade de fazer isso desde sábado, quando viu pela primeira vez as duas pintinhas acima do pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Se Jongdae ver chupões em mim, ele nunca me deixará em paz! Por anos!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ele não vai ver isso. Eles estarão embaixo da sua camisa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu sou cuidadoso. Não marcaria você em qualquer lugar embaraçoso, mesmo que nunca tenha realmente dado a alguém um chupão antes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você nunca fez isso? Está falando sério?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh, Jongin. Você realmente é o mais precioso.” Kyungsoo segurou sua mandíbula suavemente. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Estou tão feliz que Sehun teve intoxicação alimentar naquele dia e Luhan ficou preso na estrada e você teve que entrar no meu escritório. E estou tão feliz que você fingiu ser um entregador só pra poder vir me ver de novo. Eu não consigo imaginar nós nunca nos encontrando. Eu não posso imaginar nunca ter você na minha vida. Eu realmente preciso comprar algumas bebidas para Sehun e algumas refeições e um mês de Pep-O-Mint. E Luhan também.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo abraçou Jongin com força, tentando impedir que seu peito estourasse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu amo você, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Muito.” Os lábios de Jongin se moveram contra a testa de Kyungsoo, suas palavras e toda a emoção que mantinham parecendo se imprimir na pele de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu também, Jongin. Eu também te amo. Muito.” Kyungsoo colocou a mão na bochecha de Jongin antes de estender a mão para beijá-lo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tao!” Jongin gritou quando saiu do carro e correu para onde seu vizinho estava, cerca de quatro vagas de estacionamento abaixo da sua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ei, Jonginnie.” Tao sorriu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Garoto!” Kris cumprimentou quando desceu do lado do motorista do seu elegante BMW cupê preto da série 5.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ei! Então, eu fui sincero. Eu disse a ele que não era realmente um entregador.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Whooaaa… como foi?” Tao jogou o braço sobre o ombro de Jongin, pronto para consolar, se o amigo exigisse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Melhor que o esperado.” Jongin apontou para Kyungsoo, que estava parado junto ao Kia Rio azul, acenando para eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Estou feliz por você. Vamos ver vocês dois em nossa casa na quinta-feira para jantar, então,” Tao disse com firmeza, bagunçando o cabelo de Jongin carinhosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, eu acho que você vai.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><span>Kim Jongin! Não esqueça que você me deve um pote de </span><em><span>sundubu</span></em> <em><span>jjigae</span></em><span>,” Kris o avisou ameaçadoramente.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, Kris. Como eu poderia esquecer? Você só me enviou seis lembretes desde domingo.” Jongin revirou os olhos teatralmente. Ele sempre poderia agir como um pirralho mimado com Tao e Kris, como ele geralmente era.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu vi isso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu quis que você visse!” Jongin retrucou e revirou os olhos novamente. Tao riu ao ver o olhar de indignação de Kris.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><span>Tanto faz! Apenas certifique-se de trazer aquele </span><em><span>sundubu</span></em> <em><span>jjigae</span></em><span> na quinta à noite e eu não vou ter que machucá-lo.” A essa altura, eles chegaram ao carro de Jongin e Kyungsoo e os outros dois homens trocaram cumprimentos.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então ele finalmente te disse que é florista, não é?” Tao perguntou a Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Siiim! Depois de alguma contemplação torturada, eu acho. Mas eu meio que suspeitei por um tempo, de qualquer maneira.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Foi meio que minha culpa por sugerir isso.” Kris levantou a mão em um gesto de desculpas. “Ele estava se martirizando tanto por não ter conseguido seu número de telefone e praticamente morrendo de tristeza que nunca mais o veria. Ele estava desesperadamente precisando de uma intervenção, então eu o obriguei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh meu Deus, cala a boca, Kris!” Jongin o empurrou com força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>E todos nós sabemos o quão tímido Jongin é. Ele nunca teria convidado você para sair diretamente, então eu pensei que a coisa do admirador secreto seria perfeita.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>KRISSSSS, PARE!” Os protestos de Jongin estavam ficando mais altos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu definitivamente vou te comprar algumas rodadas de bebida,” Kyungsoo prometeu para Kris, rindo. “Quer dizer, eu ainda teria perseguido ele independente disso, mas poderia ter levado mais tempo por causa do meu cronograma estúpido.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cronograma?” Kris levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Piada particular. Não se preocupe com isso,”</span>
  <span> interveio Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cuide do nosso Jonginnie, ok? Ele tem um coração frágil,” Tao acrescentou apenas metade de brincadeira, enquanto apertava o braço em volta do ombro de Jongin em um gesto levemente protetor antes de empurrá-lo na direção de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>MUITO OBRIGADO, TAO!” Jongin lhe lançou um olhar assassino. “Pare de tentar me ajudar! Você pode pensar que está me ajudando. Mas confie em mim, você não está ajudando. Não mais, por favor. Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>imploro</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><span>Eu farei o meu melhor, Tao,” Kyungsoo respondeu, não de brincadeira. Ele sorriu com indulgência quando Jongin criticou seus vizinhos novamente por envergonhá-lo, finalmente distraindo e silenciando Jongin e passando um braço em volta da cintura dele. Kris e Tao caminharam em direção ao elevador, Kris dizendo “Não se esqueça do meu </span><em><span>sundubu</span></em> <em><span>jjigae</span></em><span>!” por cima do ombro, pouco antes de entrar com seu parceiro.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ele é um valentão!” Jongin reclamou enquanto tirava as roupas de trabalho de Kyungsoo do carro e Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir. Ele riu ainda mais quando Jongin olhou para o que só poderia ser descrito como traição.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Limpos e com cheiro um cheiro leve de baunilha de seus respectivos banhos, ambos se acomodaram no sofá para ler seus romances de fantasia idênticos, com os ombros se tocando. Entretanto, Jongin estava lendo mais com um gesto do que qualquer outra coisa, já que estava exausto pela privação do sono e pelo longo dia de trabalho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele conseguiu tirar algumas sonecas na loja, mas seu sono continuava sendo interrompido por sonhos em que Luhan gritava muito com ele. Jongin nunca conseguia ouvir as palavras, mas os gritos eram profundamente irritantes. Ele realmente precisava encontrar um novo melhor amigo. Ele sacudiu mentalmente a cabeça.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Previsivelmente, ele largou o livro vinte minutos depois de começar e colocou a cabeça confortavelmente no colo de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então, o que vai acontecer amanhã?” Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto gentilmente tirava o cabelo da testa de Jongin, acariciando os brilhantes fios pretos que se derramavam bagunçados em seu colo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amanhã?”</span>
  <span> A voz de Jongin estava meio sonolenta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bem, você continuou dizendo que ia me contar tudo na quarta-feira.” Kyungsoo traçou suavemente a ponte do nariz de Jongin com o dedo indicador. “Não recebo uma prévia?” A risada gutural de Jongin fez coisas no interior de Kyungsoo e ele teve que se lembrar de se acalmar enquanto continuava acariciando os cabelos de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Não! Você não vai receber uma prévia. Você é tão impaciente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Eu já contei um segredo antes da hora da noite passada. Deixe-me ficar com esse até amanhã. Você é um </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> ganancioso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Não sou.” Kyungsoo o encarou, mas não havia fúria em seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então… Yixing e Jongdae conversaram sobre seus sentimentos hoje.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que eles disseram?” Jongin estava sorrindo para Kyungsoo, parecendo extremamente divertido. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como Kyungsoo estava afrontado no restaurante ao descobrir que dois de seus melhores amigos estavam claramente envolvidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bem, Yixing não sabe como se sente, mas parece estar bem com a amizade de Jongdae. E Jongdae… Jongdae sabe que gosta de Yixing. Ele gosta dele o suficiente para que seja um problema se Yixing apenas considerar isso uma aventura. Ugh, é um acidente de trem esperando para acontecer. Eu não posso assistir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sehun continuou me fazendo perguntas sobre Baekhyun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Há quanto tempo Kyungsoo e ele são amigos? Ele é um bom amigo? Ele namorou muitas pessoas? O que ele pensa de mim?</span>
  </em>
  <span> É claro que eu não tinha respostas para ele, especialmente hoje, quando eu estava apenas lutando para manter os olhos abertos. Ele é tão implacável, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tenho certeza de que já contei isso. Sinto muito pelo seu amigo se as coisas derem certo.” Jongin riu quase nervosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Baek é um adulto. Ele sabe o que está fazendo e, pelo menos por enquanto, parece explorar suas opções. E Junmyeon e Chanyeol? Eu não tenho contato com Jun desde o almoço de domingo.” O dedo de Kyungsoo deslizou sobre a borda do lóbulo da orelha de Jongin e ele soltou um gemido quase inaudível com as sensações que o outro provocara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pensei que você tivesse dito que era a pessoa mais ‘não curiosa’ do planeta?” Jongin levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Talvez eu não esteja tão insensível como costumava ser. Além do mais, esses são meus melhores amigos!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Chanyeol me disse que eles estavam assistindo a um filme francês hoje à noite. Aparentemente, os dois são fãs de filmes europeus. Ele realmente não era ele hoje. Ele é um cara muito quieto… de mau humor, até. Mas ele sorriu um pouco hoje e até cantarolou músicas de Josh Groban. Assustador.” Jongin estremeceu de desgosto. “Mas, com seu gosto questionável pela música, estou feliz que Yeol tenha algo para sorrir hoje em dia. Sempre me preocupou o quão quieto e melancólico ele é por natureza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você é quieto e melancólico?” Kyungsoo perguntou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu sou quieto, mas acho que nunca fui do tipo mal-humorado. Luhan e eu não seríamos amigos por mais de dois dias se eu fosse. Nós teríamos nos odiado à primeira vista.” Jongin tentou reprimir mais um bocejo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Vamos lá.” Kyungsoo jogou o livro sobre a mesa, não se importando com o fato de não ter acertado em cheio e não se preocupando em armazená-lo ordenadamente, como costumava fazer. Obsessivamente. Em vez disso, ele concentrou toda sua energia em levantar Jongin de cima do sofá. Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura de Jongin e o apoiou enquanto eles tropeçavam e cambaleavam para o banheiro para uma sessão de escovação de dentes apressada. Jongin mal chegou à cama queen aconchegante antes de cair de barriga com os braços estendidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você precisa estar na feira de produtores às 6h30?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Não, Chanyeol vai às quartas e quintas-feiras.” A voz de Jongin foi abafada pelo colchão. “Graças a Deus.” Kyungsoo empurrou Jongin até que ele colocasse a cabeça em um travesseiro e seus pés estivessem mais ou menos no colchão. Então ele se sentou ao lado dele, soltando um suspiro muito clichê (Jongin pensou consigo mesmo).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Boa noite, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin conseguiu reunir energia suficiente para se apoiar nos cotovelos, então estava olhando para Kyungsoo. “Obrigado por ignorar sua agenda e me convidar para comer </span>
  <em>
    <span>gamjatang.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nos seus sorrisos tímidos e seus pés arrastando e seu rosto corando... Como eu poderia não te convidar pra sair, Jongin? Você é a única pessoa que já me fez ignorar minha agenda. Eu deveria te processar por danos.” Kyungsoo pegou a mão de Jongin na dele e apertou-a antes de puxar Jongin para baixo para que eles pudessem se beijar. “Mmm, beijo sabor Colgate. Acho que está definitivamente no Top 3.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baque. Jongin jogou um travesseiro nele, que Kyungsoo pegou sem muito esforço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você é apenas ranzinza porque concorda totalmente comigo.” Kyungsoo riu antes de abraçar um Jongin muito sonolento e bocejando. Ele ainda estava curioso sobre o que Jongin havia planejado para amanhã, mas podia esperar porque, por enquanto, isso era o suficiente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Kim Jongin.” Um hóspede inesperado apareceu na porta da sala de trabalho de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xiumin! Venha sentar. Luhan ainda não voltou.” Jongin apontou para o banco acolchoado do outro lado da mesa. Ao contrário de Luhan, Xiumin pegou um banquinho para sentar. Ele sabia que a mesa de Jongin era sagrada e respeitava isso, enquanto Luhan vivia para profaná-la.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você está no meio de alguma coisa?” Xiumin perguntou com cuidado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apenas arrumando. Sehun acabou de sair com a remessa que Yeol e eu terminamos uma hora atrás, então estou praticamente livre o resto da tarde.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Luhan me disse que você e Kyungsoo estão namorando.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Namoro? Acho que pode-se dizer que sim.” Jongin sorriu porque, honestamente, o que Kyungsoo e ele compartilharam parecia transcender o namoro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Antes de continuar, eu só quero dizer que estou fazendo isso contra meu melhor julgamento, mas Luhan queria que eu falasse com você sobre… bem, os pássaros e as abelhas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Luhan o quê?! Os pássaros e o quê? Caras nem conseguem se reproduzir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ele queria ter certeza de que você sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ele estava constrangido em falar por conta própria, então me fez fazer isso.” Xiumin, sempre confiante e espirituoso, parecia realmente envergonhado naquele momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ele passou a maior parte dos últimos quinze anos me torturando com coisas estranhas e agora de repente ele é tímido?” Jongin não pôde deixar de cair na gargalhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>E desde quando você ouve uma palavra que Luhan diz, de qualquer maneira? Você sempre faz suas próprias coisas. Ele ameaçou escrever no meu perfil que jogamos strip poker se eu me recusasse a falar com você. E minha mãe, minhas irmãs e minhas sobrinhas e sobrinhos estão no meu Facebook, então não. Quero dizer, tenho certeza que ele nunca iria realmente cumprir a ameaça, mas por que correr o risco? Ele pode beber demais depois de uma briga e, de repente, o mundo inteiro fica sabendo que meu namorado e eu jogamos strip poker. Que horror,” Xiumin confessou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você quer dizer que toda essa coisa de strip poker é real?!” Jongin gritou em choque e Xiumin assentiu solenemente. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas ele não pode provar que é real! Espere, ele tem fotos?!” Jongin ainda estava gritando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Credo, não, eu não sou tão estúpido e Luhan não é tão estúpido a ponto de perguntar se ele poderia tirar uma. Eu chutaria a bunda dele. Mas de qualquer maneira isso é secundário, nós dois estamos… preocupados com você porque você é tão inocente. E essa é a verdadeira razão pela qual estou tentando — e falhando muito, devo acrescentar — ter essa conversa com você. Luhan tem uma tendência a, bem, gritar. Então, pensei que eu provavelmente fosse uma pessoa melhor para o trabalho de conversar com você sobre… sexo seguro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ok, acho que você não percebeu, não é, Xiumin? Mas, na verdade, estou morrendo de vergonha agora. Eu vou… resolver sozinho. Sabe, com o Google ou lendo uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>fanfic</span>
  </em>
  <span> de k-pop ou melhor ainda, eu vou falar com Kyungsoo sobre isso, ok? Nunca direi a Luhan que nós realmente não discutimos isso. Se ele me perguntar, eu direi a ele que você me ensinou tudo o que eu preciso saber com slides do PowerPoint. E oh meu Deus, isso pode ficar mais estranho?!” Jongin cobriu o rosto com as mãos, a pele corada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apresentação em PowerPoint! Por que eu não pensei nisso? Eu deveria ter emboscado você com isso.” Xiumin riu maliciosamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você está brincando comigo? Eu teria sofrido um trauma psicológico duradouro. Tenho 25 anos, Xiumin. Vou resolver isso. Por favor, não comece a oferecer informações voluntárias. Talvez eu não sobreviva à experiência.” Jongin colocou a mão na boca de Xiumin, em pânico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tudo bem. Você tem a minha palavra. Não vou mencionar profiláticos ou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>PARE!” Jongin enfiou os dedos nos ouvidos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Parece que vocês tiveram uma sessão informativa?” Luhan enfiou a cabeça na sala. Seus cabelos recém-pintados de um roxo berinjela estavam bagunçados de modo atraente e seus olhos estavam tão atentos e brincalhões quanto sempre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>EXCELENTE!” Jongin e Xiumin disseram alto e abruptamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Vocês parecem um pouco… nervosos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Por que estaríamos nervosos?” Xiumin perguntou alegremente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Vamos tomar um café no Rossi's do outro lado da estrada. Quer se juntar? Yeol pode cuidar das coisas aqui.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Não, vocês vão na frente. Hum, eu preciso absorver toda essa informação que Xiumin acabou de despejar em mim.” Jongin conseguiu dizê-lo com uma cara séria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você me deve uma massagem nas costas por me obrigar a fazer todo esse trabalho duro,” Xiumin avisou Luhan e Jongin começou a fazer barulho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Posso te dar até duas,” Luhan balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e Xiumin riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>SAIAM! Eu não preciso saber o que vocês fazem na privacidade da sua casa! Sua casa, entendeu? Não minha sala de trabalho! SAIAM! SAIAM!” Jongin estava gritando agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan sorriu para ele antes de repentinamente balançar Xiumin em seus braços como um noivo prestes a carregar sua noiva acima do altar. Jongin balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a assistir, mesmo quando Xiumin gritou: “Me ponha no chão, seu idiota! Eu vou te dar um olho roxo se você não me colocar no chão agora, Luhan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo enfiou o último item de roupa escura na lavadora e fechou a porta, antes de definir o programa para lavagem a frio. Ele olhou para o relógio: 18:43. Ele tinha apenas o tempo suficiente, mais alguns minutos de sobra se tomasse banho agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin ligou para ele à tarde para dizer que não podia buscá-lo no trabalho e que encontraria Kyungsoo em seu apartamento às 19h. Kyungsoo ouvira com muito cuidado, mas não conseguia detectar nenhum ar de mistério na voz de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas eles estavam quase no final da quarta-feira, o que ele poderia estar escondendo? Ele pensou que seriam flores, mas o dia de trabalho terminara e Jongin não entregou nada, então não poderia ser flores. Talvez ele fosse levá-lo para um jantar romântico? Talvez ele o levasse ao calçadão com as luzes pisca-pisca onde eles se beijaram pela primeira vez?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ainda estava pensando em todos os tipos de cenários românticos quando entrou no chuveiro e sentiu gotas quentes de água contra sua pele.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Três batidas abafadas na porta da frente de mogno fizeram Kyungsoo pular da poltrona. Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta, embora todos os nervos e músculos de seu corpo quisessem que ele corresse. Mas uma vez que ele estava na porta, abandonou todo desejo de decoro e dignidade enquanto apressadamente abria a porta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin estava lá, devastadoramente bonito em calças de ganga bronzeadas, Vans azuis e uma camisa de manga curta de linho verde-oliva. Ele fez um esforço para se arrumar, mas isso não diminuiu o fato de Jongin estar de mãos vazias. Kyungsoo tentou não se sentir desapontado porque Jongin tinha sido tão incrível até agora e havia lhe dado tanto. Ele era uma pessoa ruim por se sentir desapontado por ele não ter chegado com nada hoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Entre, Jongin. Você está ótimo,” Kyungsoo disse, sua voz soando estranhamente desanimada quando ele deu um passo para trás em seu hall de entrada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu tenho uma entrega final.” E foi quando Kyungsoo percebeu a excitação reprimida em sua voz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas você sempre me envia coisas no escritório.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hum, essa entrega é um pouco maior que o resto. Meio que não era conveniente enviar para o seu local de trabalho. E Sehun não podia trazer a van de volta para a loja até depois das cinco, então tinha que ser uma coisa fora do horário comercial.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas você nem está carregando nada!” Kyungsoo não conseguiu esconder a petulância em sua voz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está com raiva?” Havia uma mistura de preocupação e diversão nas feições de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não estou!” Kyungsoo protestou um pouco alto demais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Então Jongin suspirou, beijou sua bochecha, pegou as duas mãos dele e o levou para o corredor. A alguns metros da pesada porta de madeira havia um carrinho de metal. E ordenadamente dispostos no carrinho estavam seis vasos familiares de tulipas roxas. Tulipas da mãe de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin estava dando as tulipas de sua mãe. Tudo o que restara de sua mãe, a quem amava mais do que tudo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que significam tulipas roxas, Jongin?” Kyungsoo perguntou estupidamente, atordoado demais para responder de qualquer outra maneira. Os braços de Jongin o envolveram por trás.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tulipas roxas geralmente significam realeza, mas algumas vezes… algumas vezes, significam amor eterno. Mas realmente não importa o que elas significam na linguagem das flores. Essas tulipas são como pedaços do meu coração, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cada pedaço do meu coração, eu estou dando para você. Incluindo os pedaços que pertenciam à minha mãe. Você os manterá seguros?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bochecha macia e quente de Jongin estava tão perto da dele que ele podia sentir as palavras vibrando contra sua pele. Seu coração estava tão cheio que parecia estar doendo, como se não pudesse conter tudo o que ele sentia por Jongin agora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Você vai manter meu coração seguro?” Jongin perguntou novamente, pacientemente, enquanto virava Kyungsoo para encará-lo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os cílios do outro homem brilhavam com a umidade e uma lágrima solitária deixara um rastro prateado em sua bochecha esquerda. Jongin não disse nada, apenas limpou a lágrima salgada suavemente com os nós dos dedos. Ele podia sentir alguma umidade reveladora começando a se acumular em seus próprios olhos, mas ele a desejou. Seu coração estava transbordando de tanto amor por Kyungsoo que parecia certo dar-lhe as flores que sua mãe e ele tinham cuidado tanto. Não havia tristeza ou arrependimento, então Jongin se recusou a chorar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso é um sim?” Jongin deu a ele um sorriso inseguro e triste. Não confiando em si mesmo para falar, Kyungsoo apenas acenou com a cabeça e o abraçou com força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, Jongin, sim,” Kyungsoo sussurrou depois de um tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Amo você, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jongin acariciou sua testa, passando os dedos pelos cabelos grossos de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Também te amo, Jongin.” Kyungsoo beijou o canto da boca dele e os lábios de Jongin perseguiram os seus para aprofundar o beijo. Vários minutos depois, Jongin se afastou, um olhar levemente envergonhado no rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você sabe que eu te amo, não importa o quê, certo?” Jongin brincou com os dedos distraidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim…?” Kyungsoo respondeu desconfiado ao perceber que Jongin estava evitando o contato visual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>E você me ama, não importa o quê?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Apenas fale, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>As tulipas são suas agora, mas podemos… mantê-las no meu apartamento para que eu possa cuidar delas? Elas são realmente especiais pra mim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então você está basicamente me dizendo que eu mato as tulipas se você as deixar sob meus cuidados. Isso é tão romântico, Kim Jongin. Pensei que eu deveria ser o prático e você deveria ser o romântico.” Kyungsoo lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Desculpa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Infelizmente, você provavelmente está certo, então você deve mantê-las em casa e eu vou ajudá-lo a cuidar delas. Dessa forma, eu não vou matá-las imediatamente,” Kyungsoo disse sarcasticamente e Jongin apenas riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então, hum, você quer que eu coloque os vasos no seu apartamento agora ou devo colocá-los de volta na van?” Kyungsoo caiu na gargalhada e agarrou Jongin, abraçando-o. “Basta colocá-los de volta na van, Jongin.” Então ele passou os dedos pálidos por uma bochecha macia e bronzeada. “Eu amo você, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu te amo.” Os dedos bronzeados de Jongin percorreram sua bochecha. Tão diferentes e ainda assim iguais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo trancou a porta da frente e cada um colocou a mão no carrinho e começou a empurrá-la em direção ao elevador juntos — ombros e quadris se tocando enquanto conversavam sobre nada e tudo… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enquanto os dois homens se afastavam lado a lado, os dois pensavam sem contar ao outro: </span>
  <em>
    <span>a vida não poderia ficar melhor do que isso.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brisa gelada chicoteava os finos cabelos negros de Jongin em emaranhados elegantes, e mordiscava bruscamente o nariz e as orelhas, enquanto ele esfregava vigorosamente as mãos enluvadas e soprava ar aquecido pela respiração sobre elas pelo pouco de calor que trazia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele havia perdido o tom bronzeado desde o início do outono — apenas um caramelo leve agora comparado ao caramelo rico que ele tinha nos meses de verão quando eles se conheceram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pare de se mexer, Jongin. Você está tão agitado!” Kyungsoo reclamou enquanto meticulosamente formava dois laços com os cadarços de couro nas pesadas botas de inverno de Jongin. Ele insistiu em amarrar os cadarços, porque eles sempre eram desfeitos quando Jongin os amarrava — algo que Jongin alegou ser uma acusação infundada. Apesar de seus protestos, Kyungsoo foi quem se ajoelhou com um joelho dobrado enquanto fazia um nó de marinheiro para manter os cadarços no lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não estou agitado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. O que eu estou é com a minha bunda congelada.” A risada baixa de Jongin ainda tinha a capacidade de derreter o interior de Kyungsoo quando eles estavam sozinhos. Ele ignorou com força a reação de seu corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ok, já terminei. Lembre-se de dar um nó mais forte da próxima vez. Juro que você é o escoteiro mais desesperado de todos os tempos.” Kyungsoo suspirou em desaprovação enquanto se endireitava na posição de pé, apenas para que Jongin o envolvesse em um abraço de urso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu pensei que você nunca iria terminar. Eu estava prestes a morrer de frio,” Jongin anunciou dramaticamente enquanto se aconchegava mais perto de Kyungsoo. A ponta do nariz estava fria enquanto cutucava a parte de trás da orelha de Kyungsoo, e divertidamente mordiscava a orelha esquerda antes de beijar a pintinha que estava bem no centro dela. Após meses de assédio implacável, Kyungsoo havia ficado menos sensível e agora podia aguentar a maioria dos avanços amorosos de Jongin sem se dissolver em risadas e contorções.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Merda, está frio.” Kyungsoo estremeceu, passando um braço em volta da cintura de Jongin enquanto eles continuavam caminhando pelo calçadão onde haviam compartilhado seu primeiro beijo, no primeiro encontro. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>De quem foi a brilhante ideia de vir aqui no meio do inverno?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sua, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin riu quando Kyungsoo gemeu com sua própria estupidez. “Felizmente para você, eu vim preparado.” E Jongin removeu sua mochila vermelha e a colocou no chão, retirando lentamente um item misterioso após o outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo não conseguiu distinguir nada além de formas amorfas, ofuscado pelo brilho romântico e totalmente ineficaz das luzes que enfeitavam os trilhos de segurança que ladeavam a esplanada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando Jongin finalmente se levantou, Kyungsoo viu o que parecia ser uma bobina muito volumosa de material de malha verde em suas mãos, que ele começou a desenrolar lentamente. “Isso parece verde-musgo. Embora a luz seja tão ruim aqui, poderia ser amarelo fluorescente, pelo que sei.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>É verde-musgo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Essa é minha cor favorita,” Kyungsoo observou distraidamente, enquanto observava Jongin enrolar uma ponta do cachecol no pescoço.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É por isso que eu escolhi.” Jongin disse simplesmente, continuando a enrolá-lo lentamente em torno da pálida coluna do pescoço de Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo já podia sentir-se descongelar um pouco quando seu pescoço começou a sentir-se quente e seguro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu peguei um em um brioche duplo, para nos manter mais quentes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Como você saberia o que é um brioche duplo, Kim Jongin? Brioche é apenas pastelaria francesa para mim.” Kyungsoo olhou para ele maravilhado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Minha mãe adorava tricotar e eu passei muito tempo com ela, então aprendi a reconhecer um ponto ou dois.” Ele deu de ombros quando começou a enrolar a outra metade do cachecol de 8 pés de comprimento em volta do próprio pescoço. “Quanto tempo dura essa coisa? E, meu Deus, isso é um cachecol?!” Kyungsoo não pôde deixar de rir enquanto segurava carinhosamente as bochechas de Jongin. “E você reclama que eu sou brega.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shhh, você está arruinando o momento. Eu vi essa cena em um k-drama que minha cunhada estava assistindo cerca de três anos atrás e nunca a esqueci porque era… bem, meio romântica, mesmo que os personagens fossem apenas um pouco mais do que amigos naquele momento.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que aconteceu? Na cena, eu quero dizer.” Sentindo-se bem envolto pelo cachecol brega que os unia, Kyungsoo pegou a mão de Jongin na dele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu só quero inserir um aviso aqui, ok? Eu não costumo assistir k-dramas. Você sabe que eu sou mais do tipo ‘Star Wars’ e ‘Game of Thrones’, certo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin puxou a mão de Kyungsoo até que ele disse, rindo: “Sim, sim, sua reputação ainda está intacta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Jiwon tinha essa coisa sobre Kim Bum, que interpretou o protagonista desse drama, onde ele é um cantor de rock indie que se apaixona por uma jornalista que é dez anos mais velha que ele. Como um romance </span>
  <em>
    <span>noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sabe? De qualquer forma, há uma cena em que ela tem que ficar de tocaia o dia inteiro, porque ela quer entrevistar alguém. É meio do inverno e ela está congelando demais quando Kim Bum aparece usando seu cachecol comprido que ele compartilha com ela, é claro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você disse que eles ainda são apenas amigos neste momento?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, amigos, mas eles são realmente atraídos um pelo outro. De qualquer forma, ele convence esse vendedor de batata-doce assada a montar seu carrinho perto deles para que eles possam comer batata-doce assada e aquecer as mãos sobre o fogo do carvão. Hum, eu não consegui encontrar um vendedor de batata-doce aqui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sinto muito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Está tudo bem, Jongin!” Kyungsoo riu. “O geladinho de macadâmia e pistache que eu tinha agora era perfeito. Não preciso de batata-doce, honestamente, ou a recriação de uma cena romântica de um k-drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu vou ignorar isso. Ok, eu não tenho batata-doce, mas tenho algo quente para beber. Kim Bum trouxe um café com ele para mantê-los acordados e aquecê-los.” Jongin se abaixou para pegar um frasco térmico do que Kyungsoo descobriu mais tarde como vapor de chá Earl Grey levemente adocicado, exatamente do jeito que ele gostava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele não aguentava mais café e chá sem açúcar. Apenas mais uma mudança em sua vida depois de conhecer Jongin. Ele não era o único que havia mudado. A gula de Jongin havia se tornado menos intensa e ele não comia tanta porcaria quanto costumava. E, em troca, Kyungsoo permitia que Jongin lhe desse comida doce e gordurosa de vez em quando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que mais aconteceu?” Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de chá da xícara que estavam compartilhando, deixando escapar um longo suspiro de satisfação enquanto o líquido quente aquecia seu interior. Eles estavam encostados no parapeito do outro lado da esplanada e a manta escura de água se espalhava diante deles, manchada pela luz refletida por uma miríade de estrelas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh, eles apenas agiram meio bobos. Saltaram muito para cima e para baixo para se aquecer e fizeram caretas fofas e pegaram </span>
  <em>
    <span>selcas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mas estamos definitivamente pulando toda essa bobagem.” Jongin pegou o copo quase vazio dos dedos enluvados de Kyungsoo e o colocou no chão antes de estender a mão para abraçar o outro homem, a pele fria em seus rostos se tocando.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você já ouviu falar do fio vermelho do destino?” Jongin apoiou a testa suavemente na de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu acho que tenho uma vaga memória de alguns mangás que eu devo ter lido no ensino médio. Mas não me lembro de muita coisa. Por quê?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Minha mãe me contou sobre isso quando eu tinha 14 anos, eu acho. Existe uma lenda chinesa que diz que os deuses amarram um fio vermelho invisível do destino ao redor dos tornozelos de duas pessoas que estão destinadas a se conhecer e se apaixonar. Como almas gêmeas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Onde estamos indo com isso, Jongin? Você está dizendo que os deuses amarraram nossos tornozelos com uma corda vermelha invisível?” Kyungsoo parecia divertido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bem, talvez seja por isso que eu costumava tropeçar muito? Porque havia um fio vermelho invisível amarrando meu tornozelo no seu.” Jongin sorriu timidamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu quase nunca tropeço.” Kyungsoo apontou razoavelmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não tropeço muito agora, mas acho que costumava tropeçar o suficiente para nós dois. Só estou dizendo… aquela coisa vermelha do destino? Eu sei que é realmente muito chato, mas acho que é verdade para nós dois. Nós fomos feitos para nos encontrar — e já que devemos estar juntos e conseguimos nos encontrar, você não acha que é hora de você se mudar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas faz apenas seis meses e minha agenda diz nove, pelo menos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você já passa cinco noites por semana na minha casa e eu passo as outras duas na sua. Não seria mais… eu não sei, econômico e prático se mudar logo?”</span>
  <span> Jongin apenas conseguiu parar de revirar os olhos, mas eles estavam juntos há tempo suficiente para Kyungsoo sentir os olhos se revirando mentalmente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pare de revirar os olhos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não estou!” Jongin protestou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você estava totalmente.” Kyungsoo levantou uma sobrancelha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ok, eu poderia ter pensado em fazer isso,” Jongin admitiu com relutância. “Mas falando sério? Você está apenas sendo um burro teimoso em se mudar. Você tem um conjunto de produtos de higiene pessoal no meu apartamento, nós comemos juntos praticamente todas as noites e suas roupas ocupam 1/3 do meu armário. Você já se mudou, você simplesmente não quer admitir. Precisamos comprar um novo armário, aliás. Para caber todas as nossas coisas. Eu estava pensando em uma daquelas portas rolantes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Jongin! Eu não disse que estava me mudando ainda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Está na hora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Esqueça sua agenda. Você se mudou há seis meses. Você só precisa parar de pagar o aluguel do seu apartamento, que você quase não vê.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Qual agenda? Você está reduzindo meu cronograma em pedaços desde que eu te conheci!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É exatamente por isso que você já pode se mudar adequadamente.” Jongin enunciou as palavras lentamente, como se estivesse falando com alguém que estava com dificuldade de ouvir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não sou surdo ou idiota.” Kyungsoo reclamou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu sei que você não é. Você é inacreditavelmente teimoso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Certo, tudo bem!” Kyungsoo levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tudo bem, você está admitindo que é incrivelmente teimoso ou tudo bem, está se mudando?” Jongin o observou com curiosidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tudo bem, estou me mudando!” Kyungsoo retrucou de forma tensa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sério?” Jongin perguntou cautelosamente, ainda cético, já que Kyungsoo havia se mantido tão persistentemente por seis meses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, Kim Jongin. Estou me mudando de verdade. Este fim de semana.” Kyungsoo anunciou firmemente, então ele começou a tirar sem pressa as luvas de lã dos longos e magros dedos de Jongin com os próprios dedos nus, tendo tirado as próprias luvas alguns minutos atrás. Ele colocou as luvas no casaco de inverno antes de pegar as mãos quentes de Jongin nas suas, levemente frias.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não sei se foi uma sequência vermelha do destino, ou a intoxicação alimentar de Sehun, ou aquele acidente na rodovia, ou o Soundgarden que nos uniu, mas você está certo, Jongin. Se devemos ficar juntos, então chegou a hora. Nem sei por que esperei tanto tempo, mas sei que não quero perder mais tempo sendo idiota.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Você não é idiota, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jongin repreendeu quando desembaraçou as mãos e as entrelaçou atrás do pescoço de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu sou um pouco. Mas se você tentar me lembrar que uma vez eu disse que era idiota, vou negar tudo!” A mão esquerda de Kyungsoo se acomodou confortavelmente nas costas de Jongin, enquanto a outra mão se posicionou firmemente sobre a bunda de Jongin e o puxou para mais perto. “Isso não está adiantado, como era quando viemos aqui pela primeira vez, mas… acho que vou te beijar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>E enquanto as pontas penduradas de seu cachecol verde compartilhado ondulavam na brisa invernal, e os restos do chá de Kyungsoo esfriavam no chão de madeira, os dois homens se aproximaram em uma enxurrada de lábios e línguas ansiosos, dedos acariciando e sussurrando palavras de amor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SEQUEL – NOVOS COMEÇOS</b>
</p>
<p>(Três meses antes)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não vou comer isso,” Kyungsoo disse categoricamente enquanto Jongin lhe presenteava com um prato de passas e chocolate de nozes da Cadbury que ele meticulosamente dividiu em pequenos quadrados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>É chocolate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin balançou um quadrado no rosto de desaprovação de Kyungsoo. “Com passas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu sei o que é. Só não estou com vontade de comer nada disso.” A voz de Kyungsoo era firme, mas sempre era firme quando ele recusava comida não saudável com a qual Jongin o tentava rotineiramente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Tomei aquele suco nojento de cenoura e aipo que você me forçou esta manhã. Bebi tudo e nem lamentei… muito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você foi um bebê completo! Eu nunca ouvi alguém fazer tanto barulho por algo que é bom para eles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Fale por si mesmo. Você deve ouvir o tumulto que Luhan faz quando Xiumin o faz comer salada sem carne.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bem, Luhan não é quem está colocando chocolate ruim na minha cara agora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“É apenas chocolate. Chocolate gostoso, doce e cheio de passas. Você sabe que está morrendo de vontade de provar, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não quero. Meus níveis de açúcar no sangue aumentaram 12% desde que te conheci, Jongin. Preciso lembrá-lo de que a diabetes corre na minha família?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas você o equilibra com suco de cenoura e aipo, e K especial, suco de aveia e pepino.” Jongin fez uma careta de repugnância ao listar alguns dos alimentos desagradáveis e nutritivos que ele agora tinha que tomar regularmente. Ele sentia falta de tomar Froot Loops e Lucky Charms no café da manhã. Ele sentia falta da Coca-Cola. E de comer dois sacos de batatas fritas de uma só vez. Mas o que ele não sentia falta era comer os alimentos que amava sozinho. Ele bebia com prazer três litros de suco de cenoura e aipo repulsivo todos os dias se isso significasse que ele bebia cada gota nojenta dele com Kyungsoo ao seu lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Essa não é a questão!” Kyungsoo riu e agarrou Jongin inesperadamente, jogando-o no grande sofá vermelho. Quando Kyungsoo estava em cima de Jongin, ele apoiou o queixo no peito do homem mais alto e olhou para ele. “Não importa quanto suco de vegetais eu tomo, o chocolate ainda é ruim, açúcar ruim, Jongin. O açúcar é ruim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Um pouco de açúcar nunca machuca ninguém,” Jongin insistiu, esforçando-se para beijar Kyungsoo e os dois sabiam que não estavam mais se referindo ao prato abandonado de chocolate na mesa de café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Um pouco de açúcar pode matar uma pessoa,” Kyungsoo insistiu enquanto se inclinava para beijar a boca ansiosa de Jongin, as mãos se movendo sensualmente sobre o peito e os ombros de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O suco vegetariano pode matar uma pessoa mais rapidamente, se você me perguntar. Porque o sabor é simplesmente…” A língua de Jongin lambeu aquele ponto sensível atrás da orelha de Kyungsoo, que sempre o reduzia a uma bola indefesa de desejo, e ele sorriu contra a pele de Kyungsoo enquanto o outro homem gemeu alto, esquecendo todo pensamento de contenção.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mas Kyungsoo não havia passado três meses com Jongin sem aprender alguns de seus pontos mais vulneráveis e ele também gemeu quando sua boca e língua encontraram o ponto ideal onde seu pescoço encontrava seus ombros. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo chupou gentilmente e depois observou com satisfação a pele começar a desabrochar em um tom pálido de púrpura. Honestamente, uma das melhores coisas do outono foram as golas altas. Ele sentia falta de ver as clavículas e os ombros de Jongin no outono, mas as golas altas não ficaram sem seus encantos. Jongin arrastou a cabeça de Kyungsoo de volta para um beijo e seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de se tocar quando a campainha da porta tocou. Kyungsoo fez um som de impaciência antes de esmagar seus lábios contra os de Jongin em um beijo ardente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu vou ver quem é.” Kyungsoo afastou os cabelos macios e escuros de Jongin para o lado e deixou um beijo leve na testa dele. Jongin gemeu com a interrupção e sentou-se frustrado, endireitando a camisa fina e desgastada da melhor maneira possível. Dizia ‘Confie em mim, sou Jedi’ e pertencia a Kyungsoo. Eles costumavam dormir nas camisetas um do outro por razões que os dois não queriam analisar. Felizmente, Kyungsoo gostava de suas camisas de dormir alguns tamanhos grandes demais ou isso seria uma tensão nos ombros e no peito muito mais largos de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Jongin,” Kyungsoo sentou-se ao lado dele, a preocupação emanando dele em ondas distintas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Quem é? Por que parece que alguém morreu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>É o seu pai. Ele está subindo.” Jongin pegou o telefone na mesa de café e estremeceu — quatro chamadas perdidas e uma mensagem de seu pai: </span>
  <em>
    <span>aparecendo às 20:30</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ele havia esquecido de desligar o modo silencioso depois do cinema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não quero vê-lo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin deitou sua bochecha no colo de Kyungsoo como se o gesto, de alguma forma, pudesse afastá-lo do mundo. A mão de Kyungsoo era gentil quando ele embalou a cabeça perto dele, acariciando seus cabelos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu sei, Jongin, eu sei. Mas ele ainda é seu pai. Vamos acabar logo com isso, ok? Estou bem aqui.” E eles ficaram ali em silêncio por um tempo, esperando inquietamente pela batida na porta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo deixou entrar o homem alto e de meia-idade com cabelos grisalhos e ralos e olhos sem brilho. Jongin se assemelhava a ele fisicamente de várias maneiras, mas Jongin, uma vez que estava confortável com você, era vibrante, enérgico e cativante. Este homem parecia ter sido drenado da energia que poderia ter para a vida há muito tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo pensou em seu falecido pai, que fora barulhento, áspero e feroz, mas que sempre encontrava tempo para brincar com sua irmã e fazê-los rir. Jongin nunca havia desfrutado desse tipo de relacionamento com seu pai enquanto crescia e o coração de Kyungsoo doía por ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo curvou-se profundamente e cumprimentou o pai de Jongin antes de mostrar-lhe onde pendurar seu pesado casaco de lã preto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O frio outonal se agarrava a tudo o que estava do lado de fora, mas era apenas um pouco frio no apartamento de Jongin quando o aquecimento estava ligado. Jongin havia declarado que não queria usar moletom esta noite e ativamente desafiava o aquecimento, apesar dos protestos indignados de Kyungsoo, de que era um desperdício de dinheiro, e o que diabos havia de errado em usar moletom?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin o ignorara, porém, distraindo-o acariciando seus braços nus e dizendo “Tá vendo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Você não pode fazer isso com um moletom, ou isso…” e Jongin tinha coberto a pele sensível das clavículas de Kyungsoo de beijos… Kyungsoo se sacudiu mentalmente, dizendo a si mesmo para se concentrar em seu convidado. Kim parecia distinto em sua gola de mostarda e calça cinza carvão, mas suas feições pareciam opacas e sem vida. Embora Kyungsoo pudesse jurar que seu rosto se iluminou momentaneamente quando seu filho se aproximou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Olá, pai. Me desculpe, eu não vi suas chamadas perdidas. O que o traz aqui?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tão formal, Kyungsoo pensou, preocupado. Esta foi a segunda vez que ele conheceu o pai dele e Jongin nunca agiu ao seu redor. Dando desculpas, ele foi à cozinha para ferver um pouco de água e pegou uma lata de alumínio vermelho metálico cheia de saquinhos de chá verdes coreanos, antes de se juntar a eles para uma conversa torturante sobre o clima e como o pai de Jongin estivera na área e decidiu aparecer depois do jantar com um cliente comercial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aparentemente, o cliente tinha uma vaga em sua empresa de publicidade para formados em administração. As juntas de Jongin estavam brancas de tensão e Kyungsoo rapidamente neutralizou a situação, pedindo a Jongin que lhe mostrasse onde ele guardava o chá verde.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assim que eles entraram na cozinha, Kyungsoo o arrastou para a área de despensa e fora da linha de visão do Sr. Kim. Agora não havia tempo para palavras, então Kyungsoo apenas abraçou Jongin com força, transmitindo o conforto que ele podia enquanto Jongin afundava o rosto no seu pescoço. Ao inalar o reconfortante perfume de baunilha de Kyungsoo, ele podia sentir os nós retorcidos de estresse em seu pescoço e ombros começarem a se desembaraçar lentamente. Kyungsoo sempre o fez sentir em casa e sempre fez tudo parecer menos insuportável. Mas Jongin não podia se perder em Kyungsoo agora e se endireitou, um olhar determinado em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu preciso preparar o chá. Você está bem em ir lá sozinho?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu vou sobreviver,” Jongin meio que brincou, mas não havia sinal de humor em seus olhos quando ele apertou a mão de Kyungsoo e se virou para sair da cozinha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Kyungsoo estava prestes a fechar</span> <span>a porta quando sua mão parou de se mover. Uma de suas principais regras na vida era nunca enfiar o nariz nos negócios de outras pessoas. Isso o deixara incólume nos últimos vinte anos de vida e era uma política sólida — uma política que ele deveria seguir, Kyungsoo pensou enquanto observava sua mão cair da maçaneta da porta.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Ele observou de uma maneira estranhamente distante quando seus pés o levaram para mais perto da abertura na porta. Bisbilhotar era um hábito desagradável e Kyungsoo nunca escutava, mas lembrou-se de como Jongin estava tenso quando seu pai pediu a Kyungsoo que lhes desse um momento para conversar em particular. Ele lembrou o leve desespero no rosto de Jongin e estrangulou o pouco que restava de sua consciência antes de se aproximar da porta e colocar o ouvido na madeira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ele mora aqui? Seu amigo?” O rosto de seu pai estava inexpressivo e isso apenas fez a ansiedade subir pela garganta de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu acho que você poderia dizer que ele mora aqui.” Não era como Jongin pudesse mentir. A calça de pijama xadrez vermelha de Kyungsoo e a camiseta surrada do Crong que ele pegou da pilha de Jongin pareciam os itens de roupa de dormir que ele usava. E seu pai pode até ter uma vaga lembrança de Jongin andando pela casa com aquela camiseta de Crong no ensino médio. Não, não adianta mentir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>O que isso significa?” Em uma atitude imprudente da qual certamente se arrependeria mais tarde, Jongin decidiu ser sincero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isso significa que eu quero que ele more aqui o tempo todo, mas ele ainda tem seu próprio apartamento, então dividimos nosso tempo entre as duas casas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh.” A resposta monossilábica do pai foi pontuada pelo som de cerâmica tilintando contra porcelana enquanto ele colocava a xícara cuidadosamente em seu pires correspondente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Pai, eu…” Jongin geralmente lutava com as palavras, mesmo nos melhores momentos, e esta noite foi sem dúvida a situação mais difícil em que ele já esteve, onde teve que expressar seus pensamentos e emoções.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Então vocês estão… juntos?” O pai de Jongin também nunca fora muito comunicador.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, pai, juntos. Estamos juntos há três meses. Me desculpe se isso perturba você-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você parece feliz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu… sim, estamos. Estamos muito felizes. Mas você não vai ficar bravo? Tentar me desencorajar a viver com outro homem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sua mãe me disse há muito tempo que eu não deveria esperar netos do meu filho mais novo. Que você estava vendo alguém da escola. Um menino.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mamãe te contou?” A voz de Jongin era mais do que um toque trêmulo, enquanto se preparava para a dolorosa palestra que ele sabia que estava por vir — uma palestra sobre decoro e respeito e preservação do nome da família.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ela contou, sim. Eu não fiquei feliz com isso no começo, mas ela me fez ver que eu tinha que deixar você encontrar o seu próprio caminho. Se esse cara, Kyungsoo, estiver te tratando bem, então… Bem, é melhor ele estar tratando você bem.” O pai terminou sem jeito, inclinando a cabeça para olhar o chão e coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, distraído.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu não sei o que dizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você não precisa dizer nada, Jongin.” O pai estendeu a mão como se estivesse prestes a acariciar a parte de trás da cabeça de Jongin, mas sua mão hesitou, vacilou e caiu de lado novamente. Eles nunca foram de demonstrar afeto um com o outro. Velhos hábitos morreram fortemente. </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Jongin. Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, mas... eu acredito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Estou feliz por ser um florista, pai.” Pela primeira vez, Jongin foi honesto com o pai sobre o trabalho. Ele normalmente ficava quieto enquanto o pai conversava, mas hoje parecia diferente de todas as outras vezes. Afinal, seu pai não era tão inacessível. “Trabalhar com flores é o que eu preciso. Mamãe e eu passamos muito tempo trabalhando com flores. Esta é a minha maneira de lidar com o fato de que ela se foi. Por favor, não me faça desistir, pai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas eu pensei que era apenas algo que Luhan intimidou você a fazer. Eu pensei que um bom trabalho com um bom salário faria você mais feliz.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Este é um bom trabalho, com bons salários, e isso me deixa feliz. Não foi Luhan quem me intimidou para abrir uma loja de flores. Fui eu quem o intimidou. Ele só sabia que queria começar um negócio depois que terminássemos a faculdade. A minha ideia foi montar uma loja de flores.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu nunca soube.” Havia um choque genuíno em seus olhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nós nunca fomos muito de conversar, pai, mas por favor, pare de me pedir para mudar de emprego. Este é quem eu sou. Eu preciso que você fique bem com isso. Você consegue? Está bem com isso?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu consigo.” E de repente o pai de Jongin não parecia mais severo para ele do que velho, cansado e sozinho. Talvez ele fosse apenas um homem que nunca havia encontrado uma maneira de dizer à sua família que ele se importava com eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obrigado. Eu deveria ter lhe dito anos atrás. Eu gostaria de ter dito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ah, bem, eu poderia ter perguntado, Jonginnie.” Seu pai deu um sorriso melancólico e Jongin sentiu algo pegar no peito. Fazia quase duas décadas desde a última vez que ele ouviu esse apelido cair dos lábios de seu pai.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Obrigado, pai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu hum… preciso ir, filho. Talvez possamos jantar algum dia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu gostaria disso. Vou preparar uma refeição para você em breve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Isso seria bom, porque eu estou sempre desesperado por uma pausa da minha própria comida.” A piada era bem esfarrapada, mas era a coisa mais bem-humorada que ele ouviu do pai em anos, e Jongin sentiu-se incrivelmente emocionado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando seu pai se levantou para sair, Jongin pediu que ele esperasse enquanto ele ligava para Kyungsoo. Ele empurrou a porta do escritório, impaciente, apenas para encontrar alguma resistência. A porta finalmente se abriu rapidamente para revelar um Kyungsoo de aparência envergonhada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você estava… escutando?” Jongin sibilou com uma sobrancelha levantada.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eu não pretendia,” Kyungsoo sussurrou em um pedido de desculpas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Oh, bem, acho que vai me poupar o trabalho de repetir tudo mais tarde. Meu pai está saindo agora… ah, mas você já sabia disso, já que estava ouvindo.” Jongin revirou os olhos sarcasticamente, provocando, e Kyungsoo olhou para ele. Enquanto isso, o pai de Jongin os alcançara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Olá, senhor Kim.” Kyungsoo sorriu largamente, executando um arco perfeito de 90 graus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Olá, Kyungsoo. Foi um prazer vê-lo novamente. Espero que você continue cuidando do meu filho. Jongin, entrarei em contato e tentaremos nos encontrar em breve, está bem?” O pai de Jongin estava sorrindo enquanto colocava uma mão hesitante no ombro de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, pai, nós iremos.” Jongin presenteou o pai com o primeiro sorriso de verdade que ele lhe dera há anos. Quando o outro homem estava prestes a atravessar o limiar para o corredor, de repente parou e se virou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você sabe, Kyungsoo, é muito mais econômico manter um apartamento. Menos tempo gasto na limpeza da casa também. É algo a considerar.” O pai inclinou a cabeça levemente, sem reagir quando viu que suas palavras haviam assustado Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo disse que sim senhor, ele definitivamente consideraria, e curvou-se novamente, de modo nervoso. E então a porta estava se fechando e Jongin se encostou nela, olhos fechados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você está bem?” Kyungsoo se aproximou dele, puxando-o para um abraço solto e entrelaçando as mãos atrás da cintura de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Um pouco chocado, mas eu estou mais do que bem. Ele… ele está bem conosco e com a loja e… Ele não é um cara tão ruim, afinal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin deixou-se relaxar nos braços de Kyungsoo enquanto descansava a bochecha no ombro de Kyungsoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Não, ele não é um cara mau.” Kyungsoo concordou antes de acrescentar: “Mas qual foi a última parte de manter um apartamento? Você o aceitou? Eu lhe disse que é muito cedo. Minha agenda diz que não vamos nos mudar até estarmos namorando há 8 meses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você já se mudou. Todo mundo sabe disso, incluindo todos os nossos amigos idiotas. Você é o único que ainda está em negação.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu definitivamente não me mudei,” Kyungsoo insistiu e Jongin balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe um olhar de pena. Recusando-se a discutir, Kyungsoo apenas apertou os braços em torno de Jongin e o silenciou com um beijo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>❀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Acorde.” Jongin sentiu algo fazendo cócegas na ponta do nariz e suas pálpebras se abriram para revelar o dedo indicador de Kyungsoo tentando tocar seu nariz novamente. Ainda com sono, Jongin se derreteu no calor delicioso de suas costas e, inconscientemente, acariciou o braço magro em volta da cintura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Jongin, é hora de levantar.” A voz baixa e chocolate de Kyungsoo derramou as palavras ao lado de sua orelha, fazendo-o sentir formigamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, o relógio de cabeceira diz que são 12h03. Por que você está me fazendo acordar à meia-noite? Eu quero dormir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você vai olhar pelo menos pelo chão?” Kyungsoo perguntou misteriosamente e Jongin se forçou a espiar a variedade de itens não identificados no chão. Parecia haver uma grande cesta no chão, coberta com organza azul da meia-noite e amarrada com um laço escuro e cintilante. Jongin não conseguia entender o que havia dentro do cesto, mas podia ver claramente um pequeno pote de terracota de narcisos da primavera que Kyungsoo colocara sobre um jornal dobrado. Jongin esticou os dedos para poder tocar as delicadas pétalas brancas de seda com os vívidos centros amarelos e alaranjados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eles são lindos.” Jongin se virou e abraçou Kyungsoo, beijando sua testa. “Mas por que você está dando pra mim à meia-noite? Isso não poderia esperar até amanhã, seu bobo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Faz exatamente 90 dias desde que você apareceu no meu escritório com aquele buquê para Gennifer e eu só queria ser o único a dar flores para você, entende o que eu quero dizer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você é uma farsa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Você sempre protesta violentamente que não é romântico e depois faz isso.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eles querem dizer ‘você é o único’, Jongin. Os narcisos, quero dizer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você é tão brega, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, eu sou.” Kyungsoo riu, e depois ficando sério, ele disse: “Os narcisos também simbolizam novos começos. Mas eu peguei os narcisos ontem à tarde, mas a coisa dos novos começos se encaixa no que aconteceu hoje à noite. Meio apropriado, já que você e seu pai estão de paz um com o outro.” A palma da mão de Kyungsoo continuou a esfregar grandes círculos sobrepostos nas costas de Jongin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Obrigado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin beijou sua mandíbula com ternura antes de perguntar curiosamente: “O que há no cesto?” Ele esticou o braço o suficiente para prender o cesto e puxou-o para perto para poder desembrulhá-lo sem sair da cama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando o tecido de organza caiu e expôs o conteúdo do cesto, Jongin caiu na gargalhada. Havia caixas de Lucky Charms e Frosties, sacos de sal e vinagre, batatas Lay’s, três latas de Coca-Cola e duas barras de passas e chocolate de nozes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você gostou?” Kyungsoo cutucou Jongin na cintura e o outro homem riu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Este é o melhor presente, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A risada baixa de Jongin fez o interior de Kyungsoo estremecer. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Posso comer Lucky Charms no café da manhã?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sim, Jongin, você pode comer Lucky Charms no café da manhã,” Kyungsoo respondeu, rindo em resignação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Eu estava pensando… todo esse novo tema de começo? Isso também pode significar… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, você está me dizendo que está se mudando?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO, JONGIN! Eu tenho um cronograma!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Não importa o cronograma. Você está se mudando, certo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Mas já faz três meses…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Você tem certeza que eu não posso…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Certo, tudo bem.” Jongin suspirou, abraçando Kyungsoo. “Tem certeza de que não pode reconsiderar a mudança para o meu apart-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>NÃO.” Jongin suspirou e fechou os olhos. Não era como se Kyungsoo já não houvesse se mudado. Ele poderia esperar um pouco mais para seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> admitir a verdade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bocejando, ele puxou o corpo de Kyungsoo para mais perto dele, beijou seu ombro e fechou os olhos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E chegamos ao fim de In Bloom! Muito obrigada por acompanharem mais essa tradução fofíssima com a gente! E quem quiser recomendar alguma fic para tradução é só correr lá no nosso Curious Cat :)</p>
<h6>Nossas redes sociais:</h6>
<p>Para ficar por dentro das novidades: <a href="https://twitter.com/projetormr">Twitter</a><br/>Para dúvidas e sugestões de tradução: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tem alguma história que você goste e que acha que merece ser traduzida pelo projeto? Manda uma sugestão pra gente no <a href="https://curiouscat.me/readmeright">Curious Cat </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>